


Псарня

by marta_kent, Stochastic



Category: J2 - Fandom, Supernatural RPF, Дж2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Murder, Slavery, Underage Sex, Бестиалити, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Слэйв, насилие, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marta_kent/pseuds/marta_kent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p><br/><b>Название:</b> Псарня<br/><b>Оригинальное название:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/567716?view_full_work=true"><b>Kennel Training</b></a><br/><b>Автор:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace"><b>Syls Darkplace</b></a><br/><b>Перевод: </b> Marta (Пролог, Главы 1-2, 10-14, Эпилог, Доп.сцена),<br/>Stochastic (Главы 3-9)<br/><b>Фандом:</b> J2 Supernatural<br/><b>Пэйринг:</b> Дженсен\Джаред<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Предупреждение:</b> Слэш, физическое и психологическое насилие, бестиалити, knotting, underage sex, слэйв, ненормативная лексика.<br/><b>Разрешение на перевод:</b> Получено<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Джаред владелец псарни. Его собаки проходят специфическую дрессировку. Дженсен новое приобретение для псарни.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kennel Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567716) by [Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace). 



> **От переводчика:** Я не поклонник какого-то одного жанра, пейринга или вселенной и пр, и меня не пугают и не отталкивают никакие ворнинги. Я поклонник качественных, оригинальных текстов от качественных авторов. Не всегда самой удается сёрфить по просторам англоязычных фиков и выискивать что-то вкусное (и чтобы макси) для переводов, потому с радостью прислушиваюсь к мнению и советам своих знакомых - опять же, качественных авторов качественных текстов. Когда захотелось запутанного сюжета, неожиданных поворотов, бури страстей и невозможных в прямом и переносном смысле отношений, в общем, встряхнуться самой и встряхнуть читателя – обратилась за советом к уважаемой [**Stochastic**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic), которая и навела меня на творчество [**Syls Darkplace**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace) и в частности на фик [**Kennel Training**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/567716?view_full_work=true). Не успела я ее поблагодарить за наводку и приняться за перевод, как выяснилось, что [**Stochastic**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic) и сама настолько увлеклась историей, что решила поучаствовать со мной в переводе. Мы разделили текст примерно поровну и перевели его молниеносно, где-то за 2 недели, правда, из-за различных обстоятельств долго его «готовили в печать». Как же он вынес нам мозг, да… И это было здорово – иметь в соавторах перевода настоящего, маститого фикрайтера! Надеемся, что наш эксперимент окажется удачным, и те из вас, кто не испугается предупреждений и ограничений и прочтёт **"Псарню"** до финала, прочувствует те же захлестывающие эмоции и чувства, с которыми жили мы со [**Stochastic**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic) во время работы над текстом. Но, конечно, внимательно читайте «шапку» фика, выбор за вами.

** Пролог **

Взявшись пальцами за проволочную сетку, Джаред разглядывал человека, свернувшегося калачиком внутри вольера на собачьей постилке. Парень был не просто красив – он был прекрасен, и Джаред сгорал от нетерпения. Подготовился он давно, но лишь когда встретил именно этого парня, тогда буквально схватил его посреди улицы, средь бела дня, и, накачав снотворным, привез, как щенка, в его новый дом.

Здесь, в добротных, просторных и чисто убранных вольерах Джаред держал своих вышколенных псов, каждый из которых был профессионалом и прекрасно знал свое дело. Вот почему кобели так оживились, учуяв новую суку. Джаред нарочно обрызгал Дженсена феромонами настоящей суки, правда, не в течке – он не собирался сводить своих псов с ума, оставив на ночь в таком состоянии. Все как один, собаки прильнули к решетчатым дверям своих вольеров.

\- Тихо, ребята, успокойтесь, - Джаред улыбнулся, глядя на виляющие хвосты и растянутые в ухмылке пасти, капающие слюной. – Не сегодня.

Он посмотрел сквозь сетку на голого спящего парня – из одежды на том был лишь коричневый кожаный ошейник. На этот раз Джареду хотелось все сделать по-другому, начать с самых азов и каждый этап снимать на видео: сначала привыкание к анальной пробке, растяжение, и далее снять его прикованным к скамье, в ожидании первой вязки - может, с лабрадором Харли. И, наконец, добившись полного подчинения и совершенства, завершить тренировку вязкой с крупными кобелями, например, с догом Магнумом.

У Джареда имелась специальная скамья для вязки, высоту которой можно было регулировать так, чтобы кобелю любого размера удобно было получить доступ к суке. Обитая мягким материалом, она предупреждала травмы суки, если кобель вел себя грубовато, а для первых этапов тренинга в скамью были встроены наручники. Впрочем, через несколько месяцев необходимость в наручниках отпадет.

Джаред проследил взглядом по обнаженной веснушчатой коже парня. Да, пока это человек, но не пройдет и полгода, как он превратится в течную суку, изнывающую за собачьим членом и кончающую во время вязки.

Джаред стиснул в штанах вставший член: надо оставаться профессионалом. Да, работа ему нравилась, но это всего лишь работа. И делал он ее в точности, как полагается, снимал на две камеры не сам процесс, а лицо суки, захватывая в кадр мельчайшие изменения - от ужаса, боли и сопротивления, и до согласия и животного желания, постепенно добиваясь идеального послушания.

Дело было не только в собственной задумке воспитать безупречную суку – Джаред собирался заработать на этом кучу денег. Конечно, использовать несовершеннолетнего статиста было рискованно, но похищать людей Джареду было не впервой, так что черт с ним. Ведь до сих пор никто не напал на их след. Здесь, в пустыне, не задают лишних вопросов.

Изучив содержимое бумажника парня, Джаред удивился – ему семнадцать? Застенчивый, со светлой, по-детски нежной кожей, он едва тянул на пятнадцать. Во всяком случае, он уже достиг порога, установленного законом для вступления в брак. Хотя это вряд ли имело бы значение на фоне остальных нарушений закона. Зато парень достаточно молод, чтобы легко изменить его тренировкой в нужную сторону, к тому же, благодаря возрасту, он может достигать большого количества оргазмов, что для Джареда было немаловажно – порой требовалось, чтобы сука выдавала реакцию даже против своей воли. Что может быть хуже, чем предательство собственного члена? Усмехнувшись, Джаред бросил последний взгляд сквозь решетку вольера и ушел, загасив свет.

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

** Глава 1 **

 

Дженсен совершенно не понимал, где он, и что происходит. Все было не так – ощущения, чувства, звуки. До него донеслось сопение и затем плеск воды, но не такой, как у волн прибоя – похожие звуки издавал их всеобщий любимец лабрадор Рэй Рэй, когда лакал из миски. Это что, прачечная?

Дженсен попытался разлепить веки и сесть, но на него накатила такая волна головокружения, что ему тут же затошнило, и он лег обратно. Перекатившись на спину, он подтянул к себе колени и, ощутив холодок на коже, понял, что полностью голый. Он резко распахнул глаза, упираясь взглядом в уходящую к потолку проволочную сетку. В приглушенном свете всё вокруг казалось почти бесцветным, лишь оттенки серого.

Дженсен застыл, а сердце, напротив, заколотилось как бешеное. Частое дыхание болью отдавалось в груди, язык казался чужим, рот словно набили ватой. Где он, и что это за место? Несмотря на ограждение из проволочной сетки, он был, кажется в помещении – откуда-то доносился шум вентиляции, и, судя по отзвукам, стены вокруг были бетонные. Он лежал на чем-то мягком. И этот плеск воды в миске… Наверное, где-то рядом собака. Псарня?.. Он что, в собачьем вольере? Но как… Дженсен ничего не помнил. Он шел из школы в парк кататься на скейте. Его окликнул высокий парень, спросил что-то… И на этом все, дальше в памяти провал.

Стараясь заглушить приступ паники, он сглотнул и почувствовал, как что-то давит на кадык. Тронув рукой горло, Дженсен нащупал на шее кожаный ремень. Собачий ошейник. Он в собачьем вольере, и на нем ошейник. Для полноты картины пока не хватало некоторых элементов, но Дженсену вовсе не хотелось узнавать подробности, нет, ему не хотелось, чтобы все пазлы этой странной истории сошлись вместе, потому что мозг тут же услужливо представил ему кадры со связанными людьми, в ошейниках, исхлестанных плетью. Он не вчера родился, в интернете ему попадалось похожее порно. Ну да, людям надевают ошейники с определенной целью, и все же Дженсен не понимал, причем здесь собаки… Хотя, следовало догадаться.

С этой мыслью Дженсен быстро вскочил на ноги и, борясь с тошнотой, вцепился в звенья проволочной сетки, затряс ее, вызывая громкий металлический срежет. Тишина тут же взорвалась яростным собачьим хором, разномастной какофонией звуков – от тонкого тявканья до низкого хриплого лая. Дженсен беспомощно обвис на сетке. Пальцами ощупав запор вольера, он обнаружил, что дверь клетки закрыта на крепкий висячий замок. Вытянувшись, насколько только мог, встав на цыпочки, Дженсен убедился, что сетка закреплена у самого потолка. Тяжело осев на пол, он опять затряс сетку. От слез ему щипало глаза, в груди не хватало воздуха. Он вскочил и стал карабкаться по ограде, тряся ее, раня босые ступни о прутья решетки, но даже не замечая этого.

Зажегся свет.

\- Тихо! - скомандовал мужской голос, и лай моментально стих. Дженсен поднял голову, глядя сквозь сетку на того самого человека, что заговорил с ним на улице. Высокий, широкоплечий, пряди длинных каштановых волосы спадали ему на лоб. Брови нахмурены, губы сжаты в тонкую линию.

\- Лежать, - сказал он Дженсену.

\- Что? – растерянно переспросил тот.

\- Я сказал – лежать! - в голосе послышались металлические нотки, и инстинкты подсказали Дженсену, что лучше подчиниться, однако он все равно не понимал, что конкретно человек имеет в виду.

Щелкнул замок, и дверь распахнулась, толкнув Дженсена внутрь вольера, отчего он пошатнулся, едва удержавшись на ногах. Человек, схватив его за ошейник, потянул вниз, и Дженсену больно царапнуло колени о крошку бетонного пола. Он успел подставить руки, чтобы не стукнуться носом об пол.

\- Нельзя стоять, пока я тебе этого не прикажу, - сказал человек. Свободной рукой он погладил Дженсена по голове. – Итак, меня зовут Джаред. Я твой хозяин, а ты – моя сука. Ты делаешь то, что я тебе прикажу, – дернув за ошейник, он поставил Дженсена на четвереньки и потянул вперед, указывая: – Это твоя миска для еды и питьевая вода.

На проволочной перегородке Дженсен увидел закрепленную поилку с пластиковой бутылкой, вроде тех, что применяют для животных, в миске лежали коричневые шарики корма.

\- Это не собачий корм, у тебя ведь другие пищевые потребности. Но это единственная еда, которую ты будешь получать. Есть ты должен без помощи рук.

Потом его потянули к противоположному краю вольера, где в бетоне был выдолблен глубокий желоб.

\- Сюда будешь справлять нужду. Стоять нельзя, ногу задирать нельзя. Ты сука, так что только сидя на корточках. Не дай бог, я увижу, что ты делаешь что-то не так – у меня здесь всюду камеры, и я постоянно в курсе происходящего.

Затем он уложил Дженсена на собачью постилку, где тот и очнулся недавно. Лежанка была с мягким велюровым верхом, а к центру шло углубление, новомодная собачья кровать, только в длину она не позволяла вытянуться.

\- А теперь тебе нужно поспать, - сказал Джаред. – Твое обучение начнется завтра, рано утром.

Забравшись с ногами на постилку, Дженсен сел, свесив голову.

\- Почему ты со мной так поступаешь?

Джаред присел перед ним на корточки и поднял ему голову за подбородок.

\- Говорить запрещено, до тех пор, пока не последует моя команда. Ясно? Ты собака, а собаки не разговаривают.

Дженсен ощутил, как к горлу подкатывает рвотный позыв, и все же согласно кивнул.

\- Хороший мальчик, - Джаред потрепал ему волосы. – Я отвечу на твой вопрос, потому что ты должен понять – к прежней жизни ты уже никогда не вернешься, - мягко произнес он, почти таким же добрым был его взгляд, что окончательно смутило Дженсена. – Я всегда мечтал выдрессировать идеальную суку. И ты прекрасно для этого подходишь – возраст, комплекция, красивое лицо и тело. Едва увидев тебя там, на улице, заговорив с тобой, я понял – ты само совершенство.

Слезы наполнили глаза Дженсена, потекли у него по щекам, и Джаред отер их большими пальцами.

\- Врать не стану, поначалу тебе придется тяжело, но со временем ты смиришься. И, в конечном счете, тебе понравиться. Это будет единственным твоим желанием, единственной целью в жизни, и ты будешь делать это для меня, потому что мне, хозяину, это доставляет удовольствие. Ну, и тебе самому, конечно.

Еле сдерживаясь, Дженсен стиснул челюсти, чтобы не заговорить, однако вложил во взгляд всю свою мольбу, отчаянно замотав головой.

\- Да, - спокойно сказал Джаред. – Чем старательнее ты будешь доставлять мне удовольствие, моя прекрасная маленькая сука, тем легче все это для тебя пройдет. А теперь – спать.

Дженсен улегся на бок, обняв колени, неслышно всхлипывая, и Джаред вышел из вольера, заперев за собой дверь.

 

***

Дженсен продремал всю ночь, то просыпаясь, то снова скатываясь в сон, и встрепенулся по утро от железного лязга двери в дальнем конце прохода: в псарню вошел Джаред и начал по очереди кормить и поить собак.

\- Харли, ну, привет, здоровяк, как ты сегодня? – сказал он. Послышался звон металлической миски. – Голодный, да? Знаю, что тебе не терпится, но придется подождать, старик. Новая сука пока не готова тебя принять.

Хлопнула дверца клетки, за ней другая.

\- Зевс, красавчик, ты сегодня в форме. Вы, парни, уже завелись, как вижу. Учуяли, да? У нас теперь есть славная породистая девочка.

Дженсен лежал, затаив дыхание, слушал, как Джаред разговаривает с каждой собакой по очереди, и про себя считал: Харли - раз, Зевс - два, Кинг - три, Рамзес - четыре, Бутч - пять, Шэдоу - шесть, Сэйб - семь, Магнум – восемь. Восемь кобелей, и даже из своей дальней клетки, через ряд проволочных заграждений он разглядел, что все они принадлежат к крупным собачьим породам. Хотя Дженсену стало ясно, для чего он предназначался, его здравый смысл отказывался принимать такую реальность. Нет, нет, нет, боже, нет, пожалуйста, нет, этого не может быть. Пусть это окажется ночным кошмаром. Сейчас сюда ворвутся копы. Конечно же, его ищут, родные и полиция. Пожалуйста.

Когда Джаред открыл дверь его вольера, Дженсен задрожал, обхватив себя руками так крепко, что на коже остались следы от ногтей.

Джаред опустился перед ним на одно колено и сунул ему под нос таблетку:

\- Проглоти. Давай, станет легче.

Дженсен разжал зубы и, приняв таблетку, глотнул ее на сухую. Джаред потрепал его по загривку.

\- Не стоит так расстраиваться, - сказал он ласково. – Сегодня мы не будем торопиться. Я хочу, чтобы ты сначала встал и поел, – поднявшись, Джаред отступил на шаг от лежанки. - Давай, щеночек, пора завтракать.

Приподнявшись на локте, Дженсен сполз с постилки и встал на четвереньки. Приблизившись к собачьей миске, он заглянул в нее. Похоже, таблетка прилипла к пищеводу, и Дженсен направился было к поилке, но на полпути остановился в растерянности и опять попробовал проглотить таблетку.

\- Все нормально, ты можешь пить, когда захочешь, - раздался за спиной голос Джаред. – Просто придави зубами.

С непривычки Дженсен не сразу разобрался с поилкой, но потом взял в рот металлический наконечник, подвигал его, и вода заструилась по подбородку. Плотнее обхватив губами конец поилки, он с жадностью глотал воду и никак не мог остановиться. Вода была комнатной температуры, но, попадая ему в пересохший рот, казалась холоднее льда.

\- Я знаю, что ты умираешь от жажды, но не пей лишнего, тебе еще поесть надо.

Дженсен замер, и Джаред словно прочел его мысли:

\- Даже и не думай. По камере я слежу за твоим питанием, не станешь есть – мне придется кормить тебя силой.

Дженсен понял, что бунтовать с помощью голодовки не получится. Странно, этот человек казался таким добрым… или внешность обманчива? Он никак не мог совместить в своем сознании грубые приказы, ужасные вещи, что говорил ему Джаред, с его нежными прикосновениями и ласковым взглядом.

\- Ешь, щенок, - приказал Джаред.

Дженсен склонился над миской: коричневые гранулы пахли неплохо, что-то вроде овсянки с мясной отдушкой. Раскрыв рот, он попытался подхватить шарик языком, но не очень успешно - так он добыл всего пару шариков. Гранулы оказались не настолько сухими, как он ожидал, маслянистые, солоноватые и сладкие одновременно.

Проглотив их, Дженсен представил себе, как ел Рэй Рэй – сует морду в миску и буквально вгрызается в корм. Он попытался поступить так же и набрать побольше корма в рот. Это было нелегко, но он продолжил в том же духе и даже порадовался, что опирается сейчас на колени и ладони, потому что ему неимоверно хотелось хватать еду руками и запихивать ее в орт. Дженсен быстро отбросил эту мысль: он чувствовал, что стоящий позади Джаред наблюдает за ним.

Ополовинив миску, Дженсен ощутил в желудке тяжесть. Оцарапанные кормом губы с непривычки горели. Он в нерешительности завис над миской – хватит или есть дальше?

\- Набил брюхо?

Посмотрев на Джареда искоса, Дженсен отодвинулся от миски, и тот забрал ее.

\- Все нормально. Сегодня тебя не стоит перекармливать, - Джаред погладил его по голове. – Хороший мальчик. Я оставлю тебя ненадолго, после завтрака вы всегда справляете нужду. Но я скоро вернусь, чтобы прибраться.

Дженсен отполз обратно на постилку и еще какое-то время после ухода Джареда глазел на дверной замок. Потом осмотрел свой вольер – лежанка, на которой он устроился, поилка с водой, сточная канава для отхожих дел, в противоположном углу – какая-то скамья. И это теперь его жизнь, как сказал Джаред.

Дженсен подумал о матери, отце, о старшем брате и младшей сестре, о своих друзьях. Надо поскорее найти способ выбраться отсюда. Как можно скорее. Иначе, когда все это начнется, то, что ему предназначалось – он сам не захочет больше видеть свою семью. Чем дольше Дженсен размышлял о планах Джареда на свой счет, тем жарче горело от стыда его лицо – не дай бог хоть одна душа узнает.

Он посмотрел вдоль прохода на остальные вольеры – одни собаки ели или спали, другие… В вольере напротив Дженсен заметил ротвейлера, не сводившего с него глаз. Виляя куцым хвостом, пес глухо лаял, потом встал на задние лапы, опершись передними на сетку, и у Дженсена сердце ушло в пятки – из мошонки кобеля свисал член, длинный и толстый, багровый от прилившей крови, совсем не такой, как у человека и как его собственный. Кожа на члене была тонкая, блестящая, как у сосиски, а поверхность покрывали вздувшиеся вены. Член больше походил на внутренний орган.

С ужасом и отвращением Дженсен отвернулся, и его завтрак запросился наружу. Джаред сказал, что он этого сам будет желать? Что жить без этого не сможет? Если это правда, то Дженсен вообще тогда жить не захочет.

Он ощутил давление на кишечник, да и мочевой пузырь заныл. К сожалению, игнорировать эти позывы было невозможно. Дженсен огляделся: Джаред сказал, что кругом установлены камеры, но где именно - не известно. Помня, как его дергали за ошейник, наказывая, он встал с постилки и на четвереньках пополз к дальней стене. Его вольер был заметно больше, чем у других собак, но Дженсен даже думать не хотел, по какой причине.

Развернувшись спиной к двери вольера, Дженсен устроился на корточках над сливной канавой. Взявшись за ячейки проволочной ограды, другой рукой он направил член вниз, стараясь попасть струей в канаву, а не себе на ноги. Оказалось, это не так просто, вот если бы стоя… Зато поза на корточках помогла процессу: хотя тело подсознательно сопротивлялось, давление кишечника пересилило, и он быстро облегчился. Вонь стояла нестерпимая, Дженсена бесило, что невозможно смыть все это водой, но как же иначе – теперь он животное, а животных такие тонкости не должны волновать, верно?

Уронив голову на грудь, он крепко зажмурился, не давая волю слезам. Открыв глаза, он подумал: «Нет, не животное…» - на проволочной ограде висел рулон туалетной бумаги. Вряд ли его повесили тут случайно, значит, бумага предназначалась для него. Стряхнув свисающую с конца члена каплю мочи, он вытерся. Потом на четвереньках пополз обратно к лежанке, однако остановился на полпути, заинтересовавшись скамьей.

Странное устройство сверху было оббито мягкой тканью, похоже, что высоту скамьи можно было регулировать. С одной стороны в скамью было вделано цепное кольцо, с другой по бокам были устроены плоские подставки и закреплены наручники, видимо, чтобы тот, кто на скамью ляжет, положил бы ладони на подставки по обе стороны, и тогда запястья ему закрепят наручниками.

Дженсен шарахнулся от скамьи так быстро, что запутался в ногах и шлепнулся голым задом на цементный пол.

\- Нет… Нет-нет-нет, - тихо заскулил он. Расслышав, что дверь его вольера открылась, Дженсен моментально забрался на постилку.

Джаред присел рядом с ним на корточки.

\- Мне показалось, или ты заговорил, щеночек?

Всхлипнув, Дженсен кивнул, и Джаред взял его лицо в ладони.

\- Не надо так нервничать, ладно? - тихо сказал он. – Я все время наблюдаю за тобой, и до сих ты вел себя как следует, так что на этот раз я тебя не накажу.

Напряжение постепенно отпускало Дженсена, и все же из его головы не шла скамья, ротвейлер и… У него перехватило дыхание.

\- Ш-ш-ш, я заметил, что ты уже познакомился с Магнумом. Ты зря волнуешься - сегодня у тебя не будет вязки. Я понимаю, что ты еще для этого не готов. А для Магнума – тем более. Хотя, знаешь, он очень милый, ты и сам убедишься, - подсев к нему еще ближе, Джаред продолжал что-то говорить, но мозг Дженсена зациклился на слове «вязка». Ведь он мужского пола, неужели Джаред этого не понимает? – Ты должен научиться доверять мне. Ты не первая сука, которую я выдрессировал, я знаю, что делаю.

Вскинув на него взгляд, Дженсен часто заморгал, пораженный, и Джаред с улыбкой потрепал его за загривок.

\- Иногда тебе будет казаться, что ты не сможешь сделать то, что я от тебя требую, но, поверь, все получится. Да, мне придется тебя принуждать, но лишь настолько, насколько ты сможешь выдержать. Ты будешь само совершенство. Ты принесешь мне столько радости. И я буду тобой гордиться, щеночек, да, ты станешь моей гордостью, - и он поцеловал Дженсена в нос и в лоб. – Сиди тут, пока я за тобой не уберу.

Выйдя из вольера, Джаред скоро вернулся со шлангом в руках. Шланг был подвешен к потолку на гибком кабеле, так, чтобы было легче достать до всех вольеров. Но так как вольер Дженсена был дальше остальных, Джареду пришлось вытянуть шланг на всю длину. Пока он поливал бетон, постепенно продвигаясь к желобу, Дженсен не спускал взгляда с открытой двери своей клетки. Не раздумывая ни секунды, он вскочил на ноги и рванул наружу.

Он вылетел в проход по мокрому, скользкому бетонному полу так быстро, что пришлось опереться о стенки противоположного вольера, чтобы не влететь в клетку Магнума. Собак в вольерах сейчас не было - их отпустили побегать на воле, так что среагировать на побег Дженсена было некому, и он с надеждой подумал, что успеет добежать до наружной двери псарни. Он почти достиг цели, когда его с силой дернули назад за ошейник, так, что он чуть не задохнулся, падая навзничь.

Струя ледяной воды ударила ему в грудь, и он шарахнулся в сторону от неожиданности - напор был настолько сильным, что оставил жгучий след на коже. Но следом словно ножом полоснули по нежной плоти яичек и члена, и Дженсен свернулся в клубок, пытаясь защитить гениталии от бьющей струи. Тогда струя ударила ему прямо в лицо, не давая сделать ни единого вдоха.

Наконец, все это прекратилось. Дженсен лежал на земле, дрожа и разевая рот, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. Но Джаред, похоже, на этом не успокоился: схватив Дженсена за ошейник, он вздернул его вверх.

\- Хочешь быть человеком, да? Убежать хочешь? Прекрасно. Встал на ноги, быстро! - приказал он и, протащив Дженсена оставшийся до двери путь, вытолкнул наружу. В лицо Дженсену ударил жаркий сухой ветер, и он оказался на залитом бетоном дворе, на крытой террасе между домом и собачьей псарней. Обычный двор - садовая мебель, решетка гриль, мусорный бак.

\- Посмотри хорошенько, - раздался за его спиной голос Джареда. – Куда ты бежать собрался?

Дженсен глянул в обе стороны от террасы – кругом лишь пустыня, кактусы да засохшие кусты, далеко, на горизонте маячили верхушки гор. Он и не подозревал, что Джаред увез его настолько далеко от дома, но теперь понял - бежать некуда. Даже если его ищут, то сюда вряд ли кто сунется. Надежды на спасение нет.

\- Итак, что ты решил? – спросил Джаред.

Дрожа всем телом, Дженсен упал на колени. Грубая горячая корка бетона ожгла и так уже поцарапанные колени, но боль хоть как-то привела его в чувство. Дженсен смотрел на носки туфель Джареда, стоящего перед ним.

\- Что ты выбираешь? – опять спросил тот.

Дженсен поднял на него непонимающий взгляд.

\- Отвечай – ты человек или собака?

Отрицательно помотав головой, Дженсен всхлипнул.

\- Или решай, или можешь отправляться прямо сейчас.

Дженсен оглянулся: он не дурак и слышал достаточно историй о людях, потерявшихся в пустыне – туристы, эмигранты, наркодилеры. Долго он там не протянет, голый и босой, без капли воды.

\- Собака, - свесив голову, ответил он.

Джаред щелкнул карабином поводка, пристегивая его к ошейнику.

\- Хороший мальчик. Пойдем, я приведу тебя в порядок.

 

Джаред завел Дженсена на четвереньках в маленькую пристройку позади псарни. В комнате имелся стол для стрижки и груминга собак, а также небольшая ванна. Он поставил Дженсена в ванну, заставив опереться на ладони и колени, снял с него поводок и повесил рядом на крюк. Установив нужную температуру воды, Джаред взял шланг с душевой насадкой, закрепленной у крана, и стал поливать Дженсена, вначале пригоршнями воды омывая ему лицо, затем направляя воду на голову и далее, вниз по спине.

Закрыв глаза, Дженсен сконцентрировался на теплой воде, струящейся по коже. Все тело ныло от предшествующей борьбы и сопротивления, оцарапанные колени, синяки, то здесь, то там, сразу отреагировали на мягко бьющие струи. Но теплота воды так успокаивала. Дженсен и не подозревал, насколько он грязный, и даже предпочел бы воду погорячее, чтобы окончательно смыть накопившуюся грязь, за то время, пока он ползал по земле. Едва он расслабился под теплыми потоками воды, как Джаред вдруг протянул руку и закрыл кран. Но приятные ощущения не ушли: Джаред стал втирать шампунь ему в волосы, подбирая потеки со лба, чтобы не попало в глаза. В памяти Дженсена всплыла полустершаяся картина – почти так же мама мыла ему голову, когда он был маленьким, - и он мысленно отпрянул от этого воспоминания.

Смыв шампунь с головы, Джаред стал намыливать тело Дженсена, водя ладонями по плечам, опускаясь ниже. Большие ладони двигались нежно, но уверенно, не пропуская ни сантиметра кожи, вымыв подмышки, скользнули по груди и сосками, затем двинулись дальше по его заду и животу одновременно. Дженсен напрягся.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - сказал ему Джаред. - Я просто мою тебя, нечего бояться.

Положив левую рука на горло Дженсену, правой он провел по расщелине между ягодиц, надавливая там и массируя. У Дженсена чуть не вырвался всхлип, и он удержал его, сглотнув. Крепко зажмурившись, он задрожал.

\- Тихо! - приказал Джаред, и Дженсен умолк, но не сумел удержать дрожь, когда Джаред тронул кончиком пальца его анус. Широко распахнув глаза, он беззвучно охнул. – Разве это больно? Я просто тебя мою.

Палец входил и выходил, на фалангу, и Дженсен, тяжело дыша, сжал кольцо мышц, инстинктивно сопротивляясь вторжению. Мышцы задрожали вокруг пальца, когда тот толкнулся немного глубже, а потом сразу вышел. Член Дженсена непроизвольно дернулся.

\- Какой хороший мальчик, - прошептал Джаред, и Дженсен вспыхнул от этих слов, его мозг запротестовал – можно подумать, он сделал что-то такое, чем стоило гордиться. Конечно, Джаред не замечал его покрасневших щек со своей позиции. Не до той поры, пока не взял в пригоршню, помассировал его яички, огладил полувставший член и скользнул ладонью выше по волосам на лобке.

Напоследок обмыв его из душа целиком, Джаред усадил Дженсена на пятки и побрил ему щеки.

\- Хотя брить тут пока особо нечего, - сообщил он Дженсену, вертя ему лицо за подбородок. – Может, есть какой-нибудь способ, чтобы нам насовсем от них избавиться? Надо этим заняться. Так, ладно, теперь на стол, - почти без усилий он перенес Дженсена на стол для ухода и стрижки, присоединив поводок к ошейнику. Джаред закрепил конец поводка на мощном крюке, вделанном в потолок, потом поправил Дженсену ошейник и высушил ему волосы феном, закрепленным у стола, рядом с другими электроприборами.

Джаред начал осматривать его тело, и Дженсен, пристегнутый за ошейник, занервничал, чувствуя себя уязвимым. Вначале Джаред занялся ногтями на руках и ногах, остриг пару ногтей на руках, которые Дженсен сломал во время потасовки.

Заметив рану на ступне Дженсена, он поинтересовался:

\- Откуда это у тебя? Говори.

Дженсен сглотнул.

\- Порезался о сетку прошлой ночью.

Наложив мазь с антибиотиком, Джаред закрепил повязку пластырем.

\- На будущее - давай мне знать про каждое ранение, или когда ты почувствуешь себя плохо. Моя задача – заботиться о твоем здоровье, но ты сам должен сообщать мне обо всем, что заслуживает моего внимания. Ясно?

Дженсен кивнул.

\- Вот и хорошо.

Джаред отошел от стола к шкафам, выставленным вряд вдоль стены, и Дженсен извернулся, пытаясь проследить за ним взглядом. Однако быстро понял, что повод затянут достаточно жестко, чтобы не позволить ему двинуться ни на дюйм. Вернувшись, Джаред встал сбоку, но Дженсену все равно не были видны его руки, и то, что он достал из шкафа. Услышав глухой металлический стук о поверхность стола, Дженсен вздрогнул. Джаред огладил его по боку и заду, как будто успокаивал лошадь, но с Дженсеном это не сработало, учитывая его богатое воображение.

Он хотел было спросить: «Что ты задумал?» однако уже усвоил урок и вместо этого, тяжело сглотнув, постарался отстраниться от Джареда. Ошейник тут же врезался в нежную кожу шеи.

\- Стоять, - руки Джареда оставили Дженсена на пару секунд, и тут же вернулись, раскрывая ему ягодицы в стороны. – Теперь ты сука, и я покажу тебе, что это означает, - гладкий палец вторгся в него без предупреждения, и Дженсен рванулся, не обращая внимания на давление ошейника. – Кому сказал – стоять!

Палец трахал его, двигаясь внутрь и наружу, потом к нему присоединился второй, обжигая, пока Дженсен не догадался расслабиться. Какое-то время Джаред водил внутри него пальцами, то выворачивая, то раскрывая их ножницами, потом добавил третий палец, продолжая те же движения. Дженсен часто дышал, мозг вопил на разные лады, но язык не поворачивался, из горла не вырывалось ни звука, и отчасти он ненавидел себя за это, за то, что даже не пытался сопротивляться. Конечно, он понимал, что всякое неповиновение бесполезно, иначе ему достанется, и все же унижение было невыносимым.

Вдруг пальцы Джареда затронули что-то внутри, и по всему телу Дженсена пронеслось яркое, горячее наслаждение. Он охнул, схватив ртом воздух.

\- Вот та-ак… - сказал Джаред - Дженсен так и видел, как тот улыбается. – Приятно, да? Ты еще поймешь. Когда-нибудь… - Джаред не договорил, и от этой недосказанности Дженсена бросило в дрожь.

Джаред вытащил из него пальцы, и у Дженсена осталось ощущение пустоты внутри. Но лишь на мгновение – что-то холодное и твердое вдавилось в задний проход, растягивая и растягивая чувствительное кольцо плоти, пока не втолкнулось в него полностью, и анус сомкнулся. Собственное тело предавало его, крепко удерживая объект внутри.

\- Вот так. Красота, теперь ты похож на колли.

Дженсен ощутил, как что-то мягкое, пушистое коснулось его бедер. Тошнота подкатила к горлу: он понял, что ему вставили анальную пробку с фальшивым хвостом.

\- Ладно, - без всякого предупреждения Джаред отцепил с крюка поводок и потянул Дженсена со стола на пол. – Сидеть.

Джаред повел его к псарне, и Дженсен старался не отставать. Непривычное ощущение пробки сделало походку на четвереньках неудобной, но еще хуже было постоянное прикосновение хвоста к коже как напоминание. Когда они дошли до двери его вольера, по лицу Дженсена опять текли слезы.

\- Лежать, - Джаред указал на постилку, и Дженсен устроился там. – Ты слишком много плачешь. Ты должен забыть своё прошлое, - сказал Джаред, опускаясь на колено у лежанки. – Не осуждай себя за то, что все равно случиться. Ты научишься гордиться тем, что когда-то казалось тебе постыдным. Самое важное для тебя - знать то, чего хочу я, и то, что я считаю тебя прекрасным. Утром ты совершил ошибку, но теперь ты понял, что надеяться не имеет смысла? Ты станешь великолепной сукой. Понимаешь?

Хотел бы Дженсен его понять, на самом деле, хотел. Но все это - ложь. Это просто личные идеи Джареда, и ничего больше. Это не для него, Дженсена. Джаред пытался запутать его, разрушить его сознание, превращая во что-то иное. В какое-то нечеловеческое создание без собственной воли и желаний. В раба, в животное. Похоже, что Джаред дал ему успокоительное – вот почему прикосновения Джареда были приятными, как… в душе Дженсена возникла пустота, мир словно таял вокруг, сознание пыталось укрыться от реальности.

Дженсен согласно кивнул, сам от себя не ожидая, и Джаред улыбнулся.

\- Молодец. Теперь отдохни, привыкай к своему новому хвосту. Я уверен, ты понял, что он служит двум целям: напоминает тебе, кто ты есть теперь, и готовит тебя к будущим вязкам, - склонив голову набок, он добавил: - Знаешь, большинство заводчиков раскритиковало бы меня за то, что я тебе всё это рассказываю, за то, что я вообще с тобой разговариваю. Они скажут, что я должен просто заниматься тренингом, наказывать тебя за ошибки, награждать за хорошее поведение. Но я всегда со своими собаками разговариваю. Как можно ожидать от тебя правильного поведения, если ты даже не подозреваешь, что именно это означает? Теперь собаки считаются не глупее тебя - в смысле, тебя как собаки, и ты узнаешь гораздо больше, чем остальные люди могли бы себе представить.

Дженсен буквально дышать перестал: он что, над ним издевается? Или Джаред действительно больной на всю голову? Он что, на самом деле считает его собакой? Нет. Конечно, нет, этого просто не может быть, если бы Джаред так думал, то и вел бы себя с ним по-другому, а ведь он дает ему особенную пищу, туалетную бумагу…

\- В любом случае, я не смогу никому из вас навредить. Я люблю вас всех, - Джаред взъерошил Дженсену волосы и поднялся, а затем ушел, заперев за собой дверь.

Дженсен услышал, как Джаред заговорил с какой-то собакой по пути к выходу из псарни. Он не представлял, как вести себя дальше. Попытался было сесть, но хвост неприятно двигал пробку. Тогда Дженсен устроился на боку, слушая, как другие собаки царапают стенки вольеров, возятся, скулят, и постарался не думать ни о чем, очистив сознание до белого листа.

 

***


	3. Chapter 3

 

** Глава 2 **

Дни Дженсена протекали однообразно, один был похож на другой, и это ему хоть немного помогало. С утра кормежка, потом возможность побыть одному, чтобы справить нужду. Потом раздавались шаги Джареда по проходу – он возвращался, чтобы выпустить псов побегать во дворе.

\- Что, парни, готовы поразмяться? Побегаем? Успокойся, Бутч, сейчас и до тебя дойду, чувак, - приближаясь к вольеру Дженсена, Джаред по очереди открывал двери собачьих вольеров, пока в псарне не становилось совсем тихо.

Услышав скрип прутьев решетки, Дженсен поднял взгляд: облокотившись на дверь клетки, Джаред разглядывал его сквозь металлическую сетку.

\- Привет, красавица, что-то вялая ты сегодня… Хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Дженсен кивнул. По правде говоря, он плохо спал этой ночью, но не заболел, ничего такого, поэтому решил так ответить.

\- Ладно, тогда вставай. Пора заниматься.

Для Дженсена наступало лучшее время суток. На то время, пока убирал собачьи клетки, Джаред помещал его в соседний вольер, где установил беговую дорожку. Хотя, Дженсен не отказался бы и покачать пресс, поотжиматься. Единственное недолгое время, когда Дженсен снова мог почувствовать себя человеком, а еще была возможность сбросить накопившуюся энергию, что порой выплескивалась гневом и отчаянием, как говорится, выпустить пар.

Впервые услышав от Джареда приказ отправляться на разминку, Дженсен был удивлен – ему позволили встать на ноги, бегать как человек? Это укрепило его во мнении, что Джаред не особо волнуется о его возможном побеге – он знал, что бежать Дженсену некуда. Просто хотел, чтобы Дженсен не ослабел и поддерживал форму. От подозрений, зачем он нужен Джареду в хорошей физической форме, Дженсена начинало тошнить и вгонять в еще большую тоску.

На второй день, после пробежки, Джаред приказал Дженсену опуститься на четвереньки и, пристегнув поводок, повел по проходу и остановился почти у выхода из псарни рядом с самыми первыми вольерами. По обе стороны от прохода находились лабрадоры, оба радостно молотили хвостами и растягивали пасти в «улыбке».

\- Пришло время познакомиться со своими мальчиками, - сказал Джаред и открыл первый вольер. – Сидеть, Харли, - большой пес сел, ерзая на месте от нетерпения. Дженсен напрягся и попытался отодвинуться от раскрытой двери.

\- Стоять, - приказал ему Джаред. – Так, Харли, не торопись.

Кобель на удивление медленно приблизился к Дженсену, продолжая беспрерывно вилять хвостом и бедрами, и тот задрожал всем телом. Дженсен любил собак, и Харли казался на первый взгляд обычной псиной, дружелюбным лабрадором. Но Дженсен догадывался, что не все так просто, наверняка в собаках Джареда осталось мало от обычных псов. Обнюхав его, пес посмотрел на Джареда.

\- Знаю-знаю, парень, она красотка, да? И скоро всё это будет твоим.

Все же, пока собака не выглядела настолько угрожающе, чтобы Дженсен потерял над собой контроль. Он немного расслабился, но тут псина, обойдя вокруг него, сунула морду ему под живот. Холодный нос ткнулся Дженсену в член, и он отпрянул, но это лишь привело к тому, что собака, убрав морду из-под живота, ткнулась ему под хвост, в анальную пробку. Горячий мокрый язык лизнул яйца.

Вскрикнув от ужаса и отвращения, Дженсен крутанулся на месте, рванувшись из рук Джареда, и тот немедленно притянул его вниз, ткнув носом в землю. Зад его по-прежнему оставался вздернутым вверх.

\- Харли, делай садку, - ошейник врезался в шею Дженсена. – Стоять, я сказал! – приказал Джаред, и у Дженсена не было сомнений, кому последовал приказ. Ощутив на себе грузное тело собаки, передние лапы кобеля, сомкнувшиеся у него на талии, Дженсен тихо заскулил. Член Харли ткнулся ему в бедро, потом в мошонку, пока пес искал, куда бы пристроиться.

\- Заткнись, сам виноват, - раздалось у него над ухом. – Пока у тебя пробка, трахнуть он тебя не сможет. Сегодня никаких вязок, пока еще нет, но запомни хорошенько – ты собственность этого кобеля, понятно? Ты принадлежишь им всем.

Бедра Харли, сокращаясь, толкались в зад Дженсену, член тыкался то в бедра, то в ягодицы. Дженсен чувствовал, что съеденный завтрак медленно движется на выход, и неожиданно его ужас и паника уступили место гневу. Словно почувствовав это, Джаред туже скрутил ошейник, сдавив шейные артерии, совсем перекрывая ему кислород. В ушах Дженсена зазвенело.

\- Ты сука этой псарни и будешь позволять любому кобелю забираться на тебя, покрывать тебя в любое время, когда им этого захочется, в любое время, угодное мне. Теперь это твое предназначение - чтобы тебя трахали и осеменяли.

Дольше Дженсен не смог вынести, и перед глазами его всё померкло.

 

***

Очнулся он на своей постилке как раз перед водными процедурами, во время которых Джаред ни разу не упомянул утренний инцидент, как будто ничего и не произошло. Впрочем, собаке нет смысла напоминать о ее плохом поведении по прошествии времени, верно? Наверняка Дженсен выучил урок, а больше и говорить не о чем.

Дженсен не был уверен, что для него хуже – то, что он не может держать себя в руках, и это приводит к тому, что его душат до потери сознания, или то, что он паникует даже оттого, что собака его просто обнюхала. Если он хочет найти способ отсюда выбраться до того, как его окончательно придушат, придется идти на компромиссы.

После купания Джаред отвел его обратно в вольер, приказав отдыхать и съесть обед, если Дженсен почувствует голод.

\- А после обеда поиграем, - пообещал Джаред с улыбкой, от которой у Дженсена внутри всё похолодело. – Только ты и я, - добавил он, что лишь немного успокоило тревоги Дженсена.

Вернувшись через пару часов, Джаред надел ему перчатки и наколенники из кевлара.

\- Не хочу, чтобы твои колени поцарапались, - объяснил он. – Это защитит твою кожу, и движения не причинят боль, - пристегнув поводок к ошейнику, Джаред повел Дженсена к выходу из псарни. Обжигающий ветер с равнины ударил Дженсену в лицо. Остановившись на террасе между домом и псарней, Джаред отстегнул поводок и обмотал вокруг собственной шеи.

\- Сидеть, - приказал он, и Дженсен, помедлив долю секунды, сел на пятки. – Молодец! - Джаред широко улыбнулся, так, что на щеках показались ямочки, глаза его тоже улыбались. – Хороший пес.

Поднеся к носу Дженсена ярко-зеленый теннисный мяч, он швырнул его в сторону дома, и мяч отскочил там от забора из гофрированного алюминия в сторону – Апорт! Давай, принеси мне.

Дженсен проследил взглядом мяч, катившийся по бетонному покрытию двора. Охваченный гневом, ненавидя Джареда за унижение, он встал на четвереньки и пополз к дому. Машинально протянув руку, он в последний момент остановился, сжал пальцы правой руки в кулак и остановил мяч.

\- Хороший пёс, а теперь неси мне его, - сказал Джаред. – Ну, давай же, щеночек, неси скорее.

На секунду Дженсен крепко зажмурился, потом сглотнул и, наклонившись, взял ворсистый мячик зубами. Обернувшись, он бросил на Джареда испепеляющий гневный взгляд, но тот лишь нетерпеливо хлопнул в ладоши и, когда Дженсен приблизился, протянул за мячом руку.

\- Сидеть, - сказал он, и Дженсен подчинился. Забрав у него мяч, Джаред взлохматил Дженсену волосы. – Хорошая, хорошая собака, - и он опять зашвырнул мяч. – Давай, апорт.

Дженсен потрясенно оглянулся, не веря в происходящее, но потом повернулся и пополз за мячом. Он ловил мяч и возвращал Джареду, снова и снова, и постепенно процесс давался ему все легче. Но Джаред стал бросать мяч дальше, мяч подпрыгивал все выше, ловить его становилось все труднее. На Дженсена навалилась усталость, мышцы ныли от движения непривычным способом, пот стекал по бокам, высыхая на жарком ветру. Наконец, в нем не осталось ничего, кроме злости и изнеможения.

Когда мяч подпрыгнул особенно высоко, Дженсен поймал мяч, но в ответ на подзывающие жесты Джареда отполз несколько шагов в противоположную сторону и помотал головой. Была даже идея зарычать, интересно, как бы отреагировал на это Джаред? Вместо этого Дженсен опустил голову, искоса поглядев на Джареда и ожидая его недовольную реакцию. Но неожиданно услышал смех.

\- Что, щеночек, устал играть? – Джаред протянул к нему руку.

Дженсен вспыхнул, посмотрев на себя глазами Джареда: он просто собака, трясущая игрушку в зубах. Уронив мяч на землю, он покатал его туда-сюда кулаком и отвернулся от Джареда.

\- Ладно, неси мне мяч, и мы пойдем обратно.

Дженсен взял мяч, губ коснулась уже такая знакомая ворсистая поверхность. Получив игрушку обратно, Джаред похлопал его по голове.

\- Хороший пёс.

 

Так послеобеденная игра тоже вошла в расписание. То есть, это казалось игрой Джареду, Дженсену же процесс не доставлял совершенно никакого удовольствия. Он понимал, для чего это делается – еще один способ подавить его волю и превратить в идеальную суку. Дженсен боролся против своих инстинктов, уговаривая себя, что нужно просто притвориться. Что на самом деле это не он. Что это лишь роль, которую он играет, чтобы ублажить своего тюремщика.

Занятия по вечерам, начавшись с отработки привычных команд типа «сидеть», «стоять», «лежать», «виляй хвостом», начинали все больше беспокоить Дженсена, потому что к ним стали добавляться неясные команды вроде «приготовься», «на колени», «ноги шире». Часто к концу тренировки Дженсена трясло от гнева и унижения. Хуже было то, что он замечал, как член Джареда, наливаясь, заметно выпирает даже через грубую ткань его джинсов. Дженсен понимал: всё это лишь подготовка к чему-то более худшему.

 

***

Следующим утром после беговой дорожки Джаред пристегнул к ошейнику Дженсена поводок и повел его по проходу псарни. Он позволил, чтобы каждый кобель обнюхал Дженсена, тыкаясь носом, каждый попробовал на него взобраться. Дженсену казалось, что его буквально прогнали сквозь строй.

Он не повторил ошибки и в этот раз, когда Джаред открыл загон Харли, Дженсен не шевельнулся и даже не дрогнул, позволив псине тыкаться носом, куда тому вздумается.

Следующим по списку шел лабрадор по кличке Зевс. Не такой заводной, как Харли, он казался менее дружелюбным, скорее, серьезным. Джаред разрешил ему обнюхать Дженсена и только, сразу приказав вернуться в вольер.

Из следующего вольера выбежал пятнистый питбуль, ростом поменьше лабрадоров, почти равный по высоте Дженсену, когда тот стоял на четвереньках. Однако пес был сплошным комком мышц, кулак в собачьей шкуре. Торчком отставив хвост, он продемонстрировал член, показавшийся из мошонки.

\- Нравится, да, Бутч? Хорошенькая сучка.

Кобель положил лапу на спину Дженсена.

\- Нет, нельзя, - строго сказал Джаред. – Место, - бедра пса машинально задергались, совершая фрикции. Впрочем, пес выполнил команду без тени сожаления, и Джаред, подтолкнув его обратно в вольер, хохотнул: - Надо же, ты произвел на Бутча впечатление.

Дженсена замутило. Это ведь ненормальное поведение собаки, да? Когда у кобеля встает на человека? Он же парень, какого черта, никакая он не собака и, тем более, не сука. Скосив взгляд на член питбуля, Дженсен заметил, как с конца его капает смазка, и, вспыхнув, быстро отвел взгляд.

Следующими шли две немецкие овчарки – порода, которая всегда немного пугала Дженсена. Это началось с той поры, когда ему было лет пять, и соседская овчарка едва не загрызла его. Шэдоу и Влад показались спокойными, отлично воспитанными собаками, и все же у Дженсена чуть разрыв сердца не случился, когда Джаред выпустил их из вольеров одновременно. Панику подогревало и то, что псы огрызались и рычали друг на друга, пытаясь одновременно подойти к Дженсену.

\- Не волнуйся, они просто выясняют, кто будет первым, - усмехнулся Джаред. – Ставлю на Влада.

Псины ходили по кругу, отираясь мехом о тело, хлопая хвостами по ногам, и Дженсен напрягся. Еще пара маневров, и наконец позади устроился Влад, ограждая свою территорию рычанием.

\- Ну, что я говорил? Влад у нас верховодит. Ладно, ребята, по вольерам. Место!

Собаки вернулись к себе, первым Шэдоу, за ним Влад – тот сначала убедился, что его никто не собирается опередить рядом с Дженсеном.

В вольере слева, рядом с его фитнес-вольером, обитал здоровенный пятнистый датский дог. На стену, отделяющую «тренировочный зал» от собаки, был всегда наброшен кусок брезента, так что Дженсену прежде не удавалось толком рассмотреть собаку, и когда дог явился перед ним, Дженсен ощутил себя мелким пуделем. Пёс был просто огромный. Дженсен легко бы прошел бы под его животом на четвереньках, даже не коснувшись собачьего живота.

\- Это Магнум, - сказал Джаред. – Магнум, это твоя сука, - Джаред похлопал собаку по спине. – Он настоящий джентльмен. Для тебя он будет отличным производителем, - это уже адресовалось Дженсену.

Дог спокойно обошел Дженсена и лизнул его в щеку. Торчащий вверх хвост мотался из стороны в сторону.

\- Что, нравится, Маг? Давай, можешь ее осмотреть, она твоя.

Дженсену казалось, что в нем что-то каждый раз умирало, когда Джаред говорил кому-то из псов подобное. Он - собственность собак. Он стоит еще ниже по статусу, чем животное. Он здесь для того, чтобы его трахали кобели. Иногда Дженсену удавалось стереть эти мысли из сознания, но сейчас никак не получалось. У Джареда на него планы. Деталей он не знал, но мог догадаться, что его жизнь закончена. Вот в такие моменты мысль о том, чтобы уйти в пустыню и там умереть, казалась Дженсену не такой уж плохой идеей.

Огромный кобель, зайдя Дженсену со спины, длинно лизнул мокрым шелковистым языком вдоль расщелины, вокруг пробки, потом по яйцам, снова и снова. Дженсена охватил ужас, по спине пронеслась дрожь. Обойдя Дженсена, пёс остановился перед ним, словно хотел показать Дженсену толстый, тяжелый разбухший член, свисающий из пестрой крайней плоти. Гораздо больше, чему у ротвейлера, член дога был темный, увитый венами, но какой-то притупленный. Дженсена затрясло мелкой дрожью – и как это возможно вообще…

\- Не волнуйся, сука, Маг терпеливый, он подождет, пока ты будешь для него как следует готова, - сказал Джаред. – Место, Маг.

Закрыв за догом вольер, он открыл другой, напротив, через проход.

\- Это Агнус. Его так назвали, потому что он ведет себя, как молодой бычок. Да, здоровяк?

После представления Магнума Дженсену захотелось рвануться в сторону, но Джаред тут же взял его короче на поводке.

\- Не волнуйся, щеночек, это просто шутка. На самом деле у него не больше, чем у Магнума.

Ротвейлер бодрой трусцой выбежал из вольера, деловито обнюхал всего Дженсена, ткнувшись ему носом в шею, в ухо, под мышки и в пах. Остановившись сбоку от Дженсена, он положил передние лапы ему на спину.

\- Стой спокойно. Он пока не делает на тебя садки, просто показывает, кто тут хозяин, - пояснил Джаред. – Никогда не пытайся оттолкнуть ни одну из моих собак, когда они так делают. В этой комбинации ты всегда снизу. Если тебя напугает их агрессия, просто перекатись на спину и покажи им, что подчиняешься.

Ну вот, опять это – он в самом низу. Ниже всех этих собак по положению. Не человек. Вот что хочет сделать из него Джаред – подстилку для кобелей.

\- В вольер, место! – приказал Джаред, и ротвейлер, моментально отпрянув от Дженсена, потрусил обратно в клетку. Джаред открыл очередной вольер, тот, что напротив Дженсена, и оттуда вышел Кинг. – Сидеть.

Остановившись, пёс уселся прямо перед Дженсеном, настолько близко, что тот ощущал на лице его горячее дыхание. Член тоже был выставлен Дженсену на обозрение, потемневший от прихлынувшей крови. Пес заскулил.

\- Знаю, Кинг, как тебе не терпится заполучить свою суку, но придется подождать.

Пес опять заскулил, пересев чуть ближе.

\- Сидеть! – приказал Джаред, и пёс замер. Было видно, как подрагивают мышцы собаки в усилии удержаться на месте. От пса несло собачьим шампунем и чем-то еще – тяжелый мускусный запах.

\- Наверное, уберу Кинга обратно в вольер, сомневаюсь, что он сможет себя контролировать, находясь к тебе так близко, - в голосе Джареда послышалось удовольствие, и Дженсен ненавидел его сейчас гораздо больше, чем тогда, когда Джаред его душил. – Ладно, - сказал Джаред, заперев дверь. – Ты тоже отправляйся в свой вольер, сука.

Дженсен заполз на четвереньках внутрь, и Джаред снял поводок. Дженсен взобрался на постилку, растянувшись там в изнеможении.

\- Сегодня ты вел себя гораздо лучше. Будем делать так каждый день, чтобы ты поближе познакомился со своими парнями и к ним привык, - Джаред проверил поилку и миску с кормом. – Важно, чтобы ты чувствовал себя комфортно в их окружении, а кобели были уверены, что ты в их распоряжении. Мои собаки работают слаженной командой, а ты будешь ее ключевым элементом, - он вышел и замкнул за собой дверь. – Отдыхай, а мне еще надо поработать. Но через пару часиков у нас будет время поиграть.

Так и повелось изо дня в день: завтрак, сточная канава, пробежка, прогон сквозь строй, купание, дневной сон, игра с мячом, отдых, отработка команд, сон.

 

***

Спустя примерно неделю такого распорядка Джаред решил пойти дальше: приказал Дженсену забраться на скамью, опершись на колени и ладони. Уклонившись от него, Дженсен метнулся в противоположный угол вольера, напрягшись всем телом и зажав голову руками. Ухватив за ошейник, Джаред снова подтянул его к скамье.

\- Залезай, быстро! – приказал он. Ошейник врезался Дженсену в шею, перекрывая кислород, он задыхался, хватая ртом воздух. – Стоять! – ладонь Джареда со шлепком опустилась на его голый зад.

Но Дженсен не подчинился, он просто не мог себя пересилить и потому вырывался из крепкой хватки Джареда, даже когда перед глазами рассыпались искры, и стала постепенно наползать чернота. Очнувшись, Дженсен обнаружил, что Джаред силой прижал его животом к скамье, ошейник перестал сдавливать шею, Дженсен сделал глоток воздуха, и в этот момент на запястьях защелкнулись наручники.

\- Плохая, плохая… - тяжело дыша, повторял Джаред. – Очень плохая собака. Я никогда не применяю к собакам физическое наказание, но придется преподать тебе урок, что значит не подчиняться мне, особенно в этом вольере и на этой скамье.

Услышав металлический клик, Дженсен обернулся и увидел, что Джаред, вытащив из джинсов свой ремень, складывает его вдвое, стиснув в большом кулаке. Дженсен отвернулся в тот момент, когда первый удар обрушился на его спину. По коже растеклась обжигающая боль, и он вскрикнул.

\- Никогда… - удар, - мне… - снова удар, - не сопротивляйся!

Тело Дженсена вздрагивало от каждого прохода ремнем. Он вцепился пальцами в доски скамьи. Очередной удар пришелся по хвосту, грубо толкнув пробку внутрь, и он коротко застонал от неожиданной боли. Следующий удар лег точно в то же место, отчего глаза Дженсена наполнились слезами. Но его всхлипы не были слышны за тяжелым дыханием Джареда.

\- Ради всего святого, не заставляй меня повторять этот урок, - сказал Джаред, наконец, покидая вольер.

Дженсен распластался на скамье, так и оставшись в застегнутых наручниках.

Он не знал, сколько пролежал так, но слезы он определенно выплакал все без остатка. Голова гудела от боли, кожа бедер и ягодиц горела огнем. Он попробовал шевельнулся, и мягкий мех хвоста, тронув кожу, оставил после себя жалящее ощущение.

Заслышав приближающиеся шаги, скрип двери своего вольера, Дженсен напрягся. Джаред опустился позади него на колени.

\- Сначала пощиплет немного, но потом тебе станет лучше, - он размазал что-то прохладное, похожее на мазь, по его левой ягодице. И правда, слегка защипало, но скорее, от прикосновений пальцев Джареда. Почти сразу же лекарство стало действовать, уменьшая жжение, и Дженсен постепенно расслабился, пока ладони Джареда двигались по его заду и бедрам. Закончив, Джаред отстегнул наручники, поднял Дженсена со скамьи и, уложив его на постилку, погладил по голове.

Он сел на полу рядом с постилкой Дженсена, скрестив ноги, прочесал пальцами свои спутанные волосы, откидывая их со лба. Джаред выглядел расстроенным. Дотянувшись, он провел ладонью по щеке Дженсена.

\- Сегодня у нас был неудачный день, - сказал он. – Я предупреждал, что иногда тебе будет нелегко, но… - он покачал головой. – Я на самом деле ненавижу применять жесткие методы. Ты меня восхищаешь, и я уже вижу, в какую прекрасную суку ты однажды превратишься. Когда мы завершим обучение, ты будешь само совершенство, - с минуту он сидел молча, рассеянно гладя Дженсена по волосам, по щеке, по плечу. – Завтра будет новый день, и мы не будем вспоминать то, что сегодня было, ладно? Просто будь хорошим щеночком. Спокойной ночи.

Дженсен лежал, выплакав все слезы, глядя в темноту. Он был измотан физически, кожа пульсировала болью, мысли метались по кругу, словно белка в колесе, не желая успокаиваться. Страх и паника поедали его рассудок, пока не осталось единственное, что связывало его с реальностью – боль от собственных пальцев, тянущих за пряди волос.

Он всхлипывал и всхлипывал, не в силах остановиться. Мягкая обивка постилки раздирала воспаленную кожу как наждачная бумага. Он снова лег на бок и, обессиленный, наконец задремал, но сон длился недолго, наполненный кошмарами из нюхающих носов и когтей, впивающихся в бока. Вздрогнув, Дженсен проснулся.

Минутой позже скрипнула дверь псарни, послышались шаги. Джаред отпер его вольер, вошел внутрь и, став на колени у постилки, молча сунул таблетку Дженсену в рот, потом протянул пластиковый стакан с водой, чтобы запить. Он сидел рядом с постилкой и гладил Дженсена по голове, а потом положил свои длинные пальцы поверх пальцев Дженсена. Последняя осознанная мысль, мелькнувшая у Дженсена в голове – ему ни за что не уснуть, пока Джаред будет рядом.

 

***

 

Следующим вечером они снова прошли сквозь череду команд - рядом, сидеть, стоять, перевернуться, встать на четвереньки, вилять хвостом, ноги шире – без малейшего колебания со стороны Дженсена. Он понимал, что час приближается, но от этого понимания ему не стало легче, когда Джаред приказал ему забираться на скамью.

Глаза Дженсену застилали слезы. Он подполз на четвереньках к ненавистному приспособлению и взобрался на него. Он понадеялся, что своим покорным видом избавит себя от наручников, но глубоко ошибался - Джаред все равно туго застегнул их на запястьях.

\- Хорошая собака, - тихо сказал Джаред. – Стоять, - Дженсен и так бы никуда не делся, прикованный, но он уже понимал, что это означает: «Не сопротивляйся». Он хорошо выучил урок. Сейчас у него не было выбора. – Просто расслабься, я сейчас вернусь.

Дженсен услышал, как Джаред, выйдя из вольера, ушел куда-то в дальний конец псарни, и занервничал, не понимая, что Джаред затеял. Его охватил ужас от мысли, что Джаред пошел за одной из своих собак, и Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь не поддаваться панике. Когда Джаред вернулся к вольеру, никакого клацанья когтей по бетону Дженсен не услышал.

\- Так… мы всё будем делать, не торопясь, щеночек. Просто слушай мой голос и подчиняйся.

Он провел ладонью по спине Дженсена, огладил ягодицы, осторожно потянул за хвост и слегка повернул пробку в заднем проходе, который тут же непроизвольно сжался. Джаред медленно вытянул пробку.

\- Как красиво, - прошептал он почти с благоговейным трепетом и провел пальцем по расщелине, погружая палец в задний проход. Дженсен заглушил чуть не вырвавшийся из груди вскрик. Он не понимал, для чего все это и что означает, но происходящее определенно его пугало. Он дрожал всё то время, пока палец Джареда трахал его гладким пальцем, добавив затем второй. Пальцы скользили внутрь и наружу, гладили его изнутри, и внизу живота Дженсена разгорелся жар, пронесся по телу ярким пламенем.

\- Так хорошо, так красиво. Ты уже почти готов к случке, - бормотал Джаред себе под нос. – Все твои парни ждут тебя не дождутся. Они учуяли тебя, они тебя хотят.

Пальцы тронули то самое место внутри, и полувставший член Дженсена выдал смазку.

\- О боже, вы только посмотрите! Да, ты будешь само совершенство, - сказал Джаред.

Пальцы продолжали двигаться в нем, и Дженсен тонко простонал. Третий палец присоединился к первым двум, растягивая его шире, жжение и боль от вторжения уступили место теплому, откровенному удовольствию, которое Дженсена удивило. Его член твердел, и он старался думать о чем угодно, лишь бы это прекратить.

\- Видишь, какую ты вызываешь реакцию у моих псов? – спросил его Джаред.

Да, Дженсен видел, и картинка члена Кинга, представшая перед мысленным взором, помогла загасить эрекцию. Он старался сохранять в уме картину, пытаясь удержать реакцию тела на неугомонные пальцы внутри него. Когда они вышли наружу, Дженсен выдохнул с облегчением.

\- Отличное начало, я вам скажу, - заметил Джаред. – Но, думаю, после того, как ты целый день носил этот хвост, тебе требуется нечто большее, - послышался какой-то гулкий стук. – Давай начнем с этого.

Левой рукой Джаред раскрыл ему ягодицы пошире, и что-то холодное, твердое толкнулось ему зад. К стыду Дженсена, его анус охотно раскрылся, как голодный рот. Этот предмет был толще, чем все предыдущие, и Дженсен охнул от неожиданности.

\- Все нормально, тебе понравится, - пробормотал Джаред.

Дженсен замотал головой, тяжело задышав, когда штука толкнулась глубже. Толще она не стала, к великому облегчению, однако продолжало продвигаться внутрь, при этом жестко проходясь по его простате, забираясь в него гораздо дальше, чем все, что в нем побывало прежде. Наконец, движение прекратилось.

\- Нравится, да, щеночек? Это то, что тебе нужно – чувствовать себя наполненным – а когда это будет один из моих мальчиков, это станет твоей окончательной целью, удовлетворит тебя, сделает тебя совершенным.

Мозг Дженсена буквально вопил: « Нет!» но как только дилдо задвигалось внутри него, член затвердел, истекая смазкой. На этот раз не помогли даже ужасные картины собачьих членов – эрекцию было не остановить, член стал твердым как камень.

Джаред чуть наклонил дилдо, затрагивая простату, и Дженсен застонал в голос, не успев сдержаться. Ладонь Джареда лежала на его пояснице, жаром вплавляясь в кожу. Дженсена трясло, мышцы свело судорогой. Яйца отяжелели, Дженсен понимал, что сейчас случится, видел всю неотвратимость, и все же боролся с собой, чтобы не позволить Джареду одержать верх. Но все, что Дженсену оставалось – отдаться удовольствию, ощущению наполненности и раскрытого, растянутого ануса. Внутри постепенно собирался яркий комок искр. Тело больше не принадлежало Дженсену, и его мысли последовали за требованиями тела, за накатывающим наслаждением. Он смутно осознавал, что стонет, а потом ударила бомба, и последовал взрыв. Сладкий жар полностью стер его самоконтроль, и Дженсен громко вскрикнул, непроизвольно толкнувшись назад, на дилдо. Тело выгнулось, судорожно сжимая мускулы. На какое-то мгновение он забыл, как дышать, а когда вспомнил, то получались лишь всхлипы, реакция на сумасшедший оргазм. Это было самое невероятное ощущение, которое он когда-либо испытывал. И Дженсену хотелось этого снова.

Нет, тут же подумал он, нет.

Дилдо медленно вытащили из заднего прохода, и Дженсен ощутил пустоту, которой никогда и не испытывал прежде. Телу хотелось вернуть это, хотя умом Дженсен понимал, что собственное тело его предало. Он свесил голову, слезы защипали ему глаза.

\- Ты великолепная сука, - тихо сказал Джаред. – Я знал - ты будешь само совершенство.

 

***


	4. Chapter 4

 

** Глава 3 **

Собаки не догадываются, насколько им повезло, подумал Джаред. Пока они спали, свернувшись в клубок на своих подстилках, он обычно монтировал видео и аудио. Он много разговаривал со своей новой сукой во время сессий, но потом стирал большую часть этих разговоров. Так же трудоемкой работой оказалось совмещение кадров с двух камер: неподвижной, снимавшей лицо Дженсена и ручной, которую Джаред использовал для съемки действий. Но дело того стоило.

Джаред откинулся на спинку кресла и расстегнул ширинку. На грубой джинсовой ткани виднелось большое влажное пятно смазки. Джаред достал член. На ощупь он ощущался горячим и твердым как сталь. Взгляд Джареда вернулся к лицу Дженсена на мониторе компьютера. Крупный план на двадцати четырех дюймовом экране позволял рассмотреть каждую веснушку и каждый изгиб длинных ресниц. Но в разы прекрасней этих длинных ресниц была их дрожь, румянец на щеках Дженсена и его приоткрытые губы. От одного этого зрелища у Джареда сбивалось дыхание, и член истекал смазкой.

Размазав ее вокруг головки, он начал дрочить себе. Даже не глядя на второй монитор, Джаред знал, что в это время дилдо быстро и жестко таранит задницу Дженсена, задницу его суки. И то, как тело Дженсена отвечает на стимуляцию, несмотря на его попытки бороться с собственным возбуждением, говорило о том, что Джаред сможет идеально его выдрессировать.

Джаред перевел взгляд на другой монитор и посмотрел, как дилдо входит и выходит из красивой розовой дырки суки. Он застонал, наблюдая, как тонкая кожа поддается и растягивается по краям. Он снова посмотрел на лицо Дженсена. Парень ничего не знал о спрятанной в складках брезента камере. Джареду не достаточно было снимать только действие, он хотел видеть все реакции Дженсена.

Из динамика раздался стон Дженсена. На экране он откинул назад голову, и оргазм скрутил его тело. На втором мониторе его спина выгнулась и напряглась как струна. Джаред залил пальцы спермой сразу после того, как Дженсен на экране выстрелил, пачкая свою грудь и скамью.

После того, как Джаред отвязал его от скамьи, Дженсен передвигался с трудом. Его кожа блестела от пота, на животе и груди виднелись потеки спермы. В этот момент он казался Джареду совершенством.

***

Дни на псарне походили один на другой. Тренировки на скамье для вязки стали самой важной частью дня для Джареда и самой отвратительной для Дженсена. Неважно, какую стратегию Дженсен выбирал, чтобы избежать возбуждения – представлял себе военные зверства, страдающих от голода детей или прикусывал до боли язык, он не мог сдержать собственный оргазм.

Он ненавидел себя и свое тело за предательство. Оно будто сговорилось с Джаредом против него. Что если Джаред прав? Может, он действительно создан для того, чтобы его трахали? Не собаки, не обязательно собаки. Но, возможно, он все-таки шлюха, нуждающаяся в членах. Он давно понял, что парни нравятся ему не меньше, чем девушки. Стоило Дженсену только посмотреть на задницу парня, идущего мимо по улице, и у него сбивалось дыхание. У него пересыхало во рту, если он видел член своего лучшего друга в школьной раздевалке. Так что, возможно, Джаред просто раскрыл его естественные склонности. Разгадал его природу, заметил его блядскую потребность быть выебанным и использованным, развил ее и превратил в еще более больную и извращенную похоть.

Дженсену необходимо выбраться отсюда. Он должен найти способ не превратиться в того, кем его хочет сделать Джаред. Сначала Дженсен считал, что такое в принципе невозможно, теперь сомневался. Месяц назад он бы ни за что не поверил, что будет приносить мяч в зубах, спокойно позволит собакам обнюхать свою задницу и, как шлюха, кончит от манипуляций человека, который планировал спаривать его с собаками.

Дженсен предчувствовал - рано или поздно наступит момент, когда он будет стонать на скамье, приподнимать задницу и подставляясь.

Джаред очередной раз застегнул наручники вокруг его запястий, и Дженсена накрыл стыд, внутри все холодело, дыхание останавливалось.

\- Знаешь, у собак не бывает эрекции, как у людей, – Джаред достал из Дженсена хвост–пробку. – Внутри их пениса находится кость, она и делает его твердым. Эрекция у них проявляется иначе. У собак набухает узел в основании члена. Ты слышал об этом? Собачьи узлы бывают разных размеров, как и их члены.

Пальцы Джареда помассировали нежную кожу вокруг ануса Дженсена, смазали лубрикантом снаружи и внутри. Дженсен привык к этим манипуляциям и больше не зажимался. Расслабив мышцы, он слушал Джареда, и страх скручивал его внутренности.

\- Когда кобель покрывает суку, узел набухает внутри нее до тех пор, пока он сможет выскальзывать наружу. Узел привязывает их друг к другу, пока кобель накачивает суку своей спермой.

Где-то в памяти Дженсена всплыл образ двух собак, прилепившихся друг к другу задницами. Ему тогда было шесть или семь, и он рассматривал их, пока мама не позвала его домой. Ее голос эхом прозвучал у него в голове: « Дженсен Росс Эклз!» Он прогнал воспоминание и сосредоточился на голосе Джареда, чтобы не слышать материнский голос в своей голове.

Сейчас дилдо раскрывало Дженсена, скользило внутрь и наружу, задевая простату.

\- Время, пока пара находится связанной, бывает разным – от пяти минут до получаса, - Джаред двигал дилдо вперед и назад, надавливая на ту самую маленькую железу внутри Дженсена, от стимуляции которой запускался механизм возбуждения и член Дженсена начинал истекать смазкой. Внезапно что-то изменилось. Дженсен услышал звук, напоминающий свист воздуха, и дилдо начало распухать внутри него.

\- Это дилдо, - сказал Джаред. – Повторяет строение собачьего члена. Оно надувается как узел…

С каждым движением узел все труднее скользил внутри ануса, шире раскрывал Дженсена и полнее заполнял его. Узел зацепился за края ануса, болезненно растягивая их, и Дженсен зажмурился. При следующем толчке узел остановился, мышцы Дженсена рефлекторно напряглись и сомкнулись вокруг, удерживая его внутри.

\- Представь, - произнес Джаред глубоким хриплым голосом. – Что тебя наполняет собачья сперма.

Дженсен вспыхнул от стыда и сжал челюсти.

\- Кто это будет? – задумался Джаред. – Хэрли? Кинг? Манум? Пес наполнит тебя спермой. Ее будет так много, что ты будешь чувствовать ее в себе несколько дней. Пес наполнит тебя спермой, покроет тебя, подарит тебе щеночков.

Щенки? Что за херня? Разум Дженсена забился в истерике, впервые за несколько недель тренировок его член опал. Джаред продолжал двигать дилдо внутри Дженсена, узел раз за разом касался его простаты. И вскоре, вопреки собственной воли, вопреки мерзости и ужасу, которые внушали ему слова Джареда, Дженсен снова почувствовал эрекцию.

\- Представь себе - твой живот полон щенков, - сказал Джаред, гладя свободной рукой плоский живот Дженсена. – Представь, что он тяжелый, круглый и заполнен щенками.

Дженсен почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Но это не остановило нарастающую дрожь в кишечнике, его яйца поджались, и оргазм пронзил тело. Какая-то часть Дженсена умерла во время этого унизительного удовольствия. Он знал об этом и удивлялся - почему он продолжает бороться?

Джаред хлопнул его по заднице.

\- Хороший пес, - сказал он. – Это длилось около восьми минут. Кинг может повязать тебя на двадцать пять, но не всем мальчикам требуется так много времени.

Джаред аккуратно потянул за дилдо, и после того, как узел вышел, убрал его. Дженсен ощутил более сильную опустошенность, чем обычно.

\- Блядь, посмотри на это, - Джаред притронулся к анусу Дженсена. – Посмотри, как открыта твоя дырка. Она готова и не может дождаться большего. Ты хочешь большего, щеночек?

Джаред втолкнул пальцы в чувствительный анус Дженсена, и Дженсен закусил губу.

\- Блядь, готов поспорить, я могу засунуть внутрь руку.

Дженсен вскинул голову и широко распахнул глаза. Джаред вынул из него пальцы.

\- Но это не то, что нам нужно.

***

Джаред всегда монтировал видео с Дженсеном перед выкладкой в сеть. Иногда требовалось две или три редакции, но эта сессия… Джаред ласкал свой член, рассматривая лицо Дженсена. Его взгляд помутнел от ужаса, стоило Джареду заговорит о щенках, растягивающих его живот. Дженсен скривил губы от отвращения. Его явно затошнило. Потом, перед тем как Дженсен кончил, в его глазах появилась пустота, будто он был не здесь.

Это завораживало. Предательство тела ломало парня шаг за шагом. И каждая трещина в его душе, каждое поражение его воли и веры в себя отражались на его лице. Блядь, Джареда возбуждала борьба стыда, страха и удовольствия на этом прекрасном лице. Тело Дженсена охотно отвечало на действия Джареда, в то время как его разум боролся, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль. Бесполезно. Дженсен животное, и его телу нравится то, что нравится.

Джаред мечтал увидеть Дженсена в роли хорошей маленькой суки, увидеть полную трансформацию. Окончательное превращения человека в течную суку станет самым большим чудом для Джареда. Его наградой. Ничто не принесет ему большего удовольствия, чем полный контроль, власть и осознание, что ему удалось создать новое совершенное существо.

Дженсен не первый, кого дрессировал Джаред. Самым первым занимался еще предыдущий хозяин псарни. Он же научил Джареда основам дрессировки, когда тот был едва ли старше, чем Дженсен сейчас. Но предыдущий хозяин иногда был жесток без необходимости. Джаред не соврал, говоря Дженсену, что не любит использовать физические наказания. С собаками в них никогда не было необходимости. Но с людьми порой не существовало другого пути.

Первая сука, воспитанная Джаредом самостоятельно, не соответствовала его представлениям об успехе. Парень вел себя достаточно покорно, но он так никогда и не стал настоящей сукой, жаждущей случки. Он просто сломался. Некоторым нравилось смотреть на плачущую и умоляющую суку, но в действительности это был всего лишь человек, который перестал сопротивляться.

Второй получился гораздо лучше. В итоге Джаред продал его другому заводчику. Уходя, парень был полностью готов к вязке и с волнением предвкушал переход на новую псарню, где его покроет новая стая собак. Джаред гордился проделанной работой, но знал, что может лучше. Его сука все еще выглядела как человек, притворяющийся собакой. Джаред мечтал создать суку, которая будет вести себя полностью естественно.

Продолжая поглаживать член, он смотрел запись тренировки Дженсена. Наблюдая, как Дженсен реагирует на физическую стимуляцию, Джаред буквально чувствовал, как разум парня безуспешно старается контролировать то, что его контролю не поддавалось. Дженсен не понимал того, что Джаред заметил сразу: Дженсен абсолютно не контролировал свои сексуальные реакции, и это делало его прекрасным сабмиссивом. И, в конце концов, сделает идеальной сукой.

На втором мониторе Джаред видел, как его собственные пальцы скользят в заднице его суки.

\- Блядь, готов поспорить, я мог бы засунуть туда кулак, - услышал он собственный голос из динамиков и прижал бумажную салфетку к своему члену.

Оргазм накрыл его с двойной силой. Джаред почти чувствовал, как дырка Дженсена стискивает его руку – тугое тепло обволакивает его от костяшек до запястья. Блядь, Джаред откинулся назад в своем кресле и выкинул салфетку в мусор. Что с ним происходит? Это неправильно.

***

Дженсен лежал, свернувшись калачиком на собачьей подстилке, обливался потом и дрожал. Он ворочался на подстилке, но никак не мог найти удобное положение. Прижав руку к своему плоскому животу, он слышал, как внутри возятся щенки. Судорога свела ноги Дженсена, и он застонал.

Еще немного и он разродится. Нет, это невозможно. Маленькие отвратительные щенки сосали его соски…

Следующая судорога вырвала его из сна. Дженсен поднялся, не успел он проползти полпути до сточной канавы, как его вырвало через нос и рот. Он попробовал двигаться дальше, но у него не хватило на это сил, и Дженсен замер, хватая ртом воздух. Живот снова скрутило, новая порция рвоты залила его руки и пол. Под руками противно захлюпало.

Дженсен слышал, как завозились в своих клетках звери. Раздался лай.

Теперь судороги ударили по кишечнику Дженсена. Не в силах больше удерживать его содержимое внутри, он поспешно пристроил задницу к сточной канаве. Слезы потекли по лицу Дженсена, дыхание прервалось. Он мерз и потел одновременно. Чувствовал себя так, будто кто-то наматывал его кишки на нож.

Последние несколько недель Дженсен считал, что хочет умереть, но он ошибался.

«Я не хочу умирать», - подумал он.

\- Джаред, - позвал он, понимая, что вряд ли его ослабший голос слышен за пределами клетки. Дженсен упал на колени. Судороги свели живот, раз за разом пытаясь вывернуть его наизнанку. Но внутри ничего не осталось, и рвать было нечем.

\- Джаред, пожалуйста, - просил Дженсен между приступами сухих судорог.

Последним, что Дженсен запомнил, был испуганный голос Джареда, произносящий его имя.

***

Дженсен очнулся в кровати. Солнечный свет пробивался через жалюзи. Стены и простыни были водянисто голубого цвета. Дженсен был укрыт стеганым одеялом, ручной работы, с вышитыми цветами и горами.

Собственная голова казалась Дженсену слишком тяжелой. Не понимая, что делает, он попробовал сорвать цветок. Что-то натянуло кожу на левой руке, и Дженсен заметил капельницу. Взглядом он проследил пластиковый шнур до флакона. Он крепился к металлической штанге, стоявшей у кровати. Почувствовав, что матрас справа от него прогнулся, Дженсен повернул голову. От этого слабого движения перед глазами у Дженсена потемнело, и ему показалось, что он падает.

Джаред сидел на краю кровати. Нахмурившись, он убрал волосы со лба Дженсена.

\- Температура упала, - сказал он и погладил Дженсена по щеке. – Мне так жаль. Я должен был заботиться о тебе и облажался. Никогда раньше собаки у меня так серьезно не болели, но это не оправдывает меня. Доктор не смог точно определить причины болезни, но сказал, что антибиотики помогут.

\- Доктор? – повторил Дженсен, не думая, и тут же сжался, ожидая выговора. Но его не последовало. Огонек надежды вспыхнул в душе Дженсена. Если здесь был доктор, возможно, существовал шанс на спасение.

\- Да, да. У меня есть друг врач. Ты будешь удивлен, если узнаешь, как много разных людей разделяют мою любовь к собакам.

Дженсен почувствовал, как слабый огонек надежды чахнет и умирает. Никто не придет. Никто не захочет выяснять, что происходит, а выяснив, что-то предпринять.

\- Пока я не продезинфицирую все в псарне, ты - домашний пес. Может быть, это и к лучшему. Хм? – Джаред слабо улыбнулся. Дженсен смотрел на него и не верил своим глазам: как один и тот же человек может вести себя так заботливо и внимательно и при этом быть больным ублюдком? – Ты голоден?

Дженсен засомневался. Да, его желудок был пуст, но воспоминание о болезни вызывало отвращение к еде.

\- Вот что я скажу тебе, я сделаю пару тостов, и ты съешь их, если сможешь, - Джаред погладил Дженсена по руке и встал. – С тобой все будет в порядке, договорились?

Дженсен кивнул. Он был слишком слаб, чтобы двигаться или думать о побеге. Он поерзал под одеялом. До чего же приятно было снова лежать в кровати, с подушкой, простынями и одеялом. Первый раз за долгое время он нежился в настоящей постели, с настоящим постельным бельем! Около кровати стоял столик с ночной лампой. Белые ставни закрывали окна. На карнизах висели занавески в голубую полоску.

«Не привыкай к этому, - приказал себе Дженсен. - Это временно». Джаред отошлет его назад в псарню так быстро, как только сможет. Если только…

«Если только, я не заставлю его захотеть оставить меня здесь».

Вскоре Джаред вернулся с намазанными маслом тостами и чашкой сладкого чая с молоком. Для начала Дженсен надкусил край тоста, и, когда его желудок не возмутился, продолжил. Стараясь не спешить и не показывать аппетит, он не стал доедать все до конца. Ничто не должно навести Джареда на мысль, что Дженсен быстро идет на поправку.

Дженсен сделал глоток чая.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он.

\- Ты не должен разговаривать, - строго сказал Джаред. – Но на этот раз я тебя прощаю, - он усмехнулся. – Просто ешь свои тосты.

Дженсен вскинул голову.

Джаред посмотрел на него с интересом.

\- Теперь что? Все хорошо, можешь говорить.

\- Спасибо за то, что пришел, когда я звал тебя. Я… я думал, что умираю.

\- Не хочу тебя волновать, но ты действительно мог умереть, - в голосе Джареда смешались облегчение и тепло.

\- Ты привел ко мне врача, - Дженсен положил ладонь поверх руки Джареда.

Уголки губ Джареда едва заметно приподнялись.

\- Я хорошо забочусь о моих собаках, Дженсен.

«Он назвал меня по имени, - подумал Дженсен. - Ни щенком, ни сукой, ни псом или мальчиком. Дженсеном».

Пряча улыбку, он сделал глоток чая.

***

Джаред выключил пылесос и обвел взглядом недавно отремонтированную гостевую комнату. Окна были заколочены, стены выкрашены в нейтральный серый цвет. Скамья для вязки стояла в центре комнаты, повернутая изголовьем к шкафу. Большое зеркало на его двери на самом деле было односторонним стеклом. Оно должно было обеспечить видеокамере более широкое поле зрения, чем щель в брезенте, во время съемок в псарне. На стену напротив шкафа Джаред повесил несколько полок. На них хранились игрушки, лубрикант, ограничители, полотенца и ручная камера. Ее Джаред собирался использовать для съемки сцен действия.

Джареду не нравилось то, что приходилось держать Дженсена в доме. Это против правил. Но из-за болезни Дженсена они и так пропустили неделю тренировок. Целую неделю Джаред не делал видеозаписей и не выкладывал ничего в сеть. Он уже начал получать встревоженные письма от постоянных посетителей. Потому перенести комнату для вязки в дом, казалось, наилучшим решением. Джаред не мог отправить парня назад в псарню, не пока не убедится, что тот окончательно поправился. Но им необходимо продолжить тренировки, чтобы не потерять прогресс, которого они достигли. Пришло время перейти к настоящей вязке.

Дженсен… Джаред заметил, как парень оживился, от того, что Джаред назвал его по имени. Но имена есть у всех собак. На начальном этапе дрессировки важно заставить человека забыть, что у него есть имя. Он мог быть сукой, щенком, по случаю даже мальчиком – собак иногда называют мальчиками – но не Дженсеном. Когда придет время, когда он действительно станет сукой, тогда Джаред даст ему имя. Новое имя, подчеркивающее его новый статус и истинную природу.

Джаред сложил пылесос в высокий шкаф и отправился проверить своего подопечного, который спал в спальне. В его, Джареда, спальне. Первые несколько ночей Дженсен спал в кровати Джареда, а Джаред спал на диване. Потом Джаред принес суке раскладушку. Похожую на ту, что была у Дженсена в псарне - алюминиевая рама с натянутой на нее нейлоновой подстилкой. Раскладушка в доме была длиннее, чем собачья лежанка. На раскладушку Джаред положил матрас, тонкий и жесткий, как в псарне, только больше, и одеяло. Так как он всегда поддерживал в псарне постоянную температуру в семьдесят два градуса, Джаред так же перевел кондиционер в доме на более холодный режим. Но он не хотел, чтобы сука замерзла и снова заболела, потому у Дженсена появилось одеяло.

Скрутившись на боку, укрытый одеялом, Дженсен выглядел как обыкновенный подросток. Но Джаред видел незаконченное произведение искусства, которому суждено стать шедевром через пару недель. До сих пор Джаред только обтесывал камень, намечая основную форму. Теперь он отсечет лишнее, окончательно удалит человеческие черты, сгладит кривые и углы, обработает самосознание и волю. Это будет чудо, дышащая, живая скульптура – существо, идеально вписывающееся в свое поведение, как дикое животное.

Никакие социальные и моральные правила не будут ограничивать его действия. Он будет жить в гармонии со своей природой. Ладно, в гармонии с природой, которую ему привьет Джаред. Он улыбнулся, заметив, что веки суки дрогнули.

\- Привет, красавица. Сегодня большой день, - сказал Джаред.

***

Конечно, Дженсен чувствовал угрозу в словах Джареда. Чтобы Джаред ни задумал, чтобы ни делал, это не сулило Дженсену ничего хорошего. Изо все сил Дженсен старался не показывать своей настороженности. В конце концов, он замечал и улучшения. Джаред огородил цепью террасу между зданиями и теперь там выгуливал Дженсена. Из-за болезни он больше не заставлял Дженсена много бегать, заменил бег ходьбой. И да, Дженсену гораздо больше нравилось во время прогулок смотреть на пустыню, чем на клетки в псарне.

Он встал на колени и локти, потянулся, позволяя одеялу сползти с бедер. Он старался не показывать стеснительность при Джареде, зная, что это не доставит Джареду удовольствия. А Дженсен нуждался в расположении Джареда, если хотел растянуть время своего пребывания в доме. К тому же, не осталось ничего, чего он мог бы стесняться.

Он слез с кровати и сел на пятки перед Джаредом.

\- Хороший пес, - он улыбнулся Дженсену, погладил его по волосам и почесал за ухом. – Пошли, перекусим.

Дженсен не чувствовал голода. Джаред кормил его маленькими порциями собачьего сухого корма. Такое питание могло стать отличной диетой для тех, кто боится растолстеть. Дженсен подполз к миске у двери в прачечную и принюхался. Он вспомнил первый день, когда Джаред привел его в кухню, показал ему бутылку с водой, висящую на стене, и миску, стоящую на резиновом коврике рядом. Потом Джаред завел его в прачечную и указал на мат на полу.

\- Это материал, из которого делают подгузники. Если тебе нужно в туалет, пользуйся этим. Я потом могу просто поднять это и выкинуть.

У Дженсена вызывала отвращение сама мысль о том, что придется мочиться и гадить на пол, но он знал, что больше ждать не стоит. Он начал пользоваться пеленкой, и это было ужасно.

Дженсен сделал глоток воды. Вода была комнатной температуры. Дженсен многое бы отдал за глоток ледяной колы. Или пива. Блядь, чтобы он должен сделать, чтобы получить пиво? Он съел несколько кубиков сухого корма и отвернулся от еды.

Джаред возился около стола позади. Дженсен не обращал на него внимания, пока не почувствовал запах бекона и тостов. Слюна собралась у него во рту. Он буквально свихнулся от этого запаха и пополз туда, где стоял Джаред. Он как раз доставал бекон из микроволновки. Дженсен сел рядом. Джаред развернулся и едва не споткнулся об него.

\- Отойди, пожалуйста, - сказал Джаред и прошел к столу, на котором стояла тарелка с тостами. Дженсен последовал за ним. Джаред посмотрел вниз. – Нет, у тебя есть еда. Ешь ее.

Дженсен не двинулся с места. Он хотел хоть кусочек из того, что лежало на тарелке Джареда, проклятье. Он поерзал коленями по полу и повилял бедрами, раскачивая хвост, но Джаред игнорировал его. Чтобы привлечь внимание Джареда, он тихо вздохнул. И когда тот посмотрел вниз, Дженсен широко распахнул глаза, приподнял верхнюю губу и показал зубы, подражая мимике собак

Джаред улыбнулся.

\- Бекон это что-то, верно? – он отвернулся от Дженсена к столу. А когда он снова повернулся, в его руке был кусочек бекона.

«Да, бинго!» - подумал Дженсен.

\- Сидеть, - сказал Джаред и протянул ему бекон.

Ударившись задницей о пятки, Дженсен осторожно взял зубами кусок бекона. Дерьмо, до чего же это вкусно. В отличии от собак, Дженсен жевал медленно, наслаждаясь каждым кусочком. Проглотив, он поднялся, улыбнулся и снова приблизился к столу. Сэндвич. Со своего места Дженсен видел, что Джаред сделал себе сэндвич.

«Я ненавижу тебя, сукин ты сын», - подумал Дженсен.

\- Нет, - сказал Джаред. – Больше ты не получишь.

Дженсен не хотел сдаваться, в конце концов, у него все еще оставался шанс. Он сидел и смотрел, как Джаред ест и пьет содовую. Джаред съел пол бутерброда, остановился и оторвал кусочек бекона, свисавший с края тоста. Повернувшись к Дженсену, он улыбнулся.

\- За то, что ты так хорошо себя ведешь, я дам тебе это, - Джаред высоко поднял руку с беконом. Дженсен попытался подняться, и Джаред отдернул руку. - Нет, не так. Вставать нельзя никогда.

Дженсен снова взял бекон зубами из его рук.

– Молодец, хороший пес, теперь лежать.

Дженсен прошел по линолеуму к двери и лег на коврик в гостиной. Медленно дожевывая бекон, он мечтал о самой жестокой смерти для Джареда.

 

***


	5. Chapter 5

 

** Глава 4 **

Несмотря на общие перемены, многое в жизни Дженсена осталось по-прежнему. Жизнь домашнего пса имела свои преимущества, но его распорядок дня не сильно изменился. По большей части, все те же занятия: есть и гадить, работа с гантелями, купание и отдых, игра и отдых, дрессировка и сон. Окружение отчасти изменилось, но действия остались прежними.

Самое важное отличие заключалось в том, что теперь он много времени проводил с Джаредом. Если Джаред готовил еду, Дженсен тоже крутился на кухне. Если Джаред читал в кровати, Дженсен лежал рядом. Единственное время, когда Дженсен предпочитал держаться в стороне, было время, когда Джаред смотрел телевизор. Дженсену не нравились передачи, которые смотрел Джаред, но он не мог воспользоваться пультом или попросить переключить канал. И все же даже это было лучше, чем сидеть одному в собачьей клетке.

Действительно один Дженсен оставался только, когда делал физические упражнения или когда Джаред уходил в свой офис - единственное место, куда Джаред запрещал ему входить. Отправляясь работать, он обычно включал Дженсену видеофильмы. Дженсен не понимал их выбор - ну ладно, в некотором извращенном смысле все же понимал – первый фильм показывал играющих собак. Они бегали в парке и боролись за мяч. Изображение не сопровождалось человеческим голосом, только звуки природы, собачий лай и пение птиц.

Но другие фильмы... Видео о вязке собак, рожающей суке, о мужчине, который трахает другого мужчину. Дженсен не знал, как он должен к этому относиться. Иногда он отворачивался от отвращения. Но, даже отказываясь смотреть, он не переставал слышать.

Труднее всего дело обстояло с порно. Даже если он не смотрел, он слышал человеческие стоны, и от этого его член наливался кровью. Он знал, Джаред разозлится, если застанет его за дрочкой. Джаред ясно дал понять, что Дженсену запрещено прибегать к помощи рук. Запрещено дергать себя за шкурку так, как это мог сделать каждый мужчина в мире. Он был лишен простой человеческой привилегии – самостоятельно довести себя до разрядки. С другой стороны, он не собака и никогда ей не станет – никогда не сможет вылизать свой собственный член.

Фактически, Джаред оставил ему только одну возможность. На экране двое мужчин прижались друг к другу. Один был высоким и мускулистым, с золотистой кожей и темными волосами, второй – хрупким, красивым, светловолосым и бледным. Пару минут они целовались, потом довольно быстро перешли к действию. Высокий толкнул красавчика на кровать, поставил его на колени и локти. Вместо того, чтобы сразу его трахнуть, высокий парень нагнулся и лизнул его расселину.

Дженсен едва не застонал. Он не мог сдержаться. Бросив быстрый взгляд на дверь кабинета Джареда, он снова посмотрел на экран. Теперь высокий парень удерживал ягодицы красавчика разведенными в стороны, лизал и сосал его задницу, как свежий персик. Член Дженсена пульсировал. На экране высокий парень несколько раз провел рукой по своему члену. Камера почти вплотную приблизилась к заднице красавчика. Дженсен увидел, как складка сморщенной кожи поддается, растягивается и засасывает в себя член.

Наблюдая, как толстый член скользит в дырке красавчика, Дженсен не мог сдержать воспоминания. Он хорошо знал это ощущение. Он немного поерзал на полу, и игрушка внутри него сместилась. Дженсен потерся задницей о ковер и застонал. Капля предэякулянта испачкала его живот. Он прижался спиной к дивану и выпрямил ноги. С каждым его движением игрушка скользила внутри него.

Камера отъехала назад. Высокий парень быстро вколачивался бедрами в задницу красавчика. Упираясь руками в спинку кровати, тот стонал и задыхался. Камера приблизилась к его лицу - полуприкрытые глаза, расслабленный рот, покрасневшие щеки. Изображение задрожало. Видимо, оператору не просто было удержать в фокусе лицо человека, которого постоянно толкали сзади.

Дженсен ритмично дергал бедрами, без рук двигая игрушку внутри себя так, чтобы она давила на простату. Не идеально, но вместе с видео, вместе со стонами одного парня и быстрым дыханием второго это подталкивало Дженсена к оргазму. Он приближался к пику, но вдруг что-то изменилось, исказилось.

Изображение потемнело, утратило резкость. Член по-прежнему таранил задницу парня, но кожа его больше не покрывала. До сих пор Дженсен видел кожу, трущуюся о кожу, теперь все изменилось. Находясь на пике возбуждения, Дженсен не мог остановить подступивший оргазм. Светлый лабрадор вколачивался сзади в красавчика. Тот же самый парень, но другой член. Дженсен видел распухающий в основании собачьего члена узел. Когда узел протиснулся в анус, парень громко вскрикнул и кончил. Дженсен последовал за ним. Его грудь и живот стиснуло раскаленным стальным обручем.

Пес, Хэрли - это был Хэрли   - повозил передними лапами по спине парня, опустил их на пол и отвернулся. Собака и человек приклеились друг к другу задницами. Парень опустил голову на руки. Пес стоял спокойно, пока его член был заперт в заднице человека. Как заметил Дженсен, вязка длилась пятнадцать минут. Возможно, кому-то это покажется не долго, но за это время сперма на коже Дженсена остыла и засохла. Наверное, пятнадцать минут все-таки чертовски долгое время для того, чтобы удерживать собачий член в своей заднице.

Сначала Дженсен почувствовал апатию, потом пришла злость. Все это время Джаред просто играл с ним, подталкивая и направляя. Безобидные записи. Просто играющие собаки и немного гей порно. Нет, стой, ты только что кончил, наблюдая, как собака трахает человека. Возможно, тебе это тоже понравится.

Дженсен задушено всхлипнул, и слезы потекли по его щекам. К черту все, подумал он и пошел в ванную. Забравшись в душ, он включил воду. К черту.

Дженсен сидел под почти обжигающими струями воды и плакал. Он хотел бы выскоблить свой мозг, отчистить его от всего того дерьма, которое в него впихнул Джаред. От ужасных идей, больных унизительных образов. Еще больше пугали ощущения. Прикосновения и ласки, внутри и снаружи, от которых угасал разум, и вспыхивало тело.

Он запустил пальцы в свои мокрые волосы и с силой потянул. Всхлипывая, он раскачивался из стороны в сторону, потом ударился головой об стенку. Раз. Два. Неожиданно занавеска душа отодвинулась. Воду выключили. Джаред опустился на колени около ванной и схватил Дженсена за запястья.

\- Ш-ш-ш. Перестань. Все хорошо, - сказал он. – Успокойся, - протолкнув таблетку между губ Дженсена, Джаред убрал мокрые волосы с его лба. – Сколько слез. Когда ты уже смиришься? Зачем ты мучаешь себя?

Джаред взял Дженсена за локти и поставил его на ноги. Он помог Дженсену выйти из ванной и вытер его. Дженсену казалось, что с него сдирают кожу, но первый раз за долгое время он стоял на двух ногах. Мелкая и сомнительная, но победа.

Джаред растер полотенцем его спину и поясницу, вытер между ягодиц, аккуратно промокнул член и яйца, потом обтер каждую ногу. Ничего необычного. Только вместо того, чтобы стоять на четвереньках, Дженсен стоял двух ногах – жуткое и слабое утешение. Откинув мокрое полотенце на бортик ванной, Джаред подцепил пальцем его ошейник.

\- Твой ошейник промок, - сказал он. Но в его голосе не чувствовалось злости. Он расстегнул ошейник и убрал его в сторону. Затем протер волосы Дженсена. – К счастью, я купил тебе новый. Пошли.

Он провел Дженсена в комнату для тренировок, достал из шкафа коробку, открыл ее и вынул черный кожаный ошейник. Два дюйма в ширину. Спереди с него свисали два серебряных медальона. При движении ошейника они ударялись друг о друга и тихо звенели. Джаред одел ошейник на шею Дженсена и защелкнул замок.

\- Красиво, - сказал он. – Теперь на скамью.

Опускаясь на скамью, Дженсен чувствовал отупение и апатию. Джаред застегнул наручники вокруг его запястий. Он провел ладонями по рукам Дженсена, погладил плечи и спину, прежде чем заняться его задницей. Взяв лубрикант, он помассировал отверстие Дженсена, обильно смазывая его снаружи и внутри, с каждым новым движением забираясь пальцами все глубже и глубже.

\- Господи, ты сейчас так хорошо открыт, щеночек, - сказал Джаред, скользя пальцем внутри Дженсена. Он добавил второй палец, растянул мышцы сфинктера, надавил на простату. И, несмотря на отчаяние, на недавний оргазм, Дженсена почувствовал, что возбуждается. Джаред продолжал двигать пальцами внутри него, пока его член полностью не налился кровью, а влажная и раскрытая дырка не начала пульсировать. Теперь Джаред убрал руку.

\- Расслабься, - сказал он. – Я сейчас вернусь.

Он отсутствовал всего минуту. Вернувшись со стаканом воды, Джаред поднес его к губам Дженсена. До этого мгновения Дженсен не замечал жажду и не обращал внимания на опухшее горло – казалось в нем застряла таблетка. Дженсен быстро опустошил стакан.

\- Молодец, - Джаред опять исчез, оставив Дженсена одного. Он обвис на скамье, ощущая усталость и опустошение. Потом он услышал шум в коридоре. Услышал царапающие линолеум когти. Мягкие лапы быстро касались пола. Когда Хэрли влетел в комнату, каждый мускул в теле Дженсена напрягся. Несколько раз пес обежал вокруг скамьи и остановился перед лицом Дженсена.

Собака немного согнула передние лапы и высунула язык. Ее глаза смотрели непривычно дико. Неожиданно пес вскинул голову, словно что-то учуял. Дженсен обернулся через плечо, ища взглядом Джареда. Но его здесь не было. Только пес носился вокруг Дженсена кругами.

Вот оно, понял Дженсен. Точка невозврата. Пес понюхал его задницу, горячо и влажно выдохнул в промежность, толкнулся твердым носом в его дырку, почти проникая внутрь. Потом пес отступил. В следующую минуту он всем своим весом навалился на бедра Дженсена, прижался к его спине и потерся членом о его ягодицы. Дженсен помнил, как выглядит это член – темный, пунцовый, влажный, со светящимися капиллярами под тонкой, почти прозрачной, кожей. Собачий член прижался к его промежности, скользнул вверх, зацепился за край дырки, которую Джаред хорошо смазал и открыл, и толкнулся внутрь.

Хэрли не медлил. Никаких раздумий, никаких сомнений. Простой и чистый инстинкт. Он долбился в Дженсена, и скреб когтями его спину. Разум Дженсена отключился. Член заполнил его, быстро и сильно ударяя по простате. Член Дженсена истекал смазкой, горел и ныл как больной зуб, а член внутри него казался морфином. Сознание Дженсена померкло, его бедра дернулись, требуя большего. Собака над ним пыхтела, пускала слюни на его спину, и Дженсен стонал, сам не замечая этого.

\- Молодец, Хэрли, - сказал Джаред. – Умница, так хорошо трахаешь эту красивую суку. Да, ей нравится, приятель. Смотри, она просит еще и еще.

Узел распух и натянул тонкую кожу ануса Дженсена. Он почувствовал почти невыносимую наполненность. Пес затих, его лапы соскользнули со спины Дженсена, оставляя на ней длинные царапины. Но каким-то образом пес продолжал двигаться вперед и назад. Узел раз за разом проезжал по простате Дженсена, медленно и неумолимо увеличивая возбуждение. И он стонал снова и снова.

\- Да, накачай суку своей спермой, приятель. Покрой ее, пусть она распухнет от щенков.

Дженсен почти чувствовал это, горячую и мокрую сперму заливающую его изнутри.

«Но я человек! Я человек», - выл его разум даже тогда, когда на него обрушился оргазм. Дженсен закричал. Подобно разряду тока, оргазм выгнул его тело и лишил контроля над собственными мускулами. С узлом в заднице Дженсен забился в конвульсиях на скамье.

\- Блядь, - пораженно сказал Джаред. И на некоторое время в комнате повисла тишина. – Хэрли, хороший пес. Только посмотри, какое удовольствие ты доставил своей суке. Ты просто необыкновенный.

Собачий член выскользнул из дырки Дженсена, и что-то горячее и мокрое потекло по его яйцам и ногам. Его разум отгородился от происходящего и попытался снова отключиться.

\- Молодец, Хэрли, иди, отдохни.

Пес обошел кушетку и лег около нее. Полежав спокойно несколько минут, он расставил ноги и принялся вылизывать свой торчащий твердый член.

«О боже. Эта штука была во мне. Я это сделал. Я кончил. Я… Я не хотел этого. Не хотел».

Джаред присел перед Дженсеном.

«Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня это делать. Не заставляй меня хотеть этого».

\- Ты был такой хорошей сукой, - Джаред погладил его по волосам. – Так хорошо дал повязать себя. Вязка прошла отлично. Я знал, что так будет. Ты сделал Хэрли очень счастливым. Ты бы его видел. У тебя есть целая псарня. Целая псарня, полная мальчиков, которые хотят тебя. Подумай об этом. Бутч, он не очень крупный, но всегда полон энтузиазма Шэдоу. Влад. Вместе они отличная команда. Еще есть Зевс, Ангус-бык, и Кинг, он так сильно хочет покрыть тебя. И, конечно, Магнум. Подозреваю, ты любишь большие члены.

Дженсен не слышал его, он был сейчас где-то далеко.

***

Первая вязка и потеря сукой девственности прошли лучше, чем Джаред мог представить. Каждый момент бесценен, на этом материале Джаред заработает состояние – от начала, когда парень услышал приближающегося пса, до его послеоргазменых судорог. Но некоторые мгновения – охренеть… Джаред едва не спалил трусы, наблюдая на мониторе за лицом Дженсена, когда Хэрли вставлял в него свой хер. Он едва не кончил, увидев пустеющие глаза и в крике приоткрывшийся рот. Это то, чего Джаред ждал. Именно этого он желал больше всего: прежний Дженсен - сын, брат, студент, друг, человек исчез. Место человека заняло животное, сука в течке.

Конечно, под конец Дженсен вернулся. Джаред угадал это по выражению его лица на записи – глаза расширились, взгляд сфокусировался, но было уже поздно. Прижав рукой задницу Хэрли, Джаред снова и снова толкал узел на простату Дженсена. Этого хватило, чтобы оргазм выкинул его за край. Хорошо. Отличный урок для человека, демонстрирующий ему, что тело одержало вверх. Его тело хочет того, чего оно хочет.

Хэрли справился замечательно. Джаред выдрессировал его так, что он мог трахнуть Дженсена в задницу даже без феромонов, какими она была щедро смазана. Но с ними пес действовал на чистых инстинктах. Дженсен стал для него наркотиком, в котором Хэрли нуждался. И пес взял его, повязал его на двадцать минут и до отказа наполнил спермой. Когда узел уменьшился, она потекла по яйцам и ногам суки. Джаред даже мог представить себе, как Хэрли от возбуждения разрывает свою суку на части.

Ах, и разговор, который у них состоялся в конце. Джаред буквально увидел, как в голове у парня, поворачиваются шестеренки, но стоило Джареду заговорить с ним о других собаках, рассказать ему, как он обслужит их всех, шестеренки остановились, активность мозга прекратилась. Сознание Дженсена затуманилось, а его член опять наполовину затвердел.

***

Дженсен проснулся на своей подстилке. Он задрожал и подтянул колени к груди. Его дырка опухла и ныла. Он чувствовал себя использованным и опустошенным. Он приподнялся на четвереньки и попытался выровнять дыхание. Пути назад не существовало. Он не сможет исправить то, что случилось. Собственные реакции не переставали удивлять его. От воспоминаний мерзко скрутило кишечник.

Он стонал и подставлялся – он не управлял собой. Его тело полностью вышло из-под контроля. Он ничем не лучше Хэрли, действующего на голых инстинктах. Разговоры Джареда о спаривании с собаками всегда причиняли Дженсену боль. Они убивали его и пугали даже тогда, когда он считал, что это невозможно. Но он больше не доверял своему телу – оно делало ужасные вещи, без его разрешения. Оно действовало самостоятельно, вопреки его воли и желаниям.

Он хотел бы оправдать себя тем, что Джаред дал ему наркотик. Хотел бы сказать, что без наркотика смог бы контролировать свои реакции. Но Дженсен знал еще кое-что. Возможно, он бы не стонал и не выпадал из реальности во время случки, но все равно не смог бы сдержать свой оргазм. От этого знания унижение разлилось внутри холодными волнами, и Дженсен задрожал.

Со своего места он слышал, как Джаред ворочается во сне, ровно и глубоко дышит. Дженсен должен выбраться отсюда. Он просто обязан. Он соскользнул с раскладушки и замер, прислушиваясь. Дыхание Джареда не изменилось. Он не пошевелился.

Дженсен направился к двери. Медальоны на его ошейнике качнулись и зазвенели. Сердце Дженсена подпрыгнуло к горлу от страха. Прижав медальоны пальцами, он выскользнул в коридор. Он не знал, куда идти и что делать. Он не особо верил, что найдет на кухне что-то полезное. Джаред всегда запирал ящик с ножами, но все же оставалась маленькая надежда, что он забыл закрыть какой-то другой ящик. Ящик с чем? С отвертками? Сможет ли Дженсен убить Джареда? Он ведь это собирался сделать? Он знал, что должен. Знал, что не имеет права сомневаться.

На кухне над раковиной горел свет. И Дженсен, ощутив одновременно страх и неловкость из-за того, что стоит при свете на двух ногах, опустился на колени. Оглядевшись, он подполз к ближайшему шкафу и открыл его. Внутри лежали кухонные полотенца и прихватки для горячих кастрюль. В другом ящике он нашел фольгу, полиэтиленовую пленку и пластиковые пакеты. К следующему шкафу Дженсен даже не прикоснулся, заранее зная, что он закрыт. Джаред не идиот. Он отлично понимал, что пока у Дженсена есть пальцы, он может взять нож. Один за другим он проверил остальные ящики – ложки, вилки, щипцы, специи, деревянные лопатки, несколько поваренных книг. В последнем валялись батарейки, резинки, ручки, скотч…

«Я не гребаный Макгвайер», - подумал Дженсен. Он со злостью захлопнул ящик и испугано вздрогнул от резкого звука. Из спальни не донеслось ни шороха.

Он ничего не нашел. Ничего, что мог использовать. Он вздохнул и сосредоточился на идее, мелькавшей на краю сознания с момента пробуждения. Офис Джареда. Возможно, там он отыщет что-то полезное. Например, ключи от машины Джареда. Дженсен никогда не видел здесь машину. Но она должна быть у человека, живущего глубоко в пустыне, вдали от цивилизации.

Дженсен осторожно прошел по коридору и замер на пороге спальни. Убедившись, что Джаред не двигается, он пополз к двери офиса. Она оказалась закрыта. Он ведь знал об этом, правда? Обязан был догадаться. Но он никогда не слышал, чтобы Джаред щелкал замком, покидая офис.

Дверь покрывали густые тени. Дженсен провел ладонью вдоль края и вокруг ручки, но не обнаружил никаких болтов, замков, только обыкновенную дверную ручку. Потом его пальцы наткнулись на пластиковую коробку справа от дверной рамы. Она почти сливалась со стеной. Дженсен обнаружил маленькую выемку внизу коробки, подцепил ее ногтем и потянул на себя. За дверцей находилась клавиатура. Чертовая дверь закрывалась кодовым замком.

Не стоит больше ломать голову над тем, что спрятано в офисе. Он получил исчерпывающий ответ на этот вопрос, не так ли? За этой дверью находилось все самое важное. Даже ключи от машины Джареда.

«Черт», - выдохнул Дженсен. Он закрыл лицо руками и опустился на пол. Пытаться угадать код не имело смысла. Он едва не рассмеялся, представляя, как пытается это сделать.

Прислонившись затылком к стене, он почувствовал странное безразличие. Такова теперь его жизнь: временами он борется, временами хочет умереть. Но сейчас, в эту минуту, он не ощущал ничего кроме равнодушия, пустоты, поражения и смирения. Он вдруг понял, что никогда не вернется домой. Никогда не осмелится взглянуть в глаза матери. Что ждало его за пределами этого дома? Ему нужно подумать. Найти какой-то смысл.

Он встал на четвереньки. Приближаясь к спальне, Дженсен вдруг осознал, что после вязки Джаред не вставил в него пробку-хвост. Без него Дженсен чувствовал себя непривычно. Оказывается, он научился не обращать внимания на пробку в заднице и не замечать болтающийся между бедрами хвост, будто они стали частью него. Но он верил, что когда-нибудь сможет привыкнуть снова жить без хвоста и пробки. Если Джаред смог изменить его, когда-нибудь Дженсен изменится еще раз, он сумеет вернуть себя. Он сможет снова стать человеком.

Джаред повернулся на правый бок. Он дышал глубоко и ровно. Лунный свет освещал его мускулистые плечи и переливался в спутанных волосах. Если бы Дженсен не знал, какой Джаред монстр, он назвал бы его красивым. У него была широкая и настоящая улыбка. Дженсен часто ловил себя на мысли, что хочет, чтобы Джаред улыбнулся ему и ненавидел себя за это желание.

Дженсен посмотрел на свесившуюся с кровати руку Джареда. У него такие теплые руки. Воспоминание о том, как они гладят его по волосам, растирают его кожу, похлопывают по щеке, согрело Дженсена. Он собирался вернуться на свою раскладушку, но ощущение пустоты внутри остановило его. Сейчас у него нет хвоста, и он всего лишь маленький мальчик.

Не думая ни о чем, Дженсен забрался на кровать. Бессмысленная глупость, за которую ему наверняка достанется. Но сейчас Дженсену просто необходимо ненадолго стать ребенком. Совсем недолго. И он заранее смирился с последствиями. Он свернулся калачиком около ног Джареда. Джаред пошевелился, и Дженсен замер. Джаред пробежал пальцами по его волосам и вздохнул во сне. Согреваемый теплом, исходящим от ладони, лежащей на голове, Дженсен позволил тревоге уйти.

***

Свет восходящего солнца пробрался в комнату. Джаред открыл глаза и потянулся. Его левая нога уперлась во что-то твердое. Дженсен. На кровати. Джаред разозлился лишь на секунду, а потом улыбнулся.

«Совсем как собака, которая хочет спать на кровати», - подумал он. Джаред перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на свернувшегося у его ног человека.

Он провел рукой по его спутанным волосам. Дженсен крепко спал. Джаред удивился, что сука забралась к нему в постель в ночь после первой вязки. Он ожидал, что Дженсен будет нервничать, злиться, но никак не того, что он захочет быть рядом с Джаредом. Последнее говорило о том, что Дженсен начал принимать свою роль. Он повел себя как собака. Собаки от природы преданные и всепрощающие. Во многом они лучше людей. И Дженсен медленно превращался в собаку.

***

Дженсен проснулся один на кровати Джареда. Он не помнил, о чем думал, забираясь сюда и засыпая. Он соскочил с кровати и пополз на кухню, надеясь, что Джаред не сразу заметит его.

Так как Дженсен встал позже, чем обычно, его мочевой пузырь был полон. Дженсен присел над матом для щенков, сухая ткань впитала сильную струю мочи. Он не испытывал потребности опорожниться, но приседание вытолкнуло что-то из него. Дженсен закрыл глаза и задержал дыхание. Джаред всегда оставлял неподалеку рулон туалетной бумаги. Дженсен оторвал кусок, вытер задницу и выбросил бумагу. Даже не глядя, он знал, что из него вытекает собачья сперма.

Дженсен выполз на кухню. Ложки звенели. Джаред мыл посуду.

\- Хорошо выспался? – спросил он, не ожидая ответа. – Уже почти десять часов. Но я помню, что у тебя был тяжелый вечер, так что…

Дженсен посмотрел вверх, на Джареда, потом отвернулся к своей миске. Когда он закончил, Джаред повел его в псарню мыться. Особое внимание он уделил дырке Дженсена, проверил, нет ли разрывов и припухлостей. В итоге признал его полностью здоровым.

«Да, я просто везунчик».

\- Нет причин прекращать тренировки, - сказал Джаред, и Дженсен задрожал. – Что случилось? Вода слишком холодная?

«Пошел ты, Джаред. Пошел ты далеко-далеко».

Джаред осмотрел царапины, которые Хэрли оставил на его спине и боках.

\- В следующий раз надену носки ему на лапы, - сказал Джаред. – Не хотелось бы, чтобы он ранил тебя.

После ланча Джаред улегся на диване с книгой, и Дженсен свернулся калачиком на полу около него. Засыпая он почувствовал, как Джаред коснулся его волос. Дженсен мельком подумал о том, что стоит подняться и перейти на другую сторону дивана, или даже в другой угол комнаты. Но ему так не хотелось двигаться.

\- Хороший пес, - тихо сказал Джаред.

Джаред продолжал массировать его голову, и Дженсен задремал.

Он шел по улице. На четвереньках. Перед ним маячили обтянутые денимом ноги Джареда. Асфальт жег ладони и колени. Солнце приятно грело спину. Неожиданно подбежала маленькая девочка и наклонилась к нему.

\- Мама, мама, посмотри на собачку. Она такая красивая!

Маленькая девочка, Мэган - это Мэган, его сестра – потрепала его по голове и за ухом. Девочка выглядела младше его сестры. Но во сне он знал, что это она.

\- Да, золотце, она очень красивая, но ты не должна трогать чужих собак, - ответила мама девочки.

– Вообще-то, это мальчик, и он очень хорошо воспитан, - сказал Джаред. – Знаете, я недавно повязал его, и через пару недель у него будут щенки. Вам не нужен щенок?

\- О! Можно, мама? Можно, мы возьмем щеночка, мама? – маленькая девочка обняла Дженсена за шею.

Из сна его вырвал стук в дверь.

\- Черт, - выругался Джаред, поднимаясь. Стук повторился. На этот раз он прозвучал громче.

\- Падалеки, открывай эту проклятую дверь! Я знаю, что ты там.

\- Блядь, - сказал Джаред и тут же приказал Дженсену. – Место, сидеть!

Он открыл дверь и загородил проход своим телом.

\- Джей Ди, я не ждал тебя сегодня.

\- Завтра я уезжаю в отпуск. Потому сегодня мне нужны мои деньги.

Несмотря на попытки Джареда удержать гостя на пороге, дверь распахнулась, и незнакомец шагнул в комнату. Он был старше Джареда. полицейская униформа придавала его внешнему виду значительности. Взгляд гостя остановился на голом теле Дженсена, легкая улыбка изогнула его губы.

Джаред развернулся и вышел в коридор.

\- Место! - приказал он Дженсену, удаляясь.

Дженсен сидел на коленях и смотрел на незнакомца. Полицейский приблизился к нему и наклонился. «Сержант Морган» сообщала надпись на кармане его униформы. От мужчины пахло сигаретами и бальзамом после бритья.

\- А ты красивая игрушка, - сказал он, оценивающе рассматривая Дженсена.

\- Помогите мне, - прошептал Дженсен. – Пожалуйста.

Полицейский поджал губы и выпрямился. Джаред вернулся в комнату и протянул копу толстый конверт.

\- Вот, твоя доля, как обычно, - сказал Джаред.

Полицейский посмотрел на Дженсена.

\- Сегодня я согласен променять деньги на маленькую услугу. Скажем, час с твоей сучкой.

\- Он не трахается с людьми, - сказал Джаред. В его голосе послышалась злость и что-то еще, чего Дженсен не понимал.

Полицейский пожал плечами и открыл дверь.

\- Приятно вести с тобой дела, Джаред. Ты знаешь, мне нравится твоя работа. До следующего месяца.

\- Желаю хорошо отдохнуть, - Джаред захлопнул дверь и защелкнул замок. – Больной ублюдок.

Он ненадолго замолчал, потом повернулся к Дженсену и облокотился спиной о дверь.

\- Я слышал, что ты сказал ему.

Дженсен сжался, когда Джаред ринулся вперед и сгреб его за ошейник.

\- Я слишком мягок с тобой, - прошипел он. – Ты вернешься в псарню. Раз и навсегда уяснишь, где твое место.

Дженсен покачал головой. Его глаза наполнились слезами.

«Нет. Нет. Нет».

Джаред потянул его к двери. Вырываясь, Дженсен вцепился руками в дверной косяк. Ошейник передавил горло. Дженсен задыхался, но продолжал сопротивляться.

Внезапно Джаред отпустил ошейник. Он повалил Дженсена пол, сел ему на грудь и ударил по лицу.

\- Прекрати, - Джаред покраснел и вспотел. – Ты не представляешь, какой опасности только что подверг всех нас. Ты не знаешь, что он за человек. Он не станет помогать тебе, можешь мне поверить.

Тяжело дыша, Джаред прижал запястья Дженсена к полу.

\- Сейчас ты отправишься в псарню. Чем больше сопротивляешься, тем хуже тебе будет. Ты это понимаешь, правда?

Дженсен закрыл глаза и кивнул.

\- Расслабься, - приказал Джаред.

Джаред был слишком тяжелым. Когда он слез с Дженсена, у того болели ребра и грудь.

Держа его за ошейник, Джаред подвел Дженсена к зданию псарни.

Переступив порог, они остановились. Джаред взял что-то с полки и повел Дженсена к вольеру Бутча.

Дженсен задрожал. Джаред присел около него и принялся смазывать его дырку.

\- Сейчас ты пойдешь к Бутчу. Не вздумай сопротивляться. Если будешь сопротивляться, я оставлю тебя Бутчу на всю ночь, понял?

Бутч топтался у решетки. Он тяжело дышал, суетился и едва не пританцовывал от возбуждения. Его член почти полностью обнажился. Джаред открыл дверь и толкнул Дженсена внутрь. Бутч придавил Дженсена своим весом, раздвинул его бедра, требуя подчинения. Смирившись с поражением, Дженсен опустил голову.

***


	6. Chapter 6

 

** Глава 5 **

Дженсен лежал на холодном полу в псарне, у него болело все тело. Он не знал точно, сколько времени тут находился, но Бутч взбирался на него уже три раза. К сомнительному везению Дженсена, перевозбуждение и нетерпеливость Бутча не дотягивали до страстности Хэрли во время сессии, но и нежным Бутча нельзя было назвать.

Со стоном Дженсен перевернулся на бок. Мышцы на руках и плечах пылали, бока покрывали длинные царапины, в заднице хлюпало. Небольшой по размерам пес использовал член, как штык. Дженсен вспотел, провонялся шерстью и спермой, и дрожал. Услышав, как Бутч возится на своей подстилке, он затаил дыхание. Последняя вещь на свете, которая ему нужна сейчас - это снова привлечь собачье внимание.

Дверь в псарню скрипнула, и Джаред подошел к вольеру. Не сдвинувшись с места, Дженсен поднял на него взгляд. Джаред взялся за решетку. Он выглядел уставшим и грустным.

\- Ты выучил свой урок?

Дженсен кивнул.

\- Можешь сесть?

Оттолкнувшись от пола, Дженсен сел на колени, не обращая внимания на протестующие мышцы.

\- Кто ты? Отвечай.

Дженсен сжал челюсти, слезы потекли по его щекам. Он вытер их и сказал:

\- Сука.

Джаред кивнул:

\- И где твое место?

\- Здесь, - сказал он и понял, что Джареду этого мало. И так как Дженсен во чтобы то ни стало хотел выбраться из клетки Бутча, он добавил: - Здесь, вместе с вами.

Джаред присел по другую сторону решетки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть Дженсена:

\- И для чего ты здесь?

Дженсен закрыл глаза.

\- Чтобы меня трахала любая собака, которую ты выберешь.

\- Это верно, хороший пес, - сказал Джаред. – Сколько раз ты кончил, когда Бутч трахал тебя?

Дженсен задержал дыхание.

\- Каждый раз.

\- Это хорошо. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему ты здесь. Понимаешь, что ты рожден для этого?

Дженсен кивнул. Неужели он действительно понимал? Правда? На словах все выглядело просто. Джаред изменил его. Дженсен превратился в животное. Он не мог отрицать реакции своего тела и не мог забыть о них. Как долго он сможет сопротивляться, ненавидеть и отрицать собственное удовольствие? Он устал, измучился. Возможно, будет проще, если он смирится.

\- Хорошо, - Джаред встал и открыл ворота. – Давай, вымоем тебя.

***

Дни Дженсена снова стали похожи один на другой. Теперь к однообразным занятиям добавилась почти каждодневная случка. Удивительно, как однообразие и привычка меняют восприятие человека. Новое всегда вызывает волнение или трепет. Все равно случка это или первый день в новой школе. Но как только ситуация пройдена, пережита во всех своих хороших и болезненных моментах, событие теряет большую часть своей силы и власти.

Вязка больше не пугала Дженсена, и это тревожило его. С некоторых пор он воспринимал случку как еще одну насильно навязанную обязанность. Иногда вязки проходили тяжело, иногда лучше. Нравилось ему это или нет, но случка доставляла ему удовольствие. Удовольствие на уровне физических реакций, которые он не мог контролировать. Ничего больше.

Он научился узнавать собак в тот момент, когда они только входили в комнату для вязки. Со временем начал догадываться, чего ждать от каждой из них. Хэрли обычно вел себя дружелюбно, будто играл. Зевс воплощал деловой подход, словно исполнял долг. Казалось, пес делал одолжение Джареду. Бутч, конечно, всегда спешил и никогда не мог насытиться. Однажды он даже удивил Джареда скоростью своего восстановления, видимо, слишком быстрой для собак. В тот день Джаред сказал, что благодаря неутомимости Бутча, он снял замечательное видео.

Эти слова подтвердили подозрения Дженсена: Джаред снимал сессии на камеру. Дженсен хотел бы верить, что Джаред делал записи для себя, но догадывался, что, вероятно, где-то существовали люди, которые смотрят на его унижение по интернету на регулярной основе. Он старался не думать об этом, твердил себе, что никто из его знакомых, не станет смотреть такие больные записи. Но мысли о видео возвращались к нему по ночам и мешали заснуть. Мысли о записях теперь тревожили его больше, чем стыд по поводу того, что его трахали собаки. Последнее вошло в привычку. С этой точки зрения он уподобился Зевсу.

Но он не был Зевсом, и в этом заключалось главное унижение. Стоило Дженсену услышать, как по коридору приближается пес, его член твердел и тек смазкой. Если бы Дженсен читал исследования Павлова об условных рефлексах, он оценил бы иронию своего положения. Даже когда Влад и Шэдоу забирались друг на друга, его мускулы начинали дрожать, и под кожей словно вспыхивали маленькие разряды тока.

Двое. Сегодня вечером Джаред собирался покрыть его двумя собаками. И Дженсен знал, что произойдет. Он опять будет безрезультатно бороться с собственным возбуждением. И в итоге эта борьба только усилит оргазм. Потому он решил сдаться. Когда Влад забрался на него, Дженсен опустил голову, подчинился и расслабился. Он надеялся, что так ему будет проще пережить случку. Когда собачий член выскользнул из Дженсена и собачья сперма потекла по его яйцам, он не почувствовал ничего кроме опустошения. Но потом на спину Дженсена запрыгнул Шэдоу, толкнулся внутрь, навалился всем весом, лапами удерживая на месте. И Дженсен словно заразился собачьей похотью, потребностью и начал возбуждаться.

Член таранил его снова и снова, жестко и неумолимо. Так как нужно. Потребность, инстинкт и удовольствие. Дженсен приподнял бедра, и головка собачьего члена коснулась простаты. Дженсен устал и обессилел, но его член стоял крепко. Дженсену показалось, что он что-то услышал. Узел внутри него распух и надавил на простату.

«Да, - сказал голос в голове Дженсена. - Еще». Мышцы Дженсена дрожали, тело пылало, как в лихорадке. Он кончил, сухо и болезненно, и закричал.

***

Джаред достал из холодильника банку колы, отвинтил крышку и сделал медленный глоток, стараясь избавиться от дрожи и возбуждения. Час ночи. А он до сих пор не закончил редактировать аудио и видео. Никогда прежде монтаж не занимал так много времени, как сегодня. Не то чтобы раньше вязки его не впечатляли. Впечатляли, но не так интенсивно, как последняя. Эта сессия на самом деле оказалась сложной и изматывающей. Обычно он не покрывал Дженсена двумя собаками в один заход. Такой вязкой трудно руководить. Тем более, трудно работать одновременно с двумя немецкими овчарками, рычащими друг на друга.

Джареду не понравилось задействовать в съемке одновременно Влада и Шэдоу. Они прекрасные псы. И их борьба за Дженсена тоже выглядела замечательно. Многие люди любят немецких овчарок. Просто с овчарками трудно снимать порно - их длинные лохматые хвосты закрывают все действие. А зрители обычно хотят наблюдать за вязкой с близкого расстояния, рассмотреть в деталях задницу и член. Они хотят убедиться, что все реально – не просто пес трахает суку, а увидеть, как узел толкается в человеческий анус, как плоть растягивается вокруг него. Стоны Дженсена добавляли происходящему реальности и… Не отвлекаясь от монитора, Джаред поправил член в джинсах.

На втором экране в кадр попала его рука. Проклятье, он должен вырезать это. Рука отодвинула хвост Шэдоу. Камера переместилась. Собачий узел толкнулся в отверстие суки, сначала вдавил края внутрь, потом растянул их. Пес ненадолго замедлился, и Джеснен перестал скулить.

Джаред посмотрел на первый монитор, нажал на паузу и содрогнулся от оргазма. Застонав, Джаред сжал кулаки. Теплая сперма потекла по его члену и яйцам. Он прижал руку к мокрым джинсам, любуясь лицом Дженсена – глаза полуприкрыты, ничего не видящий взгляд, пылающие щеки. Из угла его рта капала слюна.

Джаред закрыл глаза, массируя свой член и удерживая образ Дженсена перед мысленным взором. Полное отсутствие самосознания, отсутствие воли и достоинства. Совершенное существо. Джаред так сильно ждал этого момента, мечтал о нем и верил, что сумеет добиться его. Дженсен превратился в собаку.

***

Дженсен проснулся на своей подстилке. Он слышал, как встал Джаред, слышал его шаги в коридоре, но не открыл глаза. Он вел себя как всегда. Обычно Дженсен дожидался, когда Джаред скроется в ванной, потом слезал с подстилки, шел помочиться, затем присоединялся к Джареду на кухне.

Но этим утром Дженсен испытывал особенную лень и слабость. Он лежал и прислушивался к шуму воды в душе, к шагам Джареда в ванной. Он едва не задремал снова, когда услышал, что Джаред открыл дверь. Дженсен сонно моргнул. Джаред всегда брал одежду в ванную и там одевался. До сих пор Дженсен никогда не видел его голым. Последнее вдруг показалось Дженсену странным. Джаред никогда не снимал дома джинсы и всегда, раздеваясь перед сном, выключал в спальне свет.

Так что теперь… Голая спина Джареда, задница, ноги, перекатывающиеся при каждом движении мышцы. Приподнявшись на локтях, Дженсен рассматривал высокого мужчину. Обернувшись, Джаред заметил его, румянец залил его грудь и шею. И черт, Джаред был оснащен так, что ему мог позавидовать даже Магнум. Кровь прилила к члену Дженсена. Джаред выглядел так хорошо, что его хотелось съесть.

\- Эй, доброе утро, - сказал Джаред. Он повернулся к Дженсену боком и кинул на кровать спортивные штаны.

Рот Дженсена наполнился слюной. Он часто облизывал губы, приближаясь к Джареду. Не думая, что он делает, потому что он не стал бы этого делать, если бы мог, Дженсен прижался лицом к паху Джареда, вдохнул запах теплого тела и мыла. Под щекой Дженсена кожа Джареда казалась горячей, а член мягким и нежным. Член Дженсена отвердел так, что хотелось выть.

Положив руку на голову Дженсена, Джаред оттолкнул его. Дженсен заскулил.

\- Нет, - сказал Джаред. – Не делай так. Не с людьми.

Кусая губы, Джаред натянул джинсы. Его щеки пылали.

Дженсен приблизился и снова прижался лицом к ширинке Джареда. Под тканью он чувствовал полувозбужденный член.

\- Нет, - повторил Джаред. Он отступил на шаг назад и выставил перед собой руку, предостерегая Дженсена. – У тебя целая псарня. Я тренирую собак специально для тебя. Почему же ты хочешь… Нет, хорошо, нет…

Джаред надел футболку и выбежал из комнаты. Дженсен задумался. Происходящее не имело смысла. Джаред возбудился от его прикосновений и мог запросто его трахнуть. Так что произошло?

«У меня есть псарня полная собак, почему я должен хотеть его?»

«Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Он считает, что трахаться с псами лучше, чем с людьми!»

\- О господи, какой же ты больной, - прошептал Дженсен в тишине пустой комнаты.

***

Дав Джареду несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя, Дженсен пошел за ним на кухню. Еще из коридора он услышал, как Джаред гремит шкафами. Когда Дженсен переступил порог кухни, Джаред, стоя к нему спиной, достал банку с таблетками. Дженсен испугался и попятился.

«Черт, нет», - подумал Дженсен. Но Джаред не повернулся, чтобы дать ему таблетку. Он взял ее в рот и запил кофе.

«Ха, интересно», - уголок губ Дженсена дернулся в улыбке. Ощущение оказалось непривычным - Дженсен давно разучился улыбаться. «Похоже, у него действительно проблемы с головой. Что само по себе верно, иначе бы он не ебал мозг мне».

«Может быть, Джареду как раз нужно вправить мозги», - подумал Дженсен. Кроме того, он сексуальный и красивый. Оглядываясь на то, что Джаред заставлял его делать, почему Дженсен должен отказываться от секса с Джаредом? Кто знает, возможно, он даже сможет извлечь пользу из секса с Джаредом.

Неожиданно из псарни донесся шум. Джаред вскинул голову и поставил банку с таблетками на край стола.

\- Черт, - он поспешил к двери.

Дженсен замешкался всего лишь на минуту. Оглянувшись через плечо на дверь, он быстро спрятал банку с таблетками в ящик, где лежали кухонные полотенца. Если Джаред обнаружит пропажу, возможно, он просто решит, что лекарства сами упали в ящик.

У Дженсена не было плана. Пока. Но теперь у него появилась надежда.

***

Дженсен чувствовал возрастающую тревогу. Вечерние вязки вошли в привычку, в большинстве случаев он догадывался, чего ожидать. Но несмотря на это, он все время боялся подвоха. В псарне еще остались собаки, которые не покрывали его. И Дженсен понимал, что это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда Джаред решит привести Кинга, Магнума или Ангуса.

Он не знал, почему Джеред медлит. Скорей всего возится со своей интернет страницей, больной ублюдок.

\- Послушай, - сказал Джаред, застегивая наручники на его запястьях. – Я думал о сегодняшнем утре, и до меня дошло. Ты не удовлетворен. Ты хочешь большего. Я понимаю это.

Джаред скользнул рукой по спине Дженсена, погладил его ягодицы.

\- И я позабочусь о тебе. Ты ведь знаешь это?

Он протолкнул смазанные лубрикантом пальцы в дырку Дженсена и начал открывать его, подготавливать к вязке. Дженсен подкинул вверх бедра, представляя обнаженного Джареда, его длинный тонкий член. Дженсен закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь фантазиям: длинный, тонкий, твердый, как сталь, покрытая шелком, член раскачивался перед его лицом, головка настойчиво и мягко мазала по губам. Дженсен почти чувствовал вкус соленой смазки на языке. Он никогда не сосал член, но разве он не мог себе представить?

Он едва не кончил, чувствуя, как пальцы Джареда разрабатывают его отверстие, и представляя Джареда обнаженным. Дженсен двинул бедрам, увеличивая давление на простату и думая о том, как член Джареда раскрывает и заполняет его. Дженсен застонал, и Джаред вынул из него пальцы.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Джаред. – Снимаем.

Дженсен слышал, как он покинул комнату и опустил голову, признавая свое поражение. Минутой позже он услышал тяжелые собачьи шаги в коридоре. До того как Джаред похитил его, Дженсен никогда не видел ротвейлера.

Никогда раньше он не чувствовал ничего подобного. Собачьи лапы больно скребли спину. Дженсен предвидел, что от этого у него на ребрах останутся глубокие царапины. Член ротвейлера, толще, чем у овчарки, блядь, он входил в Дженсена, как таран. Дженсен вспомнил крупную собаку за металлической решеткой в псарне - кожа на члене тонкая, прозрачная, как сосиска, опутанная венами, пурпурная от прилившей к нему крови.

Как в первую вязку, в первый раз за последние недели унижений и стыда Дженсена охватил животный ужас. Он испытывал ужас, даже несмотря на то, что его тело отвечало на животное удовольствие. Он запаниковал, разум лихорадочно искал точку опоры, искал хоть единственную рациональную мысль. Он чувствовал как его «Я» ускользает, как он превращается в существо, не способное думать. Существо, которое нуждается только в удовольствии. Сука, собачья шлюха.

Неожиданно в его воображении вспыхнул образ Джареда. Такой, каким Дженсен видел его сегодня утром. Высокий, мускулистый. Его член тонкий и длинный толкнулся в Дженсена, протиснулся внутрь и наполнил его горячей спермой. Джаред трахнул его, повязал его. Дженсен никогда не чувствовал такой наполненности. Каждый его нерв дергался и покалывал под кожей. Мысли о больших руках сжимающих его ребра вызвали у Дженсена очередной стон, его яйца поджались и оргазм скрутил его тело.

Видение померкло, и Дженсен задрожал. Тело выгнулось дугой, мышцы окаменели. В сознании билась единственная мысль: Джаред кончил, накачал его спермой, которую он будет чувствовать в себе еще несколько часов. Дженсен закричал, слишком громко для маленькой комнаты. Крик эхом отозвался в его костях. И Дженсен упал на скамью. Когти Кинга последний раз царапнули его спину и собака отвернулась. Узел внутри Дженсена сместился, надавил на распухшую простату. Дженсен передернулся.

Он лежал на скамье с закрытыми глазами. Собачий узел растягивал задницу, но в этом ощущении скрывалось что-то приятное. Дженсена старался не думать об этом. Если бы у Джареда был такой же узел…

\- Господи, как же ты прекрасен, - прошептал Джаред.

Дженсен открыл глаза и увидел, что его хозяин опустился перед ним на колени. В руке Джаред держал видеокамеру, но ее объектив смотрел в пол. Забытый и не нужный.

\- Видишь? Я знал, что тебе нужно, - сказал Джаред и потрепал Дженсена по щеке. – Я всегда знаю, что тебе нужно и всегда дам это тебе, щеночек.

«Нет, - подумал Дженсен. - Нет, мне нужен ты». Его губы дрогнули, но заговорить не получилось, будто его горло разучилось произносить слова. Сейчас он мог лишь тяжело хватать ртом воздух.

***

Чтобы не заснуть, Дженсен кусал себя всякий раз, когда чувствовал, что закрывает глаза. Прислушиваясь к дыханию Джареда, он дожидался, когда оно станет глубоким и ровным. Когда Джаред крепко заснул, Дженсен соскользнул со своей раскладушки и, прижимая медальоны на ошейнике рукой, чтобы не звенели, выполз в коридор. При каждом движении хвост щекотал его бедра.

Оказавшись на кухне, он встал на ноги и подошел к ящику, где спрятал лекарства. Когда Дженсен открыл ящик и заглянул внутрь, у него задрожали руки. Пальцы Дженсена сомкнулись вокруг баночки с лекарством. Но вместо того, чтобы почувствовать уверенность, он ощутил страх и трепет. Спину обдало холодом, и Дженсен резко обернулся к двери. Приказав себе успокоиться, он сделал глубокий вдох и открыл кофеварку. Джаред всегда с вечера засыпал в фильтр кофе. Будучи человеком, который рано встает и долго работает по ночам, утром он первым делом хотел заправиться кофе. У хозяина большой псарни не так уж времени оставалось на сон и отдых.

На глаз внутри банки было около двадцати пяти таблеток. Дженсен не знал, достаточно ли их, чтобы убить Джареда, но надеялся хватит, чтобы устранить его на время, пока Дженсен отыщет ключи от машины и уберется отсюда. Первым побуждением Дженсена было высыпать в фильтр все таблетки. Но вряд ли Джаред не почувствует такое количество лекарства в кофе.

«Итак, сколько же таблеток нужно, чтобы на время вывести Джареда из игры?» - спросил себя Дженсен.

Он положил три таблетки на ладонь. Джаред крупный парень. Дженсен встряхнул банку и на ладонь выпала четвертая таблетка, потом пятая. Дженсен кинул их в ступку, взял лопатку и начал толочь таблетки в пыль. Удары деревянных предметов друг о друга звучали оглушительно громко в тишине маленькой комнаты, но Дженсен не остановился. Останавливаться уже поздно.

Он перемешал таблетки с кофе, закрыл крышку кофеварки, вытер ступку и лопатку туалетной бумагой и вернул их на место. Некоторое время он задумчиво крутил в руках баночку с лекарствами, затем положил ее назад в ящик с кухонными полотенцами. На этот раз он оставил ее сверху, чтобы все выглядело так, будто она упала сюда случайно.

Вернувшись в коридор, он опустился на колени и заполз в спальню. Джаред перевернулся на бок, но дышал он по-прежнему ровно и глубоко. Дженсен забрался на свою кровать и подтянул колени к груди. Он долго не мог заснуть, а когда, наконец, уснул, видел во сне длинные ноги и золотистую кожу

***

Глотнув воды из своей бутылки, Дженсен понюхал еду. Он знал, что должен есть и вести себя как обычно. Но от волнения желудок Дженсена болезненно сжимался. Джаред сидел за столом позади него, завтракал и пил кофе. Он уже прикончил одну большую чашку, и Дженсен надеялся, что в его кровь попало уже достаточно наркотика, чтобы он на время вырубился.

\- Что с тобой, сука? Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Дженсен отвернулся и уткнулся носом в свою миску с едой. Он заставил себя открыть рот и взять пару кубиков сухого корма. В следующую минуту Джаред присел позади него. Он погладил Дженсена по волосам. Дженсен посмотрел на него. Зрачки Джареда сузились, веки отяжелели. Хороший знак.

\- Ну и сонный я сегодня. Ты тоже?

Дженсен прикрыл глаза и прижался щекой к ладони Джареда.

\- Да, - сказал Джаред. – Будем отдыхать сегодня, щеночек.

Джаред встал и вернулся на свое место. Дженсен заставил себя продолжать есть, пока не услышал, как рука Джареда ударилась о столешницу. Дженсен повернулся. Джаред положил голову на стол, одну руку выпрямил перед собой, вторую согнул и подложил под подбородок. Его губы дрожали.

Дженсен испытывал сильное желание вскочить на ноги и убежать, но остался на месте. Он подполз к столу и толкнул головой бедро Джареда Джаред не пошевелился. Тогда Дженсен поднялся на ноги. Слюна стекала из уголка рта Джареда и капала на стол.

Дженсен направился в спальню, достал из шкафа джинсы Джареда. Он хотел надеть их, но хвост-пробка зацепилась за ремень. Дженсен нагнулся и вытащил хвост. Резкое движение вызвало жжение в заднице, за жжением пришло ощущение болезненной пустоты. Дженсен натянул джинсы и застегнул молнию. Конечно, джинсы сидели свободно и были ему длинноваты. Он завернул штанины внизу и подтянул пояс ремнем. Теперь получилось нормально. Дженсен нашел старую футболку и надел ее через голову. Зная, что обувь Джареда будет ему велика, Дженсен остался босиком.

Собственное тело казалось Дженсену чужим. Он отвык от прикосновений ткани к коже и пустоте в заднице. Он заставил себя встряхнуться.

«Думай», - приказал себе Дженсен.

Он поспешил через дом в псарню, туда, где видел коробку с инструментами. Да, в яблочко. Он схватил ее и через минуту вернулся к двери офиса Джареда. Теперь вопрос заключался в том, как открыть замок, если его даже не видно. Дженсен был уверен, что если он сломает клавиатуру, замок заблокируется. Дверные петли, конечно, находились внутри.

\- Блядь.

Стоп, это не стальная дверь. Массивное дерево, сосна, не спрессованные опилки, но все же не сталь. Так что, теоретически, если он сломает дверь вокруг замка… Обыскав коробку с инструментами, он нашел резец и молоток. Дженсен закрыл глаза и взмолился, чтобы Джаред действительно крепко спал, потому что сейчас он собирался наделать много шума. Он прижал резец к дереву и ударил его по нему молотком. Звук удара металла о металл испугал Дженсена. Но резец обнадеживающе погрузился в дерево. После второго удара резец продвинулся дальше, после третьего полетели щепки.

Воодушевленный удачей, Дженсен стал бить сильнее и чаще. Щепки полетели во все стороны. Вскоре они покрыли пол вокруг, а плечи Дженсена начали дрожать от непривычной нагрузки. Он добился серьезного прогресса, когда вдруг между ударами услышал звук падения чего-то тяжелого на кухне.

Сердце Дженсена остановилось. Бросив инструменты, он побежал туда, где оставил Джареда. Джаред лежал на полу. Он едва двигался. Но, проклятье! Он двигался.

\- Блядь! Блядь!

Действие наркотика заканчивалось. Дженсен был так близок к свободе. Он перевернул Джареда на спину, схватил его за руки и потащил к двери. Джаред был очень тяжелым, но адреналин придавал Дженсену сил. Он вспотел, но дотащил Джареда через террасу до дверей псарни. Внутри он остановился лишь на миг. Собаки сходили с ума, лаяли и бросались сетки. Не только потому, что их завтрак и прогулку отменили, но потому что их сука волокла их альфу через псарню. Когда Дженсен затащил Джареда в проход между клетками, Джаред пошевелил рукой и вцепился в стальную перегородку, стараясь помешать. Дженсен жестко дернул Джареда, ослабляя его хватку.

Он затащил Джареда в свою старую клетку, бросив его на пол, вышел и закрыл замок. Он дрожал и едва не плакал от страха. Это был его последний шанс. Дженсен облокотился о клетку, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, и его пульс замедлился.

Завозившись на полу, Джаред перевернулся на бок и вытянул вперед руку. Он пытался опереться на вторую руку и приподняться, но у него ничего не получилось. Тогда он поднял взгляд к решетке.

\- Джен, - прохрипел он. – Джен, нет.


	7. Chapter 7

 

** Глава 6 **

Дженсен толкнул плечом офисную дверь. Послышался треск, но дверь не поддалась. Он снова ударил ее плечом, и на этот раз она распахнулась так легко, что он едва устоял на ногах.

Комната напоминала технический склад. Повсюду стояли и висели компьютерные мониторы. Одну из стен покрывали экраны разной величины. Среди них выделялись старые черно-белые телевизоры с электронно-лучевой трубкой и маленькими двенадцатидюймовыми экранами. Дженсену пришлось приблизиться, чтобы рассмотреть изображение на них. Они показывали разные комнаты и уголки дома, псарни и кусок пустыни.

«Кто-то у нас здесь параноик?»

Два больших цветных телевизора на электронно-лучевой трубке вели трансляцию из псарни. Один давал широкий обзор клеток. Второй находился над клеткой Кинга. Дженсен подошел к нему. Джаред стоял на ногах и тряс решетку. Дженсен занервничал. Разум подсказывал, что Джаред не сможет сломать решетку. Скорей всего, он просто проверяет собственные силы. Или, возможно, выдержку Дженсена? Если существовала возможность выбраться, Джаред бы ее уже использовал.

Между двумя мониторами располагался микрофон с переключателем. Дженсен включил его.

\- Дженсен! Выпусти меня, немедленно!

Инстинктивно Дженсен метнулся к двери, сработала вбитая в голову долгими изнуряющими тренировками программа. Усилием воли, он остановил себя, обхватил плечи руками и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ты не знаешь, что делаешь. Открой эту проклятую дверь, сука! – раздалось из динамиков.

Дрожащей рукой Дженсен выключил микрофон. Он дышал тяжело и неровно, словно пробежал марафон.

\- О господи, о господи, - пробормотал он, расхаживая по комнате.

\- Блядь! – он все еще чувствовал это. Власть голоса Джареда. Он реагировал на приказ хозяина, как любая собака. Дженсен провел рукой по волосам и снова глубоко вздохнул.

«Просто сконцентрируйся на приборах», - велел он самому себе.

Он посмотрел на стену с мониторами. Некоторые экраны не работали. Еще три компьютера стояли на столе и тихо шумели кулерами. Десятки шнуров тянулись позади стола по полу. Под столом стоял мини-холодильник.

«Просто ищи ключи», - приказал себе Дженсен, осматривая стол и лежащие на нем девайсы. Ничего. Он и, правда, надеялся, что ключи будут лежать на видном месте. Но ему не повезло.

\- Проклятье, - пробормотал Дженсен и снова посмотрел на мониторы.

«Не делай этого, - подумал он. - Не нужно».

Сев на стул, Дженсен огляделся. Куда бы он положил ключи? Его взгляд упал на деревянную коробку с геометрическим рисунком на крышке. Ничего экзотического, но старомодная. Дженсен взял ее в руки и открыл. Перед ним оказалось что-то вроде детской шкатулки с сокровищами и воспоминаниями, внутри лежали карточки, красивые камешки, ракушки, старые билеты в кино, колечко, собачий медальон с выгравированным на нем именем «Претти» и телефонный номер, записанный на клочке бумаги. Никаких ключей. Дженсен захлопнул крышку и вернул коробку в ящик. Проделывая это, он случайно задел компьютерную мышку и один из мониторов на столе ожил.

На экране появилась веб страница bitchboy.com и его собственное лицо крупным планом. Зеленые глаза, прикрытые длинными ресницами, полные губы, приоткрытые в широком «О», красные пятна на щеках и шее. А за плечом Дженсена на экране маячила морда Хэрли, который высунув язык, трахал его в задницу. Долгую минуту Дженсен бездумно таращился на экран. Он давно не видел себя. Он старался не смотреть в большое зеркало на стене шкафа в комнате для вязки, потому что боялся увидеть себя в роли суки, которую трахает собака.

Он почти забыл, как выглядит его лицо и сейчас рассматривал себя с некоторым удивлением. Он был красив. Дженсен знал об этом. Как и то, что его красота - корень всех его бед. Из-за этой красоты Джаред выбрал его и притащил сюда. Но сейчас Дженсена удивило другое: он смотрел на свое лицо и думал о том, что выглядит как человек. Об этом он тоже почти забыл. Он перевел взгляд на изображение Хэрли, потом снова на свое лицо и холод сковал его внутренности - выражение животной пустоты в глазах обоих существ было одинаковым.

Дженсен просмотрел страницу. Как и на большинстве порно-сайтов, здесь имелось множество ссылок. Для удобства пользователя каждую ссылку сопровождали заголовок и фото. Сайт имел черный фон и в углу висел баннер: «Суке всегда мало. Сука никак не насытится».

«Посмотри сам!», - призывала надпись под баннером. Не осознавая, что делает, Дженсен дотронулся до мышки и нажал «Ввод». Окно видео-плейера развернулось на весь экран, и Дженсен впервые увидел то, что видел Джаред. Огромный член Кинга скользил в нем, с каждым толчком сильнее растягивая края ануса. Камера показала его лицо. На изображении он откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза. Губы у него дрожали, и он постоянно стонал.

Этот звук удивил Дженсена. Шокировал? Он издавал такие звуки, будто... Ничего удивительного, что Джаред решил, что ему это очень нравится. Он… Может быть, ему и правда нравилось.

Узел на члене собаки начал распухать, растягивая его дырку, как баскетбольный мяч засунутый в носок. Его стоны стали более резкими и отрывистыми, глаза опустели, из уголка губ капала слюна.

Слюна. Дженсен сжал челюсти.

Узел втиснулся внутрь. Пес ненадолго замер, опираясь на спину Дженсена. Дженсен помнил этот момент. Тогда, после оргазма у него пылало и дрожало все тело, а перепачканный собственной спермой член зудел и ныл. Кинг убрал лапы с его спины. Камера приблизилась и показала собачий член, застрявший в заднице человека. Дженсен закрыл ладонью рот, смотря на свое раскрытое, припухшее, растянутое вокруг потемневшего от прилива крови собачьего члена, отверстие. Электронные часы в углу экрана в ускоренном режиме отсчитывали время – двадцать две минуты. Через двадцать две минуты узел уменьшился и выскользнул наружу. Из задницы Дженсена потекла сперма, заливая его яйца и бедра. Камера сфокусировалась на его широко открытом, припухшем и покрасневшем анусе. Дженсен услышал собственный скулеж.

\- Я знаю щеночек, сейчас ты чувствуешь себя пустым, - услышал он голос Джареда. – Не волнуйся. Я приведу тебе другого пса.

Камера переместилась к лицу Дженсена. Оно выглядело сонным и измученным.

\- Ты хочешь еще одного пса, правда? Тебе всегда мало? Никак не можешь насытиться собачьими членами?

Увидев, как его изображение кивает, Дженсен со злостью перевернул монитор и с грохотом опрокинул его на клавиатуру. Вскочив со стула, он шумно вздохнул, игнорируя твердый член в штанах. Его взгляд скользнул по монитору, показывающему Джареда в псарне. Он стоял без движения, прижимаясь лицом к сетке и вцепившись пальцами в ее звенья.

Дженсен не помнил, как покинул дом, очнулся, когда уже по проходу между клетками в псарне. Он двигался быстро, и Джаред не успел отклониться, Дженсен врезался в металлическую сетку, и она ударила Джареда по лицу. Удар сетки не мог причинить серьезную боль, но Джаред удивленно вздохнул, отступил назад и потрогал царапину на лбу, проступившую там, где его коснулся металл. Глаза Джареда удивленно распахнулись.

\- Больной, ненормальный, ублюдок! – закричал Дженсен. Он снова ударил по сетке. – Сколько денег ты заработал на этом? Как ты…

Дженсен задохнулся. Сердце едва не выпрыгивало из груди, горло болело. Он едва мог говорить, с трудом подбирая слова.

\- Ты продал меня. Чтоб ты сдох.

\- Так все дело в этом? В том, что я выложил видео с тобой в сеть? – спокойно спросил Джаред.

\- Что?

\- Поэтому ты расстроен, - сказал Джаред. – Но почему? Мальчикам все равно.

\- Они собаки.

\- Ты тоже, щеночек, - сказал Джаред. Он сделал шаг вперед и накрыл ладонью вцепившиеся в сетку пальцы Дженсена.

Дженсен не мог говорить, не мог думать и не мог отвести взгляд от лица Джареда.

\- Если ты увидел запись, ты должен был заметить это, увидеть, кто ты на самом деле. Сейчас ты почти совершенство, щеночек. Почему бы тебе не выпустить меня и не вернуться на свое место?

Дженсен покачал головой и отдернул руки от сетки.

\- Нет, - выдохнул он и сделал шаг назад.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это правда, - сказал Джаред. Тонкая струйка крови потекла из царапины на его лбу.

Дженсен почувствовал, как его затапливает ярость, будто магма, она рвалась на поверхность. Он сжал кулаки. Глупо пытаться ударить Джареда через решетку. Еще глупее было бы войти к нему.

\- Я посажу к тебе Кинга, - прорычал Дженсен. – Ты сам будешь его сукой.

Джаред посмотрел на него с удивлением, потом покачал головой.

\- Ты знаешь, что это не сработает. Они слушаются меня. Моих приказов. Ты тоже слушаешься меня, когда ты хороший пес. Теперь будь хорошим псом и выпусти меня.

\- Пошел ты. Я не собака.

\- Нет? Почему? Почему ты сопротивляешься?

\- Ключи от машины.

\- Серьезно? Думаешь, ты просто уедешь отсюда? – Джаред покачал головой. – Ничего не выйдет. Это не то, от чего ты можешь просто уехать. Это твоя суть. Это внутри тебя.

\- Где чертовы ключи?! – Дженсен снова схватился за сетку и встряхнул ее. Вокруг залаяли собаки, молчавшие, пока Джаред и Дженсен разговаривали.

\- Тихо, - скомандовал Джаред. Лай начал стихать и прекратился после второй команды. – Как я и говорил, они слушаются меня.

Джаред ухмыльнулся.

\- Скажи мне, где ключи, - повторил Дженсен.

\- Нет, - ответил Джаред. – Мне нечего терять.

\- Я не выпущу тебя, пока не скажешь.

\- Ты не выпустишь меня, даже если я скажу. Почему я должен говорить тебе?

\- Я оставлю тебя в живых.

Джаред нахмурился.

\- Что?

\- Ты не получишь ни воды, ни еды, пока не скажешь где ключи.

Глаза Джареда расширились, он осмотрел псарню.

\- Они – да, - сказал Дженсен. – Ты - нет.

Дженсен развернулся и пошел прочь. Последнее что он услышал, перед тем как закрыть дверь в псарню - Джаред выкрикивал его имя. За дверью Дженсен упал на колени и всхлипнул.

***

Дженсен лежал на кровати Джареда и смотрел в потолок. Он был рад оставить Джареда одного в клетке. Джаред сел на старую собачью подстилку Дженсена и не произнес больше ни слова. Почему-то это волновало Дженсена.

Большую часть дня Дженсен провел в поисках ключей от джипа, который он обнаружил в гараже. Дженсен несколько раз осмотрел офис и шкафы на кухне. Он сломал даже замок в ящике с ножами и в ящике, где Джаред хранил лекарства, обыскал ванную, туалет и все полки в гостиной. Заглянул в шкафы прачечной и в единственный шкаф в комнате для вязки, а так же обыскал шкаф в псарне. Он даже проверил джип, потому что - кто знает, вдруг, Джаред просто оставил ключи в зажигании? Но поиски не увенчались успехом.

В итоге, когда солнце опустилось за западные горы, измученный и расстроенный Дженсен сел за стол на кухне, съел сэндвич и запил еду мексиканским пивом. Так как он давно не пил пива и очень устал, от хмеля сразу же закружилась голова. После ужина, валясь с ног от усталости, Дженсен поплелся в душ, чтобы смыть с себя запах пота, страха и отчаяния.

Забираясь в ванную, Дженсен мечтал ощутить на коже прикосновение горячей воды, мыла и собственных рук, первый раз за долгое время. Но что-то пошло не так. Что-то неправильное закралось в его восприятие и ощущения. Он привык к нежным рукам Джареда, моющим его, растирающим его кожу, скользящим по его телу и проникающим в каждую его складку. Дженсен ненавидел себя за то, что наслаждался прикосновениями Джареда, ненавидел себя за то, что на каком-то подсознательном, инстинктивном уровне воспринимал его прикосновения как ласку и проявление заботы. Как будто Джаред действительно заботился о нем.

Но так и было. Дженсен знал, что в своей больной, повернутой манере, Джаред заботился о нем, так же, как заботился о своих собаках. И здесь, именно в этом выводе, скрывался диссонанс. Джаред считал, что Дженсен собака.

\- Нет, - произнес он вслух, наклонился вперед и прижался лбом к стене, позволяя горячей воде омыть спину.

Дженсен вспомнил выражение растерянности на лице Джареда в то утро, когда он оттолкнул Дженсена. «Почему ты хочешь меня… Нет, не нужно» Дженсен вспомнил его запах, золотистую кожу, теплые руки… Намыленным пальцем Дженсен дотронулся до своей дырки, скользнул внутрь, добавил второй палец. Застонав, он прижался губами к стене и прогнул поясницу… Но тут же остановил себя, резко выпрямился и вынул пальцы.

\- Блядь, - дрожащим голосом прошептал Дженсен.

Лежа вечером в кровати Джареда, он чувствовал себя очень одиноким. По ночам он привык слышать дыхание Джареда. Тишина давила. Дженсен испытывал нервное волнение и возбуждение. Последнее время его постоянно использовали сексуально. Доводили сексом до полного изнеможения. Его заставляли кончать так интенсивно и так часто, что у него ничего не оставалось. Ни энергии, ни тревог, ни опасений. Он знал, что такая опустошенность и отупение - это плохо, но было в этом и что-то приятное, успокаивающее, возможность просто дышать, жить и ни о чем не волноваться.

Джаред гладил его по голове, отстегивал Дженсена от скамьи, помогал выпрямиться, поддерживал, мыл. А еще он постоянно шептал: «Ты такой красивый, ты идеальный». Затем он укладывал Дженсена в кровать и целовал в лоб.

Дженсен задремал. Сон принес тепло и успокоение.

***

В конце концов, Джаред опустился на собачью подстилку, подложил руки под голову и сплел пальцы на затылке. Его ноги свисали с края лежанки. Длины лежанки никогда не хватало на то, чтобы Дженсен мог вытянуться во весь рост. Так и было задумано – сука передвигается на четвереньках и не выпрямляет ноги даже во сне, потому и спать Дженсену полагалось, подтянув колени к груди. Для Джареда же длина лежанки совсем не годилась. Рассматривая тени на потолке, Джаред мысленно поблагодарил Дженсена за то, что он не забыл приглушить на ночь свет в псарне. При свете собаки вели бы себя беспокойно. Сам Джаред, хотя он и не рассчитывал хорошо выспаться, при ярком свете вообще не заснул бы.

Он вздохнул. Гнев прошел, и Джаред ощущал странное спокойствие. Дженсен никогда не найдет ключи от машины. Джаред подождет, пока он перебесится. Он не верил, что Дженсен позволит ему умереть от жажды. Несмотря на то, что несколько раз Джаред замечал в глазах Дженсена жажду убийства, его, Джареда, Дженсен не сможет убить.

Веб-страница. Джаред потер лицо руками и запустил пальцы в волосы. Дженсен никогда не должен был ее увидеть. Блядь. Веб-страница слишком абстрактная вещь для понимания суки. Веб-страница не имеет никакого отношения к жизни суки. В конце концов, сайт существовал только для поддержки питомника, потому что содержание такого количества собак обходилось чертовски дорого. Джаред много работал для того, чтобы его собаки ни в чем не нуждались. Он даже самостоятельно делал им прививки, чтобы сэкономить на ветеринаре. Но иногда, как в случае с болезнью Дженсена, он все-таки платил докторам за помощь. И Джей Ди, проклятый Джей Ди Морган. Джаред платил сукину сыну каждый месяц. Ко всему прочему еще добавлялись ежедневные необходимые расходы и траты на еду.

Дженсен ничего не знал о содержании псарни, потому ему не следовало видеть веб страницу. Он так же не поймет, каким прекрасным он стал, и почему люди хотят смотреть на него. Он не поймет, какое впечатление он производит на других. Они завидуют ему. Почему же Джареду нельзя использовать их восхищение?

Кроме того, кроме того… Джаред заметил, как Джей Ди смотрел на Дженсена. Джей Ди неправильно воспринимал суку. Совершенно точно, не так, как Дженсена воспринимал Джаред. Джаред мог себе представить, что бы сделал Джей Ди, заполучи он Дженсена. И когда он думал об этом, о том, что Джей Ди сделал бы с Дженсеном, внутри Джареда закипала ненависть, и он мечтал превратить копа в кровавую отбивную.

Джаред потянулся и попытался представить себе, чем сейчас занят Дженсен. Скорей всего, переворачивает и крушит все в доме. Но это не тревожило Джареда. Он знал, что Дженсен ничего не найдет. Гораздо больше Джареда беспокоило то, что Дженсен остался один. Он не создан для одиночества, не привык к нему. Джаред волновался о том, как Дженсен справится с одиночеством, ведь он не привык заботиться о себе и действовать самостоятельно. Когда адреналин схлынет, и поиски ключей закончатся неудачей и разочарованием, Дженсен останется совсем один. И сидя здесь, в клетке, Джаред никак не сможет ему помочь. Он нужен Дженсену, даже если Дженсен об этом не знает.

Джаред повернулся на бок и подтянул колени к груди. Он много раз видел как, так сворачивается Дженсен. Прижав лицо к матрасу, Джаред уловил едва ощутимый запах суки, нежный, утешающий и успокаивающий, и задремал. Впервые за последний год Джаред видел во сне кровь, слышал собачий лай и животный вой, полный боли и страдания.

Он проснулся в слезах, задыхаясь и дрожа, обнял руками колени и всхлипнул, словно увидел этот сон впервые. Но это было не так - когда-то такие сны снились ему каждую ночь. Бывали времена, когда Джаред спал только днем, и боялся прилечь ночью. Кошмары преследовали его годами и полностью прекратились после того, как он похитил Дженсена. И теперь… теперь Дженсен сделал так, что кошмары вернулись. Почему он не хочет понять, что тут, с Джаредом и мальчиками, ему будет лучше? Где Джаред ошибся?

Джаред вздохнул, вытер мокрые щеки и постарался выровнять дыхание. Возможно, дядя Джек был прав. Возможно, заводчик должен регулярно наказывать суку, чтобы держать ее в повиновении. Возможно, Джаред был слишком мягок с Дженсеном.

Нет, нравится ему поведение суки или нет, он не сможет быть жестоким с Дженсеном. Не сможет снова причинить суке боль, как сделал это в первый раз, избив Дженсена. Нет. Еще немного и Джаред бы добился того, чего хотел. Дженсен почти полностью преобразился. Он слушался, подчинялся. Если бы Джаред лучше следил за лекарствами, у Дженсена не возникло бы возможности для бунта. Вот в чем дело. Джаред сможет все вернуть на круги своя, когда уговорит Дженсена выпустить его.

***

На рассвете Дженсен покормил и напоил собак, потом вернулся в дом и приготовил себе завтрак. Поев, он выпустил собак на улицу и начал чистить клетки. Большинство собак нагадили в своих клетках, но химический очиститель быстро убрал запах.

\- Ты, должно быть, уже понял, что не найдешь ключи, - сказал Джаред, когда Дженсен мыл клетку Кинга.

Дженсен проигнорировал его слова и продолжил чистить клетку. Сколько раз он наблюдал за Кингом, сидя в клетке напротив? Невольно Дженсен вспомнил торчащий член собаки, горящие похотью глаза. Дженсен хотел бы почувствовать ненависть к псу, но вместо этого кровь прилила к его члену. Дженсен выкинул воспоминания из головы и удивился тому, что больше не испытывает стыда. Он знал, что должен стыдиться. Хотел этого.

\- Дженсен, выпусти меня.

Не задумываясь, Дженсен развернулся и выплеснул содержимое ведра на Джареда, заливая его холодной и грязной водой. Джаред отшатнулся и передернулся от того, что вода попала ему в лицо. Дженсен хорошо знал, каково это – почувствовать, как холодная вода обжигает обнаженную кожу. Вода потекла по шее Джареда, по его рукам и футболке.

\- Хочешь пить? – спросил Дженсен. – Попробуй пососать свою одежду.

\- Я знаю, ты злишься… - мокрые волосы Джареда лезли ему в глаза. Он поднял руку и откинул их назад.

\- Дело не в этом. Я хочу уехать, - Дженсен устало опустил руку с пустым ведром.

Джаред встряхнул головой и приблизился к решетке.

\- Что ты будешь делать? Вернешься домой к родителям? Снова пойдешь в школу? Найдешь себе бойфренда? Да? Позволишь какому-то парню трахать тебя? – Джаред скривил губы в отвращении.

Дженсен оцепенел. Он не думал о будущем. Ни минуты с тех пор как освободился. Мысли о будущем причиняли боль. Дженсен поднял распылитель с химическим очистителем, Джаред отступил от сетки, но Дженсен опустил руку. Вместо этого он сделал шаг к клетке, потом еще один.

\- Кто это Претти?

Глаза Джареда расширились, его губы задрожали.

\- Что?

\- Медальон. Чей он?

Джаред покачал головой:

\- Нет.

\- Скажи мне.

\- Нет, Джен, нет, - Джаред отвернулся и забрался на собачью подстилку.

***

Дженсен прислонился к стене ванной и ощупал свой ошейник. Он пытался снять его еще вчера, но сдался, не найдя застежку. В отличие от коричневого ошейника, который Дженсен носил раньше, этот удерживала не простая пряжка. Самым легким решением казалось разрезать полоску кожи ножом. Но, ощупав ошейник Дженсен понял, что между двумя внешними полосками кожи скрывается металлическая лента. Этот ошейник нельзя порвать и содрать. Никогда.

Дженсен выпрямился и взглянул в зеркало. Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как он последний раз рассматривал себя. Восемь месяцев, как он узнал, взглянув на календарь в офисе. Его руки, грудь и плечи налились мускулами, но лицо по-прежнему выглядело мальчишеским, детским, юным. «Это похоже на шутку», - подумал он. Он по-прежнему похож на девчонку с большими глазами, длинными ресницами и полными губами. Даже щетина у него на щеках росла мягкая и редкая.

Пальцами правой руки Дженсен все еще прижимал ошейник. Он неприятно врезался в шею. Под полоской кожи гулко бился пульс. Дженсен убрал руку. Опустив голову, он приблизился к зеркалу. Что же делать? Джаред упрямый. Но он болезнено реагирует на имя «Претти». Что бы это могло значить?

Претти - его собака? Может быть, другая сука?

Не задумываясь над тем, что и почему делает, Дженсен вернулся в офис, достал медальон и повертел его в руке. Медальон красного цвета, сделанный в форме сердца, выглядел старым. На поверхности виднелись царапины, по краям краска облезла. Возвращаясь в ванную, Дженсен задержался в холле, чтобы взять из ящика необходимые инструменты.

Прислонившись к зеркалу, он плоскогубцами раздвинул кольца, удерживающие звенящие при каждом движении, медальоны на своем ошейнике и снял их. На этих медальонах не было надписи. Они существовали только для того, чтобы издавать шум, понял Дженсен. Он продел кольцо в отверстие в красном сердечке и пристегнул его к своему ошейнику. Зажав кольцо плоскогубцами, посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Красное сердечко контрастировало с черным ошейником и его бледной кожей. Дженсен надел майку и пошел в псарню.

Приближаясь к своей старой клетке, Дженсен нервничал. Но вчерашняя реакция Джареда на имя «Претти», убедила Дженсена в том, что он поступает правильно. Должен существовать способ достучаться до Джареда. Возможно, Дженсен нашел его.

Он остановился перед дверью клетки. Джаред сидел на собачьей лежанке. Его футболка высохла, но на джинсах все еще темнели пятна от воды. Он смотрел мимо Дженсена.

\- Чем-то расстроен? – спросил Дженсен.

\- Я не собираюсь разговаривать с тобой, если ты пришел не для того, чтобы освободить меня, - сказал Джаред. Помолчав, он добавил: - Ты должен загнать собак в вольеры. Сегодня слишком жарко. В такую погоду им вредно долго оставаться на улице.

\- Я сделаю это через минуту, - Дженсен стоял у решетки, ожидая, когда Джаред посмотрит на него.

\- Нет, немедленно, - приказал Джаред.

Дженсен почувствовал, что его мышцы дрогнули от желания подчиниться. Проклятье, он должен перебороть это. Он не принадлежит Джареду. Будь все проклято.

\- Нет, - сказал он.

И тогда Джаред поднял взгляд. Дженсен с уверенностью мог сказать, что его взгляд застыл на маленьком красном медальоне. Джаред встал с лежанки, пересек клетку и прижался к сетке. От неожиданности Дженсен отступил и уперся спиной в клетку Кинга.

\- Сними это! – закричал Джаред. В его глаз читался ужас. – Сними это, сука. Сними на хрен!

Инстинктивно Дженсен поднес руку к горлу и сжал медальон пальцами.

\- Сними это. Пожалуйста, Джен, прошу тебя, сними, - умолял Джаред. Он обвис на сетке, слезы катились по его щекам.

Дженсен застыл, прижался спиной к клетке Кинга и стиснул медальон так крепко, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

\- Расскажи мне, - сказал он.

Джаред прижался лбом к сетке и закрыл глаза.

\- Собака. Претти была моей собакой.

\- Что…

Громкий стук в дверь псарни заставил Дженсена замолчать.

\- Падалеки, сегодня третье число. Открывай!

Джаред вскинул голову. Слезы и отчаяние исчезли с его лица.

\- Открой клетку, - сказал он. Дженсен испугался, но не сдвинулся с места. – Немедленно, выпусти меня.

Дженсен покачал головой.

\- Скажи мне, где лежат деньги, я отдам их ему, - сказал он шепотом. Он знал, что это неправильно, глупо, но он не хотел сдаваться. Не сейчас. В ситуации с копом крылось что-то, чего Дженсен не понимал. Зато он отлично понимал, что если выпустит Джареда сейчас, то снова окажется в клетке.

\- Не глупи, Джен, - сказал Джаред. – Он заберет и деньги, и тебя. Чтобы ты не думал обо мне…

Стук раздался снова.

\- Я знаю, что ты там, Джаред. Открывай.

\- Открой клетку, немедленно, - сказал Джаред голосом, от которого собаки обычно опускали головы и поджимали хвосты. И на этот раз приказ подействовал на Дженсена, он достал ключи из кармана и открыл замок.

\- Хороший мальчик, - Джаред вышел из клетки и направился к двери псарни. Дженсен держался в нескольких шагах позади него. Глядя на широкую спину Джареда, он чувствовал себя маленьким и беспомощным.

Когда Джаред открыл дверь, коп отступил назад, пропуская Джареда на улицу. Дженсен проскользнул за Джаредом, прежде чем тот захлопнул перед его носом дверь псарни.

Морган усмехнулся.

\- Теперь ты разрешаешь своей сучке носить одежду? Ты стал слишком мягким, Джаред, - его улыбка могла показаться привлекательной, если бы глаза не оставались холодными и мертвыми. Вдруг коп заметил красный медальон в форме сердца, и его взгляд метнулся к Джареду, затем к Дженсену. – Претти. Он называет тебя Претти?

\- Это не твое гребаное дело, Морган, - прорычал Джаред. – Я принесу твои деньги, - Джаред плечом оттолкнул Моргана с дороги, и оглянулся на Дженсена. – Пошли, сука.

Но Морган не дал ему пройти, перехватил Дженсена за руку выше локтя.

\- Ходишь и одеваешься как мальчик. Клянусь, я мог бы приучить тебя к порядку. Тебе не нужны случки с собаками…

Джаред развернулся и ударил копа в челюсть. Пошатнувшись, Морган отпустил Дженсена. Быстро оправившись, он ударил Джареда в ответ. Голова Джареда откинулась назад. Не давая Джареду времени опомниться Морган, нанес следующий удар в лицо, затем еще один в грудь. Он бил быстро и жестко, не раздумывая. Дженсен оскалился, как собака, как сука.

Избивая Джареда, Морган прижал его к внешней стене псарни. Не сомневаясь ни минуты, Дженсен приблизился к Моргану сзади. Сжав шею Джареда, чтобы удержать его на месте, Морган молотил его по ребрам. Он не заметил, что Дженсен расстегнул его кобуру и достал его табельное оружие. Морган повернулся, когда Дженсен поднимал пистолет. Дженсен передернул предохранитель и выстрелил.

Время остановилось. Несколько долгих минут Морган стоял и удивленно моргал. Над его правым глазом разрасталось красное пятно. Ощущая влагу на своем лице и руках, Дженсен застыл на месте. Он не смог пошевелиться, даже после того, как коп упал. Положив руку на запястья Дженсена, Джаред помог ему опустить пистолет.

Забрав пистолет из его рук, Джаред прижал Дженсена к груди, обнял и поцеловал макушку. Когда Джаред погладил его шею, Дженсен задрожал от адреналина и возбуждения.

\- Тише, теперь все хорошо, - Джаред снова поцеловал его. Когда он отклонился, Дженсен увидел капли крови на его губах, там, где они касались кожи Дженсена. – Ты спас нас, Джен. Всех нас. Я должен назвать тебя Героем.

Джаред дотронулся до медальона на шее Дженсена и улыбнулся.

\- Но ты Претти.

Дженсен прижался к Джареду. Что-то твердое вжалось в его бедро, там, где он соприкасался с Джаредом. Дженсен опустил левую руку и нащупал выпуклость в кармане Джареда. Ключи от машины. Дженсен истерически всхлипнул, плача и смеясь одновременно.

\- Тише-тише, Джен. Твое место здесь.

 

***


	8. Chapter 8

 

** Глава 7 **

Дженсен настолько измучился физически и морально, что как только они оказались в доме, не задумываясь, упал на собачью лежанку. Джаред тихо свистнул.

\- Иди сюда, щеночек, - Джаред хлопнул ладонью по кровати. Дженсен слез со своей раскладушки и забрался на кровать. Джаред выключил лампу на прикроватной тумбочке. Услышав, как он раздевается, Дженсен скрутился калачиком на краю кровати.

\- Давай, забирайся под одеяло. Я не хочу, чтобы ты замерз, - Джаред приподнял одеяло, и Дженсен скользнул под него. – Молодец, - Джаред потрепал его по волосам, и Дженсен почти немедленно начал засыпать.

Соскальзывая в сон, Дженсен отстраненно удивился тому, что способен так легко заснуть после случившегося. Он пережил ужасный, тяжелый, полный волнений, изматывающий день. И убийством копа дело не ограничилось.

***

\- Мы должны убрать здесь, - сказал Джаред.

Дженсен не пошевелился. Он стоял, прижимаясь к груди Джареда. Нагретый солнцем бетон согревал ноги. Бетон под его пятками. До чего же здорово стоять на двух ногах, чувствовать, как чьи-то руки обнимают тебя, а теплый ветер пустыни обдувает спину. Дженсен не хотел оглядываться, не хотел смотреть вниз. Не хотел смотреть в глаза реальности. Он только что убил полицейского. Кто поверит семнадцатилетней порно звезде интернета, если он скажет, что убил, защищая… Кого? Своего похитителя. О да, такой вид оправдания мог сработать разве что с Патти Херст. Никто не убивает полицейских безнаказанно.

Джаред погладил его по спине.

\- Все в порядке, Джен. Мы сделали это вместе, - он отстранился от Дженсена и, не выпуская его из объятий, заглянул в глаза. – Ты ведь можешь собраться?

Дженсен кивнул.

\- Хорошо, молодец.

Открыв дверь псарни, Джаред принес резиновые перчатки и передал одну пару Дженсену. Он надел их, не дожидаясь приказа. Потом Дженсен посмотрел вниз. Морган лежал на боку. Входное отверстие от пули на лбу было маленьким, затылок же превратился в кровавое месиво. Вокруг растеклась большая красная лужа. На бетоне виднелись куски мяса и осколки костей.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Джаред. – Дженсен!

Дженсен не реагировал, не в силах отвести взгляд от мертвеца. Дженсен растерялся, он никак не мог понять, как оказался здесь. Этого не должно было случиться. Он был хорошим парнем. Действительно хорошим. Он никогда не причинял людям боль, никогда не принимал наркотики.

\- Дженсен, - повторил Джаред в этот раз приказным тоном. – Оставайся со мной. Сейчас мы завернем тело в пленку, отнесем к машине и положим в багажник. Хорошо? Ты возьмешь его за ноги.

Дженсен с удивлением смотрел, как Джаред разворачивает около тела рулон полиэтилена. Вдвоем они перекатили труп на пленку и завернули его. Взяв степлер, Джаред закрепил края металлическими скрепками. Подхватив тело, каждый со своей стороны, они дотащили его до машины. Морган весил не мало, и тело постоянно норовило выскользнуть из пластикового кокона. С трудом им удалось погрузить его в багажник.

Повернувшись к Дженсену, Джаред взял его лицо в ладони. Латекс перчаток мерзко прилип к коже, но неприятное ощущение компенсировалось теплом исходящим от Джареда.

\- Мы должны вместе закончить это дело, ты ведь понимаешь? – спросил Джаред. – Если один из нас облажается, мы оба пропадем.

Дженсен кивнул.

\- Да, я знаю.

\- Хорошо, - Джаред сжал его плечи. – В двадцати пяти милях отсюда есть заброшенное ранчо. Нужно убрать его седан отсюда и отвезти туда. Когда-нибудь его найдут. И будем надеяться, что убийство не свяжут с нами. За свою жизнь Морган нажил себе много врагов. Вряд ли подозрение падет на меня.

Джаред вложил ключи от Форда «Краун Виктория» в ладонь Дженсена.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал за рулем его седана.

\- Почему я?

\- На случай, если вдруг захочешь сбежать, вспомни, что ты в украденной полицейской машине с мертвым копом в багажнике.

\- Я не захочу. То есть…

Джаред поцеловал его в лоб.

\- Я знаю. Просто едь за мной. Мы вернемся назад на моем джипе, - Джаред придержал дверь седана, пока Дженсен забирался внутрь. – Пристегни ремень безопасности, - дождавшись, когда Дженсен это сделает, он захлопнул дверь.

Наверное, Дженсен переживал посттравматический шок, потому что двадцати пяти мильное путешествие показалось ему коротким. Несмотря на резиновые перчатки, Дженсен старался как можно меньше прикасаться к вещам в салоне машины. Он даже побоялся трогать радио и сменить радиостанцию. Из-за этого всю дорогу слушал Блэк Шелтон и Тэйлор Свифт, которых крутила местная станция.

Дорога, по которой они ехали, была немногим шире проселочной. И такой же пустой. По пути им не встретилась ни одна машина. По правде сказать, Дженсен и не смотрел по сторонам, сосредоточив все внимание на красном пикапе впереди. Самый скверный момент он пережил, когда включилось полицейское радио. Дженсен буквально подпрыгнул на сидении от испуга. К его счастью, голос диспетчера ни разу не обратился к двадцать четвертому патрульному. Этот номер был написан на седане Моргана.

Заброшенное ранчо, к которому Джаред привез его, выглядело маленьким хлипким домиком. Казалось, он развалится, если подует сильный ветер. Поставив седан в старый пустой коровник, Дженсен забрался в джип Джареда на пассажирское сидение. Джаред снял резиновые перчатки и кинул их на пол. Дженсен сделал то же самое и вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. Повернувшись, Джаред погладил Дженсена по щеке. Его рука пахла резиной.

\- Ты в порядке?

Дженсен прикусил губу и кивнул.

\- Я позабочусь о тебе, - пообещал Джаред, разворачивая машину назад… Куда? Домой?

Обратный путь показался длиннее, зато музыка была лучше – Нирвана, Лед Зеппелин. Дженсен рассматривал пустыню вокруг, слушая «Оседлавших бурю» Доорс.

Вернувшись, они отчистили бетон перед псарней и сожгли свою одежду. Джаред набрал ванну в доме и начал мыть Дженсена. Это смутило Дженсена, но прикосновения Джареда действовали успокаивающее. Теплая вода смыла дрожь и напряжение, и слезы потекли по щекам Дженсена.

Наклонившись через край ванны, Джаред притянул Дженсена к себе.

\- Я знаю, щеночек, - прошептал он.

Дженсен вжался лицом в мокрую футболку Джареда.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Джаред, дотрагиваясь губами до мокрых волос Дженсена. Потом Джаред повернул голову и прижался щекой к макушке Дженсена. – Ты был так близок к свободе, верно? Ты думал, что почти выбрался отсюда. Думал, что справишься. Верил, что контролируешь ситуацию. Но на самом деле, ты ничего не контролировал, ты обманывал себя. Ты бы не сбежал. Рано или поздно ты бы выпустил меня из клетки. Тебе нужны были ключи, а я не позволил бы тебе уйти.

Дженсен знал, что это правда. Он не смог бы убить Джареда из-за ключей и не позволил бы ему умереть от голода. Дженсен отодвинулся и облокотился о стенку ванны.

\- Я убил человека.

\- Ты убил монстра. Сделал то, что я должен был сделать давным-давно, но… - Джаред отвел взгляд. – Я не сомог.

Выпрямившись, Джаред взял полотенце.

\- Вставай. Вода остыла. Давай вытрем тебя.

Дженсен послушно поднялся и позволил Джареду обтереть себя.

И теперь он лежал в кровати рядом с Джаредом и сквозь дремоту прислушивался к его голосу.

\- Претти была со мной… всегда. Сколько я себя помню. Красавица. Добрая и нежная. Она принадлежала к породе золотистых чау-чау, - он замолчал и вздохнул. Боясь прервать рассказ Джареда, Дженсен затаил дыхание. – Я был единственным ребенком в семье. Каждый день оставался один после школы. Моя мама всегда говорила, что чувствует себя спокойнее, зная, что Претти будет дома, когда я вернусь со школы. Она знала… что Претти защитит меня

Джаред еще раз вздохнул и затих. Дженсен долго лежал с открытыми глазами, а когда заснул, ему приснились маленький мальчик и его собака.

***

Джаред проспал недолго. Открыв глаза, Дженсен обнаружил, что лежит в кровати один. Выйдя в холл, он заметил, что беспорядок, который он устроил в поисках ключей ключи, убран. Дженсен подошел к дверям на кухню и увидел Джареда. Сидя за столом, он ел овсянку. И только заметив Джареда, Дженсен вдруг осознал две важные вещи: он был обнажен и ходил на двух ногах.

\- На колени, - скомандовал Джаред, и, не раздумывая ни минуты, Дженсен упал на пол.

Вчера вечером у него не осталось ни сил, ни времени задумываться о том, почему Джаред не одел его после ванны. Дженсен привык засыпать раздетым. Впервые за долгое время, с тех пор как он попал к Джареду, он надел одежду два дня назад. И проснувшись сегодня утром, он не заметил ее отсутствия и не испытал потребности накинуть на себя что-то.

\- Иди сюда, - сказал Джаред, и Дженсен подчинился. Посмотрев на него сверху вниз, Джаред взял его за подбородок. – Послушай, несколько последних дней выдались тяжелыми и грустными – для нас обоих. Думаю, мы должны просто забыть о них, хорошо?

Джаред замолчал, но Дженсен знал, что он не ждет ответа. Он не разрешил Дженсену говорить.

\- Мы должны вернуться к привычному распорядку. Я вижу, ты помнишь, как должен себя вести. Потому я не буду тебя наказывать. Не разочаруй меня, - он погладил Дженсена по голове и улыбнулся. - Ты ведь знаешь, как сильно я о тебе беспокоюсь?

Наклонившись, он поцеловал Дженсена в лоб.

\- Теперь иди, ешь свой завтрак.

Позже, занимаясь на беговой дорожке и наблюдая, как пыль кружится в нагретом воздухе пустыни, Дженсен думал о трупе. Как курица в духовке, он лежал в багажнике полицейской машины, в старом сарае. Он сделал это. Убил полицейского. Самозащита? Да, он так думал. Но ведь в тот момент напрямую ему ничего не угрожало? Он защищал Джареда. Последнее, по сути, не имело смысла. Но инстинктивно Дженсен понимал, что повел себя как Претти. Он защищал своего хозяина. Любая собака в псарне бросилась бы на Моргана в тот момент.

Он увеличил скорость тренажера. Когда отец учил его стрелять, Дженсен не мог себе представить, что однажды, кого-то застрелит. Теперь он жил в сумасшедшем мире… Раньше он даже предположить не мог, что когда-нибудь окажется в ситуации, в которой будет вынужден убить полицейского.

И теперь Джаред сказал, что они должны вернуться к привычному распорядку. Сказал, что Дженсен знает, как вести себя. Но при этом многое изменилось. Джаред позволил ему спать в своей кровати, говорил с ним. Джаред волновался за него и отождествлял его с кем-то, кого он по-настоящему любил, а потом он … что?

«Сформулируй это, Дженсен. Нужные слова находятся в твоей голове».

Но подобрать слова оказалось трудно и больно. Он научился отстраняться, когда уставал, когда ложился на собачью подстилку, когда ел из собачьей миски, мочился и гадил, как собака. Он просто прогонял мысли и прекращал думать. И… блядь, его мозг перестал правильно работать.

Почему он не догадался, что ключи от машины лежат в кармане Джареда? Он ведь сам носил в кармане ключи от псарни! Джаред даже не особо скрывался, сразу сказал, что Дженсену не найти ключи. Своей дрессировкой Джаред превратил его в идиота, со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Как мог Дженсен не заметить собственного отупения? Как мог он надеяться на победу?

Неожиданно беговая дорожка замедлилась и остановилась. Опустив взгляд на приборную панель, Дженсен увидел руку Джареда.

\- Достаточно, - сказал Джаред и поцеловал его в висок. - Ты заработаешь тепловой удар, если будешь бегать в такую жару.

Только теперь Дженсен осознал, как долго и интенсивно он бегал. Его сердце громко стучало, легкие горели. Облокотившись на перила тренажера, он тяжело втянул в себя воздух.

\- Пошли, напоим и искупаем тебя, - Джаред хлопнул его по заднице и направился к псарне.

После вчерашней ванны в доме, Дженсен с разочарованием воспринял возвращение в душевую псарни. Несмотря на сожаление и общую подавленность, он испытывал удовольствие от прикосновений Джареда. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Когда Джаред погладил его член и яички, провел скользкими от мыла пальцами вокруг ануса, кровь прилила к члену Дженсена. Хотелось стонать от удовольствия, но Дженсен сдержался, не желая смутить или отпугнуть Джареда.

\- Тебе нужна вязка, верно, щеночек?

«Нет, - в отчаянии подумал Дженсен. - Мне нужно, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Мне нужно…»

\- Не волнуйся, я позабочусь о тебе.

Джаред вывел его из-под душа, велел забраться на стол. Потом вытер его и вставил на место хвост-пробку. Первый раз за несколько дней дырку Дженсена снова растянули, и это казалось правильным.

***

Они вернулись домой. Джаред считал, что так и должно было случиться. Но что-то в происходящем тревожило его. Он знал, что Дженсен возбужден. Еще бы, суку не покрывали несколько дней, она не привыкла к такому. Чтобы Дженсен оставался спокойным и покорным, ему нужно каждый день напоминать о его месте.

Джаред покрыл его Кингом. Пес очень соскучился, жестко прокатился на Дженсене и повязал его почти на полчаса. Все это время Дженсен дрожал и стонал. Однако, наблюдая за лицом суки в зеркале, Джаред заметил, что сознание Дженсена не отключилось. Он все еще был там, оглушенный и пристыженный реакциями собственного тела на тонкий собачий член и растягивающий его задницу узел. Благодаря трехдневному воздержанию Дженсен кончал бурно и обильно. После оргазма он выглядел полностью эмоционально истощенным. Выжатым. Но при этом он не выглядел удовлетворенным, не превратился снова в суку, которую создал Джаред.

Поэтому, когда узел Кинга выскользнул из Дженсена, Джаред привел Ангуса. Когда пес взобрался на него, на лице Дженсена появилось выражение поражения. Это начало, отправной пункт, решил Джаред, глядя на монитор. Он понимал, что этой записи далеко до совершенства предыдущих сессий, на которых Дженсен демонстрировал полное смирение со своей ролью. Чтобы добиться такого результата, Джареду придется снова сломать его.

***

Когда Ангус вломился в него, открытая и растянутая дырка Дженсена хлюпала от спермы Кинга. Мускулы Дженсена ныли от усталости, колени горели от трения об пол. Джаред больше не надевал ему наручники, но какой смысл пытаться вырваться? Если Дженсен попытается, Джаред поймает его и снова прикует его.

Чтобы предотвратить появление царапин на спине и боках Дженсена, Джаред стал надевать собакам носки на передние лапы. Навалившись всем весом на спину Дженсена, крупный пес скреб лапами его спину, жестко и быстро вколачиваясь в его задницу. Собачья шерсть царапала ягодицы и бедра Дженсена. Собачий член долбился в его простату. Блядь, больно. Он только что кончил, казалось, его выжали до капли, внутри все отзывалось на вторжение болезненной чувствительностью, но его член начал снова оживать.

\- Посмотри в зеркало, - сказал Джаред.

Дженсен не поднял голову.

«Нет, - подумал он. - Нет, я не сделаю этого».

\- Смотри! - приказал Джаред, и Дженсен инстинктивно подчинился. Глядя на свое отражение, он увидел во что превратился. Игрушка для собачьей ебли. Для целой псарни здоровых, счастливых и возбужденных собак. Дженсен видел себя. Бледный, раздавленный, покорный человек, подчиняющийся Ангусу. Кобель использовал его. В отличии от Хэрли, который выглядел глупо во время вязки, Ангус выглядел так, будто воспринимал случку серьезно. Для этого пса Дженсен в буквальном смысле слова был сукой, которую он обязан покрыть и повязать.

Дженсен вспомнил давние тренировки. Вспомнил, как Джаред гладил его живот и говорил о собачьей сперме и щенках. Узел Ангуса распух, накачивая Дженсена спермой. И Дженсен знал, что это должно означать на самом деле. Эмбрионы в собачьей сперме. Миллионы, миллиарды зародышей проникали в него. Он почти чувствовал их вес в кишечнике. Это ощущение вдохнуло новую жизнь в образ, который давным-давно Джаред впихнул Дженсену в голову. Щенки в его животе.

Тело Дженсена больше не принадлежало ему. Он предчувствовал это месяцами, но не желал признавать. Его тело предназначалось для размножения животных и использовалось ими на каждодневной основе. Если бы не законы биологии, у него было бы уже много щенков. Его нужно покрывать, он должен рожать снова и снова: лабрадоров, питбулей, немецких овчарок, ротвейлеров. Настоящие щенки должны выворачивать суку наизнанку.

Напряжение скрутило кишечник Дженсена. Теперь пес спрыгнул с его спины, отвернулся, сука и кобель приклеились друг к другу задницами. Джаред стоял рядом, направив объектив камеры на место соединения двух тел. Положив руку на спину Ангуса, Джаред толкал его вперед и назад, раз за разом двигая собачий член по простате Дженсена.

«Значит вот, как он это делает», - подумал Дженсен. Сперма все еще лилась в него, горячая и липкая, она стремилась исполнить свою биологическую программу и заполнить семенем матку, которой у него не существовало. Второй оргазм накрыл Дженсена. Болезненный и опустошающий. От его интенсивности Дженсена затрясло.

Он слышал собственный крик и скулеж, видел свой остекленевший взгляд в зеркале, свой широко открытый рот, видел, как дергает бедрами и сжимается вокруг узла, выдаивая его до конца, чтобы каждая капля попала в его нуждающуюся голодную дырку. Он завалился на скамью и не пошевелился даже после того, как узел уменьшился и выскользнул из него.

«Что, если я теперь всегда буду нуждаться в этом, чтобы получить удовлетворение? - подумал он. - Узел. У мужчин, парней, людей нет узла. Что, если я слишком испорчен для людей? И кто захочет меня после такого? Кого возбудит или заинтересует человек, способный кончать, когда его трахают собаки? Такое может привлечь только больного сумасшедшего ублюдка, вроде Моргана». Кого-то, кто причинит Дженсену большую боль, чем любая собака. Дженсен сошел с ума, его нужно усыпить.

***

Джаред увел собаку и помог Дженсену добраться до ванной, где вымыл его, прежде чем отвести в кровать. В свою кровать. Несмотря на возвращение привычного порядка, Джаред разрешил суке спать в своей кровати. Каждый вечер, выключив свет и забравшись под одеяло, Джаред начинал говорить. Его голос звучал тихо и хрипло в темноте.

\- Однажды после школы… Это было пятнадцать лет назад. Я смотрел телевизор, когда услышал сигнал клаксона. Я подошел к двери. Перед домом стояла полицейская машина. Городской патруль. И я решил, что это нормально, понимаешь? Все в порядке. Это же полицейский… потому я вышел во двор и оставил Претти в доме.

Джаред подвинулся, вздохнул и положил руку на голову Дженсена.

\- Это был Джей Ди. Он дежурил в тот день. Он вышел из машины и сказал, что ему нужна моя помощь. Я не помню всего, что он наговорил. Я только помню, что внезапно оказался на заднем сидении его машины, и он стягивал с меня штаны. Я закричал и начал отбиваться…

Джаред всхлипнул, и кровать задрожала вместе с ним. От удивления Дженсен задержал дыхание.

\- Претти выбежала через заднюю дверь. Она прыгнула прямо на него. Но у него был нож и он… Он… - Джаред задохнулся. – Он убил мою собаку. Он…

Джаред не мог больше говорить, лишь тихо скулил между всхлипами.

Дженсен подвинулся ближе и прижался к Джареду, обнял его, погладил по волосам, пробормотал что-то успокаивающее, прикоснувшись губами к мокрой от слез щеке. Джаред вжался лицом в шею Дженсена и положил раскрытые ладони ему на лопатки. В конце концов, всхлипы стихли.

\- Ты такой же смелый, как она, - прошептал Джаред. – Ты сделал то, что не смогла Претти.

***

Общее положение дел радовало Джареда. Дженсен, наконец, с трудом возвращался в состояние, которого Джаред от него требовал. Заставить его посмотреть на себя в зеркало, оказалось хорошей идеей. Дженсен посмотрел на себя и увидел для чего, он предназначен. Кажется, это сломало последний барьер.

События нескольких последних дней наметили явный регресс в воспитании и поведении Дженсена. Но это не значило, что они не смогут преодолеть его. Джаред изменил несколько вещей. Прежде всего, он разрешил суке спать в своей кровати, и тем самым дал Дженсену близость, в которой тот нуждался. Каждый раз, просыпаясь по утрам с эрекцией, Джаред мечтал о кастрации, которую делают некоторым собакам – тогда он не страдал бы от сильного возбуждения рядом с сукой. В конце концов, Джаред смирился с этим неудобством.

Претти всегда спала в ногах на его постели. Джареду нравилось это. Мама и папа ворчали на них обоих, но на деле никогда не наказывали их и не мешали. Как он потом понял, ворчание было больше для вида, не серьезно. Родители говорили, что у него заведутся блохи, но когда он протестовал, утверждая, что нет у него никаких блох, они только смеялись.

\- Нет, - прервал свои воспоминания Джаред. Глубоко вздохнув, он вернулся к монтажу предыдущей сессии.

Он остановил запись на моменте, когда велел Дженсену посмотреть в зеркало и увеличил кадр, захватив крупным планом его лицо. Достав член, Джаред начал дрочить. Дженсен уставился в камеру, его глаза блестели, наблюдая за тем, как большой пес трахает его. Потом Дженсен опять перевел взгляд на свое изображение. Джаред почувствовал восторг, наблюдая, как эмоции сменяют друг друга на его прекрасном лице – удивление, стыд, удовольствие и еще что-то непонятное, а потом ничего. Пустота. За минуту до того как Дженсен кончил, все эмоции исчезли, не осталось ничего кроме дыхания, пустого взгляда и приоткрытых губ.

Глаза Дженсена расширились, рот раскрылся в крике. Потом он зажмурился от боли, упал на скамью и обмяк. На втором мониторе член Дженсена дергался и дрожал, но лишь капля спермы вылилась из него. Оргазм скрутил Джареда синхронно с изображением Дженсена, его член выстрелил, жемчужные капли спермы запачкали футболку.

Тяжело дыша, он отклонился на стуле. Сердце Джареда бешено колотилось.

\- Совершенство.

***

Дженсен перевернулся на спину. Даже не открывая глаза, он чувствовал, как солнечный свет проникает через жалюзи в комнату. Прислушиваясь к шуму воды в ванной, Дженсен потянулся… Ему нравилось спать с Джаредом, еще и потому, что в его кровати он мог выпрямиться. Вытянуться во весь рост, как человек. После того, как Джаред вставал и уходил, Дженсен распрямлял ноги и его пятки путались в простынях, а не свисали с собачьей лежанки, как раньше.

В целом, ему нравилось спать с Джаредом, если бы не скапливавшееся порой раздражение. Обычно Дженсен дожидался, когда Джаред крепко заснет, чтобы потом прильнуть к его сильному теплому телу - скрутившись калачиком, он прижимался спиной в груди Джареда.

Он привык к тому, что Джаред всегда вставал раньше него. Но ведь каждый мужчина просыпается с утренней эрекцией, верно? Дженсен гадал, что чувствует Джаред после пробуждения, когда его возбужденный член упирается в задницу его суки. Эти мысли расстраивали Дженсена. Ничего он не желал так сильно, как заполучить Джареда в себя.

Чтобы ни говорил Джаред, его отказ обижал Дженсена. Джаред сказал Дженсену: «Ты не трахаешься с людьми» и Моргану: «Он не трахается с людьми», но он ведь не сказал: «Я не трахаю собак». Тогда почему нет, проклятье, почему, блядь, нет?

Когда дверь в ванную открылась, Дженсен снова подтянул колени к груди. Старые джинсы низко сидели на бедрах Джареда, его обнаженные плечи и мускулистая грудь блестели от влаги. Дженсен почувствовал, что возбуждается, и постарался отвести взгляд.

\- Эй, - позвал Джаред. Достав из шкафа черную майку, он надел ее.

Дженсен не двигался, только следил взглядом за передвижениями Джареда. Тот присел на кровать и улыбнулся.

\- Лентяйничаешь сегодня? – Джаред положил руку на бедро Дженсена и снова улыбнулся. Это была самая прекрасная и солнечная улыбка, которую когда-либо видел Дженсен. Он ждал ее, мечтал о ней. – Вставай, пошли завтракать.

Дженсен не пошевелился. Если он слезет с кровати, Джаред заметит его эрекцию. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. К удивлению Дженсена, Джаред не приказал ему встать, лишь покачал головой.

\- Ладно, встанешь, когда проголодаешься, - насвистывая, Джаред вышел из комнаты, оставив Дженсена в одиночестве изнывать от возбуждения.

Он перевернулся на живот и прижался членом к простыне. Он думал о разлагающемся в багажнике полицейской машины теле Моргана и молился, чтобы его никогда не нашли. Дженсен мало знал о преступлениях Моргана, но верил, что этот человек поступал гораздо страшнее и злее, чем когда-либо поступал Джаред. Он вспоминал мальчика, которого толкнули на заднее сидение полицейской машины. Чужие руки бесцеремонно и жестко ощупывали его тело в тех местах, где, как его учили родители, он никому не должен позволять к себе прикасаться. Дженсен мысленно увидел острие ножа, услышал крик собаки и ребенка. Коп убил собаку, и часть души мальчика умерла вместе с ней.

Дженсен перевернулся на спину. Эрекция пропала. Дженсен на миг закрыл лицо ладонями, потом руки сами скользнули к ошейнику, где висел медальон в форме сердца. Джаред похитил его, ломал его и принуждал. Дженсен подумал… Он еще не до конца понимал Джареда, но, кажется, начинал понимать. По крайней мере, у него появилась идея.


	9. Chapter 9

 

** Глава 8 **

Джаред стоял на коленях. Трава вокруг была красной, мокрой и липкой. Претти не двигалась. Ее шерсть покрывали красные пятна… и он знал, он знал, знал… Джаред трогал ее шерсть, там где она оставалась чистой, золотистой и пушистой, не смотрел на раны, не хотел слышать ее вой. Он не заметил, как пришла мама, не чувствовал ее рук, когда она пыталась увести его в дом. Он рвался к своей собаке.

Джаред проснулся и сел на кровати.

\- Джен? – услышал он собственный голос. Слово вырвалось случайно, и Джаред не мог забрать его назад. Он провел рукой по тонкому покрывалу, сквозь ткань почувствовал теплую кожу и крепкие мышцы. Теплое тело прижалось к Джареду, и он успокоился. Сердце замедлило бег, когда он прикоснулся к теплой коже. Джаред поднял глаза и посмотрел на лунные тени на потолке. Не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, Джаред облизал губы и заговорил, выплескивая наружу яд воспоминаний.

\- Мой отец ужасно разозлился и вызвал шерифа... – он не хотел говорить об этом. Никогда никому не рассказывал о случившемся. Рассказать означило признать правду, смириться, сделать кошмар реальностью. Но сейчас слова легко лились из него, будто рука Дженсена, прижимавшаяся к его сердцу, выталкивала их наружу. – Я не ходил в школу неделю. Неделю между смертью Претти и … несчастным случаем. Потом я так никогда и не вернулся в школу. После смерти родителей я переехал сюда, к дяде.

Он замолчал, не в силах подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить...

\- Мой дядя платил Моргану. У дяди было мало денег – в те времена сюда еще не провели интернет – и часто Морган… Он часто брал в качестве платы то, чего добивался всамом начале…

Он старался не думать о часах, проведенных с Морганом в псарне. Еще хуже было вспоминать длинные уикенды, когда Морган садил его на заднее сидение своей патрульной машины и увозил в старый дом, за мили отсюда. Вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы услышать или помешать.

Джаред погрузился в воспоминания. Возможно, станет лучше, если он выговорится?

\- Мой дядя разводил собак, тренировал сук и показал мне как это делается. Морган хотел, чтобы он натренировал меня. Мой дядя отказался, и это была единственная смелая вещь, которую он когда-либо сделал. При этом он регулярно позволял Моргану мной пользоваться.

Он думал, что говорить об этом будет так же трудно, как говорить о смерти Претти. Но почему-то это оказалось легко. Джаред чувствовал опустошение, словно говорил о каком-то другом мальчике, которого насиловали, связывали, мочились на него и называли шлюхой.

\- Люди жестоки, щеночек, - Джаред погладил Дженсена по волосам.

Дженсен закинул ногу на бедро Джареда и прижался губами к чувствительной коже под его ухом.

«Я должен приказать ему прекратить», - вяло подумал Джаред.

\- Спи, Претти.

***

Тяжелей всего Дженсен по-прежнему воспринимал собственное противоестественное возбуждение. Никогда раньше он не думал, что ему придется признаваться себе в таких больных, неправильных вещах.

Он не мог запретить своему телу реагировать на толчки Зевса. Больше всего на свете он мечтал погасить собственное возбуждение, но знал, что в конечном итоге потерпит поражение. С самого начала он боролся с реакциями собственного тела, но вместо того, чтобы со временем ослабнуть, возбуждение только усиливалось. Чем чаще Джаред покрывал его собаками, тем более похотливым становилось его тело.

Из-за этого Дженсен чувствовал себя больным. Из-за этого он стал позволять сознанию ускользать, бездумно разрешал телу получить удовольствие и отключал разум. Он знал, именно такая реакция делала его сукой, которую хотел видеть Джаред. Но сейчас он больше всего на свете хотел лишить Джареда этого удовольствия. Он должен доказать Джареду, что случка с собаками не удовлетворяет его.

Джаред видел в нем суку, и псы, видимо, тоже. Большее, что он мог сделать, это отказаться быть сукой. А это чертовски трудно сделать, если ты сгораешь от удовольствия, когда твою задницу таранит собачий член.

Но ведь существуют люди, которые, чтобы с ними не делали и как бы их не принуждали, никогда не кончат от собачьего члена в заднице. Обычно он старался не думать об этом. Мысли о том, что кто-то, но не он, устоял, приносили слишком много стыда и унижения. Однако именно сейчас эти мысли могли помочь ему сохранить сознание, не дать ему ускользнуть. Что подумает его мать, если обо всем узнает, если увидит его? Его отец и брат? Его сестра? Ее парень? Они не поймут, что он действовал на инстинктах, как собака… Они увидят в нем человека, который делает отвратительные вещи. Они решат, что никогда на самом деле не знали его. Его семья будет шокирована и разочарована, одноклассники будут смотреть на него с отвращением и презрением.

Оргазм ударил Дженсена, встряхнул его тело, скрутил внутренности. Но, несмотря на это, Дженсен нашел в себе силы поднять голову и сфокусировать взгляд на Джареде. Его затошнило так, что он едва сдерживал рвотный позыв, и все же ему удалось одержать маленькую победу.

***

Все катилось к чертям. Усевшись в низкое кресло на террасе, Джаред сделал глоток из бутылки. Ледяное пиво напомнило о зиме и снеге. Дженсен сидел рядом на бетонному полу и смотрел на Джареда снизу вверх. Джаред почувствовал укол вины.

Ему казалось, что он рассыпается на части, падает в пропасть. С тех пор как он начал по вечерам разговаривать с Дженсеном, он запутывался все больше и больше. Он терял уверенность и никак не мог собраться. Он знал, что сука нуждается в случке, и убеждал себя, что ночью Дженсен жмется к нему потому, что нуждается в вязке. Но последние пару раз, когда Джаред покрывал его, что-то шло не так.

Сука кончала, это правда, но почему-то казалось… что это неправильно. Сначала с Зевсом, потом с Кингом, псы отработали отлично, сука кончила, но в этом не чувствовалось естественности, как раньше. Сука не получала удовлетворения. Не выпала из реальности. После возвращения к своим обязанностям, сука все равно была сама не своя.

Сегодня ночью Джаред собирался использовать Магнума. Пес был действительно большим, возможно, сука просто нуждалась в большом члене? В любом случае, Дженсен сможет принять Магнума, и это будет отлично смотреться на видеозаписи.

Как раз то, что нужно Джареду. Он уже две недели не обновлял свою веб-страницу. Пусть у него отпала необходимость отдавать деньги Моргану, но если сайт не будет регулярно обновляться, он потеряет подписчиков. Этого себе Джаред позволить не мог.

Джаред сделал еще один большой глоток пива и вытер пот со лба. Дженсен снова посмотрел на него, и Джаред вздохнул.

\- Иди сюда, - позвал он. Дженсен приподнял бровь. Джаред протянул ему бутылку. – Давай.

Дженсен встал на четвереньки и пополз по бетону. Джаред прислонил горлышко бутылки к его губам и надавил. Дженсен закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прохладным напитком. Джаред позволил ему сделать несколько глотков и забрал бутылку.

\- Хорошо, правда?

Улыбнувшись, Дженсен подвинулся и сел между ног Джареда.

\- Нет, больше не получишь, - сказал Джаред и сделал следующий глоток. Он облокотился на спинку кресла, и Дженсен положил голову ему на бедро. Джаред знал, что следует оттолкнуть суку, но пиво приятно холодило горло, а голова суки мягко давила на гениталии. Чувствуя, как кровь приливает к члену, Джаред, игнорируя возбуждение, продолжал пить пиво. Когда его члену стало тесно и жарко в джинсах, он немного подвинул бедра, устраиваясь удобнее. Внезапно Дженсен повернул голову и лизнул его пах. Против своей воли Джаред застонал и одобряюще повел бедрами. А потом осознание того, что язык Дженсена скользит по его промежности, смачивая ширинку и посылая вибрацию в его член, испугало и ошеломило Джареда. Вскочив, он оттолкнул суку и побежал в дом.

Внутри он вылил остатки пива в раковину и прислонился к стене. В доме царила прохлада и тишина. Джаред глубоко вздохнул.

\- Что я делаю? Что за черт?

Он теряет контроль над собой, и это неприемлемо. У него есть обязанности – в его руках девять жизней, и он не может позволить себе расслабляться. Он оттолкнулся от стены.

\- Соберись, парень, у тебя есть работа.

***

Дженсен действовал на интуиции и ужасно боялся ошибиться. Он чувствовал, что Джаред ломается, и, надеялся, что сможет собрать потом осколки и заново склеить их вместе. Но удастся ли ему когда-то склеить самого себя? Что если он свихнулся? Что если Джаред сломал его и не оставил от него ничего, кроме осколков?

Он упал спиной на пол и облизал губы. На них все еще ощущался вкус пива. Дженсен вздохнул.

Он понимал, что с Джаредом нужно вести себя осторожно. Еще год назад Дженсен был нормальным подростком, и теперь, страшно подумать, во что его Джаред превратил. Пытаться манипулировать таким человеком, как Джаред, все равно, что играть с огнем.

Он хотел узнать больше о жизни Джареда. Больше подробностей и деталей. Или не хотел? Морган был садистом и психопатом. Не зная наверняка, Дженсен подозревал, что он был замешан в несчастном случае, произошедшем с родителями Джареда. Через неделю после того, как коп убил их собаку и попытался изнасиловать их ребенка, они оба погибли. Слишком много совпадений, решил для себя Дженсен.

А потом Джаред оказался здесь, жил рядом с человеком, который унижал людей и превращал их… в то, во что превратился Дженсен. Этот человек должен был защищать Джареда и помогать ему взрослеть, но вместо этого заставлял его издеваться над людьми, и позволял издеваться над самим Джаредом. То, что Морган делал с Джаредом… Дженсен даже не мог себе этого представить.

Сев, Дженсен прислонился к наружной стене псарни. Он чувствовал волнение и растерянность и не особо верил в успех своего плана. Но разве у него был выбор? Если он хотел спастись, спасти свою жизнь, у него оставалась единственная надежда.

Он встал на четвереньки, подполз к двери кухни и поскреб ее ногтями. Потом подождал и снова царапнул ногтями деревянную поверхность. Он едва успел отклониться, когда Джаред распахнул дверь.

\- А ну-ка прекрати! - пробормотал Джаред. Дженсен наклонил голову, пряча улыбку.

***

Джаред положил ладони на спину Дженсена, лежавшего на скамье для вязки. Сегодня Джаред установил ее в самой высокой из возможных позиций. Таким образом, ему удобнее будет подготовить суку. Он знал, что на этот раз должен очень хорошо смазать и раскрыть Дженсена для Магнума. Последнее, чего он хотел, это чтобы сука испытывала боль или, что еще хуже, получила повреждения и разрывы.

Выдавив на ладонь побольше смазки, Джаред равномерно распределил ее по пальцам, прежде чем раздвинуть ягодицы Дженсена и коснуться его ануса. Удерживая свободную руку между лопаток Дженсена, он обвел пальцем края его дырки. Глянув в зеркало, Джаред заметил, что глаза суки закрыты, приоткрытые губы дрожат.

Джаред скользнул пальцем глубже, потом вынул его, вставил снова, задвигал рукой быстрее и добавил второй палец. Внутри Дженсен был узким и горячим. Казалось удивительным, что эти мышцы можно растянуть настолько, что они примут собачий член и узел. Теперь сука кусала губы. Джаред ритмично вставлял и вынимал пальцы. Он знал, что сейчас сука легко примет три пальца, но почему-то медлил, растягивал удовольствие, наблюдая за лицом Дженсена, в тайне желая заставить суку извиваться, отвечая на ласку. Он вставил третий палец, затем четвертый, погрузил пальцы в Дженсена до костяшек.

Рот суки приоткрылся, ресницы задрожали. Дыхание Джареда сбилось, член в штанах звенел от напряжения. Когда он вынул пальцы, сука заскулила.

\- Молодец, - сказал Джаред. – Сегодня получишь Магнума. Не волнуйся, щеночек, он заполнит тебя. Он у нас самый большой.

Джаред погладил задницу суки. Блядь, до чего же это прекрасно - мускулистые, круглые ягодицы, приглашающе блестящая розовая, раскрытая дырка.

Джаред отвел взгляд. Подумав о том, как сегодня повезло Магнуму, он направился в псарню. Не ведающая о своем счастье собака лежала в клетке. При появлении Джареда пес вскочил и навострил уши.

\- Сегодня твоя счастливая ночь, здоровяк, - сказал Джаред, открывая клетку. Надев носки на передние лапы пса, он взял его за ошейник и повел в дом. Когда они достигли коридора, Магнум учуял суку и начал вырываться. Джаред крепче перехватил ошейник.

\- Успокойся, - приказал Джаред, и пес немного угомонился, потом снова дернулся.

\- Сидеть, - приказал Джаред, и пес сел, его мышцы подрагивали от нетерпения.

Стоило открыть дверь, пес рванулся вперед, вырвал ошейник из рук Джареда, содрав кожу на большом пальце. В один прыжок пес преодолел пространство от двери до скамьи, поднявшись на задние лапы, передними подмял под себя суку. Мускулы животного дрожали и перекатывались под тонкой черной шерстью. Когда пес взгромоздился на него, Дженсен вскрикнул. Казалось, Магнум обезумел от желания покрыть суку. Его, Джареда, суку.

Он встретился взглядом в зеркале с отражением Дженсена – большие, зеленные, влажные глаза, полные губы, снова и снова шепчущие: «Нет».

Джаред бросился вперед и схватил собаку за ошейник. Боль прострелила раненный палец, но Джаред лишь усилил хватку.

\- Нет, стоять! - приказал он. Но пес не подчинился и попробовал вырваться. Джаред жестче дернул за ошейник и оттащил животное от беззащитного тела. Пес опустился на четыре лапы, продолжая дрожать и вырываться.

Вытолкав собаку в коридор, Джаред прислонился спиной к закрытой двери. Сердце бешено стучало, член затвердел настолько, что им впору было колоть орехи. Повернув голову, сука посмотрела на Джареда через плечо и вильнула бедрами. Он не должен этого делать. Нет. Но, блядь, ты только посмотри на это. Дженсен приподнял бедра, будто приглашая его.

Шагнув вперед, Джаред расстегнул молнию на джинсах и освободил свой член. Придерживая его рукой у основания, он, словно загипнотизированный, смотрел, как головка проникает во влажное, горячее и узкое отверстие. В его суку. Он заполнит свою суку, заклеймит ее.

***

Когда Джаред вошел в него, Дженсен закричал. До сих пор он видел член Джареда только в расслабленном состоянии, и почувствовав однажды его твердость и размер сквозь джинсовую ткань, догадывался что он был огромным. Но это, блядь, это был совсем новый уровень ощущений, ему забили по уши, начинили, как тушку рождественской индейки. Член Джареда разом достал простату, и по его телу пронеслась сладкая волна наслаждения. Джаред сжал его плечо и потянул Дженсена на себя, назад на член, одновременно толкаясь бедрами в его задницу.

\- Да, да, - прошептал Дженсен. – Покрой меня.

\- Мой, - прорычал Джаред и стал его трахать. Жестко, сладко, так, как надо. Дженсен хотел этого – хотел в себя большой член Джареда, и чтобы тот его трахнул, покрыл его. Теперь Джаред принадлежал ему полностью и без остатка – его большие руки держали Дженсена, взмокшая от пота прижималась к его спине, горячее сорванное дыхание согревало шею.

Когда Джаред приблизился к оргазму, его пальцы сильнее впились в Дженсена. Джаред закричал, толкнулся в него сильнее, прижался к спине. Дрожа, Дженсен почувствовал, как его наполняет сперма альфы. От осознания этого, от полноты ощущения собственный оргазм налетел на Дженсена, как несущийся на полной скорости поезд. Дженсен прижался к Джареду, желая получить больше, глубже, все без остатка. Он чувствовал себя таким заполненным, таким открытым. Джаред застонал, когда мышцы Дженсена сжались вокруг его чувствительного после оргазма члена.

Дженсен посмотрел в зеркало с сытой и усталой улыбкой. В глазах Джареда по-прежнему темнела страсть. Он опустил голову и поцеловал Дженсенав шею. Когда Джаред снова поднял взгляд, он светился волнением и заботой.

\- Я не причинил тебе боль, Претти?

Дженсен покачал головой.

\- Еще, - попросил он.

Джаред прижался лбом к плечу Дженсена.

\- Мой.

***

Джаред поднял его со скамьи и отнес в ванную, чтобы как обычно вымыть после вязки. Однако прежде чем Джаред опустил его на пол, Дженсен встал на ноги. Джаред недовольно потянулся к нему. Но так как после оргазма он двигался медленно и лениво, Дженсен отклонился, сам шагнул в ванну и включил душ.

Джаред подался вперед, собираясь схватить его. И пользуясь моментом, Дженсен скомкал в кулаке футболку Джареда и резко потянул его на себя. Чтобы не упасть, Джареду пришлось сделать шаг вперед.

\- Джен, - прошептал он. И тут же его глазах мелькнула растерянность, будто он сказал что-то непростительное.

\- Вымой меня, - попросил Дженсен.

Джаред кивнул и выдавил шампунь на ладонь. Пока Джеред мылил его волосы, Дженсен облокотился о стену и прикрыл глаза. Он наслаждался заботливыми прикосновениями Джареда и из-под опущенных ресниц наблюдал, как постепенно промокают, пропитываются водой его джинсы.

\- М-м-м, - промычал Дженсен благодарно.

Чтобы смыть шампунь, Джаред толкнул его под душ. Дженсен скользнул руками под майку Джареда, погладил гладкую кожу и крепкие мышцы. Джаред крупнее, выше и сильнее Дженсена. Он мог поднять Дженсена, как пушинку. А мелким Дженсена никто никогда не называл. Он медленно потянул майку выше, скомкал ее под мышками Джареда и прижался к его груди. Мокрые джинсы Джареда оцарапали обнаженный пах Дженсена, и его член начал снова подниматься. Дженсен хотел, чтобы Джаред снял джинсы.

\- Нет, - сказал Джаред, оттолкнул Дженсена и прижал его к стене. – Я не должен был делать этого.

Если под «это» Джаред понимал «не должен был трахать его», то Дженсен не собирался соглашаться, потому он сполз по стене вниз.

\- Ты все еще думаешь, что я недостаточно хорош для тебя? – схитрил Дженсен, зная, что на самом деле тревожит Джареда.

\- Нет, - запротестовал Джаред. – Ты смелый, красивый и очень хороший.

Взяв лицо Дженсена в ладони, он добавил:

\- Это я не достаточно хорош для тебя.

Дженсен посмотрел на него сквозь ресницы, снизу вверх, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть как можно более честным и покорным.

\- Но ты наш альфа. Как могут другие псы быть достаточно хороши для меня, а ты нет? Как ты можешь позволить им заклеймить меня?

Есть. Сработало. Выражение лица Джареда изменилось. Сейчас он выглядел так же, как тогда, когда оттащил от Дженсена Магнума. От этого темного, полного похоти взгляда у Дженсена сердце подпрыгнуло в груди. Да, он получил то, чего добивался.

«Теперь все правильно. Покажи мне, кому я принадлежу».

Джаред отступил и скинул мокрые джинсы.

«Блядь, - подумал Дженсен, рассматривая член Джареда. - Эта штука была во мне».

Член Дженсена дернулся от осознания, что это случится снова. Джаред развернул его, прижал грудью к стене, погладил раскрытыми ладонями мокрую спину Дженсена, втиснул член ему между ягодиц, нашел головкой дырку и толкнулся внутрь.

Войдя в него до конца, Джаред остановился. Обняв Дженсена за грудь, он скользнул рукой по его члену, потрогал его яички, перекатил их в горсти. Дженсен подался назад и прижался к Джареду, с удовлетворением ощущая, как приоткрытые, горячие губы Джареда скользят по его шее.

\- Пожалуйста, - простонал Дженсен. – Пожалуйста.

Джаред начал двигаться внутри него, сначала медленно и мягко, потом положив руку на член Дженсена жестко и со страстью.

«Господи, пожалуйста, пусть это никогда не заканчивается», - подумал Дженсен.

Он почти мог представить себе, что они всего лишь два обычных парня, трахающихся в душе. Пусть он манипулировал Джаредом, чтобы заполучить его, а Джаред выебал его в мозг, чтобы сделать это необходимым, и запустил этот процесс много лет назад больной, теперь уже мертвый садист-полицейский. Неважно. Ничего из этого не имеет сейчас значения, потому что Джаред теперь принадлежит Дженсену, а он принадлежит Джареду - сука и кобель. Дженсен вполне мог смириться с этими понятиями. Он сможет стать сукой для человека, даже для этого больного, исковерканного человека. Он научится жить этой ебнутой жизнью, в которую его втравили насильно. Сейчас в его похоти и страсти не осталось места стыду, только чистое удовольствие волнами прокатывалось по телу, вынуждая его подаваться назад и дрожать, будто он вот-вот взорвется. Каждый атом его тела готов был поглотить сам себя и превратиться в черную дыру. Дженсен выгнулся…

Джаред прижимал его к стене своим весом, удерживал на месте руками и членом в заднице. Кончая, Джаред издал звук похожий на стон и скулеж одновременно. После оргазма его колени подогнулись, и вместе с Дженсеном он сполз на дно ванны. Вода полилась им на головы. Дженсен извернулся и выключил кран.

Он сидел у Джареда на коленях, крепкие руки обнимали его грудь. Дженсен знал, что скоро все закончится, обнаженные, мокрые, на холодном полу они быстро замерзнут, и придется двигаться. Дженсен и думать не хотел о том, что произойдет дальше. Ему понравилось чувствовать Джареда внутри себя. Теперь вес Джареда давил на спину, чтобы уменьшить нагрузку, Дженсен выставил вперед руку и уперся о стену. Джаред лизнул его шею.

\- Я сделаю все для тебя, Претти. Я обещаю.

Дженсен кивнул.

\- Я знаю.

***

Джаред никогда так ни с кем не просыпался. Голова Дженсена прижималась к его подбородку, пахла шампунем и простым животным теплом. Его руки обнимали грудь Джареда. И их ноги были переплетены. Головка мягкого члена Дженсена касалась бедра Джареда. Все вместе это усилило утреннюю эрекцию Джареда.

Как это могло случиться? Как мог он лечь обнаженным в кровать с Дженсеном? Они вылезли вместе из душа, вытерлись, потом упали вместе в кровать. Дженсен сразу опутал Джареда руками и ногами. В его объятьях Джаред заснул так быстро, как не засыпал уже очень давно.

«Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад», - подумал Джаред. Он проклятый, отвратительный, пропащий человек, побывавший в аду. Но сука не замечала этого. Сука воспринимала его иначе. Для нее он не мерзкий человек, а главный кобель, альфа. Хозяин всегда должен быть вожаком, альфой стаи. Не отдавая себе отчета, он сам вбивал эту мысль в голову Дженсена на протяжении всего воспитания. Естественно, теперь сука видит в нем главного кобеля. С одной стороны, он им и является, но… Ох, от нестыковок у Джареда разболелась голова.

Ничего подобного не происходило с суками, которых он тренировал раньше. Наверное, потому что раньше ему не удавалось добиться такого успеха. В предыдущих суках всегда оставалось что-то от человека, и только Дженсен действовал на голых инстинктах. Инстинкты велели ему подставиться вожаку его стаи, совокупиться с ним. Как мог Джаред отказать ему, после того, как сделал его таким? Чтобы Джаред не чувствовал сам, он сделал это прежде всего для Дженсена.

До рассвета было еще далеко, но Джаред знал, что не сможет заснуть. Осторожно выскользнув из-под руки Дженсена, он удивился тому, что даже во сне Дженсен цеплялся за него. От этих мыслей у Джареда заколотилось сердце, и он погладил Дженсена по волосам. Как он позволил этому случиться? Он покрыл суку, заявил на нее свои права. Не сумел отказать инстинкту, который приказывал присвоить себе Дженсена, прежде чем это сделает Магнум. Но почему сейчас? Почему Джаред заявил свои права на Дженсена сейчас, после всех остальных псов?

Блядь, что с ним происходит? Он потер лицо рукой. Это неправильно. Он человек, жестокий, испорченный и не заслуживающий... А Дженсен… Он посмотрел вниз на парня в своей кровати. Дженсен красивый, преданный и смелый. Он заслуживает лучшего, а получил Джареда. Теперь Джаред должен научиться жить с этой ответственностью, привыкнуть к ней.

Он надел джинсы, нащупав видеокамеру в кармане, отправился в офис. Достав из холодильника банку колы, открыл ее и сделал большой глоток. Холодная, газированная жидкость раздражала горло, но Джаред нуждался в кофеине. Подключив камеру, он нажал на перемотку.

Вот он разрабатывает дырку суки. Доверие и спокойствие на лице Дженсена, румянец удовольствия на его щеках удивили Джареда. Когда пальцы Джареда проникли в него, ресницы Дженсена задрожали. Сам Джаред на записи обливался потом и кусал губы, занимаясь подготовкой.

Он перемотал немного запись и остановил на моменте, когда Магнум ворвался в комнату и бросился на Дженсена. В глазах суки появились слезы, разочарование и обида. Как мог Джаред не замечать их раньше? Пес прижал его мальчика к скамье и жестко толкнулся в него.

И тогда Джаред увидел самого себя. Когда он оттаскивал собаку, в его взгляде вспыхнула темная одержимость. Темнота не ушла даже когда он, облокотившись на дверь, смотрел, как сука подставляет ему свою задницу. Темная одержимость его взгляда граничила с жестокостью. Такой похотливый взгляд Джаред видел тысячу раз. Такая похоть всегда заканчивалась болью и унижением.

Джаред зажмурился и сделал еще один глоток колы. Через минуту он открыл глаза, собираясь выключить видео, и увидел Дженсена. От довольствия он откинул голову назад. Заметив, что губы Дженсена двигаются, Джаред увеличил звук.

– Да, да, да, - сказал Дженсен на записи, и воспоминания нахлынули на Джареда, посылая волну возбуждения к его твердеющему члену.

Его собственное лицо теперь выглядело по-другому, тьма отступила, ее место заняло что-то странное, чему трудно найти название. Взгляд Джареда расфокусировался… Казалось он следовал за сукой в то место чистого желания, в котором не существовало никаких тревог, никаких границ и ничего человеческого.

Удивленный увиденным, Джаред почувствовал, как в груди зажигается маленький огонек надежды.

***

Проснувшись в одиночестве, Дженсен ощутил разочарование. Солнце еще не взошло. Не услышав привычного по утрам шума воды в ванной, Дженсен ощутив тревогу. Скатившись с кровати, он встал на ноги. Осознав, что Джаред не вставил ему хвост, Дженсен на миг задумался. С одной стороны он боялся торопить события, боялся спугнуть свою удачу. С другой…

«Будь оно все проклято!» - решил Дженсен и надел старые джинсы Джареда. Подкачав штанины, он направился на кухню.

На плите стояла в кофейнике еще оставалось немного кофе, но Джареда видно не было. В доме царила тишина. Дженсен выглянул в окно и заметил открытую дверь на террасу. Джаред сидел на полу и смотрел на небо. Восходящее солнце раскрасило горизонт розовым, желтым, пурпурным, оранжевым и голубым цветами.

Скрипнув дверью, Дженсен вышел на террасу и сел рядом. Джаред посмотрел на него и предложил ему свою чашку кофе. Взяв ее, Дженсен сделал глоток. Райское наслаждение: крепкий, смягченный молоком терпкий вкус. Вернув чашку Джареду, Дженсен прислонился к его плечу.

Заметив, что Дженсен надел джинсы, Джаред дотронулся до его колена.

\- То, что случилось, не значит, что все изменилось, - сказал он.

\- Хмм?

\- Я все еще альфа, - сказал Джаред. по непонятной причине его слова послали волну дрожи по спине Дженсена.

\- Да, конечно.

Отставив в сторону чашку, Джаред повернулся к Дженсену и повалил его на спину. Нависнув над Дженсеном, Джаред тихо зарычал. Затем он прижался губами к шее Дженсена и прихватил кожу зубами. Дженсен зашипел и откинул назад голову. Его член быстро налился кровью.

Джаред покусывал и сосал шею Дженсена. Когда Дженсен застонал, Джаред опустил руку на его пах, ощутив эрекцию, сдавил через ткань член, усиливая возбуждение.

\- Мой, - сказал Джаред.

Дженсен не смог ответить, лишь издал нечленораздельный звук, полный желания и напоминающий скулеж, и подкинул бедра, вжимаясь в ладонь Джареда.

\- Сними джинсы, - приказал Джаред. Он расстегнул молнию и Дженсен выкрутился из одежды и встал на четвереньки.

\- Нет, - сказал Джаред и переворачивая его. – Я хочу видеть твое лицо.

В глубине души Дженсен возликовал. Но это ликование оказалось коротким и блеклым по сравнению с необходимостью почувствовать Джареда на себе и в себе. Сейчас же. Он обхватил ногами бедра Джареда, и закинул руки ему на шею. Джаред попробовал отстраниться.

\- Нужна смазка, - сказал он.

Но Дженсен боялся даже на миг отпустить его, потому прошептал:

\- Нет, сейчас.

Джаред сомневался.

\- Я не хочу сделать тебе больно. Подожди.

Он вскочил и поспешил в псарню. Вернулся через минуту, на ходу выкрутился из джинсов и смазал член широким быстрым движением. Опустившись на колени между ног Дженсена, Джаред протолкнул в него два пальца. Желая поскорей почувствовать Джареда в себе, Дженсен приподнялся и впервые дотронулся до члена Джареда. Твердый, толстый член Джареда сейчас принадлежал Дженсену. Проведя по нему ладонью вверх-вниз, Дженсен подвинул бедра ближе и заглянул Джареду в глаза.

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Джен.

\- Сейчас, мне нужно это сейчас.

Джаред дрожал и тяжело дышал, но он не разочаровал Дженсена. Наклонившись к нему, он и… блядь, боль от растяжения, и жжение от скольжения ощущались так хорошо и правильно. Закинув ноги на поясницу Джареда, Дженсен запутал пальцы в его волосах и выгнулся навстречу толчкам. Он смотрел в раскосые глаза. Нежность и страсть, которые он видел в этих глазах, растапливали кусок льда, выросший в его груди месяцы назад. Это причиняло боль и разрывало внутренности, будто Дженсена залил свет, слишком яркий для его темного сердца.

Наверное, Джаред что-то заметил, потому что неожиданно он прижался губами к губам Дженсена, будто желал утешить. Поцелуй успокоил Дженсена. Его первый поцелуй. Совсем как у людей. Джаред застонал ему рот, и Дженсен разомкнул губы, позволил Джареду скомкать их, впустил его язык внутрь, почувствовал, как он скользит по небу.

Джаред со вздохом отстранился, изменил угол, его член теперь прицельно долбился в простату Дженсена. Отчего в низу его живота зарождалась дрожь. С криком он откинул назад голову. Он хотел бы умереть, чувствуя, как Джаред вжимается в него. Дженсен чувствовал себя, так будто его присвоили, словно его задница действительно принадлежала Джареду. Весь Дженсен, его тело и разум - оккупированная территория. Это казалось правильным. Было бы еще лучше, если бы бетон не сдирал кожу с его плеч и спины. В следующий раз им обязательно надо сначала добраться до кровати. Через минуту Дженсен забыл о дискомфорте.

Он словно парил над землей, окутанный чем-то теплым и темным. Он широко распахнул глаза, ослепленный ощущением яркой вспышки, пронесшейся вдоль позвоночника и теплом разлившейся по всему телу, жгучим пламенем отозвавшейся в груди. Дрожа, он прижал задницу к паху Джареда, принимая его член так глубоко, как только мог. Будь все проклято, если это не ощущалось правильно.

Со стоном Джаред толкнулся бедрами в Дженсена, прикусил его губы. Тело Джареда напряглось в момент оргазма. Потом он отстранился и лег на бетон рядом с дженсеном.

\- Ох, блядь, мои колени, - прошипел он.

Дженсен усмехнулся.

\- Да, зато ты доказал свою точку зрения.

Джаред повернул голову к Дженсену

\- Какую?

Дженсен встретился с ним взглядом.

\- Ты здесь главный.

Джаред лишь кивнул.

\- Не забывай об этом.

 

***


	10. Chapter 10

 

** Глава 9 **

Джаред встал и надел джинсы. Утренний свет рисовал узоры на его золотистой коже. Если бы Дженсен только что не кончил, он возбудился бы от одного этого зрелища.

Но сейчас он настолько устал и расслабился, что вряд ли вообще мог возбудиться. Перекатившись на четвереньки, Дженсен потянулся к джинсам, но Джаред поддел их ногой и откинул прочь.

\- Нет.

Дженсен посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

\- Что?

\- Я сказал - нет, - подхватив свою футболку, Джаред натянул ее через голову. – Я уже сказал тебе, что ничего не изменилось. И я не разрешал сейчас тебе разговаривать.

Дженсен сжал челюсти и опустил голову, надеясь, что Джаред не увидит выражение его лица. Ладно, он не должен требовать от Джареда сразу слишком многого. Аккуратно вздохнув, Дженсен в который раз повторил себе, что продвигаться вперед нужно маленькими шагами.

Джаред подошел к дому и открыл дверь на кухню.

\- Иди, ешь свой завтрак. А я пойду, накормлю остальных собак.

Дженсен испытал желание подняться на ноги. Наверное, Джаред каким-то образом заметил его порыв, потому что в следующую минуту сказал:

\- Даже не думай об этом. Оставайся на четвереньках.

Чувствуя дрожь в плечах, Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и пополз на кухню к своей миске с сухим собачьим кормом и бутылке воды. Склонившись над миской, он лизнул треугольные подушечки, притворяясь, что ест. Потом, обернувшись на дверь и не увидев поблизости Джареда, он зачерпнул рукой корм и запихнул его в рот. Медленно двигая челюстями, Дженсен никак не мог переживать сухие подушечки. Одно и то же проклятье день за днем! Мечтая о яйцах и беконе, Дженсен ударил рукой по краю миски. Резкий звук принес слабое утешение. Рассыпавшись по полу, сухие подушечки корма закатились под стол и холодильник. Некоторое время Дженсен сидел на пятках, потом пополз к двери и лег на ковер в гостиной.

Он знал, что беспорядок на кухне рассердит Джареда, но он так расстроился и устал, что ему было все равно. Вся эта чертова игра и притворство ужасно измотали его. Он не собака. Он человек. Он любит гамбургеры и стейки, и бурито, и пиво. Опустив голову на руки, Дженсен ждал бури.

Джаред вошел в дом, остановился на кухне и тяжело вздохнул. Прикусив губу, он посмотрел на раскиданный корм, затем на свернувшегося на коврике Дженсена.

\- Серьезно? Ты знаешь, это даже смешно. Ты не получишь другой еды, пока не доешь все это, - взяв веник, Джаред собрал разбросанный корм в кучу около собачьей миски. Потом, отложив веник, он принялся готовить себе завтрак. Тосты и яйца. Несмотря на голодное урчание в желудке, собачий корм казался Дженсену еще более отвратительным, чем прежде.

Поднявшись на четвереньки, он пополз в прачечную и облегчился на мат. Это по-прежнему оставалось одним из самых унизительных действий. Несравнимо, конечно, с тем, что происходило в комнате для вязки, но все равно вынужденный мочиться и гадить на пол, как животное, он чувствовал себя дикарем и ничтожеством.

«Думаю, я должен радоваться, что он не заставляет меня делать это на улице», - подумал Дженсен, вытираясь и возвращаясь на кухню.

\- Щеночек, - сказал Джаред. – Вспомни, что я говорил тебе в первый день. Если не будешь есть, мне придется кормить тебя силой. Я не позволю, чтобы ты заморил себя голодом. Так что можешь упрямиться сколько хочешь, но потом пеняй на себя.

Дженсен стоял посреди кухни на четвереньках и слушал.

\- Ты должен съесть все с пола до завтрашнего утра.

Когда Джаред ушел, Дженсен вернулся в гостиную и лег на коврик.

***

«Дела катятся к черту», - подумал Джаред. Поставив локти на стол, он подпер голову рукой. Денежный баланс на его счету заметно уменьшился. Пришло время съездить в город, закупить продукты и оплатить квитанции за электричество. И как назло посещаемость сайта упала, потому что он давно не загружал новые видео.

Вот и ответ. Ему следует покрыть суку псом и снять новое видео, но после того, что случилось в последний раз… и после того, что произошло сегодня утром, он не мог заставить себя это сделать. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Джаред запустил руку в волосы. Что, блядь, с ним происходит? Сука должна делать то, что ему нравится, то, что он хочет. Даже если он ее альфа, черт, именно потому что он ее альфа. При желании он может покрыть суку сам, при желании повязать любой собакой на свой выбор.

Но, блядь, увидев, как Магнум берет то, что принадлежит ему, Джаред разозлился. Он не понимал причину своей ярости. Ладно, понимал, но лишь отчасти. Шэдоу и Влад тоже запрыгивали на суку и подминали ее под себя. Дело в том, что, в отличие от Магнума, они не пытались присвоить ее себе. Но ведь Джаред не собака. Он человек, он должен рационально относиться к происходящему и не привязываться к суке.

Открыв веб-страницу, Джаред навел курсор на меню. Не думая, он открыл архив и запустил одно из ранних видео с записью тренировки. Сука лежала, привязанная к скамье для вязки, и дилдо разрабатывало ее задницу. На лице суки читалось унижение и боль. «Вот оно!» - подумал Джаред.

Остановив запись, Джаред свернул окно и обратился к папкам, хранившимся на жестком диске. Он отыскал еще более ранний файл, заснявший первый день суки в псарне и момент, когда Джаред впервые вставил ей хвост. Джаред сохранил всю историю тренировок. Если смонтировать все записи тренировок в один фильм, наложить закадровый голос, дающий рекомендации получилось бы отличное пособие для дрессировки. Почему бы не собрать весь свой опыт и не продать весь архив?

Вернувшись к веб-странице, он заново запустил запись. Сука тяжело дышала, когда он проталкивал дилдо в ее узкую дырку.

\- Не сопротивляйся, - услышал он свой ровный, лишенный эмоций голос. – Для тебя будет лучше, если ты просто расслабишься.

Он видел, как его рука в кадре изменила угол, дилдо надавило на нижний край дырки. Сука вскрикнула.

\- Видишь, это приятно? – спросил он.

Лицо суки горело от стыда, по щекам текли слезы.

\- Просто смирись и расслабься. Нет смысла сопротивляться. Скоро ты будешь умолять об этом, умолять о собачьем члене в твоей заднице. Мечтать о члене каждой собаки в этой псарне. Ты больше ничего не контролируешь, - собственный голос показался Джареду чужим и холодным.

Наблюдая, как края отверстия суки прогибаются и растягиваются вокруг игрушки, Джаред расстегнул джинсы и вынул член.

***

Без всякой причины Дженсен проснулся раньше обычного. Некоторое время он лежал без движений, прислушиваясь к спокойному дыханию Джареда и шуму холодильника на кухне. Потом холодильник выключился, в доме стало слишком тихо, и Дженсен сосредоточился на ощущениях. Он чувствовал большое теплое тело, прижимающееся к нему, чувствовал собственный налившийся кровью член. Ему семнадцать. Утренняя эрекция обычная вещь в этом возрасте.

Повернувшись на бок, он дотронулся ногой до кожи Джареда. Отчего член затвердел еще сильнее, хоть это и казалось невозможным. Джаред поерзал во сне и прижался твердым членом к его бедру. Дженсен зажмурился. Не думая, что делает, он протянул руку, обнял пальцами член Джареда и затаил дыхание. Он так хотел получить этот член в себя.

«В этом нет ничего неправильного», - подумал он. Они занимались сексом четыре раза за последние два дня. Разве это не дает ему право прикасаться к Джареду? И возможно… он сполз вниз и лизнул головку члена Джареда, словно пробовал на вкус новый вид мороженого. Капля смазки ощущалась соленной и вязкой на языке, но не вызывала отторжения. Сомкнув губы, Дженсен обхватил головку и обвел ее языком.

Пошевелившись, Джаред издал довольный стон, но не проснулся. Дженсен взял горячую плоть так глубоко в рот, как только мог. Почти половина члена не поместилась. Ненадолго отпустив член, Дженсен облизал губы, чтобы лучше распробовать вкус. Затем он снова сомкнул губы вокруг члена и, обхватив его рукой у основания, повел кулаком вверх-вниз.

Он сосал и дрочил Джареду, и его собственный твердый член подрагивал от возбуждения. Обхватив его свободной рукой, Дженсен начал дрочить себе. Блядь, как может это быть так здорово? Во сне Джаред дергал бедрами, вколачиваясь в его рот. Неожиданно он замер.

\- Что за?..– прошептал Джаред, просыпаясь и отталкивая голову Дженсена от своего паха. – Нет! Прекрати.

Резко вскочив с кровати, Джаред едва не упал. Теперь он возвышался над Дженсеном черной тенью в предрассветных сумерках.

\- Что за хрень, по-твоему, ты делаешь? - Джаред отступил в сторону ванной. – Пошел вон из моей кровати. Живо. На пол.

После того, как Дженсен скатился на ковер, Джаред скрылся в ванной. «Что, черт подери, произошло? – дрожа от холода и страха, подумал Дженсен. – Почему он взбесился? Джаред просто непредсказуемый. Кто стал бы отказываться от отсоса?»

Свернувшись калачиком, Дженсен лег на собачью подстилку. Прислушиваясь к шуму воды, он пытался понять, что он сделал неправильно и как исправить то, чего он не понимает. Он чувствовал, что совершил ошибку, и волновался о ее последствиях. Что ждет его, когда дверь ванной откроется?

Не двигаясь, Дженсен наблюдал, как Джаред выходит из ванной полностью одетый и покидает спальню. В его сторону Джаред даже не взглянул. Через минуту Дженсен услышал, как хлопнула дверь офиса.

***

Вместо того, чтобы заниматься монтажом, Джаред час мастурбировал на старое видео. Что, блядь, происходит с сукой? Он знал ответ. Понимал, что сам все испортил. Как хозяин, глава стаи, альфа-кобель он имел право трахнуть суку. Ошибка состояла в том, что он слишком много стал ей позволять - напоил Дженсена пивом, разрешил ему спать в своей кровати. Теперь Джаред обязан вернуться к азам тренировок.

Вытерев член салфеткой, он встал и направился на кухню. Из коридора он увидел Дженсена, стоящего на четвереньках и собирающего с пола разбросанный накануне корм. Джаред облегченно вздохнул. По крайней мере, ему не нужно кормить суку насильно. Однажды ему пришлось проделать это с предыдущей сукой. Процедура была сложной и неприятной, но одновременно отличным способом сломать человека.

\- Хороший пес, - сказал Джаред, входя в кухню. «Поощрение необходимо, - подумал он. – Если сука делает то, что ты хочешь, похвали ее». Но в глубине души Джаред опасался, что покорность суки сейчас объясняется голодом, а не смирением. Джаред подозревал, что если бы не голод, Дженсен не стал бы вылизывать пол.

Дженсен продолжал есть, не поднимая головы.

\- До последней крошки, - приказал Джаред и направился в псарню, покормить остальных собак. Когда он вернулся на кухню, пол был чист, Дженсена поблизости не наблюдалось. Заглянув в прачечную, Джаред заметил грязный собачий мат, поднял его, выкинул и заменил новым.

Суку он нашел в спальне. Свернувшись на собачьей подстилке, она не двигалась лишь настороженным взглядом следила за движениями Джареда. Он хорошо знал этот взгляд. Так смотрят собаки, когда знают, что провинились, пусть даже не понимают в чем. Самое лучшее, что можно сделать в такой ситуации - не успокаивать собаку, а вернуться к привычным делам.

\- Время упражнений. Пошли, - сказал Джаред и хлопнул в ладони.

Сука сползла с лежанки и последовала за Джаредом на террасу. Она проделала весь путь до беговой дорожки на четвереньках и поднялась на ноги, только когда Джаред включил тренажер. Наблюдая, как она бегает, Джаред смотрел на раскачивающийся от быстрых движений и хлещущий суку по бедрам хвост и испытывал острое желание схватить суку, вынуть хвост и трахнуть ее прямо здесь, на террасе.

Джаред не мог отвести взгляда от мускулистой спины, округлых ягодиц и крепких ног. Сука принадлежала ему, и он хотел ее. Чтобы избежать дальнейших ошибок, Джаред одернул себя и пошел в псарню. Он собирался вычистить клетки, пока собаки бегали на улице.

***

После того, как он прогнал суку из своей постели, собственная кровать стала казаться Джареду слишком просторной и большой. Он успокаивал себя тем, что спать одному гораздо удобнее: теперь он, по крайней мере, мог выпрямиться, вытянуться во сне в полный рост, отныне ему не придется просыпаться с онемевшей оттого сука лежала на ней, рукой.

Джаред думал о тренировочных видео и удивлялся, что не занялся ими раньше. Предназначавшиеся для начинающих, записи рассказывали об основах воспитания: как обустроить удобную и тщательно охраняемую клетку, введении суки в жизнь псарни, ее знакомстве с другими собаками. Простые и важные правила, которые он сам в последствии нарушил. И посмотрите, к чему это привело. Теперь им придется приложить усилия, чтобы вернуться в прежнюю колею.

Джаред сидит в маленькой металлической клетке, прислонившись лицом к прутьям решетки. Клетка стоит у стены, покрытой желтыми обоями в цветочек. Всхлипывая, Джаред снова и снова царапает цветы, загоняя под ногти куски бумаги. В клетке настолько тесно, что он вынужден сидеть на корточках, отчего согнутые в коленях ноги давят на мочевой пузырь. Неожиданно клетка начинает трястись, металл звенит о металл, мочевой пузырь не выдерживает, и Джаред чувствует, как горячее и мокрое течет по его животу, бедрам и капает на металлический пол клетки…

\- Маленькая сучка…

Он корчится на полу, вонючая струя бьет его в лицо…

\- Нравится? Нравиться служить мне туалетом, а?

Он стоит на коленях, чужие руки удерживают его голову, член растягивает рот и толкается в глотку. Джаред не может дышать. Когда чужие руки отпускают его, грудь взрывается болью, и он падает на пол…

\- Что я говорил о зубах?

Он стоит на коленях и кричит, потому что ему кажется, его разрывают пополам… Он истекает кровью в клетке… Он слышит пощелкивание электрических разрядов между двумя оголенными проводами, чувствует запах озона и подтягивает ноги к груди, пытаясь спрятаться или защититься. Но спрятаться негде - он лежит на металлическом полу в луже собственной мочи…

Джаред закричал и резко сел на кровати. В следующую минуту он почувствовал, что Претти обнимает его. Уложив его назад на подушку, Претти целовала его щеки и лоб, утешая его. Вжавшись лицом в шею Дженсена, Джаред вдыхал его запах. Постепенно дыхание Джареда начало выравниваться.

Он должен приказать Претти вернуться на собачью лежанку… через минуту. Еще всего лишь минута

***

Дженсен знал, что-то происходит. Что-то серьезное и нехорошее. Последние несколько дней Джаред постоянно нервничал, плохо спал и мучился от кошмаров. Он не разрешал Дженсену засыпать в своей кровати, но не выгонял его, если Дженсен приходил утешить его после очередного кошмара. В такие минуты, лежа рядом с притихшим Джаредом, Дженсен спрашивал себя: стоит ли ему самостоятельно вернуться на собачью лежанку? Он заметил, что Джаред волнуется, если видит его по утрам в своей постели.

И секс. О, да у них случался секс. Но теперь только на скамье для вязки. Что это, черт побери, значило? Дженсен вздохнул. Ладно, он догадывался, что это означало, но, проклятье, он никак не мог решить добились ли они прогресса или сделали шаг назад. Он подталкивал Джареда к переменам слишком сильно и резко, или недостаточно?

Потянувшись, Дженсен перевернулся на бок. Обычно он чувствовал тревогу, если Джаред нервничал. И сегодня Джаред выглядел особенно издерганным, подавленным и злым.

Дженсен поднял взгляд, когда Джаред вернулся в спальню. Не глядя, Джаред схватил Дженсена за ошейник и сдернул с кровати на пол.

\- Надеюсь, ты хорошо выспалась, сука. Сегодня у тебя много дел.

Джаред привел его в псарню. Старая клетка Дженсена теперь стояла пустая - ни лежанки, ни мисок - в ней осталась только скамья для вязки. Прямо по центру. Дженсен застыл в дверях. Джаред крепче перехватил ошейник и втащил его внутрь. Бросив Дженсена на скамью, он защелкнул наручники вокруг его запястий.

Присев на корточки, Джаред внимательно посмотрел Дженсену в глаза.

\- Ты моя сука. Ты ведь понимаешь это, не так ли? Ты здесь для того, чтобы служить мне. И я хочу, чтобы ты обслуживала моих собак. Всех и каждую.

«Нет! - Дженсен хотел кричать. – Нет, этого не может быть. Ты ведь хочешь совсем другого». Но он так и не произнес ни слова, даже голову поднять не смог, лишь дрожал, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к члену.

Джаред зашел ему за спину, и Дженсен услышал, как щелкнул колпачок, почувствовал, как холодная смазка прикоснулась к его отверстию, проникла внутрь канала. Джаред скользнул внутрь двумя пальцами, поскреб стенки и убрал руку. Затем он несколько раз хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по заднице Дженсена.

\- Первым будет Бутч, - объявил Джаред. – Ты знаешь, какой он нетерпеливый. Он очень соскучился по тебе. Они все соскучились.

***

Покорность суки удивила Джареда. Дженсен испугался, расстроился, но совсем не сопротивлялся. Он возбудился. Отлично, если это то, что ему нужно, он это получит. Блядь, он в любом случае сегодня получит каждого мальчика в псарне. Это необходимо, чтобы поставить его мозги на место. Больше никаких дурацких бунтов – разбрасывания еды вроде разбросанного корма или ночевок в постели хозяина.

Взгромоздившись на суку, Бутч вставил в нее свой тонкий твердый член так резко, будто хотел пронзить им ее насквозь. Сука болезненно вскрикнула и широко распахнула глаза, словно до сих пор не верила в происходящее.

Бутч толкался быстро и жестко, но не сумел заставить суку кончить. По щекам суки катились слезы, ее губы дрожали. Но ее член оставался твердым, и это вселяло в Джареда уверенность в том, что они двигаются в правильном направлении.

\- Не волнуйся, сука. Есть еще другие псы, под ними ты будешь кончать снова и снова. Сейчас я приведу к тебе Зевса, - пообещал Джаред, когда узел Бутча выскользнул из Дженсена.

***

Дженсен думал, что первые три раза были самыми тяжелыми. Под Бутчем он пережил шок оттого что это снова происходит. С Зевсом - шок от собственного оргазма. С Хэрли его накрыл шок от понимания, что ему хочется еще. Потом Дженсен потерял себя.

Прежде чем отдать его овчаркам, Джаред напоил Дженсена. И когда Шэдоу повязал его, переполненный мочевой пузырь взорвался огнем. Узел перекатывался внутри Дженсена, усиливая давление на простату и мочевой пузырь, струя мочи ударила о скамейку. Краем глаза Дженсен видел, как Джаред с камерой в руках опустился рядом на колени.

Через некоторое время Джаред увел овчарку, вытер мочу и обошел вокруг Дженсена с видеокамерой.

\- Блядь, вы только посмотрите на это, - произнес Джаред, вставляя три пальца в дырку Дженсена. – Сука такая мокрая, открытая, и хочет большего.

Он подвигал пальцами, и Дженсен застонал. Джаред усмехнулся.

\- Стоит однажды добиться от суки этого состояния, и она всегда будет хотеть еще и еще, - вынув пальцы из дырки Дженсена, он размазал собачью сперму по его промежности, яйцам и члену. Потом Джаред сжал его член большим горячим кулаком.

\- Видите? Твердый, как камень. Хорошая сука. Я приведу тебе следующего пса.

Через несколько минут Кинг забрался на Дженсена и толкнулся внутрь. Его член был больше и толще, чем у овчарок. Бока Дженсена пекло оттого, что их царапали собачьи лапы. Но, несмотря на неудобство и боль, он инстинктивно подавался назад, навстречу растягивающему его член задницу.

\- В этом состоянии сука ненасытна, - поучал Джаред, собирая пальцем смазку с головки члена Дженсена. – И очень похотлива.

Почувствовал возрастающую внизу живота дрожь, Дженсен дернулся назад. Он насаживался на член Кинга, торопил оргазм, изо всех сил стремился к удовольствию, пусть даже к этому удовольствию примешивалась боль. Все, что угодно, только бы не думать о происходящем и о будущем. Собачий узел набух внутри него, растянул и заполнил его, накачивая его кишечник собачьей спермой. Нравится ему это или нет, теперь собачьей спермы в нем так много, что остается только удивляться, как его живот не тянет к полу под ее весом.

\- Главное, чего суки хотят больше всего, это чтобы их повязали, - поучал Джаред. – Ничто не заставляет их кончать так интенсивно, как мысль о щенках, растущих внутри них.

Дженсен вдруг дернулся вперед, одновременно приятный и болезненный оргазм вспыхнул в раздроченной простате, член выстрелил почти на сухую. По щекам Дженсена катились слезы. Звук, который он издал, кончая, не походил на стон, больше напоминал скулеж или рыдание.

\- Вау, видите, что я имею в виду? Он снова кончил. Казалось, это невозможно. Казалось, он полностью выжат после предыдущих оргазмов. Но, получив один за другим еще два узла в задницу, он снова кончает. Готов спорить, сегодня он кончит еще раз.

Пока Дженсен был все еще связан с Кингом, Джаред поднес бутылку воды к его губам. Дженсен несколько раз жадно глотнул.

\- Ты такой молодец, щеночек. Ты лучшая сука, которую когда-либо имели мои мальчики, - он потрепал Дженсена по голове. – Я горжусь тобой. Ты моя хорошая сука.

Джаред выпрямился. Лежа в изнеможении на скамье, Дженсен слышал, что он снова говорит для записи, видел, как он вытягивает руку с камерой, чтобы обеспечить зрителям лучший обзор.

\- Разве это не прекрасно? Он такой покорный... Такой открытый для следующего мальчика. Сегодня он получит еще двоих. Каждый член будет больше, чем предыдущий. Ты ведь хочешь этого, сука? Ты готова принять Ангуса?

Дженсен даже не смог толком запомнить Ангуса. Он настолько измучился и устал, что происходящее превратилось для него в бессмысленный набор образов и слов. Вот Джаред с кайфом описывает его растянутую дырку, затем большой пес трется о его спину и больно прижимает его бедра к скамье. Единственное, что оставалсоь четким - боль в запястьях, вынужденных удерживать его вес те несколько часов, что он провел на скамье.

Дженсен медленно приходил в себя. Кажется он терял сознание, возможно, так оно и было. Голова гудела, тело отяжелело и занемело. Скамью снова поднимали.

\- Хорошо, щеночек. Вот и он. Пришел Магнум, он так долго ждал. Постарайся для него, ладно?

***

Джаред нервничал, наблюдая, как псы один за другим покрывают его суку. Но это не важно. Не важно, что он чувствует. Главное, он снова контролирует ситуацию, мальчики исполняют его волю, делают все, чтобы его сука снова стала совершенством. Постепенно Джаред заново учился получать удовольствие, слушая стоны суки, работая с видео и руководя многочисленными случками. После каждой вязки он проверял дырку суки, смотрел, нет ли повреждений. Меньше всего он хотел останавливать процесс дрессировки сейчас, но он сделает это, если сука поранится. Однако все прошло замечательно. Так, как он и рассчитывал. Его сука могла принять много членов, потому что она рождена для этого. Что может быть естественнее?

Приведя в клетку для вязки Магнума, Джаред снова почувствовал темную одержимость. Тень прежней знакомой и пугающей одержимости. Магнум был единственным псом, который мог сравниться с Джаредом в размерах. И сейчас этот пес трахал его суку, заявляя на нее свои права. Джаред наговаривал наставления на камеру, и его голос дрожал. Он хотел схватить пса и оттащить его прочь, но вместо этого позволял ему вбиваться членом в беспомощное, распластанное на скамье тело.

\- Если вы хотите получить настоящую суку, вы должны зайти с ней настолько далеко, насколько это возможно, – произнес Джаред. – Вы должны довести ее до полного физического, сексуального и эмоционального истощения. Только тогда она полностью утратит собственную самоидентификацию.

Держа перед собой камеру, Джаред обошел вокруг суки. Глаза у суки остекленели и опустели. Она тихо всхлипывала после каждого толчка собачьего члена. Тонкая ниточка слюны стекала из уголка ее прекрасных губ на скованные наручниками запястья.

\- Это то, что вам нужно, то, к чему вы стремитесь, - сказал Джаред. Он протянул руку, оборвал ниточку слюны и засунул пальцы в рот суки. Сука никак не прореагировала. – Видите, привычные человеческие реакции больше не работают, они исчезли. Перед вами совершенная сука.

Минутой позже сука вывалила язык, облизала губы, и члену Джареда стало тесно в джинсах. Поправив член, он встал на ноги.

Испуганный резким движением хозяина, Магнум перестал долбиться в суку и в панике повернул к нему голову. Джаред помог псу развернуться, устроиться задница к заднице с сукой. Подыскивая нужный угол съемки, он в который раз восхитился тому, насколько хорошо анус суки приспособился растягиваться вокруг узла. Вид круглой, крупной, розовой дырки между белыми ягодицами завораживал. Джаред прикоснулся к тонкой коже по краям ануса, и сука всхлипнула.

\- Блядь, - прошептал он. – Хорошая сука. Хороший мальчик.

Выключив ручную камеру, он прислонился к стене псарни. У Джареда дрожали руки и сбилось дыхание, а член затвердел настолько, что, казалось, вся кровь тела скопилась в нем. Магнум переступил с ноги на ногу и посмотрел на хозяина. Джаред шагнул вперед и придержал собаку, опасаясь, что пес попробует освободиться раньше, чем его узел достаточно спадет.

Удерживая собачий ошейник одной рукой, Джаред подвинулся и погладил бок суки. Под липкой от пота кожей перекатывались мускулы.

\- Ш-ш-ш, такая хорошая сука. Мы почти закончили. Нужно только немного подождать, - сука никак не показала, что слышит его. Но это хорошо, именно этого отсутствия реакций и добивался Джаред. – Хороший мальчик.

Когда узел уменьшился, бедра суки задрожали, края ее дырки часто сокращались, стремясь удержать собачий член внутри. Узел выскользнул, и Джаред увидел, как капля спермы вытекает из пустой открытой дырки. Джаред думал о том, как много собачьей спермы сегодня приняла и впитала в себя сука. Почувствовав, как его собственный член сочится смазкой, Джаред передернулся. Он вытолкал Магнума за дверь и закрыл клетку, забыв отвести пса на его место.

Расстегнув ширинку и припустив джинсы, Джаред прижался бедрами к суке. К своей суке. Внутри сука была мокрой и горячей. До Джареда в ее заднице побывали восемь псов. И теперь Джаред собирался вытрахать их сперму из суки и заявить свои права на нее. Он думал, что внутри будет просторно, но распухший канал сжал его приятно и тесно.

Вдавливая пальцы в бедра суки и впиваясь ногтями в кожу, Джаред оставлял царапины там, где их не могли оставить псы. Сука подняла голову, со стоном втянула в себя воздух и подалась ему навстречу, будто умоляя о большем. Джаред ее альфа. Сука усвоила, что ее место под ним, и ее предназначение удовлетворять любое его желание. Его сука.

\- Моя, - прорычал Джаред и наполнил суку спермой, смывая чужое семя. Навалившись на спину суки, он продолжал дергать бедрами, перемешивая сперму внутри суки. Он впился зубами в плечо суки, в ответ сука закричала и опустила голову, подчиняясь. Джаред лизнул укус.

\- Хороший мальчик, - прошептал он, не выходя их суки. – Такой хороший мальчик, Претти.

 

***


	11. Chapter 11

 

** Глава 10 **

 

Претти лежал на террасе, устроившись на боку и опершись на локоть, поджав под себя задние ноги. Из пустыни, еще не разогревшейся под утренним солнцем, доносился прохладный ветерок. Он заметил, что из псарни вышел человек, а потом что-то гулко стукнуло по бетонному покрытию и подкатилось к нему.

Красная резиновая штука остановилась между его руками… нет, ногами… то есть, лапами… Ну да, скорее, лапами, самое подходящее название, с тех пор, как человек надел на его пальцы, сжатые в кулак, защитные перчатки и заставил ходить на четвереньках. Днем человек снимал их лишь изредка, и еще надолго на ночь, чтобы Претти мог распрямить пальцы. Претти не был уверен, зачем человек это делает, однако ему было приятно как следует потянуться, проснувшись поутру.

Он снова обратил внимание на красную штуку – не совсем мяч, но тоже круглая, вроде трех мячей, прижатых друг к другу. С одной стороны в штуке была дырка, и внутри что-то тарахтело. Наклонив голову, Претти толкнул игрушку носом. Что бы там ни было внутри, оно пахло арахисовым маслом. Перекатившись на живот, он зажал игрушку между лап и поднял взгляд на человека.

\- Подушечки с арахисовым маслом, щеночек, - улыбнулся Джаред. – Тебе будет чем заняться, пока я разберусь с ребятами.

Его причиндалы, те, что болтались под животом, порой мешали и неприятно терлись о бетонный пол, когда приходилось перекатываться, но сейчас, улегшись на живот, Претти даже не обратил на них внимания, катая носом красную игрушку между лап. Наконец, ему удалось развернуть игрушку открытой стороной вниз и вытряхнуть подушечки на пол. Есть. Он слизнул лакомство с пола, оставляя на бетонном покрытии мокрые дорожки слюны.

Он с удовольствием разжевал их, наслаждаясь хрустом на зубах, солоноватым вкусом масла. Проглотив еще одну подушечку, он полежал немного, потом сел и толкнул носом игрушку.

Съев всё лакомство, Претти пожалел, что подушечки так быстро кончились, и с минуту потолкал лапой игрушку в надежде, что там осталось еще немного. Он посмотрел в сторону псарни – вдруг человек принесет еще одну игрушку? Дверь в псарню была приоткрыта, и он побрел туда. Толкнув лапой дверь, он просунул голову в образовавшуюся щель.

Остальные собаки были сейчас на прогулке, и человек как раз закончил мыть их клетки. Вытянув шланг подлиннее, человек стал наполнять поилки. Протиснувшись в дверь, Претти вошел внутрь. Человек управился с вольером Кинга и тут заметил Претти в проходе между вольерами.

\- Тебе что тут понадобилось, а? – спросил он.

Претти поднял на него взгляд и завилял хвостом. Усмехнувшись, Джаред погладил его по голове.

\- Понравилась новая игрушка, да? Обжора ты эдакая. Если давать тебе всё, что хочется, тебя же как бочку разнесет, - Джаред затянул шланг в вольер Влада и наполнил поилку водой. Претти последовал за человеком вдоль прохода, останавливаясь возле каждого вольера.

\- Ну что, пора купаться? – спросил Джаред.

Претти снова вильнул хвостом - лакомство было забыто, и он не отставал от человека, зашедшего в этот момент в вольер Бутча. Наконец, Джаред выключил воду и повесил шланг на крюк в стене.

\- Ну, ладно, щеночек, пойдем купаться.

Претти постарался как можно точнее исполнить команду «Рядом!», следуя за длинными ногами человека, пока тот шел по проходу в комнату для ухода за собаками. Джаред поднял его в воздух, устанавливая в ванне на четвереньки, и, как всегда, у Претти чуть закружилась голова. Лишь полное доверие своему альфе удержало его от приступа паники. Потом его усадили, поливая сверху из душа.

Прикрыв глаза, он со вздохом склонился к ладони, растиравшей по волосам шампунь. Пальцы человека массировали ему голову старательно и уверенно.

\- Сайт опять хорошо посещают, - сказал человек. – Первые две записи тренинга пользуются постоянным успехом, а что касается бонусного видео… Именно благодаря ему и продаются видео тренировок, потому что все мечтают иметь такую суку, как ты. Они в восхищении от того, насколько ты послушный, идеально вышколен. Знаешь, я тобой горжусь. Конечно, некоторым зрителям ты не нравишься, но что с них взять? Больные ублюдки, им только и подавай унижение и полную деградацию. Они не понимают, не видят, какое ты совершенство. Они не ревнуют тебя так, как я.

Человек говорил и говорил, теплая вода омывала тело, и Претти постепенно расслаблялся.

 

***

Джаред был не на шутку встревожен. Еще бы ему не волноваться, он понимал, что чрезмерная нагрузка на половую щель суки может привести к нехорошим последствиям. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы сука заработала травму - разрывы или грыжу.

Подняв суку со скамьи, он на руках отнес ее в комнату для ухода, искупал и уложил на стол. Развел ноги в стороны, чтобы лучше рассмотреть анус.

Снаружи плоть выглядела покрасневшей и воспаленной, задний проход широко раскрыт, но никакой грыжи или геморроя Джаред не обнаружил. Выдавив мазь на палец, он осторожно ввел его в анус, но все что он там нащупал – гладкая распухшая поверхность, трещин, слава богу, не появилось. Сука тихо заскулила и чуть поерзала на столе. Крови Джаред тоже не заметил. Облегченно выдохнув, он поцеловал округлую ягодицу суки.

\- Тихо, щеночек, мы почти закончили, а потом ты сможешь пойти спать, - сказал Джаред.

Он выдавил еще немного мази и осторожно смазал вход снаружи, а еще – царапины, что остались на бедрах собаки.

Подняв суку на руки, Джаред отнес ее в дом, уложил на собачью кровать и укрыл сверху синим одеялом. Сука отчего-то любила это синее одеяло, обычно сбивала его в комок, когда устраивалась на лежанке, или, сунув под одеяло морду, забиралась под него, когда мерзла. Джаред не хотел, чтобы Претти замерзла нынче ночью. Какой долгий, утомительный день.

Джаред опустился на колени рядом с подстилкой собаки и, когда сука уснула, погладил ее рыжеватый мех.

 

В целом, Джаред зря волновался – жизнь налаживалась. Мало того, что сука вошла в прежнюю, предназначавшуюся ей роль, это отразилось на продаже видео и работе сайта, благодаря чему его дружная семейка теперь ни в чем не нуждалась. Конечно, надо бы позаботиться о будущем, но прямо сейчас дела шли просто замечательно.

С того памятного дня Красотка не произнесла больше ни слова, и Джаред тоже не пытался с ней заговаривать. Новые перчатки пошли суке на пользу, отбивая охоту к обычным человеческим жестам. Сука уже привыкла есть на четвереньках. Джаред с трудом отмахивался от желания снять вязку суки, уложив ее на спину – уж очень соблазнительно выглядело ее лицо во время процесса. Но нет, Претти собака, а собак полагается трахать сзади – напоминание, что это всего лишь ради продолжения рода, а не… для чего-то еще.

Собака, кажется, была всем довольна и вела себя, как и полагается животному. Джаред успокоился - по крайней мере, на какое-то время можно было расслабиться, дела вроде шли хорошо, а после того, как он выложил записи с тренингом Дженсена и добавил бонусное видео «Восемь в самый раз», посещаемость сайта выросла вдвое.

Ему приходилось соблюдать осторожность, сайт постоянно пытались взломать, влезть в его компьютер, и Джаред часто менял сервера. Сейчас его сайт якобы располагался в Джакарте. Джаред улыбнулся про себя.

Он делал все, чтобы защитить свою семью, защитить суку. На этот раз никто не отнимет у него Претти.

 

***

 

Претти лежал у ног человека, сидящего на диване. Из динамиков телевизора завопил мужской голос, его подхватил рев толпы, но Претти не обратил внимания. Время было позднее, но хозяин что-то засиделся. Весь день он игнорировал Претти. Приподнявшись, он в очередной раз потерся полувставшим членом о ногу Джареда и, облизнувшись, посмотрел на хозяина.

\- Что?! – орал Джаред кому-то на экране. – И это ты называешь нарушением?

Претти обернулся к телевизору в надежде, что матч идет к финалу, но нет - Джаред откинулся на спинку дивана, закинув руки за голову.

\- Тупой сукин сын. Ну, давайте же, где ваша защита? – отхлебнув пива, он недовольно фыркнул.

Претти какое-то время наблюдал за выражением его лица – на экране женщина затянула песню, и внимание Джареда стало рассеиваться. Встав на четвереньки, сука устроилась между ног человека, и тот машинально погладил ее по голове. Претти ткнулся мордой в пах хозяину.

\- Ну, чего тебе? – тихо спросил Джаред.

Претти поглядел вверх, на лицо человека, полускрытое капюшоном толстовки. На губах хозяина заиграла ленивая улыбка, он облизнул губы. Сука толкнулась в промежность человека снова, чувствуя, как натянулась там ткань на члене. Чуть отступив, Претти завилял хвостом.

Джаред рассмеялся.

\- Понятно, - сказал он и выключил пультом телевизор. – Игра была отстой, и я заставил тебя ждать слишком долго, да?

Поднявшись, человек направился в комнату для случки, и кровь прилила в пах суке. Претти следовал по коридору за своим альфой, и вставший член шлепал суку по животу с каждым шагом. Не дожидаясь команды, она забралась на скамью, Джаред вытащил хвост, заменяя их своими скользкими пальцами, водя ими внутри и снаружи. Заскулив, Претти толкнулся назад, на эти пальцы, тяжело задышав.

\- Ого, да ты в охоте сегодня, - сказал Джаред. – Хочешь, чтобы я тебя с кем-нибудь свел, щеночек? А? Хочешь, чтобы я наполнил твой живот щеночками, сука? – продолжал он низким, севшим голосом.

Претти покорно опустил голову, заскулил громче, роняя капли смазки с налитого, ноющего от напряжения члена. А потом крупная головка члена его альфы вжалась в половую щель, растягивая, раскрывая, и та охотно приняла в себя член. От ощущения головки, продвигающейся внутрь, схваченной кольцом мышц, Претти застонал. Это только для него, ни одной суке такое не доступно, и ни один кобель на него не заберется, по крайней мере, в ближайшие дни альфа этого не допустит. И судя по его рваному дыханию, по тому, как альфа стиснул ему бока ладонями, и по тому, как двигается внутри Претти горячая плоть, альфе никто больше не нужен.

Вначале Альфа трахал его медленно, входил глубоко, еще не касаясь простаты, просто наполнял его снова и снова, пока Претти не расслабился окончательно, впуская в себя, полностью отдаваясь процессу. Но постепенно Джаред стал наращивать темп, двигался все быстрее, грубее, и с каждым толчком головка его члена всё ощутимее терлась о чувствительное место. По телу Претти пробежала волна наслаждения, обжигающе сладкая, как горячая патока.

Схватив суку за плечо, Джаред рванул ее на себя, насаживая на член, и Претти застонал, откинув назад голову. Яйца Претти отяжелели, подбираясь, он почувствовал, как в нем растет, вибрирует напряжение, просясь наружу. Толкнувшись назад на член альфы, он одновременно выстрелил спермой из собственного, сжимая анус вокруг члена альфы, и Джаред вскрикнул, сплавляя их союз спермой и жарким желанием.

Претти был счастлив – его хотели, его оберегали, ему дарили удовольствие. Сука расслабилась, зная, что некоторое время они останутся в таком положении, пока член альфы не ослабеет, наполнив его спермой до краев. Он почти представлял себе ее, горячую и скользкую, пытающуюся добраться до несуществующей цели. А может, сперма все же достигнет желаемого? Кто знает, ведь он уже настолько изменился. Может, Претти продолжает меняться и превращаться во что-то новое?

Наконец, вялый член альфы выскользнул из ануса, взамен вставили хвост, запирая семя внутри. Спустя мгновение по его телу прошлась влажная ткань, убирая прочь следы смазки и спермы с кожи. Претти вздохнул: хозяин так хорошо о нем заботится.

 

***

Отправив Претти спать на подстилку, Джаред убрался в комнате для вязки. Он довольно улыбнулся, думая о том, какой послушной становится сука, понимая теперь свое предназначение, с нетерпением ожидая новой случки. Выключив свет, Джаред разделся до трусов и улегся в постель. Дела шли замечательно, осталось только найти способ поддерживать постоянный доход.

Он не хотел больше случать Претти с кобелями, он просто не сможет. К тому же, вряд ли получится снять видео круче, чем супер-долгая случка суки с восемью кобелями подряд.

Да, на сайте появлялись психи, которым хотелось видеть, как сука сосет член кобеля, но, блядь, как это устроить? Собаки такого не делают, а Джаред не собирался извращать собачью природу ради удовольствия всяких козлов. Претти отдавался мальчикам и ему потому, что так ведут себя суки - они созданы для вязки.

Были и такие посетители, которые хотели видеть, как сука примет два члена в зад сразу. Интересно, как они себе это представляют? Джаред не был уверен, что это физически возможно, да и вообще - как это устроить?

А еще были такие, которые хотели, чтобы сука сосала член хозяина, пока ее трахает кобель. Извращенцы.

Нет, серия роликов с Претти достигла своего логического завершения. Нужно найти другой способ увеличить доход. Джаред подумал было над идеей взять еще одну суку для тренинга, но нет, ничего бы не вышло. Работа с новичком отнимет слишком много времени, и чтобы заняться тренировками, ему пришлось бы забросить Претти, а Джаред не мог пойти на это. Кроме того, две суки в одной псарне – сплошные проблемы.

Может, придется вообще забросить сайт. Есть вариант заняться наркотой, готовить смеси несложно, и Джаред знал пару человек в городе, которые уже толкали наркотики. Нет, конечно, сам он не употреблял, просто знал нужных людей, когда-то учился с ними в школе.

 

***

Претти лежал на полу в гостиной. Джаред посмотрел ток-шоу Андерсон, но когда началось шоу доктора Оз, поднялся и побрел в свой офис. Телевизор он выключить забыл, впрочем, разницы не было никакой, ведь сука не интересовалась происходящим на экране, разве только обращала внимание на громкие звуки, доносящиеся из динамиков. На этот раз суку привлек женский голос, отчего-то знакомый.

\- Прошел уже год, - произнесла женщина дрогнувшим голосом. – Но мы все еще не теряем надежды.

Претти сел и вскинул взгляд на экран, но там уже появилось лицо блондинки-ведущей.

\- Сын Донны Эклз Дженсен пропал год назад на пути из школы в скейт-парк, что на Лонг Драйв. В полиции полагают, что нет оснований считать 17-летнего школьника сбежавшим из дому.

На экране появился офицер полиции Далласа, детектив Чак Гонсалез, как гласила подпись внизу экрана.

\- Когда дети сбегают из дому, они часто берут с собой личные вещи – сотовые телефоны, планшеты, какую-то одежду, плееры, в таком духе. Единственное, что находилось при мальчике - его сотовый, и судя по записям разговоров, после исчезновения Дженсена телефон не использовали, - продолжал полицейский. – Это свидетельствует о том, что могло иметь место преступление.

\- Полиция отказывается строить предположения, - сказала красивая блондинка. Она стояла на улице напротив какого-то дома, и при взгляде на него у Претти в животе неприятно заворочалось. – Утверждают, что Дженсен не употреблял наркотики и не совершал никаких противозаконных действий. Имеется лишь намёк на то, что могло случиться с подростком.

Круглолицая женщина вернулась в кадр, и в мозгу Претти что-то щелкнуло.

\- Несколько ребят видели, как из красного пикапа вышел высокий мужчина и направился к Дженсену, - сказала женщина, его мама, всхлипывая. – Это всё, что мы знаем. Я не представляю, кто бы мог… Дженсен всегда был таким хорошим мальчиком… Мы просто хотим его найти.

Он больше не мог это слушать, он не смотрел на экран, пульт лежал у него между лап, и Претти, хватая ртом воздух, плакал, пытаясь нажать на кнопку отключения большими неловкими лапами.

Он довольно долго простоял на четвереньках, ничего не слыша, кроме ударов сердца и собственного частого дыхания. Он хотел стереть из памяти всё только что услышанное. Он не хотел, чтобы в голове звучал ее голос, не хотел видеть ее лицо, залитое слезами. Стараясь восстановить над собой контроль, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, медленно затем выдыхая. На четвереньках Претти вышел из гостиной, заметив через открытую дверь офиса Джареда, сидящего за столом – хозяин так и не починил замок, а потом вообще перестал запирать дверь, работая за компьютером.

Зайдя на четвереньках в офис, Дженсен свернулся клубком у его ног. Кончиками пальцев Джаред коснулся волос суки.

\- Чего тебе, Претти? Хорошая собака, - сказал Джаред.

Опершись подбородком на плюшевого панду, Претти лежал под столом, дрожа всем телом.

 

***

 

Сидя за кухонным кухне, Джаред ел из тарелки овсяные хлопья с орехами и клюквой. Претти сунула нос в свою миску и начала жевать, но без особого энтузиазма. В последние дни собака потеряла аппетит. С Претти явно было что-то не так, но Джаред не мог понять, что именно. Он измерил суке температуру, осмотрел и ощупал – не болит ли что, исследовал каждый дюйм собаки, но не нашел ничего подозрительного. Он даже приказал собаке сообщить, если она плохо себя чувствует, но Претти лишь посмотрел на него пустым взглядом.

Это, и в самом деле, превращалось в проблему. Два дня назад поведение суки изменилось, она начала… хандрить? Это не совсем подходящее слово, но Джаред не смог подобрать другого. Ничто больше суку не радовало. Единственное, что по-прежнему доставляло Претти удовольствие, это купание. Сука буквально липла к Джареду, желая постоянного физического контакта. А еще она не расставался с пандой, устраиваясь спать. Когда Джаред возвращался из псарни, куда уходил по делам, то находил Претти на подстилке – сука спала, уложив морду на мягкую игрушку.

Джаред никак не мог понять, что повлияло на поведение животного. Их отношения, распорядок дня как будто не изменились, но он тревожился все больше. Что если у Претти какое-то серьезное заболевание, которое ни он, ни собака не смогли диагностировать?

Отложив ложку, Джаред поставил свою тарелку на пол.

\- Эй, - позвал он, причмокнув губами. – Иди-ка сюда, щеночек. Хочешь хлопьев?

Подняв голову, собака побрела к его стулу. Понюхав хлопья, стала лакать молоко.

\- Что, нравится? Почему бы нам ненадолго не отступить от правил? – слезы защипали Джареду глаза. – Скажи, с тобой все в порядке? Ты должен быть в порядке, - он прочесал пальцами пряди волос пса. – С тобой обязательно все будет хорошо. Знаешь, я… для меня ты очень важен.

 

***

Лежа на подстилке, Дженсен машинально баюкал, как ребенка, свою левую руку в правой, разминая пальцы. Мыслями же он был далеко – в гостиной родительского дома. Воздух пропитался ароматами жареной индейки и тыквенного пирога, который рано утром испекла мама. Он сидит у рождественской елки с игрушечным грузовиком на коленях. Какой красивый, думает он, пока не раскрывает следующую коробку, а там – офигенный робот! Лего и грузовик моментально забыты. Кругом шелестит оберточная бумага, папа притворно радуется очередному крему для бритья, стоит шум и гам. И неожиданно Дженсен срывается в слезы.

\- О, Дженсен! - восклицает мама. – Что случилось, милый?

 

Он стряхнул с себя это воспоминание, и взамен в памяти всплыли картины его последнего Рождества. Ради праздника Джаред смешал для него фарш индейки с рисом, подарил ему плюшевого панду, новый мячик и коробку мятно-имбирного лакомства. Джаред надел на него новый ошейник – болотно-зеленая кожа с эффектом потертости. На ошейник Джаред подвесил жетон в форме сердечка.

Дженсен стиснул кулаки. Джаред. За последние три дня к нему почти вернулась память. Хуже всего приходилось ночью, когда всё, что оставалось ему - лежать на своей подстилке. Дженсен ненавидел себя за то, что ему полагалось весь день постоянно находиться рядом с этим человеком, потому что он вспомнил – его заставили верить, что он сам этого хочет.

Воспоминания возвращались по крупицам, но Дженсен довольно быстро собрал их в цельную картину: его первое пробуждение в клетке, ошейник и поводок, собаки, и то, как его покрывали, снова и снова, мимолетная надежда, что всё скоро изменится, и потом тот день, когда это случилось, когда это длилось так долго…

Перекатившись, Дженсен вжался лицом в подстилку. Нет, не вспоминай это. Ему и хотелось этого, и одновременно было страшно вновь забыться, потерять себя, опять превратиться в беззаботное животное. Каким-то образом ему удалось собрать всё, что у него было, всю жизнь и воспоминания, и запечатать накрепко. Но голос матери сорвал печать с его личного ящика Пандоры, и теперь его содержимое пожирало Дженсена изнутри.

Джаред шевельнулся на кровати, и Дженсену захотелось вскочить и задушить его прямо во сне. Умом он понимал, что не одолеет человека крупнее себя, но было просто невыносимо лежать на подстилке ночи напролет, притворяясь, что он не желает парню смерти. Тихонько встав с подстилки, Дженсен на четвереньках вышел в коридор. Если бы получилось его связать… Джаред определенно крепко спит, и если бы его как следует прикрутить, то потом можно контролировать.

Вот так… Дженсен прополз на четвереньках по коридору в сторону офиса, даже не подумав, что можно встать и пойти на двух ногах. Забравшись под стол, он начал выбирать и отключать самые длинные usb-шнуры, улыбаясь от мысли, какой нанесет Джареду урон, вырубив сайт. Дрожащими от волнения пальцами он распутывал клубок спагетти, в который превратились под столом кабели.

Дженсен принес шнуры в спальню, мысленно благодаря родителей за то, что заставили его вступить в общество скаутов: у него имелся даже наградной значок за умение вязать узлы. Этой ночью удача явно была на стороне Дженсена - Джаред лежал на спине. Сделав петлю вокруг ножки кровати, он выпрямил руку Джареда на постели и, обернув вокруг запястья кабель, затянул узел. Закусив губу, Дженсен произнес молитву, чтобы кабель не соскользнул.

То же самое он проделал с другой рукой и с обеими щиколотками Джареда. Однако оставалась опасность, что узлы расслабятся, и шнуры соскользнут. Если бы у него только была… изолента! Тихо привстав с кровати, Дженсен отправился на кухню, нашел изоленту в хозяйственном ящике буфета и вернулся в спальню. На то, чтобы беззвучно отматывать ленту, ушло немало времени, но, наконец, все узлы были надежно закреплены. Сев на пятки, Дженсен разглядывал человека, раскинувшегося перед ним на кровати в бледном свете луны.

Он сожалел об этом. Он не хотел этого делать. Да, он ненавидел Джареда, но в душе понимал, что ненависть его была не совсем искренней. Он не хотел, чтобы так обернулось. Господи, как же всё спуталось у него в голове. Дженсен положил руку на плоский живот Джареда, провел ладонью по дорожке волос от пупка к паху. Он любил это тело. Ну почему хозяин этого тела настолько слетел с катушек, что хочет не Дженсена-человека, а Дженсена-собаку? Что же сделал с ним Морган, чтобы так сильно сломать?

Дотянувшись, он включил ночник и развел бедра Джареда в стороны. Человек постепенно просыпался, потягиваясь в путах. После неудачных попыток вырваться, Джаред попытался стряхнуть с себя Дженсена.

\- Отвяжи меня, - прорычал он, и в животе Дженсена сжалось от звуков этого командного голоса.

\- Нет. Заткнись.

\- Развяжи меня, сука! – уловив его неуверенность, Джаред слегка улыбнулся, и Дженсен, сглотнув, заставил себя успокоиться.

\- Нет. Я сказал – заткнись, сволочь. Я не подчиняюсь твоим приказам, - схватив изоленту, он оторвал от нее кусок. Джаред замотал головой, но Дженсену все же удалось наклеить ленту ему на рот. Глаза над широкой серебристой полоской яростно сверкнули.

\- Теперь я главный, - Дженсен оседлал бедра Джареда. – Я не хочу причинить тебе боль. Я хочу тебя убить… - он улыбнулся. – Но вначале нам нужно поговорить. Ну, то есть, это нужно мне. А ты можешь просто слушать.

Его пристальный взгляд опустился на голую грудь Джареда, и он провел пальцем по центру, доходя до пупка.

\- Я ненавижу тебя. Ты ведь это знаешь, да? – он поднял голову, и встречный взгляд Джареда смутил его. – Ты что, не понимаешь? Ты ненормальный. Не знаю, что Морган сделал с тобой, но… Я не собака. И у тебя не получится переделать меня в собаку. Возможно, у тебя выйдет заставить меня вести себя как собака. Точнее, тебе это удалось. Но посмотри на меня – я такой же парень, как и ты, и я думал, что… - склонившись, он коснулся щеки Джареда, но потом уронил руку.

Джаред отвернулся и что-то промычал.

\- Хочешь что-то сказать?

Джаред кивнул.

\- Я не развяжу тебя, и если ты опять начнешь приказывать, то наклею ленту обратно. Понял?

Джаред снова кивнул, и Дженсен, взявшись за край ленты, резко дернул. Джаред вскрикнул, и на глазах у него выступили слезы.

Дженсен криво улыбнулся:

\- Больно, да?

Но Джаред сделал вид, что не слышал вопрос:

\- Ты не такой, как я. Ты хороший и смелый. Ты не жестокий, ты чистый и не испорченный…

\- Не испорченный?! Меня трахали кобели!

\- Но ты…

\- Я не собака!

\- Претти…

\- Дженсен! – выкрикнул он. – Меня зовут Дженсен. Скажи это.

Джаред стиснул челюсти.

\- Говори.

\- Дженсен.

\- Я не собака, - продолжал Дженсен. Он подался вперед, упершись ладонями по обеим сторонам головы Джареда. – Скажи это, - Джаред отвел взгляд. – Повтори!

\- Ты не… Ты не собака, - его губы дрогнули, в глазах снова заблестели слезы, но на этот раз их вызвала боль иного рода. Джаред мотнул головой, и слезы заструились у него по щекам. - Но что в этом плохого?

\- Послушай меня, - прошептал Дженсен. – Мы люди. Оба. И я не само совершенство. Не бывает совершенных людей. И да, люди порой делают жестокие вещи, но это не означает, что мы все плохие. Мы делаем и хорошие вещи тоже. Понимаешь? То, как ты обо мне заботился, прикасался ко мне, когда мыл, то, как ты укладывал меня спать, давал угощение, которое я люблю - все это были добрые дела. То, как ты смотришь на меня, когда мною доволен – я же вижу, что ты способен на добрые поступки.

Отрицательно мотнув головой, Джаред заерзал на кровати.

\- Ты называл меня Претти, потому что думал, что я чем-то похож на нее, да? Ты любил Претти, заботился о ней. Разве тот мальчишка был плохим до той поры, пока в его жизни не появился Морган?

Джаред уставился на него, в ужасе распахнув глаза.

\- Нет… - выдохнул он, но Дженсен понимал, что это не отрицание его слов, просто Джаред и прежде просил не говорить о Моргане.

\- И этот мальчик все еще где-то там, внутри тебя. Он любит Претти. Он любит меня – не воображаемую собаку, а меня как человека. Того парня, которого он трахнул на террасе.

Джаред безостановочно мотал головой:

\- Нет…

\- Да, ты сделал это. И я тебе докажу, - он коснулся губами губ Джареда, и тот отпрянул как от удара током.

Дженсен слез с кровати, становясь на ноги. Это было странное ощущение – снова чувствовать под собой ноги. Он не мог и припомнить, когда в последний раз стоял на своих двоих. Он пошел на кухню и, порывшись в хозяйственном ящике буфета, нашел ножницы. Когда он вернулся в спальню с ножницами в руке, глаза Джареда округлились, он панически задергался в шнурах. Дженсен взобрался на кровать.

\- Лежи спокойно, - приказал он, взявшись за штанину боксеров Джареда.

Он провел ножницами снизу вверх к талии с одного бока, потом с другого, и ткань сползла с живота Джареда, открывая мягкую плоть члена и яичек. Встретившись на секунду со взглядом Джареда, Дженсен выдернул из-под него оставшуюся ткань.

\- Так лучше, а?

\- Н-нет… - сказал Джаред.

Дженсен провел рукой снизу вверх по его бедру.

\- Я же сказал – я не причиню тебе боли.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо…

Дженсен взял вялый член в руку, сжал осторожно. Наклонившись, провел языком по его внутренней стороне, оставляя влажную полоску. Тело Джареда, жестко застыв вначале, затем забилось в путах.

\- Ш-ш-ш, я помню, что в прошлый раз тебе это не понравилось. Просто расслабься. Сейчас я о тебе позабочусь, - он лизнул языком снова, на этот раз у отверстия. – Вот так парни делают друг другу. Пройдет время, и ты будешь умолять меня об этом, - Дженсен и сам не понял, что заставило его сказать эти слова, ведь он не собирался оставлять Джареда в живых дольше, чем на несколько часов. Разве то, что эти же слова когда-то сказал ему Джаред?

Член Джареда налился в его руке, и Дженсен взял его в рот. Даже полувставший, он уперся ему в глотку. Продолжая сдавливать член у основания, двигая на стволе кулаком, Дженсен засасывал головку. Черт, у парня был восхитительный член – длинный и толстый, прекрасных пропорций. У Дженсена у самого встал.

Джаред тихо заскулил.

\- Нет… нет-нет-нет, - шептал он.

Но Дженсен не сдавался, удвоив усилия. Джаред изворачиваться под ним, будто надеялся вырваться. Дженсен ощутил на языке смазку, выделившуюся из члена Джареда. Выпустив член изо рта, он продолжал водить рукой по всей длине, изворачивая кисть на вершине.

\- У тебя такой красивый член, красивое тело, - он посмотрел сквозь ресницы на Джареда, на своего альфу… нет, нет, на своего мучителя. – Погляди на меня, - попросил он, но Джаред отвернулся.

Тогда Дженсен чуть прикусил зубами головку члена, и Джаред, глухо вскрикнув, перевел на него взгляд.

\- Не отводи глаз, - приказал Дженсен, снова вбирая член в рот, засасывая, проникая кончиком языка в отверстие, слизывая смазку. Бедра Джареда непроизвольно дернулись вверх, и член толкнулся глубже Дженсену в рот, гладко проскользнув в глотку, и Дженсен постарался принять так много горячей плоти, сколько мог. Втянув щеки, он обхаживал языком головку, не отрывая от Джареда взгляд.

Член Дженсена болезненно затвердел, истекая смазкой на простыни, но всё, о чем он мог сейчас думать – как задрожали ресницы Джареда, как вспыхнули румянцем его щеки, как бедра Джареда двигаются в такт его движениям на члене. Неожиданно глаза Джареда широко распахнулись, член окаменел, и затем рот Дженсена наполнился густой горькой спермой. Дженсен застонал. Он столько времени хотел этого, он никогда не сосал член до полного оргазма, только представлял себе, каково это. И да, это оказалось круто.

Выпустив изо рта член, Дженсен уселся верхом на бедра Джареда, широко расставив ноги, и стал дрочить себе. Со вкусом спермы на губах и ощущением этого красивого тела под собой, много времени Дженсену не понадобилось – он раскрасил грудь Джареда брызгами белой спермы, продолжая дрочить, пока не выкатилась последняя капля. Он поднял голову и открыл глаза. Джаред таращился на него как громом пораженный. Наклонившись, Дженсен слизнул свою сперму с груди Джареда, с наслаждением втянул в рот его сосок. Джаред вздрогнул.

\- И только попробуй сказать, что тебе не понравилось, и что лучше спаривать суку с кобелем - я тебе не поверю, - сказал ему Дженсен.

Дженсен чувствовал себя усталым и расслабленным, так всегда было после секса. Он достиг своей цели, а убийство Джареда может и подождать. Выключив ночник, он устроился у Джареда под боком, забросив на него руку и ногу.

 

***


	12. Chapter 12

 

** Глава 11 **

 

Джаред почти не спал, может, задремал ненадолго. Он молча злился, пытаясь расслабить узлы и раздумывая - как его угораздило так глупо вляпаться?

Он вспомнил слова суки – о том, что она ненавидит Джареда, и что она не собака, и что никто из них таковой не является. Сука считает, что в Джареде осталась доброта, и что Джаред ее любит… трудно поверить, что Дженсен нашел в нем что-то хорошее. Джаред был твёрдо убежден, что любил не Дженсена - он любил суку, как и остальных своих собак, просто немного по-другому. А теперь у него снова забрали Претти, оставив наедине с этим обозленным, решительно настроенным и сексуально озабоченным парнем.

Путаные мысли Джареда кружили в лабиринте его сознания, он пытался найти причину случившегося, представить, что будет дальше, попутно сталкиваясь с воспоминаниями, которые так старательно хотел стереть из памяти. Окончательно придя в себя, Джаред, к своему удивлению, ощутил аромат бекона, тостов и кофе. Джаред подивился не выбору суки, а тому, насколько быстро развиваются события, и еще тому, что солнце стояло довольно высоко, а он до сих пор спал.

Не двигаясь, он прислушивался к звукам с кухни – оттуда доносились шаги суки, приглушенная музыка. Время от времени Дженсен что-то напевал. Дженсен. Давно ли он проснулся? А как же собаки? Джаред снова подергал за шнуры, ему хотелось встать, чтобы позаботиться о своих собаках. Но всё, чего он добился – шнур больно врезался в левое запястье.

Дженсен вошел в спальню, присаживаясь на краешек матраса и глядя на Джареда поверх кружки кофе, отпивая глоток.

\- Собаки, - сказал Джаред.

\- Уже покормил их, - успокоил его Дженсен. – Я их ни в чем не виню, они просто тупые животные.

\- Они не тупые, - возразил Джаред.

\- Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Они не собирались меня трахать, это была твоя идея, - Дженсен пожал плечами, и его небрежное поведение почему-то встревожило Джареда. Желудок Джареда выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы голодно заурчать.

\- Есть хочешь? – поинтересовался Дженсен. Он пошел на кухню и вернулся с миской. Сев на кровати, он достал оттуда шарик корма и протянул Джареду: – Открывай рот, щеночек.

Джаред стиснул зубы. Наглая маленькая тварь, подумал он.

\- В чем дело? Это очень питательная еда, ты ведь сам мне так говорил. Давай, - Джаред так и не открыл рот, и Дженсен, пожав плечами, бросил шарики обратно в миску и поставил ее на прикроватную тумбочку. – Хочешь отлить?

Джаред кивнул. Точно, он должен отпустить его в туалет.

\- Н-да, это уже проблема. Потому что я ни в коем случае тебя не отвяжу, - размышлял Дженсен, прихлебывая кофе, и Джаред изучал его лицо, подозревая, что это только начало. Дженсен перевел на него взгляд и улыбнулся.

\- Не волнуйся, я позабочусь о тебе, - сказал он и с этими словами поднялся и вышел из спальни.

\- Дженсен… Дженсен, ну отпусти меня, - потеряв его из виду, Джаред откинулся на подушку. – Блядь, - мочевой пузырь уже ныл, и у Джареда были плохие предчувствия насчет того, что задумал Дженсен. Нужно избавиться от шнуров. Он вытянул шею, чтобы рассмотреть узлы. Запястья перехватывали комки изоленты, из которых струились usb-шнуры из офиса. – Твою мать, - прошипел Джаред. Разорвать не получалось, как бы он ни старался, да ещё эта, в прямом смысле слова, сука испортила веб-сайт. Деньги утекали из его карманов, а, следовательно, и еда из их ртов.

Вскоре Дженсен вернулся с белой коробкой в чехле, застегнутом на молнию – упаковка с катетером из псарни.

\- Нет! – Джаред по-настоящему охватила паника, он задергался в опутавших его шнурах. – Нет, не делай этого. Пожалуйста, не надо, - в глазах его собрались слезы.

\- Нужна таблетка? Могу взломать замок в шкафу и дать тебе успокоительное, - предложил Дженсен, устраиваясь у него между ног.

\- Просто не делай этого. Пожалуйста, дай мне пойти отлить и всё.

\- Даже не мечтай, - сказал Дженсен, вытаскивая коробку из чехла. – Ну, так что, дать успокоительное?

Лучше бы выпить таблетку, Джаред знал, что надо, но ему требовалось сохранять твердый рассудок. Он отрицательно мотнул и попытался выровнять дыхание, но все равно грудь словно стальным ободом сдавило, а сердце выскакивало из груди.

\- Как хочешь, - Дженсен опять пожал плечами.

Да что такое с этими плечами? Всем своим видом Дженсен демонстрировал: «Мне на тебя плевать». Джаред нахмурился.

\- А ты делал это прежде? Если да, то лучше поделись подробностями, - Дженсен посмотрел на него своими огромными зелеными глазами, и в них Джаред не заметил никакого злорадства или ликования, просто неуверенность в решении задачи, как будто он просит Джареда научить его жарить омлет или водить машину с механической коробкой.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Джаред сглотнул.

\- Ладно… Но ты уверен, что…

\- Я не позволю тебе встать.

\- Хорошо. Сними упаковку. Главное, чтобы ты постоянно соблюдал стерильность, понимаешь? – начал Джаред, часто дыша, ему никак не удавалось взять дыхание под контроль.

Кивнув, Дженсен раскрыл упаковку, раскладывая ткань в стороны.

\- Сначала надень перчатки. Так. Там есть шприц с лубрикантом – выдави из него в приемник, что есть в наборе. Теперь присоедини шприц с водой к груше на конце катетера. Правильно, - Джаред вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, что делает Дженсен. – Да, вот так. Теперь возьми раствор антисептика и смочи им ватные шарики...

Внезапно Джаред остановил инструктаж, и Дженсен посмотрел на него вопросительно:

\- Ну, и?..

Во рту Джареда пересохло, потому что с каждой секундой кошмар превращался в реальность. Дженсен собирался, он собирался… Джаред запретил себе думать об этом, чтобы не сорваться.

\- Возьми катетер и сними с него синюю упаковку, но будь осторожен, он гибкий. И не клади его никуда. Потом положи левую руку… э-э… на мой член. Да, и теперь…

Дженсен обхватил рукой в резиновой перчатке его член. Происходящее казалось Джареду дурным сном, настолько плохо всё было и неправильно, в памяти постепенно всплывали давно забытые мерзкие картины.

\- А теперь что? – спросил Дженсен.

\- Возьми вату и протри головку. Еще раз. Потом… возьми катетер… - грудь Джареда сдавило еще сильнее, и он с трудом втянул воздух в легкие. – Макни конец катетера в лубрикант на пару дюймов, и потом…

Он ощутил, как конец катетера коснулся верхушки члена, слегка проведя по отверстию.

\- Не надо, - умоляюще произнес он. – Стой, пожалуйста, не делай этого!

Застыв на мгновение, Дженсен посмотрел на него.

\- Успокойся, я не собираюсь навредить тебе. Ты ведь показал мне, что нужно делать, и всё пройдет нормально. Будешь продолжать в том же духе – намочишь постель. А теперь глубоко вдохни.

Джаред сделал, как ему было велено – выбора у него не оставалось. Потом он шумно выдохнул.

\- Будет лучше, если ты в самом начале немного повращаешь катетер, - произнес он дрожащим голосом: Дженсену и это следует знать.

Катетер толкнулся в щель и заскользил глубже. Все его нервные окончания звенели от напряжения, Джареду казалось, он сейчас выскочит из собственной шкуры.

На одно мгновение Джаред ощутил на себе другие грубые руки, катетер входил и выходил из члена…

\- Так достаточно глубоко? - голос Дженсена притормозил его стремительное падение в пропасть, и Джаред утвердительно кивнул.

\- Да, нормально. Моча появилась в трубке? Ладно, теперь медленно набери воду в грушу. Вот так. Теперь отсоедини шприц. Придумай, куда подвесить пакет…

Осмотревшись, Дженсен остановил взгляд на ручках тумбочки и подвесил пакет на самой нижней. Джаред почувствовал, как давление в мочевом пузыре ослабевает.

\- Работает, - сказал Дженсен.

\- Ага. Теперь ты можешь протереть все йодом, и дело сделано.

Скрывшись в ванной, Дженсен вскоре вернулся с сухим полотенцем для рук и ещё другим, мокрым. Он осторожно отер пенис Джареда влажной тканью, и потом еще раз насухо. Джареду казалось, что он распадается на части изнутри, и куски его раскатывались в разные стороны, цепляя, больно царапая друг друга.

\- Пожалуйста… дай мне успокоительное, – попросил он Дженсена.

Тот, поглядев на него пристально, нахмурился.

\- Да, конечно.

Он ушел на кухню, откуда вскоре донёесся грохот ящиков. Минутой позже Дженсен вернулся с таблеткой и стаканом воды. Он положил таблетку Джареду на язык и поддержал ему голову, пока тот глотал.

\- Все хорошо? – спросил он. – Пойду, выпущу собак побегать и почищу вольеры, - он хлопнул Джареда по руке. – Отдыхай, я справлюсь, всё нормально.

Нормально?! Он, что, совсем рехнулся, что же тут нормального?

На Джареда накатило смутное воспоминание: он не мог шевельнуться, наручники врезались в запястья, пальцы жестко стиснули член. Катетер опять задвигался, глубоко внутрь, потом наружу, почти полностью – да-да, пожалуйста, вытащи его! - но затем опять нырнул внутрь. Нет, нет, нет-нет-нет.

«Знаешь, что случится, если я отпущу его, и он войдет в тебя полностью? – спросил коп, не выпуская сигареты изо рта. Пепел упал Джареду на бедро. Запах сигарет и виски – так коп пах всегда, и вкуса он был такого же. – Он останется там навсегда и сделает тебя инвалидом. Ты больше не сможешь ссать стоя».

Джаред всхлипнул, его лицо было мокрым от слез.

 

***

Какое-то время у Дженсена ушло на то, чтобы помыть клетки и наполнить поилки водой. Он сказал Джареду, что ни в чем не винит собак, и, в принципе, так и было, но все же какой-то частью сознания Дженсен ненавидел их за то, что они с ним сделали. Он понимал, что псы действовали не по злому умыслу, их просто так натренировали. Джаред извратил собачью природу – заменил их инстинктивное желание продолжить род на искаженную, больную пародию. Если подумать, собаки тоже стали жертвами, сами того не понимая. Всего несколько дней назад Дженсен мало чем от них отличался, и, трудно сказать, не было ли это к лучшему.

Может, Джаред сделал ему одолжение? Потому что, вновь очутившись в этом месте … едва увидев, учуяв собак, он испытал возбуждение. Дженсена затошнило от ужаса и стыда за реакцию своего тела. Слезы брызнули у него из глаз, и, попятившись, он сполз спиной по стене и сел, уткнувшись головой в колени.

Дженсен вспомнил голос матери, ее слезы… Если бы она только знала, что он делал, кем он стал… Это убило бы ее. Пусть лучше думает, что сын погиб, став жертвой какого-то случайного преступления. Но только не это…

Поднявшись на ноги, Дженсен схватил газонный стул и с воплем швырнул его о стену псарни. Следующий стул оставил вмятину в проволочной сетке. Дженсен хватал первый попавшийся предмет, до которого мог дотянуться – стул, цветочный горшок, ведро, мусорный бак, веник – и швырял их, колотил ими по металлическим опорам ограды, по стене дома, по рифленому металлу стен псарни, выбивая крошку из бетонного покрытия двора осколками горшков, искореженным металлом, разбитым пластиком.

Его ярость стихла так же неожиданно, как и вспыхнула. Вцепившись в звенья проволочной ограды, Дженсен обвис на ней, задыхаясь. Кем бы он ни был когда-то – сыном, братом, учеником школы – всё осталось в прошлом. Он никуда не сможет вернуться, стать прежним. Но сукой он тоже быть не собирался. Ни за что.

Оттолкнувшись от ограды, Дженсен пошел обратно в псарню, открыл дверь и вошел внутрь. Тут же справа он заметил Харли. Зевс - слева. Оба ожидали у дверей клеток, виляя хвостами и раскрыв пасти в добродушных ухмылках, словно говоря: «Мы со скучились по тебе, сука». Завтрак в животе Дженсена сделал кульбит, однако он, подавив нарастающее возбуждение и панику, потянул за цепь, раскрывая двери вольеров одновременно. Собаки, точно по теории Павлова, повернулись на знакомый звук, чтобы выйти на утреннюю прогулку. Двигаясь по проходу, Дженсен по очереди открывал задвижки.

Дойдя до Магнума, он остановился. Большой дог, пока еще в клетке, смотрел на Дженсена и лаял, в глазах пса читалась ясная мысль: «Ну, давай же, сука, я всего разок тебя попробовал». Магнум отступил на шаг, мотая хвостом из стороны в сторону. «Ну, давай, тебе же это нравится. Я тебе сейчас покажу».

Дженсен дернул щеколду вниз, и пес с растерянностью посмотрел на распахнутую дверь псарни, потом опять на Дженсена. «Никто не узнает, только ты и я».

\- Пошёл, - твёрдо приказал Дженсен, и пес исчез за дверью, промелькнув мимо него черно-белой вспышкой. Дженсен с силой захлопнул дверь вольера. Закусив губу, чувствуя, как ускользает от него реальность, он заставил себя собраться. Он не может позволить этому случиться. Тайное, дремавшее в нем почти одержало верх. Почти. Домашний питомец Джареда – он гадил на пол, играл с мячом, ел собачий корм, а Джаред был его альфой. Всё же Джаред лучший вариант, чем местные кобели, правда?

Дженсен окинул взглядом псарню. Они все хотят тебя, нашептывал в голове тихий голос. Ты был их наркотиком, заставляя терять контроль – даже этого здорового дога, даже альфу. Кажется, это дарило ему ощущение власти... Дженсен помотал головой.

 

Он приблизился к собственному вольеру. Скамью для случки отнесли в дом, и сейчас вольер казался пустым. Он посмотрел туда, где проволочная сетка встречалась с потолком, и вспомнил, как пытался вскарабкаться вверх в самую первую ночь, осознав, что в ловушке, и как отчасти понимал, почему он здесь, и что должно произойти дальше. Но тогда он еще не верил в случившееся. Надеялся сбежать, верил, что его спасут. Каким же наивным был тот мальчик. Каким неподготовленным он оказался, столкнувшись с жестокостью Джареда.

Да, Дженсен столкнулся с нехорошими людьми, и от этого пострадал, но дело в том, что Джаред был не плохим, он был сумасшедшим. Он полагал, что делает Дженсену одолжение, улучшая его, доводя до совершенства. Джаред даже в мыслях не держал, что может нанести Дженсену вред. И Джареду не нравилось, когда Дженсен был расстроен. Вот почему так трудно во всём разобраться. Какая-то больная, извращенная часть Дженсена, все еще хотела доставить Джареду удовольствие. И чтобы Джаред им гордился.

Он ненавидел Джареда, правда, ненавидел.

 

***

Расслышав заглушенный стенами яростный вопль и последовавший за ним грохот, звон металла, Джаред внутренне сжался. Ему захотелось подтянуть колени к подбородку, свернуться клубком, ну, или спрятаться под кроватью. Но Джаред лежал, пришпиленный к кровати за руки и за ноги, голый и беззащитный. Мышцы напряглись, тело изворачивалось в путах, силясь вырваться. Скуля, Джаред пытался заглушить злобный голос в своей голове и сопровождающие его боль и унижение.

\- Нет, - шептал он. – Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста.

 

«Ты, ты заставил меня сделать это, ты, грязная маленькая шлюха». Нет, нет, это не на самом деле. Он не обязан это выслушивать и вспоминать. Просто Дженсен выпускает пар на улице, вот и все. Это не он. Дженсен убил его. Он не может вернуться.

Часто дыша, Джаред сделал медленный глубокий вдох.

Громкие беспорядочные звуки со двора постепенно стихли, потом прекратились, и Джаред расслабился.

Парня душил гнев, но Джаред, правда, не видел причины. Ну, то есть, Джаред понимал его, конечно, понимал, и всё равно, для подобной злобы не было повода. Претти должен лежать сейчас на террасе и забавляться с игрушками, а не швырять мебель и, судя по звукам, горшки с цветами.

Дядя часто повторял – нельзя воспитать хорошую собаку, пока не сломаешь человека. Ясное дело, Дженсена он не доломал. Казалось, он был так близко… Но нет, своеволие и гордыня ещё остались в парне, где-то глубоко. Дженсен оказался силён – гораздо сильнее Джареда.

Слава богу, существуют седативы, и спасибо Дженсену за то, что не жалеет для него таблеток. Джаред знал - не будь лекарств, его давно бы затопил черный ледяной ужас. Он прикрыл глаза, стараясь свести мысли к чистому листу, но затем ощутил, как грубые веревки впиваются в щиколотки и запястья, и та штука внутри него, заползшая через член, вторгается в его тело, в его сознание…

…Матрас мокрый, перепачкан присохшей спермой, в которую его вчера тыкали носом, воняет потом и мочой, обжигающей задницу, следы от ударов ремня. Прерывисто вдохнув, Джаред сдерживает душащие его слёзы, отчего коп злится ещё больше. Сидя на диване в заляпанных боксерах, он смотрит футбол на мутном экране черно-белого телевизора, сигарета свисает с уголка рта. Разворачиваясь, он смотрит на Джареда и скалится в усмешке. «Что, пацан, пить хочешь? - поднимается и идет к кровати, достает член из прорези в боксерах. - Открывай рот».

Джаред мотает головой из стороны в сторону.

\- Нет, - он пытается расслабиться, но сознание ускользает от него. Они в комнате по уходу за собаками. Животом Джаред лежит на столе, а коп толкается ему в зад. Джаред чувствует сквозь ткань его униформы, сквозь ткань своих джинсов напрягшийся член копа в расщелине ягодиц.

«Натаскал бы этого, - говорит коп. Рукой под столом он стягивает вниз джинсы, высвобождая член и яйца Джареда, сжимает их до боли.

«Он ведь мне родня, - оправдывается дядя Джек. Шаркая, старик обходит стол и достает из шкафа строгий металлический ошейник. – Это тебе поможет, он старый, но довольно прочный».

«Ага, - говорит коп, забирая ошейник из рук старика. – Он идеально подойдет Бастеру».

Джек кивает и уходит прочь из комнаты, плотно закрывая за собой дверь. Морган стягивает с Джареда джинсы, и тот краем глаза видит, как коп соединяет концы ошейника.

«Да, он точно по твоему размеру, - надев его через голову, Морган грубо дергает за ошейник, и тело Джареда колом застывает, прижатое к груди копа. – Никаких криков и воплей на этот раз, понял? - коп отпускает его на пару дюймов и рычит на ухо: – Снимай штаны.

…Джаред резко возвращается в спальню, жадно хватая ртом воздух, как утопающий, выныривая на поверхность из темной глубины. Он делает глубокий вдох. Черт, Дженсен, вернись! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… Джаред так сильно желает этого, он думает, думает об этом, но ничего не выходит, и всё, что ему остается - просто лежать здесь наедине со своими мыслями и воспоминаниям.

\- Дженсен! – громко всхлипывает он. – Дженсен! Джен, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Но он не приходит. Джаред один. Нет, не один – с Морганом. Коп всегда рядом.

 

***

 

Когда Дженсен вернулся из псарни, прокладывая себе дорожку между обломков и осколков, последствий его гнева, дом встретил его мертвой тишиной. Лишь в прохладной, полутемной кухне ровно гудел холодильник, да тикали часы. Звуки были привычными, приятными и успокаивающими.

Достав из холодильника колу, Дженсен откупорил бутылку и осушил в несколько глотков. Какое наслаждение. Взять ещё одну? Теперь он легко это может сделать, если захочет. Интересно, как там Джаред?

Пройдя по коридору, он заглянул в спальню. Джаред лежал неподвижно, уставившись в потолок, и никак не отреагировал на появление Дженсена. Ну и хорошо, пусть помучается.

Дженсен взял бутылку из холодильника и, пройдя на террасу через калитку, устроился в тени на бетонном покрытии. Вдалеке высились горы, похожие на розовые раскрошенные зубы, и где-то там, в заброшенном сарае, остались следы насилия, на которое, как оказалось, он был способен. Он смог убить человека. Он может убить и Джареда.

Почему бы и нет? Морган все равно уничтожил его много лет назад. Похоже, Дженсен ошибался, решив, что в Джареде осталось что-то стоящее, за что бы стоило еще побороться. Да, Дженсен говорил, что Джаред любит его, настоящего, а не суку, однако он уже сомневался, что это на самом деле так. Может, он сказал это потому, что ему просто хотелось поиздеваться над Джаредом, так же, как когда-то Джаред поступил с Дженсеном?

Он сделал большой глоток сладкой, пузырящейся колы. Год. Он находился здесь ровно год. Ему исполнился восемнадцать, школу он закончил, возможно, так и останется недоучкой. Первое возникшее у Дженсена желание - убить Джареда и сбежать поскорее. Но куда? Ему некуда было идти.

Оторвавшись от созерцания собственных ступней, зарывшихся в белую, сухую как порох пыль, Дженсен окинул взглядом бесплодную пустынную равнину, простиравшуюся перед ним на мили вокруг. Он оцепенел, охваченный безысходностью – что ему делать дальше? Кто он теперь? Не сука, но и не прежний Дженсен. Восемнадцатилетний парень без среднего образования, ни дома, ни денег, ничего, только мозги набекрень, да свора собак, и еще сумасшедший в придачу. Вздохнув, Дженсен провел ладонью по лицу. Надо бы побриться.

Допив колу, он вернулся в дом. В гостиной плюхнулся на диван и включил телевизор. Дневные передачи отстой – сплошные ток-шоу да повтор «Закона и Порядка», мыльные оперы – некоторые Дженсену были не знакомы. Хотя, шло «ThatMetalshow» на MTV, уже лучше, на Тони Йомми хоть можно смотреть.

День он провел, пялясь в телевизор, ел, что захочется. Время от времени он проверял Джареда, но тот по-прежнему лежал неподвижно или глядя в потолок, или прикрыв глаза. Заглянув в спальню в очередной раз, Дженсен слил содержимое приемника катетера. От мысли о том, каково это постоянно иметь инородное тело в своем члене, Дженсена передернуло.

Джаред лежал, выставленный на показ, и казался таким уязвимым, что это походило на насилие. Схватив простыню, Дженсен быстро прикрыл его до пояса. Поправляя простыню, он заметил, как дрожат мышцы Джареда, не все разом, сначала на животе, потом руки, мышцы груди. Глаза Джареда были прикрыты, но глазные яблоки двигались под веками. Дженсен крепко сжал ему бедро, словно желая остановить дрожь.

Интересно, что Джареду снится? Явно ничего хорошего. Он вспомнил про прежние кошмары Джареда, в ту пору, когда Дженсен решил, что дела у них наладились. И то, в какой ужас пришел Джаред, когда Дженсен собрался сделать ему минет… Нахмурившись, он убрал руку с бедра Джареда. Что за странная реакция, откуда столько отвращения, почему он сопротивлялся? Трудно сказать, но в любом случае, у парня куча битых секторов на жестком диске.

 

***

Джаред очнулся от дрожи, охватившей всё тело. Действие снотворного закончилось, но сон еще не оставил его полностью. В спальне уже стоял сумрак, похоже, Дженсен не заглядывал сюда целый день. Ему казалось, он слышал звук работающего телевизора, но теперь в доме было тихо. Желудок уже ныл от голода.

Может, Дженсен ушёл насовсем? Нашел ключи от пикапа и уехал, бросил его здесь одного, беспомощного, остались лишь собаки, за которыми теперь некому заботиться. Нет, Дженсен не настолько жесток, возможно, он так бы поступил с Джаредом, но только не с собаками.

Солнце почти село, и на шкаф в углу упала тень старой деревянной вешалки со скамьей внизу и рядом крюков для одежды. «Ты плохо себя вел, да?» Нет, выдохнул он. «А я говорю – да. Непокорная маленькая дрянь». Его подвешивают на крюк вешалки, веревки туже впиваются в запястья, колени касаются скамьи …

\- Нет, нет. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… Дженсен! Джен, пожалуйста…

Матрас прогнулся под чьим-то весом, и теплая рука мягко коснулась лица Джареда.

\- Эй, эй, проснись, - сказал Дженсен. – Все хорошо, это всего лишь я.

Он заставил себя открыть глаза. Рядом на тумбочке горел ночник. Над ним нависло лицо Дженсена. Шкаф в углу оказался просто шкафом. Джаред шумно втянул воздух в легкие.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Дженсен. – Что не так?

Джаред сфокусировал на нем свой взгляд, но затем глаза опять замутились, слезы проложили дорожки по щекам. Он мотнул головой.

\- Хочешь еще одну таблетку?

\- Просто… отвяжи меня, пожалуйста, Джен.

Мгновение поколебавшись, Дженсен отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Нет, не могу.

\- Я… пожалуйста, я не буду… Я не смогу, пожалуйста.

\- Нет, - повторил Дженсен и сел на пятки. – Хочешь таблетку?

Крепко зажмурившись, Джаред утвердительно кивнул.

\- Хорошо, - Дженсен вышел и быстро вернулся. – Вот, - он сунул таблетку в рот Джареду и приподнял ему голову. – Давай, запей.

Джаред сделал глоток воды и только сейчас понял, как же ему хочется пить. Он глотал еще и еще, пока не выпил всё до конца. Поправив Джареду волосы, Дженсен не сразу убрал руку, в его зеленых глазах читалось волнение и еще какое-то неясное чувство. Слезы снова скатились к вискам Джареда.

\- Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил он, хотя, по большому счету, ему было наплевать. Он просто хотел быстрее убраться с этой кровати, избавиться от своей съехавшей крыши, и в данном случае смерть была бы единственным решением.

Посмотрев на него долгим взглядом, Дженсен покачал головой.

\- Я не знаю. Наверное, я должен тебя убить. Но что потом?

\- Ты уже убил одного монстра, - заметил Джаред.

Дженсен изучающее посмотрел на него, склонив голову набок.

\- Ты считаешь себя таким же ублюдком, как и Морган?

\- Я… Нет, я не думаю, что… Но…

\- Что «но»?

\- Я ведь мучил тебя. Я не хотел, это не было моей целью, но… У тебя не было выбора, как и у меня… То, что я совершил… - лекарство начало действовать на Джареда, и ощущения постепенно гасили свою остроту. – И то, что он проделывал со мной, не намного отличалось. Какая разница, что именно я задумывал…

Закусив губу, Дженсен отвел взгляд.

\- Наверное, ваши цели различались, - начал он. – Но результат… Я не думаю, что он сильно отличается. То, что ты сделал со мной… - Дженсен стиснул зубы. – Ты извратил меня, Джаред, и я не знаю, что теперь с этим делать.

\- Как ты это планируешь? В смысле, убить меня.

Дженсен иронично изогнул бровь.

\- Пусть это станет для тебя сюрпризом, как ты считаешь?

В ответ на столь безжалостное заявление сердце Джареда заколотилось сильнее.

\- Не мог бы ты… Вытащи катетер, пожалуйста.

\- Я не позволю тебе встать, - Дженсен небрежно пожал плечами.

\- Знаю.

\- Я еще подумаю, - поднявшись с кровати, Дженсен направился к двери.

\- Джен, подожди… Дженсен.

 

***

 

Дженсен прилично проголодался, да и Джаред, наверное, тоже. Весь день он отказывался от собачьего корма и лишь пил воду. Порывшись в холодильнике, Дженсен нашел немного холодной курятины, сыр и виноград. Порезав вдобавок дыню, он уложил еду на тарелку, захватил крекеров и пива и вернулся в спальню.

Джаред лежал с закрытыми глазами, стиснув зубы так, что напряглись мускулы на подбородке. Дженсен плюхнулся рядом, но Джаред так и не открыл глаза.

\- Эй, я не собираюсь тебя сейчас убивать, - сказал Дженсен.

\- Приятная новость, - Джаред приоткрыл веки.

Дженсен усмехнулся.

\- Есть хочешь?

\- Опять ту же еду, что в и прошлый раз?

Дженсен приподнял бровь.

\- Надо же, забавно, - оторвав ломтик курицы, он протянул Джареду. Тот перевел взгляд с лица Дженсена на курятину и обратно, потом открыл рот. Дженсен тоже откусил кусок. – М-м-м, как вкусно. Ты хорошо готовишь. Интересно, и почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас?

Джаред покраснел.

\- Прости.

\- Ты хоть раз пробовал мой корм? – продолжал Дженсен, жуя ломтик сыра.

\- Пробовал, - ответил Джаред, послушно принимая из рук Дженсена виноградину.

\- И?.. – Дженсен откусил дыню. О небеса, какая же она сочная и сладкая!

\- Я бы не смог есть его каждый день, - признался Джаред.

Застыв на мгновение, Дженсен вспыхнул от гнева.

\- Ах ты, скотина! – оторвав кусок мяса, он ткнул им в лицо Джареду, размазывая соус у него по губам и подбородку, затем грубо впихнул кусок Джареду в рот. Тот поморщился, но прожевал.

\- Наверное, я это заслужил.

\- Заслужил? Знаешь, что ты заслужил?! – Дженсен дрожащими от возмущения руками отставил тарелку на тумбочку. – Ты заслуживаешь, чтобы тебя отстегали по заднице, а потом чтобы тебя оттрахали восемь собак, и я вдобавок. Вот что ты заслуживаешь! Ты заслуживаешь, чтобы тебя заставили ползать на четвереньках как собаку, а в зад чтобы тебе сунули анальную пробку. И чтобы ты срал на землю, как…

Дженсен дрожал всем телом, на глазах выступили слезы. Он был готов уже наброситься на Джареда с кулаками, и все же нет, он не мог себе позволить ударить беззащитного человека. Схватив тарелку, он направился к выходу.

\- Джен, подожди…

Дженсен обернулся, и Джаред поднял голову, извиваясь в путах.

\- Не уходи, пожалуйста. Говори, что хочешь, делай, что угодно, только, пожалуйста, не бросай меня одного.

Дженсен подошел к кровати.

\- Почему?

\- Все равно то, что происходит в моей голове, гораздо хуже.

\- А мне-то какое дело, - фыркнул Дженсен. Гнев его еще не утих, однако страдание в голосе Джареда заставило его успокоиться.

\- Да, ты прав, но… Даже самое худшее, что я с тобой делал, не сравнится с тем, что…

\- Тебе-то откуда знать? – переспросил он, в душе понимая, что Джаред говорил правду. То, что творил с ним коп, не шло ни в какое сравнение. И жестокой целью Моргана была боль и полное унижение. – Хотя ты прав… может, цель имеет значение, - добавил он после паузы.

Дженсен снова продолжил трапезу, делясь кусочками мяса с Джаредом. Оба молчали. Дженсен запивал еду пивом. Когда на тарелке остались только куриные кости и веточки от винограда, Дженсен сделал последний глоток.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько всё было вкусно, - сказал он, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Губы Джареда, его подбородок были перемазаны в соус и блестели от жира. – Видел бы ты себя, ешь как свинья.

\- Очень смешно, - буркнул Джаред.

\- Ага.

Оглядев Джареда, Дженсен остался доволен картиной: спутанные, мокрые от слез волосы, покрасневшие глаза, опухшие веки, на щеках лихорадочный румянец, жир стекает по подбородку. Отчасти вид Джареда вызывал жалость, хотя… Смотря как на ситуацию посмотреть. Наклонившись, он лизнул Джареду подбородок, провел языком по губам, потом втянул в рот его нижнюю губу. В награду Дженсен получил удивленный выдох Джареда, чем и воспользовался, чтобы проникнуть языком в его горячий влажный рот. Он там однажды уже побывал, но теперь Дженсен сам был в роли альфы.

Джаред заскулил, и Дженсен тщательнее исследовал его рот, поцеловал глубже, посасывая язык Джареда. Теряя над собой контроль, он застонал. Джаред под ним заворочался, пытаясь вырваться и явно не вкладывая в свои движения сексуального смысла, но для Дженсена картина представлялась иначе.

Надо быстрее вытащить катетер, подумал он.

 

***


	13. Chapter 13

 

** Глава 12 **

 

Мягкий влажный язык провел по подбородку Джареда, точно собака слизнула крошки, и на секунду грудь Джареда согрело теплом и покоем. Язык лизнул второй раз, и Джаред чуть улыбнулся, но затем Дженсен втянул в рот его нижнюю губу, и это прикосновение стало для Джареда равносильным прикосновению языком к железной ручке на морозе. Он беззвучно вскрикнул, и Дженсен, воспользовавшись моментом, бесцеремонно вторгся в его рот, обвел внутри языком, лишая возможности дышать.

В теле, казалось, застыл каждый мускул, но когда Дженсен всосал язык Джареда в свой рот, делясь сладко-соленым вкусом пива, член Джареда непроизвольно шевельнулся. Вновь накатила паника, он почти наяву ощутил вкус виски и сигарет. В ответ на стон Дженсена его член затвердел еще больше, но эта штука пока что оставалась внутри, и Джаред чувствовал себя насаженным на вертел. Сердце колотилось всё чаще.

Вдруг Дженсен, отстранившись от Джареда, пересел ниже, между его бедер.

\- Я хочу убрать его, что я должен делать?

Джаред замер. Он хотел, чтобы катетер вытащили, но была лишь одна причина, по которой Дженсен собирался сделать это. Нет… Подняв голову, он встретился с пристальным, хищным взглядом Дженсена, и даже то малое возбуждение, что едва возникло, разом покинуло тело Джареда.

\- Что, просто вытащить? – спросил Дженсен низким, хриплым голосом.

\- Нет! – испуганно выдохнул Джаред. – Нет… - он не мог выдавить ни слова. Нужно успокоиться, подумать о чем-то ещё, но единственное, что вертелось в голове Джареда – картины той ночи, ужас и паника в ответ на жаркий влажный рот на его члене. Он глубоко вздохнул: Дженсен как будто не собирался причинить ему боль. И сознание, к удивлению Джареда, до сих пор оставалось ясным.

\- Просто… - он с трудом подбирал слова. – Просто возьми в руку член и медленно потяни… за катетер.

…В этот раз катетер был длиннее, из грубого пластика, и боже-боже-боже, что он делал с его внутренностями, с его членом. Джаред неотрывно следил за выгоревшим   пеплом, свисающим с конца сигареты. Коп сосредоточенно щурился – а может, просто дым ел ему глаза, - без всякого выражения на лице, будто он кроссворд разгадывал. Болезненный зуд внутри усилился, и Джаред еле сдерживал крик. На лице копа расплылась ленивая улыбка, он замедлил движение, внутрь и наружу. Нервы как оголенные провода, мышцы свело судорогой, Джаред проваливался в темноту, задыхаясь, не в силах сделать очередной вдох …

\- Эй, эй, - Дженсен похлопал его по щеке. – Уже всё.

Тело заледенело, покрывшись потом, Джареда мелко трусило. Дженсен накрыл его губы своими губами, требовательно, напористо, одновременно дроча ему вновь твердеющий член.

\- Нет, - прошептал Джаред в мягкие губы.

Дженсен проложил дорожку из поцелуев от уголка его рта к уху.

\- Да, это сейчас случится. Ты использовал меня целый год, и теперь моя очередь.

 

***

 

Дженсена мало заботило, почему Джаред бледнел и трясся, пока он доставал катетер: парень и так с пулей в голове, хуже ему не будет. Пусть узнает, что именно Дженсену нравится, и учится доставлять ему удовольствие.

\- Я сейчас вернусь, - встав с кровати, он отправился за лубрикантом в комнату для вязки. Дженсен не заглядывал сюда с тех пор, как заполучил власть в свои руки, и теперь застыл на пороге. Вот она, съемочная площадка, где его обессмертили в цифровом виде как мальчика-суку. Сколько раз стоял он здесь на четвереньках, приклеенный задом к заду кобеля, с собачьим членом внутри. Интересно, сколько народу посмотрело те записи, видело, как он вертел задом, стонал и задыхался, пока кобель взбирался на него и трахал.

В Дженсене закипела злость. Видел ли Джаред их последнюю запись, ту, где он сам трахал Дженсена? Подойдя к кладовке, он медленно распахнул дверь. Там на треноге стояла камера. Он взял смазку, захватил камеру и вернулся в спальню.

Установив камеру, Дженсен направил объектив на кровать под таким углом, чтобы захватить как можно больше в кадр, и включил ее.

\- Смотрел то видео, где ты меня трахаешь? – спросил он, настраивая камеру.

\- Нет, - ответил Джаред, следя за тем, как Дженсен забирается обратно на кровать и усаживается сверху.

\- Почему? – удивился Дженсен, почти касаясь губами уха Джареда. – Не нравится смотреть на горячий секс с парнями?

Джаред промолчал и отвернулся.

\- О, да ладно, не притворяйся, - Дженсен обвел языком контур уха Джареда. – Тебе ведь нравилось меня трахать.

\- Не тебя, - выдал Джаред сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Ерунда. Вспомни - тогда, на террасе, ты трахал именно меня, и ты прекрасно понимаешь это, - коснувшись губами нежной кожи на шее Джареда, он прикусил ее затем зубами, оставляя засос. Тело Джареда прошила дрожь, дыхание сбилось, и Дженсен усмехнулся. – Сейчас ты у меня кончишь так, что кричать будешь.

Привстав, он спустился немного ниже по телу Джареда. Он остался доволен эрекцией Джареда и, с щелчком открыв флакон, выдавив немного на ладонь, размазал лубрикант по всей длине члена Джареда, захватывая головку. В руке Дженсена член затвердел еще больше, и он с нетерпением поерзал, желая поскорее заполучить в себя член. Джаред всегда готовил его к сексу осторожно, не торопясь, смазывая, раскрывая как следует, чтобы не причинить боль, но Дженсену хотелось сейчас другого – ощутить в себе этот налившийся, длинный, закаменевший член, и немедленно.

Он дотянулся рукой позади себя, ввел два скользких пальца в свой задний проход, и, несмотря не неприятное жжение, раскрыл себя довольно быстро. Его ведь натренировали. Времена, когда инстинкты учили, что оттуда может лишь что-то выходить, давно в прошлом, теперь его тело легко принимало и пальцы, и члены, и дилдо, и даже изнывало за ними, желало большего. Вытащив пальцы, Дженсен приподнялся, приставил головку члена Джареда к анусу и начал медленно насаживаться на ствол.

Краска залила щеки Джареда, он смотрел на Дженсена широко распахнутыми глазами. Блядь, какой же он здоровый. От резкой боли Дженсен притормозил, но все равно продолжал опускаться - член наполнял, раскрывал его. Зажмурившись, он не сдержал низкий стон, насадившись на член Джареда до предела. Он сидел, крепко стиснув лежащее под ним тело коленями, словно говоря: «Теперь я веду, и тебе никуда от меня не деться».

Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда – тот зажмурился, стиснул челюсти, будто проходил через болезненную медицинскую процедуру. Дотянувшись к нему, Дженсен на половину выпустил из себя член, и Джаред вздрогнул в ответ на это движение. Крепко поцеловав его в губы, Дженсен снова устроился на бедрах Джареда.

\- Посмотри на меня, - попросил он и, не получив желаемой реакции, ощутимо прикусил губу Джареду. Тот резко распахнул глаза. – Я сказал – смотри! Ты выбрал меня за мою красоту, вот и наслаждайся теперь картиной.

В наполненных болью карих глаза Джареда блестели слезы, но Дженсену было наплевать. Устроившись удобнее, он задвигался на раскинувшемся под ним теле, следя за тем, как ужас на лице Джареда сменяется растерянностью и удовольствием.

Одно только чувство наполненности, скольжения внутри приносило Дженсену наслаждение, но к нему примешивалось и ощущение власти над Джаредом, подливая масла в огонь, и налившийся член Дженсена истекал смазкой Джареду на живот.

Из приоткрытых губ Джареда вырвался придушенный стон, он опять закрыл глаза, и Дженсен, проведя ладонью вверх по гладким рельефным мышцам, сжал и выкрутил Джареду сосок. Испуганный взгляд карих глаз встретился со взглядом его собственных.

\- Я что сказал? Смотри на меня! - прорычал Дженсен и, не отпуская левый сосок, потянулся к правому, массируя их, слегка сжимая. Он нашел нужный угол и, о, чёрт, теперь член Джареда проходился по его простате почти безостановочно. Сейчас Дженсен вряд ли смог бы контролировать взгляд Джареда, потому что сам закрыл глаза, откинув голову в блаженстве.

Дженсен застонал, громко и протяжно, приподнялся до самой головки члена, все его ощущения сфокусировалось на этой горячей, скользящей сцепке - словно поршневой механизм, работающий от собственной энергии, обдающий жаром все вокруг. Посмотрев Джареду в глаза, Дженсен не смог понять, что испытывает тот, однако во взгляде больше не читались стыд, ужас и паника, а еще Дженсен заметил, что бедра Джареда двигаются с ним в едином ритме, перекатываясь, подмахивая, насколько позволяло Джареду связанное тело. Дженсену так хотелось, чтобы Джаред был бы сейчас свободен, смог бы прикоснуться, держать его руками. Чтобы большие ладони прошлись по его телу, обхватили бы ему член и дрочили. Именно этого ему сейчас и не хватало, только этого…

В глазах Дженсена потемнело, из горла вырвался крик. Яйца подобрались как выжатый лимон, и он выгнулся в ответ на вырвавшийся из самой глубины тела всплеск наслаждения. Опершись руками на грудь Джареда, он ощутил, как мышцы у того сковало судорогой, тело под ним окаменело, выгибаясь на кровати, приподнимаясь вместе с Дженсеном. Джаред тоже закричал, как от боли и страха, словно раненное животное.

Дженсен чувствовал, как скользит внутри прибывающая сперма – снова знакомые ощущения. Он задрожал, беззвучно вскрикнув. Откинув голову назад, Джаред задыхался, ловя ртом воздух, мокрые от пота пряди волос прилипли ко лбу. Сейчас Джаред показался Дженсену таким красивым, и он подумал с тоской – оставался бы Джаред всегда таким, расслабленным и довольным, и только с ним, с Дженсеном. А не затравленный демонами прошлого.

В изнеможении Дженсен улегся на грудь Джареду, его собственная сперма скользила между их телами. Джаред казался идеально расслабленным, член его постепенно спадал, дыхание и одновременно удары сердца под ухом Дженсена медленно затихали.

\- Ты разрываешь меня на части, - прошептал Джаред.

Дженсен посмотрел в его растерянное лицо, убрал мокрые пряди волос со лба Джареда.

\- Что, если у меня получится собрать тебя заново?

Джаред недоверчиво качнул головой.

\- Зачем тебе это?

 

***

 

\- С тобой классно трахаться, - усмехнулся Дженсен.

\- И это единственная причина? – недоверчиво хмыкнул Джаред.

Покачав головой, Дженсен стал выбираться из постели. Поднявшись, он медленно выпустил из себя член, чуть скривившись, но надеясь, что Джаред не заметил. Встав с кровати, Дженсен направился в ванную.

Джаред проследил взглядом за своим прекрасным мальчиком. Покинув тело Дженсена, член сразу ощутил холод, всего Джареда охватил холод. Он словно потерял равновесие, лишился чего-то важного. Он хотел вернуть себе этого мальчика, его тело, его рот, и… Черт, так же нельзя, Джаред не мог дольше это вынести, казалось, его мысли, чувства выворачивало наизнанку, ему хотелось свернуться калачиком и куда-нибудь спрятаться.

Зашумела вода в душе, а это означало, что Джаред остался один, пусть и ненадолго. Ему не хотелось этого. Он вспомнил свои ночные кошмары, и то, как Дженсен оказывался рядом, прикасаясь, успокаивая его. Дженсен нужен ему, прямо сейчас. Если Дженсен решил поиздеваться над ним, заставить всё вспомнить, свести окончательно с ума, то пусть он хотя бы будет рядом. Из глаз Джареда вновь полились слезы, блядь, как же это достало, он так устал плакать.

Душ смолк, и через время в спальне появился Дженсен, одетый в боксеры Джареда, с полотенцем и губкой в руках.

Выгнув бровь, он окинул Джареда насмешливым взглядом.

\- Только погляди, какой бардак ты устроил.

\- Это твоя работа, - сказал Джаред, передернувшись, когда прохладная мочалка прошлась по яичкам и еще чувствительному члену.

\- Ага, - довольно хмыкнул Дженсен, оттирая свою сперму с груди Джареда. – Но, согласись, это было нечто.

Джаред не ответил, просто не мог вымолвить ни слова, потому что, в целом, парень был прав.

\- Мне хочется в душ.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - сказал Дженсен, вытирая кожу насухо.

Он зашвырнул полотенце и мочалку в ванную, и Джаред прикусил язык, чуть не напомнив Дженсену, что следует повесить их сохнуть: восстанавливать против себя парня - не лучшая идея. Но как же порядок… Сжав губы, он следил за тем, как Дженсен выключает свет и укладывается рядом на кровати.

Как и предыдущей ночью, Дженсен забросил на Джареда ногу, крепко обнял рукой, притягивая ближе. Поерзал немного, устраиваясь поудобнее. Джареду этого не хватало – ну, то есть, не конкретно Дженсена под боком, они никогда не ложились в постель одновременно, - но он помнил, как, просыпаясь по ночам, чувствовал рядом тепло прижавшегося тела. Джаред никогда не возмущался и не прогонял Претти, потому что это ему нравилось. Понимая, что это плохая идея и негативно скажется на тренинге суки, он все же позволял ей забираться в постель. Джаред прекратил эксперимент во время попытки минета и прогнал суку, отправив спать на подстилку. Интересно, и кого из нас двоих я тогда наказывал, подумал Джаред.

\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - сказал он.

\- М-м-м? – сонно выдал Дженсен.

\- Зачем тебе нужно собирать меня заново? – он не был уверен, что ответ ему понравится, но что ещё оставалось Джареду кроме как узнать правду?

Дженсен вздохнул, последовала долгая пауза.

\- Знаешь, я размышлял, что же мне делать дальше.

\- Но ты ведь… - Джаред пытался подобрать слова. Вряд ли это была хорошая идея, но на эту тему они уже не раз говорили. – Хочешь сказать, после того, как убьешь меня?

Дженсен приподнялся на локте. На его лицо упали лучи низко висящей луны, изумрудно-зеленые глаза блеснули в холодном свете.

\- А если я не стану тебя убивать?

Джаред кивнул. Он знал, что в Дженсене нет жестокости. Парень не смог бы убить даже Джареда. Морган – другое дело, тогда была реальная угроза, и решение требовалось принять немедленно, действовать на уровне инстинктов, а не по задуманному плану. Дженсен не такой.

\- Почему не станешь? – Джаред с интересом ждал ответ на вопрос.

Покачав головой, Дженсен отвел взгляд.

\- Не представляю, как мне жить дальше. Мне некуда идти. У меня ничего не осталось. Ты отнял у меня мою жизнь, и за это я тебя ненавижу.

\- Я знаю.

\- Все, что у меня осталось – ты, собаки, это поместье. Не то чтобы я хотел владеть чем-то из перечисленного, просто… мне всё это знакомо. Здесь мне спокойно, в ужасном, извращенном смысле. Наверное, мне точно промыли мозг, если я так думаю.

Джаред не знал, что и сказать, однако ему нравилось, как Дженсен говорил с ним – тихим, хрипловатым голосом. Сознание зацепилось за эту мысль якорем, отгоняя прочь воспоминания, призраки прошлого.

Он поёрзал, пытаясь расслабиться – мышцы ныли от долгой неподвижности, и Дженсен, просунув руку ему под голову, помассировал шею и плечи.

\- Вот бы ты меня развязал, - Джаред с надеждой посмотрел на него.

\- Я не могу, - в голосе Дженсена послышалось сожаление. – Я не доверяю тебе.

\- Знаю, - Джаред тоже сожалел об этом - даже собаки доверяют своим хозяевам, а Джаред настолько все испортил. Полагая, что делает для Претти только самое лучшее, он глубоко ошибался. – Я тебя подвел.

Он подвел Претти, не смог защитить Дженсена, поставил его жизнь под угрозу и вынудил совершить убийство. Он допустил Моргана в его жизнь.

«Я убил твою прекрасную собаку, а потом я убил твоих родителей. Я и тебя могу убить, если мне захочется. Ты же понимаешь, да? И когда я решу тебя убить, то сделаю это медленно, и если ты думал, что я причинял тебе боль, то представь, что я даже не начинал».

Ужас накатил на Джареда, резко, как хук в челюсть, тело напряглось в путах, слова прозвучали наяву, настолько реально, что у него дух перехватило, он не мог вымолвить ни слова.

Дженсен называл и называл его по имени, обнимая за шею, гладя ладонью по щеке.

\- Эй, ты со мной? Его здесь нет, больше он не причинит тебе боль. Морган мёртв, ты ведь сам видел.

Дженсен бормотал ему на ухо успокаивающие слова, гладил его, пока не стихло напряжение в теле.

Джаред чувствовал себя глупо: что за слабак, ведь он должен быть сильным, ради Дженсена, ради свои собак, своей маленькой семьи. Да что с ним такое? Он всегда был сильным. Хотя, силе не всегда сопутствует умение держать удар и сопротивляться. Иногда сильный должен уступить.

\- Если бы я не сопротивлялся ему в тот день, в тот самый день… - когда его толкнули на заднее сиденье джипа... - Тогда он не убил бы мою собаку… - рот, зажатый ладонью… - Мои родители… - штаны, спущенные ниже колен… - Тогда бы я… тогда бы он не стал… - палец сунули внутрь, больно… - Тогда он не бы убил меня… - он кричит и вырывается… - А потом ты… Прости… Не нужно было мне сопротивляться!

\- Ш-ш-ш, - Дженсен прижался губами к его виску. – Ты был слишком мал. Ты ни в чем не виноват.

\- Но это правда…

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - возразил Дженсен. – И все равно ты ничего уже не изменишь, так ведь?

Джаред, всхлипнув, отрицательно мотнул головой. Он так устал.

\- Нет.

\- Но вот что ты можешь сделать - перестань сопротивляться мне. Джаред встретился с пристальным, изучающим взглядом зеленых глаз. - Хочешь? Можем попробовать прямо сейчас.

Сил возражать или сопротивляться у Джареда не осталось, он согласно кивнул.

\- Вот и хорошо, - поцеловав его в лоб, Дженсен откинулся на подушку. – А теперь спи.

 

***

Голова Дженсена раскалывалась как от похмелья, он был измотан, что неудивительно, учитывая прошлую ночь. Пора было что-то решать, но меньше всего сейчас Дженсену хотелось активных действий. Он стоял у кухонного буфета, ожидая, пока приготовится кофе, и в тот момент, когда кофеварка зашипела паром, завершая процесс, его внимание отвлек непривычный, давно забытый звук – снаружи глухо клацнула дверца машины.

Дженсен влетел в гостиную, потом замер: за прошедший год единственный, кроме Джареда, человек, заезжавший сюда, был тот монстр, а ныне - гниющий труп. Снаружи никого не могло быть. Но тут в дверь раздался стук, и Дженсен вздрогнул. А если притвориться, что дома никого нет? Он застыл на месте, не дыша. Стук повторился. Лучше бы Джареду на него ответить. Нет, пусть незваный гость свалит отсюда.

Стук раздался снова, на этот раз громче. Дженсен хотел было приоткрыть занавеску, чтобы глянуть, кто там, но тут стук повторился, больше похожий на удары кулаком со всей силы. А еще Дженсен расслышал переговоры по рации, такие же, как в машине Моргана, когда они ехали к сараю. Сейчас Дженсена спасут? Или арестуют?

Он оглядел себя - потертые джинсы, бесформенная футболка с чужого плеча. Пригладив волосы, он подошел к двери, приняв решение. Возясь неловко с замком, он попытался утихомирить дыхание и затем распахнул дверь.

Перед ним стоял помощник шерифа, молодой парень возраста Джареда - короткая стрижка, военная выправка. Вид у него был удивленный.

\- Привет, а где Джаред? – спросил полицейский.

Черт, он знал Джареда, может, с той же стороны, что и Морган, догадываясь об остальном дерьме. Дженсен кивнул.

\- Он еще не вставал.

Коп удивленно вскинул брови.

\- Понятно. Я Эрли Кляйн, помощник шерифа, - он смолк, ожидая, видимо, что Дженсен представится, но Дженсен в эту минуту и вздох боялся сделать. – Жаль его будить, но я так долго сюда тащился…

Дженсен, скованно кивнув, отступил от двери.

\- Я сейчас же его разбужу.

Полицейский вошел в дом, и Дженсен отметил, что коп не такого уж большого роста, не выше его самого.

\- Я только что сварил кофе, хотите? – собственный голос казался Дженсену чужим.

Коп улыбнулся.

\- Да, это было бы кстати.

Дженсен провел его на кухню и достал три кружки. Одну наполнил для шерифа, другую поставил на стол.

\- Добавить сахар или молоко?

\- Нет, спасибо, просто черный, - садиться шериф не торопился, но кофе у Дженсена забрал.

Еле сдерживаясь, чтобы пулей не вылететь из кухни, он вбежал в спальню и стал срывать шнуры с запястий Джареда. Адреналин ворвался в кровь, как наркотик, сделав мир вокруг ярким и резким, все происходило слишком быстро и слишком долго одновременно.

\- Джаред, Джаред, нужно срочно вставать!

Изолента, намотанная в спешке на узлы кабеля, собралась толстым комком и не поддавалась.

Джаред распахнул глаза.

\- Дженсен, что…

\- Ну, наконец-то, разорвал. Ты представляешь, в доме коп! Ты должен встать, а я не могу разрезать, - сходя с ума от страха, он подцепил край ленты, потянул, ломая ногти.

\- Джен, притормози. Откуда здесь коп? – спокойно и уверенно поинтересовался Джаред, и Дженсен не мог понять, отчего Джаред не паникует.

\- Не знаю, не знаю… Он просто сказал, что хочет с тобой поговорить.

\- Ладно, успокойся. Пойди, возьми ножницы, ты оставил их на комоде. Перережь шнуры.

Дженсен обернулся - точно, ножницы. Просунув их под моток шнуров, Дженсен силился разрезать, но пучки шнуров были слишком толстыми.

\- Не получается…

\- Получится, просто режь по одному кабелю за раз, не торопись. Джен, посмотри на меня.

Он посмотрел в лицо Джареду – тот был совершенно спокоен. Всё в порядке.

\- Я позабочусь об этом, понял? Не торопись и режь один провод за другим.

Кивнув, Дженсен вернулся к работе, постепенно освобождая Джареду руки и ноги. На запястьях Джареда остались глубокие порезы. Неужели это из-за Дженсена? Как же он не заметил? Когда Джаред сбросил с себя последний кабель, Дженсен бросился к гардеробу и достал для него джинсы и рубашку с длинным рукавом.

\- Тебе надо прикрыть запястья, - он сунул одежду в руки Джареду.

Кивнув, Джаред слабо ему улыбнулся.

\- Хорошо, что ты вернулся. Держись поблизости, всё обойдется, - Джаред натянул джинсы и рубашку. Выглядел он неважно – давно не бритый, опухшее лицо. Впрочем, это можно было списать на бурную ночь накануне.

Джаред схватил Дженсена за локоть.

\- У тебя появился шанс сбежать, ты в курсе?

Дженсен кивнул.

\- Ага, или загреметь за решетку.

\- Я не допущу этого, Джен.

Дженсен последовал за ним на кухню, где шериф, опершись о столешницу, прихлебывал кофе.

\- Привет, Эрли, что тебя к нам привело?

\- Просто делаю свою работу. Опрашиваю местных по одному делу.

Подойдя к буфету, Дженсен налил еще две кружки кофе, борясь с дрожью в руках. Он передал одну кружку Джареду, который присел рядом с полицейским.

\- Что за дело?

\- Ты слышал, что Морган исчез несколько месяцев назад?

\- Правда? Ну, ты меня знаешь, я нечасто выбираюсь в город.

\- Да-да… Он словно испарился, как и его джип. Шутили даже, что его похитили пришельцы. Но, похоже, что это были люди. Охотники обнаружили его в багажнике джипа в одном заброшенном сарае.

Джаред откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Охренеть!

\- Такие дела.

Джаред оперся локтями о стол.

\- О мертвых, конечно, не принято говорить плохо, но Морган заслуживал смерти, как никто другой.

У Дженсена перехватило дух, однако коп качнул головой, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

\- Я понимаю тебя, Джаред, и всё же Морган был полицейским, его убили выстрелом в голову, так что мы проводим расследование.

\- Конечно, конечно, всё правильно, Эрли. Так что, хочешь знать, где я последний раз видел этого сукина сына?

Ухмыльнувшись, коп кивнул.

\- Когда же это было… – он бросил на Дженсена взгляд. – Кажется, это случилось еще до твоего приезда. Месяцев восемь-девять назад, - он оглянулся на шерифа.

\- Где?

\- У придорожного бара на шоссе номер восемь, - ответил Джаред.

Помощник шерифа кивнул.

\- Ладно, я и не ожидал обнаружить здесь стояющую информацию, но, как я сказал, шериф заставил меня объездить всю округу и опросить всех подряд, - он поднялся со стула и повернулся к Дженсену. – Приятно было познакомиться…

Дженсен молча кивнул. Джаред проводил полицейского к выходу, выйдя вслед за ним. Дженсен безвольно сполз на пол и задрожал, привалившись спиной к шкафу.

 

***

 

Джаред проводил Эрли до машины, удивляясь про себя – неужели они так легко отделались? Но помощник шерифа, а также бывший школьный приятель-хулиган, похоже, ни в чем Джареда не подозревал, раз повернулся к нему спиной. Хороший знак. По пути к полицейскому джипу коп поигрывал в руке ключами.

\- Знаешь, тот парень в доме… - начал Эрли, и Джаред напрягся. Коп посмотрел на него из-под своей широкополой шляпы. – Мы получили ориентировку, обычное дело – в прошлом году в Далласе пропал школьник.

Джаред недоверчиво заметил:

\- Мы довольно далеко от Техаса.

Эрли пожал плечами.

\- Парня звали Дженсен Эклз, - он кивнул в сторону дома. – Твой очень похож на фотографию.

Джаред постарался изобразить удивление.

\- Возможно, что так. В смысле, я догадывался, что он сбежал, но…

\- Полиция Далласа так не считает, - перебил его Эрли. – К тому же, школьник был тогда несовершеннолетним.

\- Но теперь уже нет.

Эрли согласно кивнул и указал на свою шею.

\- Ошейник, что на парне…

Джаред мысленно выругался – чёрт, он так привык видеть его каждый день на Дженсене, что перестал замечать. Джаред придал лицу простодушное выражение.

\- Он, знаешь, с причудами.

\- Понятно, - вспыхнув, Эрли отвел взгляд. – Я просто хотел предупредить, еще огребешь с ним проблем, Джаред, будь осторожен, - сев в машину, коп захлопнул дверь.

\- Да-да, конечно, спасибо, старик.

\- Не за что, увидимся, - Эрли завел двигатель и, махнув рукой, уехал. Джаред проводил взглядом джип, пока тот не скрылся в клубах пыли, поднявшейся над дорогой.

 

 

Вернувшись в дом, Джаред нашел Дженсена на полу кухни – тот сидел на полу, обняв колени. Вид у парня был измученный, два ногтя на правой руке сломались и кровоточили. Джаред подхватил Дженсена под локти и поставил на ноги. Парень, не сопротивляясь, подчинился Джареду, когда тот подвел его к раковине и, намылив руки, стал обмывать ему пальцы. Вздрогнув от боли, Дженсен втянул сквозь зубы воздух.

\- Знаю, знаю, - тихо сказал Джаред. – Прости, но нам надо всё отмыть, - осмотрев чистые пальцы, Джаред повернулся к шкафу, чтобы достать мазь и антисептик, отмечая, как разломал его Дженсен. Он бинтовал пальцы покорного, притихшего Дженсена, увлекшись процессом. Проверив, чтобы повязка держалась как следует, он, не задумываясь, поднес пальцы Дженсена к губам. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Джаред ещё раз поцеловал ему пальцы.

\- Где мы находимся? – спросил Дженсен. - Тот полицейский… На его груди нашивка «Графство Элко». Это не в Техасе.

Техас? Неужели Дженсен думает, что они в Техасе? Он же сидел за рулем джипа Моргана.

\- Нет, Джен, мы не в Техасе. Это Невада, - пальцы Дженсена замерли в ладонях Джареда.

\- Но в новостях по телевизору…

Так вот в чем дело… Проклятая спутниковая тарелка.

\- Что ты увидел там, Джен?

Крепко зажмурившись, Дженсен уронил голову.

\- Свою маму. Она выступала в передаче, - ответил он едва слышно.

О, Господи… Неудивительно, что он…

\- В понедельник?

Дженсен лишь кивнул. Сердце Джареда сдавило, словно железной клешней. Ну, конечно, мать Дженсена. Его затошнило. Морган отнял у него родителей, а он сделал то же самое с Дженсеном. И не мог теперь вернуть их обратно, не в состоянии ничего исправить.

\- Прости, - он понимал, что Дженсену от этих слов не легче. Чем это могло ему помочь? Нет, Дженсен был не собакой Претти, он был Джаредом – мальчиком, у которого отняли всё и всех, кого он любил, и которого насиловали, мучили, навечно покрывая шрамами.

\- Джен…

Дженсен всхлипнул.

\- Почему бы тебе не пойти и не заняться собаками? А я пока приготовлю что-нибудь поесть.

Джаред через силу кивнул.

\- Да, конечно, - он отпустил руку Дженсена, но остановился, перехватив его печальный и даже испуганный взгляд.

\- Что такое?

\- Тот полицейский, он ведь может вернуться?

\- Не думаю.

\- Ладно, - Дженсен скупо улыбнулся. – Иди к собакам, они, наверное, умирают с голоду.

\- Да уж, - согласился Джаред и направился к псарне. Качая головой, Джаред пробирался через хлам, последствия буйства Дженсена. Ничего, он уберет всё позже, сейчас ему лишь хотелось поскорее увидеть своих ребят. Широкая улыбка почти болезненно растянула ему губы, когда он, зайдя в псарню, увидел эти счастливые морды и виляющие хвосты.

\- Привет, парни, соскучились за мной? Я вот точно соскучился, - в вольерах было идеально чисто, как и всегда, в поилках осталось немного воды. – Похоже, Джен хорошо о вас заботился, да? Ну, конечно, он заботился.

Взяв корм, он отворил дверь в клетку Харли. Гранулы загремели в миску, однако пёс требовал ласки хозяина. Опустившись на одно колено, Джаред обнял пса, и тот лизнул хозяина в ухо. Джаред рассмеялся.

\- Знаю, приятель, знаю.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

** Глава 13 **

 

Дженсен натирал на тёрку вязкий оранжевый сыр для спагетти, когда из псарни вернулся Джаред. Дженсен понял это скорее по жару, исходящему от его тела, чем по звукам приближающихся шагов.

\- Макароны и спагетти, - сказал Джаред.

Дженсен мельком глянул на него – какой же он высокий! Рост Джареда внушал страх и чувство защищенности одновременно.

\- У нас продукты на исходе. Имелись варианты – макароны или фасоль с рисом, - сказал Дженсен.

\- Ну, тогда это хороший выбор, - сказал Джаред, слегка улыбнувшись. – Что будешь пить? – спросил он, открывая холодильник.

\- А пиво осталось?

Веди себя, как ни в чем не бывало, будто Джаред обычный парень. Старайся шутить, подумал Дженсен, ты сможешь.

Джаред оглянулся, выгнув бровь.

\- Смеешься? Хоть бы кола нашлась.

Джаред поставил на стол две бутылки колы и сел за стол, а Дженсен, водрузив перед ним тарелку с макаронами и сыром, сам сел за стол напротив, откупоривая бутылку колы.

\- Тебе не кажется это странным? – спросил Дженсен, в горле у него пересохло, он никак не мог проглотить ком.

\- Что именно?

\- Сидеть вот так, словно два обычных человека, - несмотря на охватившее его смятение, Дженсен с удовольствием уплетал восхитительные на вкус макароны с сыром, которые после многомесячной диеты казались ему настоящим деликатесом.

Пристально посмотрев на него, Джаред кивнул.

\- У меня такое чувство, что я только что тебя встретил.

Дженсен повозил вилкой в тарелке.

\- Отчасти, так и есть, - заметил он и, набрав полный рот макарон, запил их колой.

Джаред снова кивнул.

\- Да, наверное, ты прав.

\- Только, знаешь, я уже не тот, что прежде, и тебе никогда не повстречаться с «тем» Дженсеном.

\- Всё, что нам остается - начать новый отсчет, - он уставился в свою тарелку и поднял взгляд, лишь когда Дженсен стукнул вилкой по краю его тарелки.

\- Но как мы будем жить дальше? Как, блядь… - у Дженсена перехватило дыхание, он закусил губу, понимая, что Джаред наблюдает за ним и заметил, как его пальцы нервно стиснули край стола.

\- Я не знаю, - признался Джаред, вставая из-за стола с пустой тарелкой и склоняясь через стол к Дженсену. – Ты доел?

Тот кивнул, не поднимая головы, и Джаред поставил обе тарелки в раковину.

\- Я хочу прибраться и потом съездить в город за покупками, - сказал он.

Дженсен поднял на него взгляд.

\- Наверное, мне надо убрать мусор с террасы.

Джаред, разглядывал его, опершись на столешницу кухни.

\- Не сегодня.

Дженсен ощутил, как в груди его заклокотал гнев, уничтожая всё на пути, как жаркое пламя. Какого чёрта, он что, боится, что я сбегу?

\- Почему не сегодня?

Джаред поднял руки в капитулирующем жесте.

\- Просто сегодня похолодало, а у тебя нет нормальной обуви. И там кругом осколки валяются, я вообще удивляюсь, как ты до сих пор не порезался, - поспешно объяснил он, однако Дженсен пропустил почти всё мимо ушей.

\- Похолодало? – гнев его медленно сходил на нет.

\- Ага, думаю, зима на подходе, - помедлив, Джаред отстранился от кухонного шкафа и покинул комнату.

Пока Джаред находился в душе, Дженсен загрузил в посудомойку тарелки, скопившиеся за три дня, и убрал на кухне. Он подошел к окну, глядя на расстилающуюся там пустыню. Зима. Он совершенно не помнил прошлой зимы. В каком же он был тогда состоянии? Наверное, зима прошла для него незаметно потому, что он постоянно находился в псарне, в своей клетке, или тренировался в соседнем вольере. Он пропустил зиму, то время года, которое ему никогда не увидеть в Техасе - так, лишь изредка мелкий снежок. А сейчас Дженсен смотрел на вершины горы и понимал, что приближается настоящая зима.

Джаред застрял в ванной надолго, ничего удивительного, парень не принимал душ несколько дней. Наконец, Джаред вошел на кухню, уже одетый и в ботинках, держа в руках ветровку. Он остановился на пороге.

\- Хочешь… поехать со мной?

Нет, упаси боже, ни за что, подумал Дженсен.

\- Зачем ты зовешь меня?

\- Я… - Джаред посмотрел на куртку в своих руках. - Я не знаю, просто… Я стараюсь… Я должен был тебе предложить.

Дженсен покачал головой.

\- Тебе придется меня ждать, а я еще в душ собирался. Поезжай один.

\- Ладно, - согласился Джаред, но на пороге обернулся. – Тебе что-нибудь привезти из города?

Дженсен хмыкнул.

\- Ничего не надо.

Джаред внимательно оглядел его с головы до ног.

\- Хорошо, вернусь где-то после обеда.

 

***

 

Облокотившись на дверь машины, Джаред потер лоб, пытаясь унять разгоравшуюся головную боль. На самом деле, он просил Дженсена поехать в город потому, что тогда его сопровождал бы лишь один призрак прошлого вместо двух. И реальному Дженсену с успехом удалось бы держать второго призрака под контролем.

\- Блядь, - выругался Джаред и включил кондиционер на максимум, направляя струю воздуха прямо в лицо. – Держись, старик.

Морган давно мёртв, гнил в земле, Дженсен сделал это для него. А всё остальное – лишь его больное воображение. Нужно взять себя в руки - поездка предстояла долгая, до самого Элко, где его никто не знал, и где можно отовариться в Уоллмарте по краденой кредитке.

Слишком долгий путь, и слишком многое зависит от него. Он должен сделать это ради них с Дженсеном.

Перед глазами встала картина: Морган медленно оборачивается, краем глаза Джаред видит Глок, красная вспышка, и затем коп валится на бок, не подавая признаков жизни. Но всё внимание Джареда приковано к суке, к Дженсену – тот застыл, не сводя глаз с тела копа. И тогда Джаред медленно опускает его руку с Глоком, а затем притягивает Дженсена в свои объятия, отбирая пистолет.

Что Джаред ощутил тогда? Да, благодарность и сочувствие – ведь парень был в шоке от того, что сотворил. Но было и ещё что-то, странное родство душ, то самое чувство, которое испытал Джаред, когда Дженсен в панике ворвался в спальню. Джареду захотелось позаботиться о парне, помочь ему, защитить и успокоить. Но почему, что крылось за этим чувством?

Конечно, он заботился о своих собаках – содержал их в сытости и чистоте, следил за их здоровьем. Но с Дженсеном было по-другому. Самый любимый пёс. Но почему тогда самый сложный? Нет, здесь другая причина… Дженсен сделал для тебя главное – остановил Моргана.

\- Господи, как же я запутался.

 

***

Захватив боксеры Джареда и старую футболку с надписью «PearlJam», Дженсен отправился в ванную. Он сбросил джинсы и рубашку, зашел в кабинку и включил воду. Пока Джаред лежал связанный, он успел пару раз наскоро обмыться в душе, но сейчас, впервые оставшись наедине, Дженсен никуда не торопился и мог выкупаться как следует.

Втирая шампунь в волосы, он никак не мог отделаться от ощущения пальцев Джареда, массирующих голову, поглаживающих ему шею. Нахмурившись, Дженсен смыл шампунь под душем. Чёрт, его бесило ужасно, что не удавалось избавиться от незримого присутствия Джареда.

Он намыливал спину и грудь, тер подмышками, и собственные руки казались чужими, словно его мыл незнакомец. Дженсен понял, отчего в предыдущий раз он так быстро принимал душ – хотел избавиться от странных, неправильных ощущений. Спустившись ладонями к паху, Дженсен почувствовал себя совсем не в своей тарелке – до тех пор, пока не вообразил себе маленькую ванну в комнате для груминга: большие ладони, мыльные и скользкие, обмывают яички, и член начинает твердеть. Дженсен провел пальцами одной руки по расщелине между ягодицами, пальцы другой сжались в кулак на члене. Намыленный палец толкнулся в анус. Стукнувшись лбом о стену кабинки, Дженсен застонал. Второй палец присоединился к первому – Джаред никогда не позволял себе такого во время купания, но, чёрт, как же Дженсену хотелось, чтобы он так сделал. Он нащупал пальцем нужную выпуклость внутри, помассировал - яйца поджались, маленький выступ затвердел под кончиками пальцев, колени Дженсена подогнулись, и он выстрелил струю спермы на стенку душа.

Пальцы выскользнули из ануса, и Дженсен продолжил дрочить себе, продлевая оргазм. Но представлял он на своем члене ладонь Джареда, большую, теплую, мягкую. Дженсен выругался – не получалось избавиться от Джареда в своей голове, и даже собственное тело ему не принадлежало. Будучи сейчас единственным человеком на десятки миль вокруг, он все равно оставался во власти Джареда. Что, если это навсегда? И как тогда жить дальше?

Он тяжело вздохнул. Обмывшись напоследок прохладной водой, он вышел из душа и натянул на себя поношенную одежду. И только когда подошел к зеркалу, собираясь побриться, Дженсен заметил на себе ошейник.

Он смотрел в отражение, как пальцы, будто чужие, ощупывают ремешок, потемневший от воды, теперь почти черный. С ума сойти, всё это время он постоянно носил ошейник, и даже тем утром, когда приходил полицейский. Дженсена моментально сковал страх - коп наверняка заметил, и какой, интересно, он сделал вывод? Полицейский был явно в дружеских отношениях с Джаредом, возможно, был в курсе его увлечений, как и Морган.

Стиснув зубы, Дженсен уставился в блестящие зелёные глаза в зеркале, борясь с одновременно накатившим гневом и паникой. Джаред как будто изменился – предложил вместе поехать в город, даже намекнул Дженсену, что коп – это его шанс сбежать. Казалось, Джаред был искренним, но что если Джаред его просто дурачит? Дженсен ему не верил – в мозгах парня основательно покопались. Он всегда был сумасшедшим, а теперь мог, оставаясь таким же чокнутым, лишь немного измениться. Пока был привязан к кровати, уходя из реальности и возвращаясь обратно, Джаред сам признавался, что Дженсен сбил его с толку.

Дженсен свесил голову над раковиной и, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, потянулся за кремом для бритья. Не думай ни о чём, просто делай что-нибудь, приказал он себе.

Побрившись и бросив мокрые полотенца в стиральную машину, он пошёл в спальню сменить постель. Камера стояла там же, где он ее и оставил. Дженсен сам не знал, зачем ее притащил, может, чтобы как следует помучить Джареда, однако теперь ему захотелось увидеть запись. Отсоединив камеру от треноги, он отнес ее в офис.

Едва Дженсен шевельнул мышкой, от удивления у него отвисла челюсть – сайт вновь работал, и глянув под стол, Дженсен убедился, что Джаред подсоединил все usb-шнуры обратно. Так вот где он так долго торчал нынешним утром. Вовсе не в душе. Он восстанавливал сайт, и сегодняшним «видео дня» была запись «Восемь в самый раз».

\- Ладно, мы ещё посмотрим.

 

***

День выдался адски трудный. Сначала пришлось долго ехать в одиночестве, и вынести это Джареду было нелегко. Потом он трясся от страха, используя ворованную кредитку, на которую нужно было купить гору вещей - еду для собак, моющие средства для вольеров, кухни и стирки, километры туалетной бумаги, кофе, пиво и колу, разные крупы, овсянку, литры молока, часть которого Джаред планировал заморозить про запас, мясо, кур и многое другое.

Покупками он завалил не только кузов пикапа, но и заднее сиденье. Убрав тяжелые мешки с собачьим кормом и химикаты в псарню, Джаред стал заносить продукты в дом.

Дженсен, явно побывавший в душе и выбрившийся, но какой-то погрустневший, помогал ему, забирая из рук пакеты. Он был погружен в собственные мысли, и Джареда это насторожило.

Протянув Дженсену последние три пакета, он сказал:

\- А это для тебя.

Дженсен с удивленным видом заглянул в первый – там оказались три пары джинсов и несколько футболок. В другом пакете лежало белье, носки и пара кроссовок, а в третьем пакете Дженсен нашел зимнюю куртку.

\- Я… Спасибо, для меня это много значит.

Джаредкивнул.

\- Да, наверное.

Хотя и признав, что это для него важно - и это на самом деле так, это было важно для них обоих, все же Дженсен выдавил слова благодарности через силу, и Джареду это еще больше не понравилось.

\- Мне нужно… Пойду, отнесу вещи на место …

\- Конечно, в комоде и гардеробе найдутся свободные полки.

\- Хорошо, спасибо, - Дженсен направился в спальню, а Джаред - в офис, решив проверить почту от подписчиков.

Сразу заметив установленную сбоку камеру, Джаред заподозрил неладное. Бросив взгляд вдоль коридора, он расслышал, как в спальне выдвигаются и задвигаются ящики комода.

Остановив скринсейвер, Джаред понял, что не так: на сайте появилось обновление, видео под названием «Восемь - недостаточно». Сердце Джареда бешено заколотилось, и, сдержав гнев и дурные предчувствия, он запустил ролик.

На скамье для случки лежал Претти, обессиленный, использованный. Рот приоткрыт, на щеках румянец, глаза прикрыты длинными подрагивающими ресницами. Позади него виднелась какая-то возня – это Джаред оттаскивал от скамьи Магнума, закрывая перед носом пса калитку. Потом Джаред увидел себя самого – дернув молнию, он достал член и, обойдя суку, толкнулся ей в зад.

Подняв голову, Претти широко распахнул глаза, раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике. Угол съемки был неудачный, и все же Джаред прекрасно видел себя, молотящегося в суку, и лицо Дженсена, яростное желание в его глазах.

И тут из колонок, перекрывая стоны и шлепки плоти о плоть, послышался голос… Голос Дженсена, низкий и хрипловатый.

\- Посмотрите, как он трахает меня, свою суку. Как самый большой и свирепый пёс на псарне, как альфа. Он полностью отдался животной страсти и не думает сейчас ни о чём – правильно это или неправильно, законно или аморально. Он думает сейчас лишь о том, чтобы заявить права на мою задницу, наполнить меня своей спермой. Если бы только мог, он бы меня обрюхатил и засадил бы мне в живот щеночков. Это стало бы пределом его мечтаний. Знаете, что в этом самое больное и извращенное? Я позволял ему, я умолял его об этом. Вот что он со мной сотворил. Но главное не в этом - сам того не ожидая, он захотел меня, именно меня.

\- Посмотрите на него, - продолжал голос Дженсена, и Джаред послушно перевел взгляд на себя, вколачивающегося в тело Дженсена, стиснувшего его бедра – плечи откинуты назад, глаза крепко зажмурены. – Мой, - рычал он. Джаред знал, что наполнял сейчас парня спермой. Дотянувшись, он прикусил светлокожее веснушчатое плечо, и Дженсен уронил голову, демонстрируя покорность. Даже здесь, сейчас член Джареда встал от увиденной картины. На экране он в это время зализывал свой укус. – Хороший мальчик, - услышал Джаред собственный голос. – Хорошая, хорошая собака, Претти.

\- Да, это я, его собака, его сука, а он - мой альфа, доминирующий, властный сукин сын. Он заставил меня делать всё это – желать собачий член, с нетерпением ожидать вязки. Но больше он не подпустит ни одного кобеля к моей заднице - она принадлежит ему, и это всё, чего я хочу. Я никогда уже не стану прежним, да и он тоже. Всё, что осталось от нас – два ненасытных зверя.

На экране Джаред уткнулся носом в шею Дженсена, и тот прикрыл глаза.

Поднявшись со стула, Джаред прошел по коридору, заглянул в спальню, однако Дженсена там не оказалось. Осмотрев дом, Джаред обнаружил его на кухне.

\- Какого черта?! – заорал он с порога. – Ты зачем это сделал?!

\- Что? Я сделал?! Это сделал ты!

Джаред попытался обойти стол, чтобы добраться до Дженсена, но тот, в свою очередь, сделал круг, сохраняя дистанцию.

\- Потому что это наше средство к пропитанию. Я не могу часто пользоваться ворованными кредитками, и у меня полно счетов, которые необходимо оплачивать… Господи, ты даже не представляешь, во сколько вы мне обходитесь!

Джаред метнулся к нему, но Дженсен тут же отскочил в другую сторону.

\- Мы обходимся?! - Дженсен потрясенно распахнул глаза. – Мы оказались здесь не по собственной воле, а по твоей прихоти. Ты нас сюда притащил! Но ты у нас слишком стеснительный, чтобы выставляться перед камерами, да? Пошёл ты знаешь куда, Джаред, чем ты лучше нас? Ты здесь главный, и это всегда был только твой выбор, - Джаред сделал вид, что идет направо, тут же быстро метнулся влево, но Дженсен ускользнул от него в последний момент.

\- Ничего подобного, все это было лишь ради тебя. Я создавал из тебя идеальную суку, и ты в нее превратился. Ты был ею каждый раз, когда на тебя забирался кобель…

Рванувшись через стол, Джаред выбросил вперед длинные руки, пальцами подцепляя ошейник. Он дернул Дженсена на себя через стол, и Дженсен закричал, хватая Джареда за запястья, брыкаясь и отчаянно сопротивляясь. Не обращая на это внимания, Джаред стиснул ему руки и, стащив со стола, поволок по коридору.

 

***

Дотащив Дженсена до спальни, Джаред швырнул его на кровать. От врезавшегося в шею ремня остались ссадины, на руках уже проступали синяки. Перекатившись на спину, Дженсен начал садиться, но Джаред, схватив его за грудки, сорвал с него старую футболку.

\- Этого ты хотел, Джен, да? Быть моей сукой? Сам же это сказал. Тогда снимай штаны, тварь.

В груди Дженсена похолодело, он застыл, наблюдая, как Джаред избавляется от рубашки. Во рту Дженсена пересохло при виде этого крупного мускулистого тела. Джаред занялся ширинкой, и Дженсен, подчинившись приказу, скованно высвободился из джинсов.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я наполнил тебя спермой, Джен? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя обрюхатил и подарил щеночков? Ты же так сказал, моя милая сука?

Дженсен, раскинувшийся на матрасе, забыл, как дышать, не в состоянии отвести от Джареда взгляд, пока тот стряхивал с ног джинсы.

\- Вот как ты готовишься встретить своего альфу?

Перекатившись на живот, Дженсен послушно встал на четвереньки и подставил зад. Кликнула крышка флакона смазки, и Джаред расставив ему колени шире и разведя ягодицы, завладел им, заполняя собой.

\- Я в тебя столько спермы залью, что ты неделю будешь ею гадить, - прорычал Джаред.

\- Да, да… - простонал Дженсен.

Боже, именно это он имел в виду – только так и было правильно, то, как они делали это, оба, здесь и сейчас. Джаред вколачивался в него, стряхивая прочь все осколки прошлого, заставляя всё забыть. По телу Дженсена разливалась нарастающая дрожь. Звуки таяли, перед глазами темнело, все чувства свелись к сильным пальцам, впившимся в его бедра, и к толстому члену, заполнявшему его. Внезапно всё исчезло.

\- Нет... Нет-нет-нет, - простонал Дженсен.

Крепкие руки разом перевернули его на спину, вскинули ноги, уложив на плечи, колени Джареда скользнули под зад Дженсена, и член Джареда наконец вернулся в него. Дженсен выгнулся на матрасе, и головка члена прошлась там, где нужно, вызывая в нём вспышку наслаждения. Дженсен вскрикнул, впиваясь ногтями в бедра Джареда.

\- Да, вот чего тебе хочется, Джен. Скажи мне.

\- А-а… трахни меня, ещё сильнее, - головка теперь постоянно ударялась в его простату, отдаваясь болью пополам с удовольствием.

\- Ты хочешь быть моей сукой, Джен? Скажи, скажи это сам.

\- Да, хочу. Я твоя сука. Чёрт, чёрт… - Дженсен закричал в полный голос, тело выгнулось, пальцы ног поджались, ногти оставили борозды на коже Джареда. Оргазм вырвался из него, словно душа из умирающего тела. Кольцо мышц ритмично сжималось на члене Джареда, пока Дженсен выплескивал сперму себе на живот и грудь.

\- Блядь, - ругнулся Джаред и, с силой толкнувшись в зад, чуть отстранился, охнув от боли, когда анус Дженсена взял в тиски его член. И тут же Дженсен почувствовал, как внутри растекается семя.

Джаред улегся на Дженсена, спустившего ноги ему на талию, поцеловал в шею, слизывая с кожи пот, прикусывая мочку уха. Он опирался на локти, позволяя Дженсену свободно дышать, но тому уже становилось жарко от мокрого, скользкого от спермы и пота тела, нависающего над ним. И все же, так приятно было чувствовать член Джареда внутри себя, кажется, он пролежал бы с ним столько, сколько согласился бы Джаред.

Джаред поцеловал его в ухо.

\- Я ведь не сделал тебе больно?

Дженсен поднял руки, перебирая пряди волос Джареда.

\- Нет, я… мне хорошо.

\- Ладно.

\- Значит, видео тебе не понравилось? – прошептал Дженсен, и Джаред усмехнулся, окатывая горячим дыханием его шею.

\- Да нет, задумка оказалась блестящая, - приподнявшись, он посмотрел Дженсену в лицо мягким взглядом светло-карих глаз. – Посмотрим, что скажут подписчики, но… если спросишь меня – это было круто.

\- Я сделал это видео для тебя.

\- Я только сейчас это понял, - Джаред улыбнулся, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках. Потом улыбка его угасла, и он нахмурился. – Я напугал тебя?

\- Когда тащил за ошейник по коридору? Напугал, - Дженсен вспомнил вспышку адреналина, придавшую силы, и то, как пытался вырваться, врезавшийся в горло ошейник, гулко колотящееся сердце, леденящий ужас.

\- Да, но, согласись, ты завелся от этого, мы оба завелись. Какие же мы ненормальные, Джен.

По телу Дженсена растекалась послеоргазменная нега, мозг еще не включился, и ему совершенно не хотелось обсуждать сейчас всякое дерьмо.

\- Ага, и ещё липкие и потные, - пробормотал он, чувствуя, как Джаред, усмехнувшись в ответ, начинает подниматься.

Дженсен недовольно заскулил, теряя с Джаредом контакт, потом опустил ноги на кровать и тут же охнул.

\- Я все-таки сделал тебе больно.

Дженсен так и знал, что Джаред всё неверно истолкует.

\- Да не-ет, просто ноги затекли.

Не похоже, чтобы Джаред поверил.

\- Честно, с моей задницей всё в порядке. Ей понравилось.

\- Правда?

\- Да, и ты сам это знаешь.

Джаред широко улыбнулся.

 

***

 

…Ух-ты, прикольное видео! Ну и задал ты жару своей суке. Да ты мастер, сначала заставил ее обкончаться от собачьих членов, а потом со своим заявился. Я могу тебе только позавидовать. _doglover_ _69_

…Ты меня разочаровал. У тебя была прекрасная, идеально выдрессированная сука, для того, чтобы служить твоим собакам, и что мы теперь мы имеем? Очередную человеческую шлюху. Стыдно! _k_ _9_ _dom_

…ОМГ, это самое горячее порно, какое я только видел. Члены восьми кобелей, а потом еще и человеческий – охренеть, у твоей суки, наверное, железная задница. Какая же она офигенно раскрытая, ты туда руку можешь просунуть, да? Да, такое видео я и мечтал увидеть. А что дальше? Лошадиный член? _gotknotman_

…Я, конечно, восхищаюсь твоим мастерством, но я отчасти разочарован. Твоя сука продолжает подставляться и хочет еще. А я ожидал, что увижу ее окончательно сломленной, истекающей кровью. Лучше посмотрю старые записи, где сука плачет и умоляет, вот что по-настоящему заводит! _fckdabtchtilitbld_

…Как же повезло этой суке. Я по-настоящему завидую. Если тебе понадобится новая, то знаешь, как меня найти. Я даже отсосу у твоих собак, если попросишь. _annab_ ___ _dogknotted_

 

Джаред закрыл почту, не в силах дальше читать. Трудно сказать, кто из них хуже – те, кому не понравилось видео Дженсена, или те, кто остался в восторге. Джаред всегда старался держать дистанцию с пользователями, но теперь принимал каждое их слово о Дженсене или о видео на свой счет, отчего Джареда мутило и приводило в бешенство одновременно.

Он не представлял, что им делать дальше. Наверное, найдется другой способ добывать деньги. Всегда можно переключиться на наркотики, однако Джаред опасался пускаться в рискованный бизнес и подставлять свою семью. В мутной воде водилось немало барракуд, подобных Моргану. Конокрадов Дикого Запада сменили продажные полицейские, банды байкеров и наркодилеры… Джаред застыл, прервав размышления, снова ощутив присутствие демона за спиной.

Он устало потер глаза и поднялся. Дом погрузился во тьму, лишь лампа над мойкой кухни бросала слабые лучи в коридор. Войдя в спальню, Джаред разглядел силуэт Дженсена, лежащего на кровати к нему спиной. Сняв футболку, он бросил ее на пол, стянул джинсы с трусами и присел на кровать. Обнял Дженсена со спины, тесно прижимаясь, и тот, вздохнув, взял его за руку, скрещивая с ним пальцы.

Могло показаться, что всё в порядке, однако Джаред понимал, что это не так. Они оба, как могли, искали утешения, даря его друг другу, но было ясно, что Дженсен по-прежнему ненавидит его, где-то глубоко в душе. А Джареду отчасти хотелось опять увидеть Дженсена голым и на четвереньках – послушный щенок, идеальная сука. И снова провести Дженсена сквозь строй кобелей, случая с каждым, вернуть обратно Претти. И всё же Джареду очень хотелось просто Дженсена – парня с влажным горячим ртом, изнывающего за своим альфой, чьи руки и голос боролись по ночам с Морганом, прогоняя копа прочь.

Это и только это удерживало Джареда от желания отволочь парня обратно в клетку – потому что здесь был Морган. Он и раньше приходил в офис, а сейчас появился в спальне. Морган стоит в углу, сигарета свисает с уголка рта, он ждёт.

Джаред вжался лицом в затылок Дженсена, в мягкие пряди волос, слабо пахнущие яблочным шампунем, постепенно успокаиваясь. Он и не догадывался, насколько напряжен, пока Дженсен не стал водить большим пальцем по его руке, медленно и нежно.

 

***

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

** Глава 14 **

 

Развалившись на сидении пикапа, Дженсен упражнял зрение, изучая ворота лечебницы Лэйкс Кроссинг. Прошло почти два года, он преодолел почти две тысячи миль, и следовало догадаться, куда приведет его дорога. Это было неизбежно.

Слава богу, в марте здесь уже тепло, и печка не понадобится - он даже опустил стекло в двери водителя, потому что пришлось выключить двигатель, неизвестно, сколько понадобится ждать.

 

***

Стояло раннее утро, рассвет едва занялся, но Джаред уже вышел покормить собак, а Дженсен готовил овсянку.

Дела шли неплохо. Джаред медленно приходил в себя, кошмары постепенно отступали, рецидивов не наблюдалось, и все же он боялся надолго отпускать от себя Дженсена, особенно по ночам. Пожалуй, ему было комфортнее с Дженсеном-человеком, чем с Дженсеном-собакой. Может, это подаст ему идеи для нового сайта - bitchboy.comДжаред закрыл, и вместо него заработал prettyboy.com.

Джаред разработал сайт, и вместе с Дженсеном они наполняли его контентом – придумывали сцены, настраивали камеры, редактировали видео, всегда вдвоём. Дженсен по-прежнему был сукой Джареда – носил ошейник и умолял, чтобы его наполнили и повязали – но теперь его к этому никто не принуждал. И решение остаться на ранчо Дженсен принял самостоятельно. Он просто понимал, что хочет Джареда, а тот о нём заботился и оберегал. В любом случае, Дженсену некуда было идти.

Порой их секс был нежным, порой - грубым и жестоким. Дженсен не избавился до конца от ненависти к Джареду, и всё же во сне они крепко прижимались друг к другу, словно два беспризорника. Иногда между ними надолго повисало молчание, но, работая вместе, Дженсен с Джаредом постепенно учились говорить друг с другом. Да, жизнь налаживалась.

Вчера они допоздна редактировали новую запись, и Джаред явно не доспал пару часов. Едва он допил чашку кофе, как послышался звук работающих двигателей, по окнам кухни пробежал свет автомобильных фар. С этой стороны дома машин быть не должно, и Джаред понял, что машины окружили ферму. До него донеслись крики.

Джаред ворвался в кухню, наблюдая, словно в замедленной съемке, как в окно влетает граната со слезоточивым газом. Схватив Дженсена, он толкнул его перед собой по коридору и далее в комнату для вязки, где они продолжали снимать видео, в комнату без единого окна.

Он стиснул Дженсену плечи.

\- Я позабочусь о тебе, - сказал он и отпустил его, направляясь к выходу, закрывая за собой дверь.

Дженсен ухватился за ее край.

\- Нет-нет, не бросай меня…

Положив ладонь ему на грудь, Джаред толкнул его в глубь комнаты.

\- Всехорошо, Джен. Просто посиди здесь. Сидеть!

Услышав привычную команду, Дженсен на секунду растерялся, и этого времени Джареду хватило, чтобы захлопнуть за собой дверь. Нет, чёрт, нет, он не позволит Джареду сделать это одному. Они должны погибнуть вместе. Так сказал ему Джаред почти год назад, когда они везли труп Моргана в багажнике джипа. Подергав ручку двери, Дженсен понял, что заперт. Естественно, дверь замыкалась снаружи. Джаред словно заранее всё спланировал.

Дженсен отошел от двери и присел на край кровати, недавно заменившей скамью для вязки. Он не лил слез и не паниковал. На отдалении послышалась стрельба, потом топот и стук в дверь, кулаками, ботинками. Ручку яростно задергали, и Дженсен вздрогнул.

\- Заперто!

В дверь чем-то грохнули снова, и в третий раз, и, наконец, дверь распахнулась. Фигура во всём чёрном, в противогазе заполнила дверной проем. Забравшись с ногами на кровать, Дженсен отполз от края, пока не уперся спиной в стену.

\- Я нашел его! – закричал незнакомец.

 

***

 

Дженсен провел ночь в местной больнице, и затем его перевезли в психиатрическую клинику на обследование. Дженсен понимал, что его полностью изолируют от внешнего мира, но не подозревал, насколько сложно ему придется. В каждом человеке он видел теперь потенциальную угрозу. В первую очередь, его пугали копы, но и врачи, медсестры и санитары, люди, которые, по идее, собрались здесь, чтобы помочь - все они представлялись Дженсену массовкой в каком-то дешевом ужастике. И если он посмотрит на них не в упор, а боковым зрением, то глаза их сразу почернеют, кожа полопается и отрастут длинные когтистые пальцы.

Дженсена забавляло, как люди воспринимали его. Трудно сказать, что именно им было известно о том, что Дженсену пришлось пережить, и, возможно, это уже паранойя, но окружающие явно смотрели на него со смесью жалости, любопытства и отвращения.

\- Доброе утро, Дженсен, - сказал ему доктор Коллинз, сидящий за столом вишневого дерева. Несмотря на заботливый взгляд и серьезный вид врача, что-то не нравилось Дженсену в этом человеке. За показным беспокойством в ярко-голубых глазах Дженсен видел интерес хищника – не сексуального рода, профессиональный. Интересно, что представлял себе Коллинз, разглядывая Дженсена? Быть может, кучу бабла за лечение мальчика-собаки? Прошли те времена, когда Дженсен доверял людям.

Волоча ноги, Дженсен вошел в кабинет. Одетый в казенную больничную пижаму и тапочки, он усмехнулся контрасту, глядя на одетого с иголочки, в костюм и галстук, Коллинза.

\- Что тебя развеселило? – спросил тот, глядя на него поверх очков для чтения.

Дженсен покачал головой, садясь на стул напротив и уставившись в стол.

\- Так, ничего.

\- А ты расскажи, может, и я посмеюсь? – сняв очки, Коллинз положил их рядом на столе.

Дженсен посмотрел на него безо всякого выражения.

\- Я подумал, что мне было бы удобнее, если бы на мне из одежды остался один ошейник.

Сцепив пальцы, Коллинз помолчал какое-то время.

\- Почему ты так подумал?

\- Потому что на вас костюм, а на мне пижама.

\- И потому тебе хочется быть голым и в собачьем ошейнике?

Дженсен вздохнул.

\- Нет, я просто пошутил. Мне было бы удобнее в джинсах.

\- Не очень похоже на шутку.

\- Наверное, я разучился шутить.

Кивнув, Коллинз нацепил очки обратно на нос и раскрыл больничную карту Дженсена.

\- Вполне объяснимо. Ты прожил с Джаредом Падалеки больше года. Сколько людей ты повстречал за это время?

На мгновение Дженсен растерялся, ощутив, как вспыхнули щеки. Казалось, с ним проводят блиц-опрос, это выбивало из колеи. Хотя не настолько, как допрос полицейский.

\- Хм… с двумя – с Джаредом и копом.

\- Только с одним копом?

\- Ну, да… кажется.

 

***

В полиции все спрашивали и спрашивали про Моргана, но Дженсен продолжал отрицать, что видел его. Последний допрос проводила агент ФБР Феррис, женщина с неприятным резким взглядом. За спиной ее маячил еще один агент, скучающего вида мужчина.

\- Ты помнишь помощника шерифа, Кляйна. Но ты не помнишь, встречал или хотя бы видел другого полицейского? Вот этого мужчину, - ему протянули фотографию лейтенанта Д.Д. Моргана.

Дженсен лишь помотал головой, придав себе жалкий вид. Ему, и правда, хотелось сейчас забраться на больничную кровать, сжаться в комок, обхватив себя за колени.

\- Нет, нет, я его не знаю, - сказал он срывающимся голосом, женщина-коп оглянулась на коллегу, качая головой. – Слушай, Дженсен, - она разговаривала с ним, как с испуганным малышом. – Я знаю, что Джаред делал с тобой плохие вещи. Мы хотим убедиться, что он не навредил ещё кому-нибудь, понимаешь? Поэтому нам нужна твоя помощь.

Ну вот, пожалуйста, слезы полились по щекам Дженсена.

\- Я не знаю, я не знаю, - повторял он, всхлипывая. Не нужно его об этом спрашивать.

Феррис встала, откидывая волосы со лба.

\- Ладно, всё нормально - сказала она.

Фэбээровец уже покинул комнату, но Феррис, задержавшись на пороге, оглянулась. Она как будто хотела что-то добавить, но потом, поджав губы, вышла из комнаты.

Шмыгнув носом, Дженсен вытер глаза.

 

***

\- Приехали твои родители, они хотят тебя видеть, - сказал Коллинз на четвертый день, когда Дженсен появился в его кабинете и сел перед ним на стул.

Несмотря на успокоительные, что ему давали здесь, Дженсена накрыла волна паники.

\- Нет, я не… - у него перехватило дыхание, сердце заколотилось.

\- Ты не хочешь их видеть? Почему?

\- Они ведь всё знают, да?

\- Знают что? – спросил Коллинз спокойным, ровным голосом.

От вспыхнувшего гнева у Дженсена даже живот свело.

\- То, что я делал, и то, кем я стал, - сказал он. – Вы прекрасно это понимаете.

\- Что именно? – голубые глаза Коллинза распахнулись шире, брови взлетели вверх.

Дженсен склонился к нему через стол, стиснув зубы.

\- Не надо играть со мной в игры. Меня обрабатывал мастер. Меня принуждали, использовали так, как вам и в кошмарных снах не приснится. Так что не воображайте, что можете играть с моим разумом. Я справился с мастером, справлюсь и с вами.

Коллинз отложил очки в сторону и посмотрел на него, склонив голову на бок.

\- Похоже, я тебя недооценивал, Дженсен.

 

***

Постеры «Ковбоев» и «GreenDays» всё так же украшали стены его комнаты. На столе лежали айпод и ноутбук. Комната показалась Дженсену меньше, чем прежде, и гораздо чище, с той поры, как он жил тут. Но в целом, ничего не изменилось - шторы, знакомое покрывало на кровати, одежда в гардеробе, которая теперь вряд ли подойдет ему, потому что Дженсен стал другим.

Схватив за край, он сорвал со стены постер «Ковбоев», и звук разрываемой бумаги показался таким громким. Послышались шаги – в дверях с удивленным, даже потрясённым видом стояла мама.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

\- Они просрали сезон.

Мать улыбнулась.

\- Выбирай выражения.

\- Слушаюсь, мэм.

Дженсен наблюдал за матерью – та не сводила взгляд с сорванного плаката. Потом убрала клочья бумаги с комода, тронула стоящий там сувенир из Аламо. Сев на кровать, похлопала ладонью, приглашая Дженсена сесть рядом.

Господи, он не знал, что делать дальше. Дженсену хотелось как можно скорее убраться из родительского дома, не нужно было сюда приезжать. Он сел рядом с матерью, и та, не глядя, взяла его руку в свои ладони, погладила.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказала она.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, мама.

\- Знаю, милый, как знаю и то, что ты никогда бы меня не подвел и не расстроил, ты всегда был таким …

\- Мама… - нужно ее как-то остановить, Дженсену не хотелось продолжать этот разговор.

\- Нет, Дженсен, дай мне закончить, - она собралась с духом. – Тебя похитили, совершили над тобой насилие. Кажется, врачи называют это «стокгольмский синдром», я плохо в этом разбираюсь, просто… ты не виноват в том, что случилось. Ты должен это понимать. Я и все остальные это знают, и никто ни в чем тебя не винит.

В глазах Дженсена собрались обжигающие слёзы – нет, она никогда не поймет его по-настоящему.

\- Я не знаю подробностей, как и остальные, и вряд ли ситуация когда-либо прояснится.

Дженсен поднял на нее взгляд.

\- Он признался, что похитил тебя и убил того полицейского, и ходатайствует о том, чтобы его признали невменяемым. Он объяснил, что у него не было выбора, - отпустив руку Дженсена, мать сжала кулаки и, поднявшись, зашагала по комнате. – Представляешь, он может выйти сухим из воды!

Дженсен прикусил губу.

\- Джаред сумасшедший, мама, - сказал он, встречаясь с ней взглядом. – Ты ведь не думаешь, что человек в здравом уме мог совершить такое?

 

***

\- Его поместили в лечебницу Лэйкс Кроссинг с диагнозом «психическое расстройство», - пояснил им местный юрист Марк Пеллегрино.

Судья потребовал встречи с Дженсеном и его родителями, прежде чем примет окончательное решение, и Эклзам пришлось лететь в Неваду. Ожидая вердикт суда, они собрались в небольшом зале для совещаний. Пеллегрино, весь такой холеный и вкрадчивый, откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Каждый полгода он будет проходить освидетельствование на предмет выписки из лечебницы.

\- Значит, после всего, что этот тип совершил, после того, что он сделал с Дженсеном и другими людьми, он может через год или два выйти на свободу? Он убил полицейского! – возмущался Алан, отец Дженсена.

\- Боюсь, что вы правы, - вздохнул Пеллегрино. – Да, наша юридическая система не совершенна, и некоторым удается избежать тюрьмы, однако большинство получает заслуженное наказание. Была бы моя воля – его бы сначала вылечили, вправили бы ему мозги, а потом я засадил бы его в камеру Хай Дезерт – пусть на своей шкуре попробует, каково было Дженсену. Но, к сожалению, наша система устроена по-другому.

Сволочь, подумал Дженсен, ты даже не представляешь, о чем говоришь.

\- Мне кажется, такое решение суда оскорбительно для людей, которые из-за него пострадали, - вставила слово Донна Эклз.

\- Можно мне кое-что узнать? – произнес вдруг Дженсен, и все присутствующие разом посмотрели на него, словно только что вспомнили о его присутствии.

\- Конечно.

\- Что стало с собаками?

Все потрясённо молчали, и Дженсен уже пожалел, что спросил.

\- Их усыпили.

На секунду Дженсен прикрыл глаза.

\- Выходит… их наказали за то, что совершил Джаред, – тихо сказал он.

\- Да кому они такие нужны! – зло бросил Алан.

\- Да, наверное, ты прав, - согласился Дженсен.

 

***

 

Городок Элко мало чем отличался от летнего Далласа – только воздух был ещё жарче и суше, словно стоишь у ворот мартена. Но ты не поймешь этого, пока сам не побываешь в высокогорной пустыне и не прочувствуешь на собственной шкуре.

Дженсен понимал. Сейчас на нем были легкие брюки и футболка, и кожу рук защипало, она обгорала под солнцем буквально на глазах, стоило ему выйти из дверей сетевого отеля «Super 8», где они остановились всей семьей. Но сейчас Дженсена это мало заботило – ему столько нужно было сказать родителям, а он не знал, с чего начать. Быть может, за порогом тесного номера ему будет легче это сделать? Они направились к парковке, чтобы взять арендованную родителями машину – их ждал аэропорт Рено. На полпути Дженсен притормозил.

\- Послушайте, я… - он потер шею.

Остановившись, родители оглянулись на него. За последние два года отец сильно сдал, история с Дженсеном далось ему нелегко. Мама выглядела лучше, правда, седины прибавилось.

\- Что случилось, милый? Что-то не так?..

 

…Точно так же, испуганно глядя на него, стояли родители несколько часов назад посреди раскаленного асфальтового поля, когда они вышли из здания суда.

\- Слушайте, почему бы вам не прогуляться? Пообедайте где-нибудь вдвоем. У меня здесь ещё кое-какие дела.

Мать перевела взгляд с Дженсена на отца и обратно.

\- Мы можем пойти все вместе, - сказала она.

Дженсен, стянув с плеч пиджак, который надел по настоянию мамы, и сняв через голову галстук, протянул ей вещи.

\- Нет, мама, спасибо, - ответил он, расстегивая верхние пуговицы на рубашке. – Мне нужно это сделать самому.

Мать с тревогой, умоляюще посмотрела на отца.

\- А что именно ты хочешь сделать? – поинтересовался Алан.

Дженсен закусил губу, подавляя вспыхнувшее раздражение. Да, отец любит его и волнуется, но, похоже, Алан не доверял сыну принимать решения самостоятельно. С одной стороны, отец прав – психику ему изрядно поломали, но с другой – Дженсен уже не ребенок.

\- Встретиться с помощником шерифа, который… Мне кажется, это именно он навел на Джареда федералов, - Дженсен перевел взгляд на зазубренные горные хребты, потом на отца. – Хочу его поблагодарить.

Алан кивнул.

\- Хорошо.

\- Я вернусь в отель на такси. Я быстро, - он приобнял мать и пошел вдоль по улице.

 

Когда Дженсен вошел в полицейский участок, Эрли Кляйн болтал с хрупкой темноволосой девушкой за стойкой. Они шутили, смеялись, но, улыбка быстро сползла с лица Эрли, едва он заметил Дженсена.

\- Привет, с возвращением, - приподняв перегородку, он пропустил Дженсена за стойку. – Только срочные дела, ладно, Гвен?

\- Конечно, Эрли, - откликнулась та.

Дженсен последовал за копом вдоль коридора в маленький кабинет, где тесно прижались друг к другу два старых стола с кипами документов и недопитыми кружками кофе.

\- Честно сказать, я удивился, когда ты позвонил и попросил о встрече, - сказал коп. Он не торопился садиться, и Дженсен тоже остался на ногах.

\- Просто хотел знать – это был ты?

\- Нет. Наверное, мне следовало догадаться, ведь я понял, кто ты, да и Джаред, видимо, был в курсе. В тот день ты нервничал, но не подал мне никакого знака, что хочешь выбраться оттуда. Ведь так?

Дженсен оперся плечом о косяк двери.

\- Да. Мозгоправы долго это обсуждали, но нет, я тебе тогда ничего не сказал.

Казалось, Эрли расслабился.

\- В ФБР вычислили сайт, их специалисты наконец выследили Джареда. Вот и все. Бонусом шла смерть Моргана, так что Джареда моментально повязали. Надо же, забавно… Ты что, ни разу не встречал Моргана у Джареда в поместье? Он заезжал туда каждый месяц.

\- Видел пару раз, - признался Дженсен.

Эрли кивнул.

\- А в день его смерти? – Дженсен промолчал, и помощник шерифа лишь пожал плечами. – Ладно, теперь это неважно, Джаред во всем сознался, - Эрли смерил Дженсена пристальным взглядом, потом сел за стол.

Вытащив из стопки документов папку, Эрли раскрыл ее, листая страницы.

\- Садись, - бросил он Дженсену, не поднимая глаз. Тот починился, замечая, как коп достает из папки какой-то документ. Пробежавшись по документу взглядом еще раз, Эрли положил перед Дженсеном листок и протянул ему ручку.

\- Нужно, чтобы ты это подписал.

Дженсен непонимающе посмотрел на копа.

\- Что это?

\- Документы на пикап Джареда. Машина сейчас на полицейской стоянке. Джаред сказал – если ты здесь когда-нибудь появишься… - Эрли неопределенно хмыкнул. – Я и не подозревал, что это может случиться, но вот, пожалуйста, ты сидишь передо мной, в участке.

 

…Их разговор состоялся пару часов назад, и сейчас Дженсен снова стоял и смотрел на родителей, чувствуя себя маленьким мальчиком.

\- Послушайте, я, э-э… Я не поеду с вами в аэропорт, - сказал он, и мать потрясенно охнула. – Я поеду обратно в Даллас.

\- Мы можем поехать втроем, если ты не хочешь лететь, - предложила Донна.

\- Нет, мама, дело не в этом. Я должен сделать это сам. Врач часто повторял мне, что мне нужно научиться принимать решения самостоятельно и поступать по-своему. Я не войду в норму, если не буду делать всё сам.

Алан застыл на месте, стиснув ручку чемодана. Глядя себе под ноги, он не решался поднять на Дженсена взгляд.

\- Тебе придется арендовать машину, - заметил он.

Дженсен указал на красный пикап, стоящий на отдалении.

\- У меня уже есть.

\- Где ты его взял? - спросила мать.

\- Эрли, тот коп, которого я ездил повидать, передал мне документы на джип, - он заранее знал, что джип станет камнем преткновения.

Упрямо стиснув челюсти, он наблюдал за отцом – тот потрясенно уставился на него, не веря услышанному.

\- Что?! – Алан, поставив чемодан на землю, шагнул к Дженсену. – Он же принадлежал Падалеки! Зачем тебе вообще что-то из его вещей?!

\- Почему бы и нет? Он отнял у меня всё, - сказал Дженсен. Горло ему сдавило, каждое слово давалось с трудом. – Конечно, машина не покроет мои потери, она всего лишь капля в море. Это просто пикап, зачем мне от него отказываться?

Неожиданно рядом возникла мать, взяла его за руку.

\- У тебя есть мы, твоя семья, и мы всегда будем рядом.

Почувствовав, как подступают слезы, Дженсен мотнул головой.

\- Да, знаю… - он кивнул, понимая, что это не совсем так. Слеза скатилась по его щеке, и Дженсен быстро ее отер. - Послушайте, - сказал он. – Мне нужно сделать это, стать на ноги. Пожалуйста, не спорьте со мной.

 

***

Дни стояли долгие, и все же солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда Дженсен подъехал к дому. Таким он его и запомнил – обычный сельский дом, покатая крыша, терраса под навесом, соединяющая дом с псарней. Однако, подойдя ближе, Дженсен заметил разницу – ни одного целого окна не осталось, и занавески трепались на теплом ветру, вырываясь наружу.

Оставив пикап в нескольких футах от порога, Дженсен вышел из машины. Наверное, не стоило ехать сюда одному, но ему необходимо убедиться, что всё закончилось, и это место не обладает над ним прежней властью. Нет больше Джареда, его мучителя, хозяина и любовника… Кем бы он ни являлся для Дженсена, его не стало.

Дженсен прошелся по террасе, загроможденной перевернутыми стульями и мусорными баками. Он хмыкнул: копы устроили тот же беспорядок на ранчо, что и сам Дженсен когда-то. Заглянув на кухню, он вспомнил то утро – запах кофе, звук подъезжающих машин. Кухонный стол отодвинули к холодильнику, в шкафах пусто, ящики шкафов вытащили, вытряхнув содержимое. На полу валялись битые тарелки, ложки и вилки, вперемешку с рассыпанной фасолью, овсяными хлопьями и рисом. Ему вспомнилось ощущение коврового покрытия на языке, когда он подбирал с пола остатки еды. Он был плохой собакой.

Стряхнув с себя воспоминания, Дженсен вышел в коридор. В гостиной всё перевернуто, телевизор исчез. Интересно, кто здесь больше постарался, копы или мародеры?

Коридор упирался в офис, и уже через распахнутую дверь Дженсен увидел, насколько там всё изменилось. От компьютерного оборудования ничего не осталось, и дело не в грабителях, конечно, это федералы выгребли всё в качестве улик - системники, жесткие диски, монитор и видеокамеру, весь его стыд и унижение, всё о том, кем он был и кем стал. И теперь записи лежат где-то в государственных хранилищах. Интересно, сколько копы успели посмотреть, сколько узнали о нём?

Оставив опустевший офис, Дженсен прошел по коридору, останавливаясь в дверях комнаты для вязки. Деревянная дверь раскололась, когда копы молотили в нее, а вот там он сидел, сжавшись от страха, когда они вломились. Он вспомнил вопли, звуки яростный борьбы за дверью, и потом их пораженные взгляды. То, как они схватили его и удерживали, пока врачи кололи ему успокоительное. Сейчас, осматривая комнату, Дженсен не испытывал ничего. Дверцы шкафов, в которых когда-то лежали полотенца, дилдо, смазка, были распахнуты, полки опустели. Он ведь должен испытывать хоть какие-то чувства к этому месту… Зеркало, которое так долго скрывало за собой камеру, теперь разбили. И ничего тайного не осталось. Сколько на самом деле знают его родители?

 

Дженсен вспомнил, как пару месяцев назад, спустившись среди ночи на кухню выпить воды, увидел родителей, тесно прижавшихся друг к другу на диване в холле. Мать тихо всхлипывала. Дженсена они не заметили, да родители бы и не признались, что ночи не спят из-за него, но Дженсен ведь не дурак, понимает.

Пройдя дальше по коридору, он зашел в спальню. Кончиками пальцев коснулся кровати. Это произошло здесь. Джаред, прикрученный к кровати, в глазах страх. Джаред обнимает его, устраиваясь позади. Его ладони, лежащие на груди Джареда, пока тот наполнял его, карие глаза следят за его лицом, ищут взгляд Дженсена…

Он отвернулся. На глаза попалась подстилка Претти, на удивление, сохранившаяся. Дженсен потянул с нее синее одеяло, и оттуда выпала игрушка – его панда. Дженсен сжал игрушку в кулаке. Вряд ли тогда он мог ощупать ее пальцами. Поднеся к лицу панду, он втянул в себя воздух. Там еще оставался какой-то запах, едва уловимый, успокаивающий. Грудь Дженсену сдавило, глаза запекло.

Как можно скорее он покинул дом и, оказавшись на террасе, пошел по направлению к псарне. Хотя… лучше бы ему туда заходить. Но так надо, приказал себе Дженсен. Тебе это необходимо – оставь прошлое позади, уничтожьпризраков.

Оностановился на пороге. Внутри было темно и тихо. Дженсен повернул выключатель, но ничего не изменилось - электричество отключили. Он вошел внутрь, оглушенный тишиной.

Их больше нет. Они мертвы. Теплые, живые тела, виляющие хвосты и мягкий мех, оскаленные в улыбках морды. Мертвы, все до единого. Дженсен сполз по стене, прижимая к груди синее одеяло и панду, и разрыдался. Громкий горестный вопль вырвался из его груди. Раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, всхлипывая, он горевал по собакам и по себе, по мальчику Джареду, которого уничтожил Морган, по Претти, по всем погубленным душам.

Постепенно его рыдания стихли, слезы высохли. Дженсен поднялся с раскалывающейся от боли головой и вернулся к пикапу. Заметно похолодало. Солнце уже село, а он не хотел вести машину в темноте. Откинув водительское сиденье, Дженсен закутался в синее одеяло.

Он подумал о Далласе, о том, что за жизнь его там ждет. Дальше оставаться с родителями невозможно, пора строить будущее самостоятельно, хотя Дженсен и не был уверен, что это означает. Что ж, пришло время это выяснить.

 

***

 

И вот Дженсен здесь, сидит и ждет в машине. Пикап превратился в его собственность не только по документам. Теперь к стереосистеме подключён его айпод, а стекла боковых дверей и заднее стекло затонированы. С зеркала заднего обзора свисает цепочка с кулоном.

Дженсен посмотрел на кирпичное здание за оградой – ничего особенного, обычная больница. Если бы не высокий забор. Так вот почему места ему показались знакомыми – его держали поблизости, в психиатрической клинике штата Невада, когда забрали с ранчо Джареда. Надо же, забавное совпадение, хотя, забавного тут мало.

Вздохнув, Дженсен снова проверил дорожку к воротам – это точно произойдет сегодня. В желудке заурчало, и Дженсен отпил из бутылки. Краем глаза он уловил движение - по дорожке двигались две фигуры. Когда они приблизились, Дженсен выпрямился на сидении: женщина и с ней мужчина, высокий и широкоплечий, с копной темных волос. Дженсен стиснул подлокотники кресла. Пока парочка беседовала у ворот, к бордюру подкатило такси. Ворота открылись, и женщина, пожав Джареду руку, развернулась и пошла обратно по дорожке, а Джаред направился к такси. Дженсен завел двигатель, собираясь ехать следом, но тут Джаред, открыв дверь машины, поднял голову. Встретившись с Дженсеном взглядом, он тут же склонился в салон, что-то говоря водителю.

Машина уехала, а Джаред пересек дорогу, приближаясь к пикапу. В руках небольшая сумка, потертые джинсы, рубашка с длинным рукавом, кроссовки. Волосы он отпустил, на вид как будто окреп, словно все это время посещал тренажерный зал. Дженсен не мог разобрать выражение его лица, но счастьем оно точно не светилось. На лице Джареда читались скорее озабоченность и даже испуг, но к Дженсену это не имело отношения. Дженсен слегка развернулся к нему на сидении, когда Джаред распахнул пассажирскую дверь.

Приглашения Джаред не ждал - нырнув в кабину пикапа, он развернул Дженсена к себе и крепко обнял. Руль врезался Дженсену в поясницу, он не мог высвободиться, оказавшись в кольце сильных рук.

\- Джен, - выдохнул Джаред ему в ухо. – О, господи, Джен, ты в порядке.

Потом слегка отстранился, бегло осматривая лицо Дженсена, и тот усмехнулся.

\- Не-а, я всё такой же чокнутый.

Это нельзя назвать любовью, и Дженсен не обманывал себя. Жизнь его поломала, он пытался построить ее заново, стать другим человеком, но так и не смог стереть из памяти год, прожитый с Джаредом и собаками. Конечно, многое удалось забыть, но столько еще оставалось. Возможно, окружающие никогда не видели его прежде и не знали его историю – достаточно того, что знал о себе Дженсен. Часть его никогда не станет прежней, и скрываться придется постоянно. А, кроме того, оставались тайные желания, понять и осуществить которые мог один лишь Джаред.

Джаред с облегчением улыбнулся.

\- Знаешь, я тоже.

Они молча сидели какое-то время. Глаза Джареда сияли, в уголках губ пряталась улыбка.

\- Слушай… давай уберемся отсюда, - сказал, наконец, Дженсен, пересаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье. Джаред последовал его примеру, пересаживаясь на водительское. Он никак не мог оторвать рук от улыбающегося Дженсена. – Ты ведешь, Джаред.

Тот усмехнулся.

\- Ну да, конечно, - он взялся было за ключ зажигания, но остановился, приглядевшись к свисающей с зеркала цепочке: красный жетон в форме сердца. Он метнул взгляд на Дженсена, потом обратно на жетон. Дотянувшись, он перевернул его и улыбнулся, прочтя с обратной стороны – «Дженсен».

\- Почему ты не носишь? – спросил он.

\- Ждал, когда ты сам наденешь мне на шею, - ответил Дженсен, затаив дыхание.

Сняв с зеркала цепочку, Джаред протянул ее Дженсену.

\- Знаешь… Ты так долго ждал меня, и еще это… - он поднял на Дженсена полный смятения взгляд.

Дженсен коснулся его щеки.

\- Все нормально.

\- Да? Ну… тогда ладно, - надев цепочку ему на шею, Джаред прижал теплой ладонью красное сердечко к его груди и поднял на Дженсена взгляд.

\- Куда едем, Джен?

Дженсен покачал головой.

\- Я не знаю.

 

***


	16. Chapter 16

 

** Эпилог **

 

Один год спустя.

 

Дженсен вышел на крыльцо, плотнее запахивая толстовку и грея ладони о кружку кофе. Моросил дождь, сегодня было прохладнее, чем прошлым утром. Здесь всегда дождливо, и мир вокруг хижины, погруженный в туман, окрасился в мягко размытые зеленые, коричневые и серые тона. Однако Дженсену нравилась спокойная атмосфера здешних мест, после яркого солнца и резких очертаний ландшафта Техаса или Невады.

Облокотившись на перила крыльца, он ждал. Джаред тоже как будто смягчился. То ли это после двух лет, проведенных в Лэйкс Кроссинг, то ли из-за их переезда в Орегон, а может, дело в Дженсене, в любом случае, не похоже, что ему досаждали призраки прошлого. С какой стороны не посмотреть на их с Джаредом отношениях, нормальными их не назовешь. Ему бы и в голову не пришло сравнивать их связь с семейной жизнью его родителей, Дженсен даже усмехнулся этой мысли.

Поднеся кружку к губам, Дженсен прикрыл глаза, вдыхая аромат, чувствуя, как пар обволакивает кожу. Он тут же распахнул глаза, услышав звук знакомого двигателя. Прокладывая себе путь к хижине среди деревьев, красный пикап смотрелся ярким, неподходящим мазком краски на фоне туманных лесных декораций. Выскочив из машины, Джаред взбежал по ступенькам, широко улыбаясь, на ходу стряхивая воду с длинных прядей.

\- Привет, - сказал он.

\- Привет.

Подцепив пальцем ошейник, который Дженсен носил дома, Джаред притянул его к себе, целуя.

\- М-м-м, кофе еще осталось? – спросил он.

\- Да, и я затопил печь.

\- Супер, а то я весь дрожу, - Джаред направился в дом.

\- Ага, я тоже замерз. Интересно, я когда-нибудь согреюсь или высохну?

Джаред остановился на границе между кухней и гостиной, обнял Дженсена за талию, забрав кружку из его рук, отставил на стол. Дженсена бросило в жар, когда губы Джареда накрыли его губы, язык скользнул внутрь, сплетаясь с его языком. Он застонал Джареду в рот. Сильной рукой Джаред прижимал его к себе. Губы Джареда двинулись с поцелуями вдоль его подбородка к шее, и Дженсен резко выдохнул.

\- Тебе холодно, Джен?

\- М-м-м… кажется, ты хотел кофе?

Смех Джареда дрожью отозвался на шее Дженсена, и тут же его губы оставили там жесткий, до синяка, поцелуй. Дженсен впился пальцами в бока Джареда, и все же нашел силы сказать:

\- Перестань.

\- Почему? Девчонки на работе дразнят тебя из-за засосов?

Рот Джареда приложился к шее Дженсена с другой стороны.

\- Н-нет.

Кровь устремилась к члену Дженсена. Хотя это правда, официантки в кафе, где он работал, краснели и хихикали, если Джаред оставлял ему заметные следы на шее, но вслух они ничего такого Дженсену не говорили.

\- А что бы они сказали, если бы ты стал носить на работе ошейник? – подняв Дженсена на руки, Джаред отнес его в спальню, где на кровати лежал старый водяной матрас, подарок от бывшего хиппи. Швырнув Дженсена на видавшую виды гору пены – приземлившись, Дженсен закачался на матрасе, - Джаред стянул футболку. Больше всего сейчас Дженсену хотелось обцеловать эти ярды золотистой кожи.

\- Ты почему до сих пор не голый? – поинтересовался Джаред, расстегивая ширинку, и когда Дженсен не шевельнулся, поставил колено между его ног и схватил Дженсена за ошейник. – Ну, давай же, красавчик, включай программу.

Дженсен спустился ниже, насколько позволяла хватка Джареда на ошейнике, и потерся промежностью о его бедро. Джаредвыгнул бровь.

\- Чтотакое? Горишь желанием?

Заскулив, Дженсен выгнулся еще сильнее, опять потерся о бедро Джареда. Черт, трудно объяснить, отчего грубость Джареда лишь заводила Дженсена еще сильнее, но ему нравилось, когда его принуждали, нравилось ощущать себя послушным в сильных руках. Поцеловав его, Джаред отпустил ошейник и потянул толстовку с плеч Дженсена – тот быстро стряхнул ее с рук. Джаред снял свою футболку и, встав, стряхнул с ног джинсы.

\- Снимай штаны, - приказал Джаред, и Дженсен послушно скинул кроссовки и спустил до колен джинсы, а Джаред, подцепив край футболки Дженсена, быстро снял ее с Дженсена через голову одним движением.

Дженсен задрожал, но не от холода - печь, в которой уже разгорелись дрова, дарила дому уютное тепло. Это Джаред так на него действует. Он опасался, что постепенно это обернется привычкой, и что со временем реакция его тела пойдет на спад, но нет, этого не произошло. Пожалуй, предвкушение того, что надвигается - удовольствие и даже боль – лишь разжигало страсть.

Став на кровати на колени, Джаред перевернул Дженсена, поставив на четвереньки, покрыл поцелуями плечи. Взяв его за руки, Джаред положил пальцы Дженсена на деревянное изголовье. Над кроватью висело овальное зеркало, и Джареду нравилось, когда Дженсен видел в зеркале себя. Но Джареда Дженсен не видел, лишь его руки, разводящие ему ягодицы, лицо Джареда, опустившегося позади него.

Дженсен задохнулся в беззвучном крике – гладкий язык дразнил его вход, двигался внутрь и наружу, проникал глубже, обводил внутри, как будто Дженсен был персиком, слюна Джареда, словно сок, капала ему на яйца. Ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение, никакого жжения или боли, лишь гладкое, сладкое наслаждение, и постепенно кольцо мышц расслаблялось от этого вторжения.

Вдруг всё прекратилось.

\- Хотел бы я иметь язык длиной восемь дюймов, - сказал Джаред, - тогда бы я вылизал твою красивую задницу так глубоко, что ты бы сразу кончил. Выдоил бы тебя досуха.

Язык Джареда опять толкнулся в Дженсена, снова и снова, и Дженсен застонал, его член дрогнул. Джаред засосал его анус, и Дженсен, уронив голову, хотел что-то сказать, но, теряя способность связно мыслить, мог сейчас лишь умолять – ещё, пожалуйста, ещё. Лизнув напоследок расщелину, Джаред прошелся языком по яйцам, и в зеркале Дженсен увидел руку Джареда, задвигавшуюся на его истекающем смазкой члене. Дженсен не мог видеть, но догадывался, что Джаред делает то же самое с собственным.

\- Все нормально, я тебя понял, - произнес Джаред голосом, ломаным, как битое стекло, и сладким, как патока одновременно. Удерживая Дженсена за бедра, направляя свой член, Джаред толкнулся в него, и Джаред подался ему навстречу, на мгновение испытав обжигающую боль, тут же сменившуюся наслаждением.

Господи, да, только так, и не иначе. Пусть где-то цунами смывали с лица Земли целые города, лава вулканов сжигала леса, метеорит грозил из космоса – здесь и сейчас происходило самое важное. Его наполняли, им владели, и здесь его место. Да, Дженсен принадлежал Джареду.

Джаред двигался долгими, медленными толчками, внутрь и наружу, раскрывая Дженсена, бедрами ударяясь Дженсену в зад, пальцами вжимаясь ему в бедра, грудью прикасаясь к спине Дженсена при каждом толчке. Свободной рукой он накрыл пальцы Дженсена на спинке кровати. Каждое из прикосновений отзывалось в Дженсене яркой вспышкой, жар прокатывался по коже, пульсировал в венах, отдаваясь в затвердевшем, ноющем от напряжения члене.

\- Ты мой, Джен, навсегда, - шептал Джаред, сильнее ударяясь бедрами, проходясь внутри Дженсена по простате.

Единственный ответ, на который Дженсен был сейчас способен – непрерывные стоны. Он смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале - зеленые глаза, раскрасневшиеся щеки, приоткрытый рот. Отблеск металла на языке и сосках, на головке члена, ошейник, жетон на покачивающейся цепочке – всё говорило о том, кто хозяин Дженсена, но главным доказательством власти над Дженсеном являлся член Джареда в его теле.

Низ живота окатило горячим, яйца подобрались, и, оторвавшись от зеркала, Дженсен крепко зажмурился. Оргазм налетел на него резко и ярко, как наркотический приход, из горла Дженсена вырвался крик.

\- Ты только посмотри на себя, - простонал Джаред, приподнимая его за плечи, и Дженсен послушался: блестящие брызги спермы раскрасили зеркало, из-за спины на него смотрел Джаред. – Такой красивый… Чёрт… - закрыв глаза, Джаред сбился с ритма, крепче вжимаясь пальцами в бедра Дженсена, входя в него как можно глубже, наполняя его своим семенем, и это было так горячо и приятно, настоящий символ власти.

Рука Джареда оставила его пальцы на спинке кровати, и тут же Дженсен почувствовал, как его ягодицы раскрывают, гладкий язык вновь вылизывал ему зад, толкался в анус, и эти непристойные хлюпающие звуки, грязные, сладкие ощущения вызвали у Дженсена громкий грудной стон.

Неожиданно Дженсена развернули, он оказался на спине, и Джаред навис над ним, целуя в губы. Дженсен обхватил его ногами за талию - им обоим по-прежнему хотелось большего. Чувствуя во рту Джареда капли собственной спермы, Дженсен поспешил выпить ее без остатка, желая только Джареда, только его вкус. Они лежали неподвижно, приходя в себя и восстанавливая дыхание, пока ноги Дженсена не заныли от натяжения.

\- Ты само совершенство, - произнес Джаред ему на ухо, и Дженсен почувствовал себя в полной безопасности и в блаженстве.

\- М-м-м… мне так хорошо.

Джаред перекатился на бок, устраиваясь рядом. Положив большую ладонь Дженсену на грудь, он перебирал в пальцах жетончик в форме сердца, и какое-то время они молчали, прислушиваясь к треску поленьев в печи и шуму дождя за окном.

\- Как у тебя сегодня дела? – спросил Дженсен.

\- Хорошо, еще двоих доставили в приют, - улыбнулся Джаред.

Он работал в местном приюте для бездомных животных, и с появлением там Джареда количество собак удвоилось. К сожалению, некоторых приходилось усыплять. Конечно, Джаред старался выходить всех и каждого. Они никогда не вспоминали о псарне Джареда, но Дженсен догадывался, что порой Джаред мечтает снова ее завести.

\- Это ведь замечательно, - улыбнулся Дженсен, рассеяно глядя на него из-под опущенных ресниц.

Джаред рассмеялся.

\- Клянусь, секс – это твой наркотик.

Продолжая улыбаться, Дженсен повернулся к Джареду, вжимаясь лицом ему в шею.

\- М-г-м… - промурлыкал он.

\- Будешь спать?

\- Может быть.

Дженсен водил пальцами по гладкой, шелковистой коже Джареда, вдыхая теплый, особый аромат любовника. Он принадлежал Джареду, что бы ни случилось, где бы Джаред ни находился. Да, Дженсен чокнутый, больной извращенец, но какая разница? Лучше Джареда места нет.

 

***

 

Тихое ровное дыхание Дженсена окатывало теплом кожу Джареда, и рука у него совсем затекла. Но тут Дженсен поерзал во сне, перемещаясь, придвигаясь к Джареду ещё ближе, хотя, казалось, это невозможно, и кровь быстрее побежала по сосудам, наполняя мышцы руки приятным покалыванием.

Джаред вспомнил парня, свернувшегося калачиком на собачьей подстилке, такого юного, неиспорченного. У Джареда было столько идей, как улучшить Дженсена, слепить из него совершенное создание. Откуда же ему было знать, что эта цель ошибочная? Да, на какое-то время Дженсен превратился в Претти, заполняя пустоту в груди Джареда, помог добыть средства к существованию его маленькой семьи. Но именно то, что Джаред держал сейчас в своих объятиях, и было совершенством.

Претти никогда бы не осветила темные уголки души Джареда так, как это сделал Дженсен, не прогнала бы призрак Моргана, подарив долгожданный покой. Джаред понимал, что ничего из этого не заслужил. Он не знал, простил ли его Дженсен, и если ещё нет – то, может, когда-нибудь… Вместе они лишь потому, что оба не дружат с головой, по крайней мере, причины сумасшествия у них одинаковые. Виноват во всём Джаред, и потому он обязан Дженсену за то, что тот проведет с ним остаток жизни, помогая стать лучше. Джаред всё отдаст, лишь бы Дженсен оставался рядом.

Каждое мгновение, проведенное ими в хижине, бесценно, потому что над их головами постоянно висел дамоклов меч. Они с Дженсеном жили только на наличные - никаких банковских счетов и кредиток: для остального мира их не существовало. Условия освобождения Джареда из психушки – запрет на общение с Дженсеном и запрет покидать штат Невада в течение двух лет. Едва власти узнают о нарушении, их снова разлучат, а Джаред не мог этого допустить.

Да, они рисковали, и потому Дженсен часто повторял ему: «Прости, прости», с того самого дня, когда встретил Джареда у ворот лечебницы. Все нормально, сказал ему тогда Джаред, я и сам хочу быть с тобой, Джен.

В тот же день они покинули Неваду и, проехав Калифорнию, очутились в Орегоне. Джаред остановил пикап сразу за границей штата, сворачивая на заброшенную лесную дорогу. За триста миль пути они перекинулись едва ли парой слов, но напряжение между ними росло с каждым часом, искрило, как высоковольтные провода.

Не успел Джаред заглушить мотор, как Дженсен рванул к нему с пассажирского сиденья, впиваясь в губы, крепко обнимая, истосковавшись по оберегающей силе своего альфы. Да, Джаред так и остался его альфой, и ему захотелось показать Дженсену, как он рад, как сам жить не может без этого. Положив ладонь Дженсену на затылок, Джаред подарил ему глубокий, вдумчивый поцелуй, не отпуская, не давая Дженсену возможности шевельнуться. Наконец, Джаред отстранился, и руки Дженсена зашарили по его груди, пытаясь стянуть рубашку.

\- Мы здесь не поместимся, Джен, - улыбнулся Джаред. На заднем сиденье тоже было тесновато. – Придумал! Пошли, - сказал Джаред, открывая дверь и увлекая Дженсена за собой в молочно-белый туман. Обойдя вокруг машины, Джаред откинул чехол с кузова, организовывая им достаточно пространства. – У тебя есть одеяло или покрывало?

Усмехнувшись, Дженсен кивнул и, заглянув в сумку, что лежала на заднем сиденье, достал оттуда синее одеяло. То самое, понял Джаред. Он спросит Дженсена об этом позже, но прямо сейчас больше всего ему хотелось прижаться к Дженсену, ощутить тепло его тела. Он снял рубашку, потянулся было к Дженсену, чтобы помочь, но тот уже избавился от своей футболки и привлек Джареда к себе.

\- Хочу тебя, - проговорил он огрубевшим голосом, и слова эти отозвались прямиком в члене Джареда.

Как давно это было. Джаред мечтал об этом каждую ночь – вновь завладеть своим мальчиком. Джаред старался убедить себя, что это невозможно, и Дженсен для него навсегда потерян, готовился принять удар судьбы, но вот он, лежит и ждет его в красном пикапе. Всё, что Джаред, казалось, утратил, вернулось снова - Дженсен подарил ему новую жизнь. Дженсен здесь, с ним и хочет его.

Они впились в губы, вцепились друг в друга руками, прижимаясь так крепко, будто хотели забраться друг к другу под кожу, не желая расставаться даже на миг, чтобы снять оставшуюся одежду. Вот черт, а придется, подумал Джаред.

\- Не больше могу ждать, - выдохнул он.

Он встал на колени, расстегивая молнию. Дженсен сунул руку в карман джинсов, доставая тюбик смазки, и передал его Джареду, который ухмыльнулся, и не подумав о презервативе. Последние два года единственными его партнерами были правая рука да воспоминания о Дженсене, а тот, Джаред не сомневался, был умным мальчиком, который не рискует своим здоровьем. Дальнейшую цепочку мыслей Джаред прервал, потому что они оба стряхнули джинсы.

Дженсен перевернулся было на четвереньки, как и всегда, но Джаред остановил его.

\- Нет, Джен, хочу видеть твое лицо.

Улегшись на спину, Дженсен задрал ноги, и, чёрт, что же творило с Джаредом его беспрекословное подчинение и желание отдаться хозяину. Он обвел гладкими от смазки пальцами вход Дженсена и толкнулся внутрь, раньше, чем следовало, но Джаред так долго ждал. Они оба ждали.

\- Давай, - сказал Дженсен.

\- Не хочу сделать тебе больно, - отозвался Джаред рваным, огрубевшим голосом.

\- Не могу ждать, давай!

\- Хорошо, хорошо.

Размазывая лубрикант по члену, Джаред не мог отвести от Дженсена глаз. Пристроив головку члена к анусу, Джаред стал медленно продвигаться, и его переполнило ощущение открывшегося ему, заглатывающего его жара. Он сжал пальцами основание члена, тормозя нарастающее напряжение. Долго Джаред не продержится, но хотя бы до тех пор, пока не сделает Дженсену приятно.

Тот раскинулся перед ним, прикусив губу, наверное, от боли… Джаред замедлил продвижение, и Дженсен подмахнул бедрами, затягивая член глубже.

\- Не останавливайся, - выдохнул он. – Пожалуйста.

Джаред проталкивался, пока его яйца не прижались, наконец, к заду Дженсена, и чуть подождал, наслаждаясь знакомым ощущением – я дома. Как же перепутались, смешались между собой их чувства и желания. Но, несмотря ни на что, они с Дженсеном снова вместе. Он стал двигаться внутри, вначале медленными, длинными толчками, плоть внутри плоти, одна властная, другая покорная.

Они по-прежнему не использовали слов – вместо этого руки, губы, тела выражали ту тревогу, боль и желание, что изводили их эти два года.

Сейчас почему-то казалось, что всё под контролем Дженсена, а Джаред – натренированное животное, скаковая лошадь, несущаяся к финишу. Дженсен давил ему пятками в поясницу, понуждая двигаться быстрее, жестче. Тело Дженсена выгнулось, и резкий крик вырвался из него одновременно с выплеском спермы, забрызгавшей веснушчатую кожу.

Следом оргазм накрыл и Джареда, навалившись на Дженсена, он ловил ртом воздух, будто задыхался, дрожа всем телом, наполняя своего мальчика спермой. Заявляя на него права – Дженсен мой.

Дотянувшись, Джаред поцеловал Дженсена в шею, ещё и ещё, добираясь до уха.

\- Мой, - прошептал он.

Дженсен провел пальцами по волосам Джареда, поцеловал его в висок, соглашаясь:

\- М-гм, твой.

От этого простого слова грудь Джареду сдавило, он задержал дыхание, желая остановить время, чтобы запомнить каждое ощущение – прикосновение кончиков пальцев Дженсена к его вискам, каждый дюйм кожи Дженсена, прижавшегося к нему, собственный расслабленный член, омываемый жаркой спермой внутри Дженсена. Сейчас у Джареда было всё, о чем он только мог мечтать.

 

Они продолжили своё путешествие по Орегону, останавливаясь, лишь когда уставали за рулем, или когда городок казался симпатичным, а люди - дружелюбными. Джаред сменил номера на пикапе на те, что они сняли с заброшенной машины в Калифорнии, а в местной кофейне никто не задавал лишних вопросов.

Удача улыбнулась им так, что они и не надеялись: местному приюту для животных требовался уборщик клеток, а в кафе - помощник по кухне.

\- Я, конечно, рада дать тебе шанс, - сказала Дженсену Сэнди, владелица кафе. – Но твое решение кажется мне таким поспешным, ведь вы в городе от силы пару часов, - добавила она, заново наполняя их чашки кофе.

\- В Калифорнии нам делать нечего, - Джаред улыбнулся Сэнди той ослепительной улыбкой, перед которой, Дженсен знал, не могла устоять ни одна девушка. – Мы перебрались сюда в поисках уютного местечка, где бы поселиться.

\- Что ж, у нас довольно мило, - ответила Сэнди. – Вот что я тебе скажу – если вы решили остаться, то наверху у меня есть пара свободных комнат, где вы можете пожить, пока не подыщете себе жилье.

\- Это было бы здорово, - согласился Джаред. – А с кем мне можно переговорить о работе уборщика?

 

Так они и прижились здесь. Через пару недель они сняли домик в лесу. Он был почти без мебели и требовал основательной уборки и ремонта, чтобы привести его в божеский вид, но в доме все же имелись кухонный стол и старая кровать без матраса. Коллега по работе отдал Дженсену старый диван и стул. Местный мебельный магазин продал им матрас с надорванным покрытием по дешевке.

Знакомые, друзья, друзья друзей поделились полотенцами, подушками, кастрюлями и тарелками. Их щедрость восхитила Джареда, а Дженсену напомнила соседей, которых он знал, пока рос в Техасе. Он и забыл, что люди бывают не только жестокими.

\- Они ведь нас совсем не знают, - как-то сказал он Джареду, когда они ложились в постель. – Они думают, что мы такие же, как все.

\- Может, мы такими станем, - сказал Джаред, гладя Дженсена по волосам.

\- Нет, не станем, и не стоит себя обманывать, - прошептал Дженсен. – Я пытался. Мы всегда будем знать, кто мы.

Джаред не нашел, что возразить. Он просто притянул Дженсена к себе, понимая, что тот прав. Морган по-прежнему поджидает во тьме, когда Джаред потеряет над собой контроль, или когда рядом не будет Дженсена. И тогда придет конец им обоим.

Джареду хотелось бы остаться жить здесь навсегда. Пусть они еле сводили концы с концами, но зато у него был Дженсен и любимая работа. Помогая животным, спасая жизни, Джаред пытался хоть немного искупить свою вину. У них появились друзья, хорошие, заботливые люди, которые догадывались, что Джаред и Дженсен оставили за границей Калифорнии серьезные проблемы. И которые предупредили бы, заметив в городке подозрительных, что-то вынюхивающих типов.

Получая еженедельное жалование наличными, они вели простую, скромную жизнь. Немного одежды, ноутбук и айпод Дженсена, стопка книг да пистолет под водительским сиденьем пикапа – вот и весь их нехитрый скарб. Если потребуется – они сбегут. Если не получится… Дженсена у Джареда никто больше не отберет.

 

Конец.


	17. Chapter 17

** Дополнительная сцена **

 

\- Джен, можно нам завести собаку?

\- Что?! – резко обернувшись, Дженсен чуть не выронил кружку, которую натирал полотенцем.

\- Можно нам… - обойдя стол, Джаред приблизился к нему.

В Дженсене медленно закипал гнев.

\- Нет, - Дженсен поставил чашку на шкаф, полотенце положил на столешницу. Он попытался обойти Джареда, но реакция у того была отличная, и Джаред быстро его остановил, положив ладони ему на плечи. Дженсен стоял, не поднимая глаз, стиснув челюсти.

\- Подожди, подожди, я не это хотел сказать, - оправдывался Джаред, приподнимая Дженсену голову за подбородок. – В нашем приюте появилась собака, сука, переродок овчарки. Ей лет двенадцать, такую старую никто себе не возьмет. Джен, она такая милая.

\- Мы же договорились – никаких собак.

\- Знаю, но завтра ее усыпят. Ей осталось жить от силы два-три года, мы могли бы забрать ее и сделать счастливым остаток ее жизни. Она такая хорошая девочка.

Дженсен увлек Джареда на кухню и усадил на стул. Джаред послушно сел, глядя на него снизу вверх умоляющим взглядом. Твою ж мать, подумал Дженсен. Взявшись за петли джинсов Дженсена, Джаред прижался щекой к его груди.

\- Пожалуйста, Джен, хочешь, она будет твоей собакой.

Дженсен хмыкнул.

\- Мне не нужна собака, Джей.

-Ну ладно, она будет нашей собакой, - Джаред поймал его взгляд. – Нашей.

\- Просто собакой?

\- Просто собакой, домашним питомцем.

Дженсен убрал Джареду волосы со лба.

\- Мы не в силах помочь всем несчастным псинам в твоем приюте.

В глазах Джареда блеснула искра надежды.

\- Понимаю, но поможем хотя бы одной. Только Сэйди.

Прикусив губу, Дженсен отвел взгляд.

\- Это означает да, Джен?

Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда, на его осветившееся улыбкой лицо. Ну как ему откажешь?

\- Ладно, одну собаку мы потянем.

 

 

 


End file.
